


C8H10N4O2 (Substancja pomocnicza w miłości)

by erraticmuse



Series: Chemia [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Artist Steve Rogers, Bottom!Steve Rogers, Canon Disabled Character, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Good BDSM Etiquette, Heavy BDSM, Heavy Bondage, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rope Bondage, Top!Bucky Barnes, mute!Bucky Barnes, not a slow burn, not with each other!, past abusive relationship, relationships take work, translated with permission, tłumaczenie za zgodą
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:23:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 66,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6275083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticmuse/pseuds/erraticmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedynie Bucky Barnes i Steve Rogers mogliby poznać się w trakcie bójki.</p><p>Obaj niemal natychmiast zakochują się w sobie bez pamięci dzięki codziennym randkom w ulubionej kawiarni, komiksowi który postanawiają razem stworzyć i temu, że każdy z nich uważa tego drugiego za ucieleśnienie swego wyobrażenia o perfekcji. Jednak ich życie nie jest usłane różami. Wymyślanie coraz to dziwniejszych przeciwników jest niczym w porównaniu z walką o łączące ich uczucie, problemami partnera i swoimi własnymi, kłótniami i godzeniem się i tworzeniem czegoś co może okazać się związkiem na całe życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/gifts).
  * A translation of [C8H10N4O2 (The Building Block of Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970089) by [die_traumerei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_traumerei/pseuds/die_traumerei). 



– Hej dupku, dlaczego się nie odzywasz?

Bucky pochylił głowę starając się schować we własnym płaszczu. Niewidzialny, cichy, jeśli mnie nie widzisz nie możesz mnie uderzyć.

– Jesteś niedorozwinięty, czy co?

– Tak, na pewno jest niedorozwinięty. – Świetnie. Dupek Numer Jeden ma przyjaciela. 

– Hej, odezwij się do cholery! – I kolejnego przyjaciela. Skąd tacy ludzie biorą przyjaciół? Bucky potknął się kiedy ktoś go popchnął i zmienił ten ruch w gładki półobrót tak że teraz opierał się bezpiecznie o ścianę chowając za sobą torbę. Uniósł brew. Trzech na jednego to nie najlepsze szanse, ale kiedy myślał o tym, że być może udałoby mu się uciec w jego twarz uderzyła pierwsza pięść. 

Zachwiał się lekko, ale szybko doszedł do siebie i zaczął się bronić. Nikt nigdy nie spodziewał się, że ktoś tak cichy potrafił się skutecznie bronić, więc chwilowe zaskoczenie działało na jego korzyść.

– Hej, zostawcie go! – Nagle pojawiło się obok niego drugie ciało które uderza Dupka Numer Jeden podczas kiedy Bucky kopnął jednego z jego koleżków w kolano sprawiając że facet wyje. 

Bucky spogląda w bok niemal potykając się kiedy rozpoznaje drugą osobę. Istota zwana przez Bucky’ego Wytatuowanym Przystojniakiem, odkąd po raz pierwszy zobaczył go jakiś miesiąc temu, złapała Dupka za kołnierz i fizycznie odrzuciła go na bok.

Wytatuowany Przystojniak spędzał dni, a przynajmniej większą ich część, w ulubionej kafejce Bucky’ego. Wytatuowany Przystojniak pojawiał się też regularnie w jego fantazjach odkąd zaczął pojawiać się tam od jakiegoś miesiąca. Był wysoki, przystojny i mocno wytatuowany. I świetny w walce wręcz.

Z orientacją w terenie szło mu gorzej. Odwrócił się, z uśmiechem pytając Bucky’ego czy nic mu nie jest, i nie zauważył trzeciego gościa zakradającego się do niego z kawałkiem deski. Bucky nakazał swemu wybawcy gestem aby się schylił a potem wykonał tak idealny cios pięścią, że trzeci napastnik uciekł.

– Nieźle. – Powiedział WP. – Hej, trochę oberwałeś. 

Bucky skrzywił się dotykając swego policzka a kiedy otarł usta wierzchem dłoni zauważył na niej krew której na szczęście nie było dużo. Wzruszył ramionami.

– Nie, to wygląda na bolesne. – O Boże. Nie wystarczyło że WP miał sześć stóp wzrostu, był świetnie zbudowany i zwykle pijał kawę typu drip. Musiał też być niesamowicie miły. Musiał być kimś kto dołącza do ulicznej bójki a potem proponuje jej ofierze, że zabierze ją do domu żeby przyłożyć jej do twarzy okład z mrożonego groszku. A to właśnie zrobił. 

Bucky wahał się a potem wyciąga telefon, i trzymając go tak żeby ten drugi facet mógł zobaczyć ekran włącza aplikację do SMSowania.

_nic Ci nie jest? dorwali cię?_

– To nie istotne. Hej, często spędzasz czas w Avengers Cafe, prawda?

Bucky potwierdza skinieniem głowy i próbuje się uśmiechnąć chociaż twarz naprawdę zaczyna go boleć. _Tak. Ty chyba też, prawda?_

– Taa…I jestem Steve. Hej, posłuchaj, mówiłem poważnie. Nie mieszkam daleko a Ty jak najszybciej powinieneś przyłożyć do twarzy coś zimnego. Proszę, chodź ze mną. Przysięgam że nie jestem seryjnym mordercą. 

_to właśnie powiedziałby seryjny morderca._ Bucky przerwał pisanie by cieszyć się chichotem Steve’a. _Ja nazywam się Bucky. i okej pójdę z Tobą jeśli to nie problem. i dziękuję Ci. nie zdążyłem Ci tego powiedzieć._

– Nie ma za co, lubię przywalić takim baranom. – Powiedział stanowczo Steve. – Przypadkiem usłyszałem co do Ciebie mówili. Chodźmy, mieszkam niedaleko stąd. – Steve (Wytatuowany Przystojniak miał na imię Steve!) złapał jego rower i ruszyli w drogę. Bucky wiedział, że pisanie nie szło w parze z chodzeniem i zauważywszy aparat słuchowy Steve’a zaczął się zastanawiać…

Klepnął Steve’a w ramię by zwrócić jego uwagę a potem zakręcił kółko palcami wskazującymi unosząc brew. potrafisz migać?

– Nie bardzo. Przepraszam. – Steve potrząsa głową. – Zrozumiem Cię jeśli będziesz migał bardzo powoli. 

Bucky skinął głową i unosząc brew wskazał aparat słuchowy Steve’a.

– Och, ja po prostu nigdy się nie nauczyłem. Przepraszam. – Wyjaśnił Steve rumieniąc się lekko. 

Bucky także się zarumienił się potrząsając głową. Ponieważ, Jezu, zwykle był bardziej subtelny.

– Jesteśmy na miejscu. – Powiedział Steve prowadząc go do niczym nie wyróżniającego się szeregowca. Zostawił rower wewnątrz korytarza i otwierając wewnętrzne drwi zaprowadził Bucky’ego na tyły budynku. – Mam troje współlokatorów, ale o tej porze zwykle mam dom do własnej dyspozycji. 

Bucky wszedł do domu urządzonego według najnowszych trendów w stylu „Grupa dwudziestokilkulatów cierpiących na ciągły brak gotówki”. Ten styl był mu bardzo znajomy. Steve posadził go na jednym ze źle dobranych krzeseł stojących przy zdezelowanym kuchennym stole i wyciągnął z zamrażarki torebkę mrożonego groszku.

– Proszę. – Powiedział podając mu ją. – Jesteś pewien, że nic Ci nie będzie? Szczęka zaczyna Ci puchnąć. 

Bucky westchnął z ulgą czując zimno na twarzy które w ciągu kilku sekund zmroziło i ukoiło ból. Sięgnął do torby po swojego iPada (zanim zamknął z ulgą oczy i rozparł się wygodniej na krześle) i uruchomił program pozwalający mu pisać tak, żeby Steve mógł bez problemu przeczytać tekst. _Nic mi nie jest. I naprawdę bardzo Ci dziękuję._

– Ach…to nic takiego. Z resztą szło Ci całkiem nieźle. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się i skinął głową słysząc komplement. Miło było być docenianym.

Steve roześmiał się odrzucając do tyłu głowę tak, że Bucky mógł dokładniej przyjrzeć się białym, czerwonym i niebieskim różom wytatuowanym na jego gardle. Miał nadzieję, że to jak przełknął ślinę mogło być przypisane do jego urazu, chociaż było to żałosne.

– Cholera, straszny ze mnie gospodarz. Napijesz się czegoś?

_wody. poproszę._ Odpisał Bucky.

– Już się robi. Och. Hm. Chciałem zapytać. Czy Ty mnie słyszysz, czy po prostu jesteś świetny w czytaniu z ruchu warg?

_nie jestem głuchy świetnie Cię słyszę :)_

– Dobrze. To znaczy, że mogę mówić dalej. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. Potem wstał by nalać wody dla siebie i Bucky’ego. – A więc mieszkasz w sąsiedztwie? – Zawołał przez ramię. 

Bucky zasalutował mu szklanką a potem wypił połowę jej zawartości. Skok adrenaliny spowodowany walką zaczął powoli opadać więc Bucky cieszył się towarzystwem Steve’a. Sprawiało ono, że czuł się po prostu dobrze. _tak. mieszkam naprzeciw avengers cafe. Ty najwyraźniej też._

–Tak. – Skinął głową Steve. – Wychowałem się na Brooklynie. Zanim stał się modny. – Zażartował. 

_cóż. ja dorastałem w indianie. więc teraz dostaję od losu to co mi się należy…_

Steve roześmiał się i upił łyk wody a Bucky starał się nie gapić. Albo przynajmniej robić to w bardziej kuszący sposób zamiast tak po prostu gapić się w niego cielęcym wzrokiem. Nie był pewien czy mu się udało.

– Cóż, jest w tym trochę racji. Jak długo mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku?

_odkąd cztery lata temu skończyłem studia._

Steve uśmiechnął się smutno a Bucky zastanawiał się dlaczego.

– Nieźle. Podoba Ci się tutaj?

_bardzo. naprawdę!! dupków jak tamci spotykam rzadko, ale czasami się to zdarza._

– To dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Jak tam szczęka?

Bucky opuścił dłoń w której trzymał torebkę z groszkiem i ostrożnie poruszył żuchwą. Nic nie chrzęściło ani nie bolało zbyt mocno, więc nie stało się nic złego. _w porządku. jutro będę pewnie obolały. ale nic mi nie będzie,_

– To dobrze. – Powiedział Steve niespodziewanie cichym głosem i wyciągnął rękę dotykając żuchwy Bucky’ego koniuszkami palców. – Przyłóż jeszcze lód. Pomoże. 

Bucky przychylił się na moment do jego dotyku a potem odsunął i przyłożył torebkę z powrotem w bolące miejsce. _często to robisz? przyłączasz się do bójek?_

– W pewnym sensie. – Wzruszył ramionami Steve. – Ta była cholernie nie fair. Ich trzech przeciw Tobie jednemu a to co mówili… – Jego oczy stały się zimne, lodowato błękitne i błyszczące. – Ty po prostu nie mówisz. Nie ma w tym nic złego a oni nie mieli prawa mówić Ci takich rzeczy. 

Bucky’emu udało się krzywo uśmiechnąć. _Zwykle nie jestem wyzywany, ale zdarza się to. więc staram się to ignorować._

– Ale nie powinieneś. To znaczy nikt nie powinien, ale ja… – Steve sarknął z frustracją. – Po prostu nienawidzę takich łobuzów. 

_ja też! nie żałuję tego, że im przyłożyłem!_

– Świetnie. Ja też niczego nie żałuję. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko Steve. – Należało im się. 

Bucky odrzucił głowę w bezgłośnym śmiechu. _powinniśmy być superbohaterami._

– O tak! Ty mógłbyś byś…okej jedyne co o Tobie wiem to to jaką kawę pijesz i że potrafisz bardzo szybko pisać na klawiaturze. I że dorastałeś w Indianie. – Przyznaje Steve. – Jaki chcesz mieć przydomek?

_zimowy żołnierz. cichy ale skuteczny! a Ty jesteś kapitanem ameryką._

– Chyba nie mówisz poważnie. – Jęknął Steve. 

_blondwłosym, niebieskookim, kochającym szarlotkę i swoją mamę – Twoje tatuaże mnie nie zwiodły._

– Odpieprz się. – Zarumienił się Steve. – Uwielbiam szarlotkę. I kocham swoją mamę. 

_wiedziałem_

– Oj tam, oj tam…Jesteście genialni Zimowy Żołnierzu. – Stwierdził Steve przewracając oczami. – Okej, więc jesteśmy Kapitanem Ameryką i jego pomagierem Zimowym Żołnierzem…

Bucky zmroził go spojrzeniem przez które Steve przerwał w połowie zdania, _jego PARTNEREM_ napisał bardzo dosadnie. Steve znowu przewrócił oczami.

– W porządku Kapitan Ameryka i jego partner Zimowy Żołnierz łączą siły aby chronić ulice Brooklynu przed dupkami na sterydach…

_chroniącymi słabszych i obserwujących silniejszych_

Steve uśmiechnął się i sięgnął do torby po ołówek i szkicownik.

– Podoba mi się to. Więc za dnia są niezbyt dobrze wychowanym artystą i…?

_jestem tłumaczem języka rosyjskiego.  i trochę piszę. ale utrzymuję się głównie z tłumaczeń._

– Okej… – Powiedział Steve przesuwając ołówkiem po papierze. – Więc za dnia prowadzą całkiem nudne życie. Ale kiedy zaczynają się kłopoty a na ulicę wylegają dupki, a łobuzy potrzebują nauczki…

_Kapitan Ameryka i Zimowy Żołnierz!_

Steve roześmiał się i spojrzał na Bucky’ego.

– Poczekaj…mam pomysł na kostium. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę, pozwól mi się przyjrzeć…okej. – Spojrzał z powrotem na swój szkicownik i kontury jakie wyrysowały w nim jego palce. – Klepnij mnie w ramię jeśli chcesz mi coś napisać. 

Bucky skinął głową i opadł na oparcie krzesła przypatrując się Steve’owi. Oczywiście musiał być artystą, oczywiście. Jakby nie był wystarczająco idealny. To był najgorszy dzień w życiu Bucky’ego.

– Co o tym myślisz? – Spytał Steve i nie, to był _zdecydowanie najgorszy dzień_ w życiu Bucky’ego. 

_RAJTUZY!?!_

– Hej, przynajmniej nie narysowałem żadnemu z nas peleryny. 

Bucky przewrócił oczami patrząc na leżący przed nim horror. Steve najwyraźniej miał bardzo klasyczne pojęcie o komiksach. Narysował ich obydwu w obcisłych kostiumach wyglądających majestatycznie i niedorzecznie jednocześnie. Mimo to, uwiecznił także szczupłą ale umięśnioną sylwetkę Bucky’ego i swoje własne, o wiele lepiej rozwinięte, mięśnie. Co więcej Steve narysował go całkiem nieźle biorąc pod uwagę to że nie zna go zbyt dobrze, kontury pokazywały to jaki był i jak walczył. Niemy lecz silny.

Ale bądźmy poważni. Rajtuzy. I…trykot? Bucky spojrzał elokwentnie na Steve’a i wyciągnął rękę po ołówek.

– W porządku. Ciekawe czy Tobie pójdzie lepiej. – Powiedział Steve krzywiąc się lekko. Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością i zaczął rysować porzucając kompres z mrożonego groszku na rzecz o wiele zabawniejszego zajęcia jakim było projektowanie kostiumów superbohatera dla dwóch dorosłych mężczyzn. 

Bucky rysował precyzyjnie i prawdopodobnie niezbyt uroczo ale dokładnie – jego rysunki były inne od miękkich szkiców Steve’a. Nie martwił się twarzami, rysował ciała. Steve’a w nadal obcisłym, lecz dużo bardziej sensownym kostiumie z białą gwiazdką na środku jego klatki piersiowej, tuż obok jego wielkiego serca. Narysował też siebie, niemego, zamaskowanego i niemogącego się odezwać ale uzbrojonego po zęby i ubranego w czarną, lekko wojskową skórzaną kurtkę.

Ku słabo ukrywanej uciesze Bucky’ego Steve niemal opluł się wodą widząc efekty jego pracy kiedy Bucky oddał mu szkicownik.

– Jasna cholera. To jest niesamowite, Buck. Naprawdę. – Steve uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się. – Jesteś w tym za dobry. 

_jestem dobry z rysunku technicznego. nie potrafię rysować twarzy._

– Nie, nie…To jest naprawdę wspaniałe. Zbyt wiele od Ciebie wymagasz, Bucky. – Uśmiech Steve’a był miły, delikatny i nie Bucky na pewno się w nim nie zakochał. 

Cholera jasna. Bucky kompletnie wpadł po uszy dla tego idealnego, złotowłosego bożka który prawdopodobnie nawet nie lubił facetów. Cholera jasna.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami nie mogąc przestać uśmiechać się do swojego rysunku. _Dzięki. Przepraszam, że spieprzyłem Ci wieczór. Powinienem już iść._

– Nie, Bucky. Przysięgam, że niczego nie spieprzyłeś. – Zapewnił go Steve. – Przykro mi, że musiałeś dzisiaj oberwać ale mimo wszystko miło było Cię poznać. 

_Ciebie też. Raz jeszcze Ci dziękuję. Naprawdę dziękuję Ci za wszystko. Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek?_

– Zobaczymy się w poniedziałek. – Obiecał Steve. – Uważaj na siebie po drodze, dobrze?

_Wydaje mi się, że nic mi nie będzie._ Mrugnął Bucky chowając iPada do torby.

Steve odprowadził go do drzwi wejściowych gdzie Bucky pomachał mu wesoło na pożegnanie i nie odwrócił się by spojrzeć na to jak Steve patrzy na jego znikającą w oddali sylwetkę.

 

  
  


 


	2. Rozdział 2

Bucky wszedł do kawiarni w której nadal trwało popołudniowe otępienie. Było leniwe jesienne popołudnie, z promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okna do wnętrza kawiarni a w tle słychać było cichą muzykę Benny’ego Goodmana.

Steve, siedzący przy swoim ulubionym stoliku, rozpromienił się na jego widok i mignął cześć.

Bucky odmigał mu na powitanie. Masz na coś ochotę? Mignął i westchnął kiedy Steve przechylił głowę wyglądając na zdezorientowanego. Bucky wskazał gablotę z ciastkami, a potem Steve’a i uniósł brew.

– Och. Hm. Nie, dziękuję. – Powiedział Steve, rumieniąc się. I cholera…Bucky nie chciał wprawić go w zakłopotanie.

Kupił swoją kawę i dołączył do Steve’a, który uśmiechnął się do niego jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało.

– Cześć Bucky, miło Cię znowu widzieć. Jak tam twarz?

Bucky uniósł dłoń i pomachał nią na boki. Był obolały. Ale niezbyt poważnie ranny.

Steve zmarszczył brwi widząc jego reakcję i wyciągnął rękę którą cofnął zanim dotknęła policzka Bucky’ego.

– Och Bucky, byłeś z tym u lekarza?

Bucky przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął telefon na którym zaczął szybko pisać a potem ułożył go w ręku tak, żeby Steve mógł przeczytać wiadomość. _Jestem tylko trochę obolały, ale to naprawdę nic poważnego!_

– Jeśli tak uważasz. – Steve skinął głową chociaż nadal marszczył brwi. Bucky rzucił mu spojrzenie pełne udawanej grozy i Steve się roześmiał. – Dobrze! Wierzę Ci. – Powiedział z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Wiem, że obaj mamy trochę pracy, ale…zechcesz dzielić ze mną stolik?

Och dobry _Boże_ jeśli Steve nie przestanie być taki uroczy, nieśmiały i cudowny Bucky…się w nim zakocha. Kompletnie.

_Oczywiście! Jesteś pewien, że nie będę Ci przeszkadzał?_

– Ależ skąd! – Zaprotestował Steve. – Stół jest wystarczająco duży dla nas dwóch. – Nagle się zarumienił. – Chyba że naprawdę wolałbyś pracować sam, ale obiecuję Ci że tak czy inaczej nie będę Ci przeszkadzał, to znaczy, wiem że obaj mamy sporo pracy, ja po prostu…

Bucky uniósł rękę żeby go uciszyć. A potem napisał: _steve, wszystko w porządku, nie rozpraszasz mnie._

 

Steve był kompletnie rozpraszający.

Po pierwsze, był niesamowicie przystojny. _Niesamowicie._ Bucky wiedział, że jemu samemu niczego nie brakowało, ale Steve był pod tym względem kompletnie absurdalny. Szczególnie kiedy się uśmiechał, a  _naprawdę_ szczególnie kiedy uśmiechał się do Bucky’ego. Co starał się robić regularnie. Miał wielkie głupie oczy z głupio _długimi_ rzęsami i to wszystko było po prostu głupie. To jak marszczył czoło koncentrując się w czasie pracy było głupie, to że jego nogi były odrobinę zbyt długie było głupie, Ale _najgłupsze_ było to, że Bucky zauważył to wszystko w trakcie pisania.

Istniało tylko jedno wyjście z sytuacji.

Wyrwał jeden róg kartki ze swojego zeszytu i napisał na nim swój numer telefonu z dopiskiem _Jeśli chcesz się zabawić zadzwoń do Bucky’ego_ i podał karteczkę Steve’owi który wracał właśnie do stolika ze świeżą kawą. Oczywiście, dupek nawet śmiał się atrakcyjnie.

– Dzięki Buck. – Powiedział Steve sięgając po telefon. Chwilę później telefon Bucky’ego zabrzęczał kiedy pojawiła się w nim wiadomość. _Hej przystojniaku, jak leci?_

Bucky spojrzał na niego z ukosa a Steve się roześmiał ponieważ Steve był dupkiem. A Bucky był _zakochany._ Cóż, przynajmniej mocno zauroczony. Po raz pierwszy od czasów ogólniaka czuł też to dziwne kleiste i ciepłe uczucie szczęścia.

– Mówiąc poważnie… Zechcesz zjeść ze mną później kolację? – Zapytał Steve pochylając głowę i patrząc na Bucky’ego spod swoich nieprzyzwoicie długich rzęs i cóż innego mógł zrobić Bucky? Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek mógł odmówić Steve’owi.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko i skinął głową mając nadzieję, że nie wyszedł na totalną ofermę którą w rzeczywistości był.

– Fantastycznie. Byłeś kiedykolwiek w barze Wakanda? – Zapytał Steve a Bucky ponownie skinął głową.

_Próbowałeś ich Hiszpańskich Frytek?_ Zapytał Bucky a Steve potrząsnął głową.

_W takim razie musimy się tam wybrać. Musisz ich spróbować._

– Skosztuję ale, cóż ostre jedzenie zazwyczaj mi szkodzi.

Och ja pierdolę, czy Ty nie mógłbyś być bardziej uroczy, nie napisał Bucky. Zamiast tego pochylił głowę tak by móc spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy i uśmiechał się tak długo aż Steve nie odwzajemnił jego uśmiechu. Poza tym to oznaczało większą porcję _dla niego._

 

Prosto z Avengers Cafe ruszyli do baru. Był pogodny wczesnojesienny wieczór, na tyle chłodny, że nadchodząca noc wydawała się dzika, żywa i cudowna chociaż to mogła być sprawka wzajemnego towarzystwa. Bucky i Steve w zgodnym milczeniu przemierzali kwartały uliczne chociaż sześć razy zderzyli się ramionami a ich spojrzenia i uśmiechy skrzyżowały się trzy razy, nie żeby Bucky to wszystko liczył czy coś takiego.

Bucky zamówił swoje Hiszpańskie Frytki a Steve cheeseburgera z dodatkami. Obaj zamówili też po koktajlu mlecznym: waniliowy dla Steve’a i czekoladowy z ciasteczkami z czekoladą i bitą śmietaną dla Bucky’ego. („O mój Boże, jesteś obrzydliwy. ” Powiedział Steve widząc koktajl, ale w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutę zdumienia, a Bucky ucieszył się widząc jak źrenice Steve’a rozszerzyły się kiedy wziął do ust szeroką słomkę i zaczął _ssać_. Bucky także potrafił być dupkiem.)

Steve spróbował frytek Bucky’ego omijając ostrzejsze dodatki i był odpowiednio mile zaskoczony.

Bucky spróbował łyk koktajlu Steve’a ale nie zamierzał przyznać, że delikatne smaki nie były takie złe. (Nie były, ale on nie zamierzał się tak wcześnie poddawać.) Obaj zamówili kawę. A potem jeszcze jedną. I zostali tam tak długo aż Steve zaczął czuć się winny tego jak długo zajmują stolik, chociaż bar był tylko w połowie pełny.

_Czas na nas?_ Spytał Bucky. Był trochę zmęczony ciągłym stukaniem w ekran. Rozmawiali od kilku _godzin_ więc miny i gesty stawały się męczące. Nobla temu kto wymyślił telefony komórkowe i iPady. Flirtowanie przy pomocy papieru i długopisu było _do bani._

– Tak powinniśmy już pójść. Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać żeby pojechać do Mamy i pomóc jej w czymś. – Powiedział Steve, ponieważ był tak idealny że Bucky nadal trochę nie wierzył że istnieje naprawdę.

_Świetnie się dziś bawiłem._

– Ja też, Buck. – Wyraz twarzy Steve’a łagodnieje. – Gdzie mieszkasz? Odprowadzę Cię do domu.

_Kilka przecznic stąd. Ale daleko od Twojego mieszkania, więc nie martw się o mnie._

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. – Powiedział Steve a Bucky stwierdził, że nie będzie się z nim kłócił jeśli oznaczałoby to więcej czasu spędzonego ze Steve’em.

Droga do domu minął im zaskakująco szybko. Zanim się obejrzeli zatrzymali się pod kamienicą Bucky’ego.

– Zobaczymy się niedługo? – Zapytał Steve garbiąc się lekko, jakby, naprawdę kurwa oczekiwał, że Bucky go spławi.

Cóż, jak się powiedziało A, to trzeba powiedzieć B, a pocałunki nie wymagały mówienia ani pisania, więc Bucky pochylił się i dotknął ustami ust Steve’a.

Steve był – dobry. Dobrze całował. Jego usta były ciepłe i nieźle smakowały a Steve objął go ramionami w pasie i nie wahał się oddać pocałunku, i nie traktował Bucky’ego jakby był ze szkła. Nie nadużywał też zębów jak ktoś z kim umówił się na bardzo kiepską randkę kilka lat wcześniej. Był po prostu – dobry.

Całowali się aż do momentu kiedy Bucky musiał zaczerpnąć powietrza, przyciskając czoło do czoła Steve’a.

– Och, dzięki Bogu. – Szepnął Steve. – _Myślałem_ że ty… To znaczy… Ale nie byłem pewien.

Bucky roześmiał się cicho i potrząsnął Steve’em. Że niby _nie starał_ się flirtować przez cały wieczór?

– Tak, wiem. Czasami bywam naprawdę tępy. – Przyznał Steve, i przychylił się do kolejnego pocałunku. – Dziękuję Bucky.

Bucky oddał mu pocałunek i mignął dziękuję czując ulgę kiedy Steve rozpoznał gest.

– Śpij dobrze, dobrze? Niedługo porozmawiamy?

Bucky kiwnął głową, pocałował Steve’a w policzek, jeszcze raz mignął dziękuję a potem odsunął się od Steve’a, jego szerokich ramion, jego…wszystkiego. Było już późno i nawet jeśli Bucky pracował na własną rękę i tak musiał wcześnie wstać żeby cokolwiek zdziałać.

Bucky oczekiwał, że z powodu wypitego koktajlu i kawy oraz pocałunków będzie zbyt podniecony i nabuzowany cukrem aby zasnąć, ale był śpiący jeszcze zanim położył się do łóżka i miał wystarczająco dużo czasu by pomyśleć o tym że całował się z Wytatuowanym Przystojniakiem zanim zasnął.

 


	3. Rozdział 3

_Cześć, jak Ci mija dzień?_

Bucky z całą pewnością nie rzucił się na swój telefon, nie zaczął też uśmiechać się jak idiota po przeczytaniu wiadomości od Steve’a. (Och, do diabła nie miał się czego wstydzić. Spiknął się wczoraj z naprawdę fantastycznym, miłym i przystojnym facetem.)

_Nudzę się. Co słychać u Twojej Mamy?_

_Wszystko w porządku, dzięki. Właśnie sprzątam dla niej garaż._

_Cóż za miły z Ciebie chłopiec…_

_Och, odpieprz się: ) Hej, masz jakieś plany na jutrzejszy wieczór?_

Tak, tak, tak _tak_ druga randka! Bucky uderzył pięścią w powietrze a potem poinformował Steve’a, że nie miał żadnych planów. I że z chęcią przyjdzie do jego mieszkania na kolację, nie był na nic uczulony i jadł w zasadzie wszystko, i zdecydowanie przyniesie ze sobą butelkę wina ponieważ w innym wypadku jego matka wstałaby z grobu a naprawdę należy się jej odpoczynek.

_Dobra, dobra nie będę się z Tobą kłócił ale tylko z powodu Twojej świętej mamy._

_Jak zgadłeś że moja Mama była święta?_

_Wychowała Cię, prawda?_

_I troje innych dzieci._

_Dobry Boże, Zmówię za nią nowennę._

Bucky uśmiechnął się zwijając się w kłębek w swoim fotelu. _Masz rodzeństwo?_

_Nie, zawsze miałem tylko Mamę. Mój tata umarł kiedy byłem niemowlęciem._

_To przykre. Moi rodzice zmarli kilka lat temu_

_Tak mi przykro, Buck. Czy nie powinienem był z niej żartować? Tak bardzo mi przykro._

_Chłopie, żartuj ile chcesz. To było smutne, nadal jest smutne, ale żadne z nich nic chciałoby żebyśmy żyli w ciągłej żałobie. A Mama była naprawdę święta więc lepiej odmów tę nowennę._

_Obiecuję! Muszę wracać do pracy, skarbie, ale porozmawiamy później?_

_Tak. Miłej pracy Steve._

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo okej, to powinno mi wystarczyć aż do jutrzejszego wieczora czekaj jednak nie_

_xoxoxoxoxoxo dobra to wystarczy_

_jak możesz być prawdziwy_

 

Steve Rogers mógł nie być prawdziwy (jak ktoś kto wdał się w bójkę w imieniu Bucky’ego, był grzecznym synem i miał ciało młodego boga mógł być prawdziwy?) ale potrafił przyrządzić prawdziwą kolację. To nie było nic specjalnego: kurczak w panierce parmezanowej i salatka, ale kurczak wręcz pływał w sosie serowym a sałatka była pyszniejsza niż cokolwiek co zawierało w sobie sałatę miało prawo być pyszne. Bucky zjadł dokładkę. (Steve dwie)

 _Mój Boże, jesteś cudowny._ Napisał Bucky na leżącym obok jego talerza iPadzie.

– Ach, to nic takiego. Wcześnie się nauczyłem. Chodzi tylko o postępowanie według instrukcji.

 _Zamknij się. Potrafię postępować według instrukcji ale nie potrafiłbym przygotować TEGO_ napisał Bucky a potem pocałował Steve’a.

– Mmmm… Z takimi ustami nie trzeba gotować. – Stwierdził Steve a Bucky przewrócił oczami.

_To było OKROPNE. Z resztą muszę używać do czegoś ust, prawda?_

– Nie będę się z Tobą kłócił. – Steve uśmiechnął się i zaczął sprzątać ze stołu. Poczorchrał Bucky’emu włosy i przechylił jego głowę tak by móc go pocałować.

Bucky doskonale wiedział co robić ustami, zresztą całkiem łatwo było mu odebrać Steve’owi oddech jednym pocałunkiem. Musiał tylko rozluźnić i lekko otworzyć usta i wpuścić Steve’a do środka i chwilę później Steve jęknął i opadł na krzesło.

Bucky wykorzystał to i skończył sprzątanie ze stołu, zdecydowanie chcąc pozmywać naczynia.

– Hej, nie rób tego! Buck, naczynia mogą poczekać… przynajmniej skończ ze mną najpierw wino? – Zaprotestował Steve, tylko trochę udobruchany kiedy Bucky wrócił do stołu.

_Ty gotowałeś. Więc będzie fair jeśli ja pozmywam._

– Tak ale to ja zaprosiłem Cię na tę randkę więc nie powinieneś tego robić. – Argumentował Steve rumieniąc się. – Poza tym, przepraszam ale chciałbym kontynuować naszą wcześniejszą rozmowę ale nie mogę jeśli masz zajęte ręce…

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Zwykle był wprost _niesamowicie_ pogodzony z tym że jest niemy. Ale teraz poczuł się dziwnie. Steve miał rację ale…

– Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był… – Steve spiekł raka. – Uraziłem Cię tym co powiedziałem. Prawda?

_Może trochę? Sam nie wiem. W porządku Steve. Nie jestem na Ciebie zły ani nic z tych rzeczy. Powinniśmy jednak o tym porozmawiać._

– Tylko jeśli tego chcesz. – Powiedział z napięciem Steve.

 _Tak, chcę._ Westchnął Bucky. _Nie zawsze będzie Ci ze mną łatwo._

– Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Wykrzyknął Steve. – _Lubię cię_ Buck. Uporanie się z tym wszystkim to mój obowiązek, nie Twój.

Bucky powstrzymał się przed uderzeniem twarzą o stół. Na miłość Boską Steve był taki… Nie miał pojęcia o czym mówi ale był taki dobry i jednocześnie taki głupi. _Steve to jest dla mnie ważne Muszę wiedzieć że jesteś świadomy tego w co się pakujesz, rozumiesz? Żebyśmy nie ranili siebie nawzajem. Ja też Cię lubię._

Steve zamilkł i przez chwilę skupił się na sobie.

– Okej. – Powiedział. – Przepraszam Bucky. O czym…Hm… O czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – Zapytał z poczuciem zagubienia.

Bucky zlitował się nad nim i wstał od stołu. najpierw mnie przytul. Mignął a Steve zrozumiał go na tyle by wstać i go objąć tak że tulili się do siebie przez chwilę. To było dobre. Coś dzięki czemu pozostali w kontakcie i przypomnieli sobie dlaczego tutaj są. Steve był uśmiechnięty kiedy się rozdzielili i pocałował Bucky’ego w czubek nosa.

– Chcesz przenieść się do salonu? – Zapytał. – Nasza sofa jest całkiem wygodna.

Bucky skinął z uśmiechem głową i wziął go za rękę drugą trzymając iPada. Steve zabrał kieliszki.

Usiedli razem na sofie tak żeby móc się widzieć i być blisko ale jednocześnie tak żeby Bucky miał dużo miejsca do pisania.

_Jakieś pytania?_

– Hm… – Powiedział Steve drapiąc się w kark. – Nie. To znaczy… Przepraszam…Hm…Czy jesteś niemy od urodzenia?

Bucky potrząsnął głową. _Do siódmego roku życia mówiłem normalnie. To długa historia. Czy mogę przysłać Ci e-mail w którym wszystko Ci wyjaśnię?_

– Tak oczywiście. – Powiedział Steve wyglądający na zawstydzonego. – Kurczę. Czy…poprzedniego wieczora dużo rozmawialiśmy, czy to Cię zmęczyło? Tak dużo i szybko piszesz…

Bucky uśmiechnął się wzruszając ramionami. _Czasami tak, moje ręce są zmęczone i obolałe. Tamtego wieczora mi to nie przeszkadzało. Świetnie się bawiłem! Ale masz rację, czasami po prostu nie mam ochoty na rozmowę i nie z Twojego powodu. Po prostu, no wiesz… zmęczone dłonie._

– Rozumiem. Twoje samopoczucie jest najważniejsze. – Steve spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Czasami nie zważam na to co myślą inni. Jestem zbyt skupiony na sobie. Zawsze możesz po prostu przestać pisać.

Bucky spojrzał na niego oschle. _Nie obraź się Steve, ale ja naprawdę wiem jak o siebie zadbać._ Pochylił się i przesunął dłonią po jego twarzy aby go udobruchać a potem pociągnął go za ucho. _Lubię z Tobą rozmawiać._

– To dobrze. Ja też lubię rozmawiać z Tobą. – Steve spuścił wzrok. – Czy byłoby Ci łatwiej gdybym nauczył się języka migowego?

_Szczerze mówiąc? Byłoby mi zdecydowanie łatwiej._

– W takim razie zapiszę się na jakieś zajęcia. – Skinął głową Steve. – Wiem że nauka płynnego migania zajmuje dużo czasu, ale postaram się nauczyć jak najwięcej w jak najkrótszym czasie. – Dodał wzruszając ramionami. – W tej umiejętności nie ma nic złego.

 _Tobie też może wiele ułatwić._ Napisał Bucky wskazując lewe ucho Steve’a i jego ledwie widoczny aparat słuchowy. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Steve się skrzywi.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem migać.

 _Że co, przepraszam?_ Bucky uniósł brew.

– Ja też przepraszam. – Odpowiedział Steve rumieniąc się. – Wygląda na to, że ja również powinienem wysłać Ci wyjaśniający e-mail.

_Steve, jesteś pewien że nie będzie Ci przeszkadzało to że spotykasz się z osobą niepełnosprawną w tak widoczny sposób?_

– Słucham? O mój _Boże_ Bucky, nie waż się, myśleć że kiedykolwiek wziąłem to pod uwagę! – Steve wyglądał na prawdziwie przerażonego. – Naprawdę chcę się z Tobą spotykać! Twoja niepełnosprawność _zdecydowanie_ mi nie przeszkadza. Będę Ci to powtarzał tak często jak zechcesz.

_Okej. Wierzę Ci._

– To dobrze. – Westchnął przeciągle Steve. – Tak bardzo mi się podobasz Buck. Boże. To że _w ogóle_ się spotykamy niemal nie mieści mi się w głowie. Poważnie. Chcę Ciebie i żeby wszyscy o tym wiedzieli.

Bucky roześmiał się cicho i przyciągnął Steve’a do pocałunku. _Ja też jestem podekscytowany. Ale to nie zawsze będzie takie proste więc musisz mi obiecać, że jeśli zacznie Ci być trudno to o wszystkim porozmawiamy. Ponieważ jestem pewien, że w którymś momencie będzie Ci trudno._

– Nie wierzę Ci, ale dobrze. Obiecuję.

_Uparciuch z Ciebie._

– Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. – Steve pochylił się i pocałował Bucky’ego w ramię. – Obiecujesz, dać mi znać jeśli będziesz miał ze mną jakiś problem?

_Obiecuję. Czy masz jeszcze jakieś pytania? Nie mogę obiecać, że odpowiem na wszystkie ale na większość na pewno._

– Nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy. – Potrząsnął głową Steve. – Móże później kiedy przeczytam to o czym chcesz do mnie napisać? – Uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Cóż, nie mam żadnych pytań poza tym czy chcesz się ze mną po obściskiwać?

Bucky ukrył twarz w dłoniach choć, szczerze mówiąc, był wdzięczny za zmianę tematu. I naprawdę wdzięczny za to że mógł odłożyć iPada na bok i wyciągnąć ramiona i  _och_ ramiona Steve’a były takie ciepłe, delikatne i miłe kiedy go objęły a Steve niemal posadził sobie Bucky’ego na kolanach by mogli przytulić się do siebie.

Bucky objął Steve’a ramionami za szyję i pocałował go z całej siły usatysfakcjonowany nagłym sapnięciem Steve’a oraz tym jak trzymające go ramiona kurczowo się zacisnęły.

– Ja pierdolę. – Zaklął Steve wplatając jedną rękę we włosy Bucky’ego i ściągając jego głowę w dół by móc oddać pocałunek. Bucky rozluźnił się, pozwalając Steve’owi przejąć kontrolę nad pocałunkiem i  _Boże_ jak on całował. Był delikatniejszy, niż Bucky się po nim spodziewał i och, jakie to było dobre. Oznaczało powolne pocałunki aż do momentu w którym ich oddechy się zsynchronizowały, aż Steve zaczął przesuwać ustami po szyi Bucky’ego liżąc wrażliwe miejsce za jego uchem aż Bucky zesztywniał używając całego ciała aby powiedzieć _tak tak właśnie tam._

Steve zaśmiał mu się cicho do ucha dalej całując go i liżąc aż Bucky kompletnie zmiękł w jego ramionach.

Zrobili sobie chwilę przerwy i nadal wtulony w objęcia Steve’a Bucky oparł głowę o jego ramię.

– W porządku, skarbie? – Zapytał Steve a Bucky skinął z entuzjazmem głową. _W porządku_ to zdecydowane niedopowiedzenie. Dotknął palcem wskazującym klatki piersiowej Steve’a i uniósł brew.

– Ze mną bardzo w porządku. – Potwierdził Steve całując go jeszcze raz słodko i czule. – Bardzo, bardzo. – Zarumienił się. – Udawaj że powiedziałem teraz coś bardzo elokwentnego.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko cmoknął Steve’a w policzek. Radził sobie całkiem nieźle bez _elokwentnych powiedzonek._ Przesunął dłonią po różach na jego gardle podziwiając subtelne cieniowanie i sposób w jaki kwiaty zdawały się kwitnąć na bladej skórze.

– Podobają Ci się? – Spytał Steve a Bucky skinął entuzjastycznie głową. Są piękne, mignął i Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Dzięki. A Ty masz jakiś tatuaż?

Bucky skinął głową i podsunął lewy rękaw by pokazać prosty czarny tatuaż wokół nadgarstka.

– Świetny. – Pochwalił Steve przesuwając kciukiem po nadgarstku Bucky’ego. – Uwielbiam takie tatuaże, są sztuką ponieważ zdobią Twoje ciało. Ożywają ponieważ są na Twoim ciele.

Teraz nadeszła kolej na to by Bucky zarumienił się i schylił z zawstydzeniem głowę co z kolei sprawiło że Steve roześmiał się a potem go pocałował.

– No co? Mówię prawdę.

Bucky potrząsnął głową i z uśmiechem pocałował niebieską różę tuż pod uchem Steve’a. Jego tatuaż był dla niego ważny. Ale tatuaż Steve’a był _piękny_.

Całowali się i tulili do siebie dopóki Bucky nie mógł już powstrzymać ziewania. Najgorsze było to że ziewnął Steve’owi prosto w twarz zaraz po tym jak go pocałował i Steve się _roześmiał._

Nie Ty. Mignął desperacko a Steve znowu się roześmiał i pocałował go między oczami.

– Wiem kochanie. Ale i tak muszę Cię wyprosić żebyś mógł pójść spać. – Uśmiechnął się całując Bucky’ego w policzek. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś.

Bucky wziął jego twarz w dłonie i oddał pocałunek. Jakby był w stanie odmówić. Kawa jutro? Mignął a Steve zasmucił się kiedy nie mógł go zrozumieć.

– Przepraszam, że taki ze mnie kretyn. – Powiedział, _zdecydowanie_ potrzebując pocieszenia nawet jeśli był trochę denerwujący.

 _Spotkamy się jutro w kawiarni?_ Napisał na telefonie Bucky i Steve się uśmiechnął.

– Tak, oczywiście. – Powiedział wstając i pociągnął za sobą Bucky’ego i obaj znowu przytulili się do siebie. – Idź sobie. Już. Albo nie pozwolę Ci odejść. – Powiedział z udawaną groźbą Steve i Bucky pocałował go w policzek a potem zupełnie się odsunął by włożyć kurtkę. Nie żeby miał coś _przeciwko_ spędzeniu nocy w łóżku Steve’a po prostu…może następnym razem.

– Przyślij mi wiadomość żebym wiedział że bezpiecznie dotarłeś do domu, dobrze? – Poprosił go przy drzwiach Steve a Bucky skinął głową i pocałował go na dobranoc. A potem właściwie poleciał do domu. Tak był szczęśliwy.

 

_Drogi Steve’ie,_

_Dziękuję za Twoją cierpliwość – oto obiecany e-mail. Pisanie na normalnej klawiaturze jest dużo łatwiejsze.: )_

_Przestałem mówić jako siedmiolatek. Przeżyłem wtedy coś naprawdę, naprawdę przerażającego i przestałem mówić. Nie rozmawiam o tym z nikim. **To nie podlega dyskusji**_ **.** _Nie pytaj mnie o to co się stało. I nie, od tamtej pory nie wydaję żadnych dźwięków._ Nigdy.

_Bycie selektywnym niemową jest całkiem częstym skutkiem przebytego urazu ale z kilku powodów nikt nigdy nie pomógł mi uporać się z tym przez co przeszedłem. (Przynajmniej nie zaraz po tym kiedy to się stało. Od dawna chodzę na różne formy terapii i prawdopodobnie będę to kontynuował aż do końca życia? Sam nie wiem. Teraz jest ze mną lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.) Problem tkwi w tym że jeśli przestajesz mówić na długi czas to potem prawie niemożliwe jest żeby znowu zacząć. Odwiedziłem wielu terapeutów mowy i wiem że chociaż fizycznie nic mi nie dolega już nigdy nie przemówię. I w pewnym sensie pasuje mi to. Jest mi z tym wygodnie. Próbowałem zmusić się do mówienia, naprawdę! Ale to już nie działa. Tak już ze mną jest._

_Przykro mi, że nigdy nie usłyszysz jak sapię kiedy mnie całujesz, ani jak jęczę. I że nigdy nie wymówię Twojego imienia. Postaram się jednak dać Ci szczęście w inny sposób. Okej? Obiecuję._

_Powinieneś także wiedzieć, że parę lat temu, w wyniku wypadku rowerowego doznałem bardzo poważnej kontuzji lewego ramienia, które od tamtej pory nie jest w pełni sprawne. Jest też pokryte bliznami i wygląda dziwnie. Właściwie nie przeszkadza mi to ale wolałem Cię uprzedzić żebyś później się nie zdziwił skoro widujesz mnie tylko w koszulach z długimi rękawami. A także dlatego, że od czasu do czasu mogę potrzebować pomocy w przenoszeniu ciężarów._

_Mam nadzieję, że żadna z tych wiadomości nie jest zbyt dramatyczna ale uważam że są to rzeczy które powinieneś o mnie wiedzieć. Jestem przyzwyczajony do bycia niemową i dobrze mi z tym. Chociaż czasami utrudnia mi to życie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Jestem szczęśliwy taki jaki jestem. Ale będzie to miało wpływ także i na Ciebie. A chociaż nie znam Cię zbyt długo bardzo mi na Tobie zależy, Steve. Chcę żebyś był szczęśliwy i będę się bardzo starał aby było nam razem dobrze. Jestem dumny z tego co udało mi się przeżyć i chcę żeby Tobie także to nie przeszkadzało. Jestem przy Tobie aby pomóc Ci upewnić się że tak zawsze będzie._

_Xoxo_

_Bucky_

 

_Drogi Bucky,_

_Łał. O mój Boże. Jest mi bardzo, bardzo przykro że musiałeś przez to wszystko przejść._

_(Obiecuję, już więcej do tego nie wracać ale_ naprawdę _musiałem Ci to powiedzieć. Mam na ten temat całkiem sporo do powiedzenia jeśli ze chcesz kiedykolwiek o tym porozmawiać. Jeśli nie oczywiście zrozumiem to.)_

 _Ja również jestem dumny z tego że udało Ci się przeżyć mimo tych wszystkich przeciwności losu. I jestem szcześliwy z naszego powodu._ To Ty _sprawiasz że jestem szczęśliwy, Bucky. Nie muszę słyszeć swojego imienia padającego z Twoich ust, ani niczego w tym rodzaju, kiedy widzę wyraz Twojej twarzy za każdym razem kiedy się spotykamy. Jasna cholera, Twoja twarz… nie mogę uwierzyć że ktokolwiek wygląda tak z mojego powodu. Więc jak widzisz jest dobrze._

 _To chcę Ci powtarzać na okrągło. Jest_ dobrze. _Nie wiem jacy byli Twoi eks, ale ja jestem świetny w nie ocenianiu ludzi za to jakimi są. Jestem impulsywnym gnojkiem z kompleksem męczennika i troszeczkę wybujałym ego ale nigdy nie będę kazał Ci się zmieniać. Jest dobrze. Akceptuję Ciebie. Akceptuję Twoją niepełnosprawność. Kurczę, uważam że jesteś pępkiem świata. To, że jesteś niemową tego nie zmienia. To że Twoje lewe ramię jest słabsze od prawego także nie._

_(Przykro mi kochanie że Ci się to przytrafiło. Cieszę się że jednak nie przeszkadza Ci to w życiu. Powinieneś wiedzieć że jestem dobry w podnoszeniu ciężarów, tak na wypadek gdybyś potrzebował pomocy w przenoszeniu jakiegoś ciężkiego gówna.: ))_

_Jak sam zauważyłeś mam strasznie obronne nastawienie do mojego aparatu słuchowego. Wydaje mi się, że w ogóle mam inne podejście do moich ułomności niż Ty._ Wiem, _że je mam: jestem w połowie głuchy i w połowie ślepy. Urodziłem się ze skoliozą i wadami serca, mam też anemię, astmę i słaby żołądek. Czuję, że tak długo walczyłem by pokazać wszystkim że nie jestem tylko chorowitym słabeuszem że nigdy właściwie nie pozbyłem się tego nawyku. Nie lubię się też na tym skupiać. Przepraszam. Prawdopodobnie dlatego nigdy nie nauczyłem się języka migowego. Taki już jestem i nie chciałbym żeby Ci to przeszkadzało. Czy możesz mi to obiecać? Chciałbym żeby tak było ponieważ kurczę, ja_ naprawdę _Cię lubię._

_xo,_

_Steve_

_Stevie,_

_Dziękuję. Mnie też jest przykro że musiałem przez to wszystko przejść. Mam szczęście, że ramię jest tak silne i sprawne jak teraz._

_Postaram się popracować nad tym by Twoje podejście do Twoich ułomności mi nie przeszkadzało – tylko tyle mogę Ci w tej chwili obiecać. Boże jakie to przestylizowane zdanie! Twoje podejście dla mnie wielkiego problemu. To jest w pewnym sensie problem ale znajduje się gdzieś na samym końcu listy. Mogę z tym żyć._

_Ty także dajesz mi szczęście Steve._

_Całuski_

_Bucky_


	4. Rozdział 4

– Cześć kochanie! – Steve wstał i przytulił Bucky’ego mocno. – Cześć. – Powiedział ciszej i bardziej czule a Bucky cmoknął go lekko by dać Steve’owi znać, że _tak_ jest obrzydliwie wręcz uroczy a teraz powinien usiąść i pomóc mu zjeść brownie większe od jego głowy.

Steve wielkodusznie pomógł mu zjeść ciastko, puszczając mu oczko przed każdym kęsem. Bucky także z nim flirtował i obaj na pewno byli obrzydliwi ale warto było ponieważ… _spójrzcie na niego._ Steve był taki _przystojny_. I kogo obchodziło to, że stojący za ladą Clint wydawał dźwięki wymiotowania za każdym razem kiedy spojrzenia jego i Bucky’ego się skrzyżowały. _Clint_ nie flirtował z najprzystojniejszym facetem na świecie.

– Narysowałem coś dla Ciebie. – Oznajmił Steve kiedy uporali się z ciastkiem, podając Bucky’emu kawałek sztywnego papieru.

Bucky odwrócił go i aż zaklaskał z uciechy. Steve narysował Kapitana Amerykę i Zimowego Żołnierza, w kolorze i zaprojektowanych przez Bucky’ego kostiumach. Stali obok siebie luźno obejmując się nawzajem ramionami. _Są idealni!_ Napisał Bucky i pochylił się nad stołem żeby pocałować Steve’a w policzek.  Dziękuję Ci. Nie ma za co. Ostrożnie odmigał Steve.

– Fajnie się ich rysuje. – Przyznał Steve. – Wydaje mi się że znalazłem nowe obiekt do szkicowania dla rozgrzewki.

Bucky udał radosny okrzyk i ostrożnie schował rysunek do torby. Natychmiast po powrocie do domu zamierzał powiesić go na ścianie. Po uporaniu się z ciastkiem i prezentem obaj zabierają się do pracy.

Bucky totalnie uważał ukradkowe przypatrywanie się pracującemu Steve’owi za część swojej pracy. Dzięki temu jego oczy odpoczywały od wpatrywania się w monitor. To jak Steve przelotnie dotknął jego ramienia idąc kupić sobie drugą kawę? Praca. To jak Bucky przychylił się do jego dotyku było zdecydowanie częścią jego pracy.

_Zechcesz wpaść do mnie na kolację kiedy już tu skończymy?_ Napisał Bucky i pokazał Steve’owi telefon kiedy ten spojrzał znad tabletu.

– Tak, dzięki. – Uśmiech Steve’a był oszałamiający w pełnym znaczeniu tego słowa. – Właśnie tego potrzebowałem aby wytrwać.

_Nad czym pracujesz?_

– Pejzażem który zamówił u mnie znajomy znajomego. To strasznie nudne. – Przyznał Steve. – Ale dzięki temu mam z czego żyć. I pozwala mi to na pewną dozę kreatywności więc udaję że jestem Davidem Hockney tyle że o wiele tańszym. A Ty nad czym pracujesz?

_Nad trochę dziwnym gotyckim opowiadaniem mam nadzieję że zostanie opublikowane w The Hairpin albo coś w tym stylu._

– To byłoby wspaniałe! Publikowali już kiedyś Twoją twórczość?

Bucky skinął głową nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu. Nigdy nie będzie mógł utrzymać się z pisania ale nie było źle.

– To fantastycznie, Bucky. – Steve wyglądał na tak _dumnego_ i szczęśliwego że aż było to niedorzeczne. Pewnie to tylko jakiś skok hormonalny, ale och _Boże_ jakie to było wspaniałe uczucie.

Kiedy o zwykłej porze spakowali się i wyszli z ciepłe kawiarenki Bucky dotknął swoją dłonią dłoni Steve’a splatając razem ich palce. Steve uśmiechnął się a potem lekko pochylił i pocałował go w skroń.

Spacer do mieszkania Bucky’ego był krótki i upłynął im w milczeniu, które jednak było zgodne. Steve przesuwał też palcami po kłykciach Bucky’ego i rysował nieregularne kształty na grzbiecie jego dłoni.

Kawalerka Bucky’ego była mikroskopijna i zabałaganiona, ale on uważał że jest przytulna i wykształcił w sobie umiejętność przechowywania garderoby w miejscu innym niż na podłodze. Poza tym kogo obchodziło to że jego łóżko nigdy nie było porządnie pościelone?

Wpuścił ich do środka i przyniósł z lodówki piwo. Steve stuknął się z nim butelkami.

_Na co masz ochotę? Mam całkiem nieźle zaopatrzoną lodówkę._

– Czy wyrzuciłbyś mnie jeśli powiem że na Ciebie? – Zapytał niewinnie Steve.

_O mój Boże, kto Ci powiedział, że jesteś świetnym podrywaczem?_ Napisał Bucky a potem ostrożnie oparł twarz o najbliższą powierzchnię.

– Wypraszam sobie. _Kto_ został zaproszony na kolację bez większych starań? No właśnie. – Steve zamilkł. – A tak w ogóle to nikt nigdy tak na mnie nie mówił. Właściwie to ludzie mają mnie za całkowite przeciwieństwo tego określenia.

_Powinieneś ich posłuchać._ Napisał Bucky nadal chowając się przed tym uroczym durniem którego wpuścił do mieszkania.

– I zepsuć sobie zabawę? – Steve przesunął dłonią po jego plecach. – Więc?

Bucky odwrócił się unosząc brew.

– Czy dostanę Ciebie na kolację?

Zamiast odpowiedzi Steve dostał pchnięcie w klatkę piersiową które sprawiło że Bucky niby przypadkiem zbliżył się do Steve’a na odległość ramienia. To wystarczyło by Steve objął go i przyciągnął jeszcze bliżej.

– Czy mogę Cię pocałować? – Zapytał cicho Steve.

Bucky skinął głową mięknąc w jego ramionach. Pocałunek był czuły i przeciągły, Steve niespiesznie otworzył usta i powoli wsunął język w usta Bucky’ego. Powoli sygnalizował każdy ruch nie robiąc nic dopóki Bucky nie potwierdził tego skinieniem głowy.

Bucky oddał pocałunek najmocniej jak potrafił, mocno obejmując Steve’a w pasie i dysząc lekko kiedy Steve jęknął. Zsunął jedną dłoń na jego pośladek dając mu dużo czasu na to by go powstrzymał.

Steve skinął głową a Bucky ścisnął i zakołysał nimi obydwoma. I prawie przewrócił się kiedy poczuł jak twardy był Steve, dzielące ich _liczne_ warstwy materiału nie złagodziły tego co poczuli kiedy ich członki otarły się o siebie.

– O ja pierdolę, och tak… – Westchnął Steve poruszając biodrami. – Boże, tak.

Bucky raz jeszcze namiętnie go pocałował i zaczął popychać Steve’a do tyłu, obok stosu książek, i stosu swetrów który miał uporządkować, i w końcu, w końcu do łóżka.

Steve zachichotał kiedy Bucky popchnął go mocno sprawiając że wylądował z podskokiem na materacu.

– Chodź do mnie. – Namawiał wyciągając ręce i machając palcami.

Bucky uśmiechnął się, splótł ramiona na piersi i potrząsnął głową.

– Ojej…Proszę?

Kolejne potrząśnięcie głową ale Bucky wiedział że na pewno poczerwieniał z wysiłku starając się nie roześmiać.

– Ooooch teraz rozumiem. – Powiedział Steve siadając i przesuwając się na brzeg materaca tak że Bucky stał między jego kolanami. – Wiedziałem że jesteś podstępny. – Uniósł wzrok zwrócony twarzą w krocze Bucky’ego i położył dłoń na jego biodrze. – W porządku? – Zapytał cicho a Bucky drgnął lekko i skinął głową.

Steve objął wolną ręką drugie biodro Bucky’ego i ścisnął.

Bucky zadrżał spoglądając w dół na Steve’a ale nie miał czasu na myślenie ponieważ po chwili Steve przesuwał nosem po przodzie jego dżinsów a jego ciepły oddech był wyczuwalny nawet przez gruby materiał. Chwycił ustami członek Bucky’ego a kiedy odwrócił głowę by potrzeć go policzkiem Bucky’emu zmiękły kolana.

Steve złapał go, śmiejąc się cicho i położył na łóżku wdrapując się na niego i całując go.

– W porządku kochanie. – Wymruczał Steve ponownie go całując. – W mojej tylnej kieszeni jest telefon, na wypadek gdybyś chciał mi coś napisać.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i uścisnął mocniej Steve’a.

– W jaki sposób robiłeś to wcześniej? – Zapytał Steve zsuwając się na łóżko by móc odwzajemnić uścisk nie zgniatając przy tym Bucky’ego. – Czuję się dziwnie polegając jedynie na tym że dosłownie odepchniesz mnie jeśli zrobię coś co Ci się nie spodoba.

Bucky kiwnął głową i przytulił się mocniej do Steve’a, całując go w ramię. Och tak, zdecydowane trafił na kogoś wspaniałego. Odsunął się jednak i zamigał stop upewniając się że Steve go rozumie a potem klepnął go dwa razy w ramię. Steve skinął głową.

– Dwa klepnięcia gdziekolwiek czy tylko w ramię? – Spytał. Bucky klepnął go dwa razy w biodro. – Zrozumiałem. Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się Steve.

To ja dziękuję. Zamigał z uśmiechem Bucky przyciskając palce do klatki piersiowej Steve’a.

– Nie dziękuj mi za to, że traktuję Cię jak człowieka. – Powiedział Steve ujmując jego dłoń i unosząc ją do ust by pocałować jego kłykcie.

Bucky westchnął a potem wtoczył się na Steve’a by porządnie go pocałować. Słysząc jego śmiech uśmiechnął się przerywając pocałunek i kręcąc się aż Steve objął go i położył dłonie na jego pośladkach.

Bucky odetchnął zapadając się w Steve’a i jego pocałunki. Nie musieli się spieszyć, mieli całą noc. Mnóstwo czasu aby nie robić nic tylko dokładnie poznać upodobania Steve’a.

Pocałunki w szyję zaowocowały westchnieniem przyjemności ale kiedy Po lekkim ukąszeniu w ucho Steve _jęknął_ głośno a Bucky uśmiechnał się radośnie i zabrał się do pracy liżąc i kąsając najpierw jedno a potenm drugie ucho, uważając przy tym na aparat słuchowy, tak że Steve praktycznie nie nadawał się do niczego.

– Chryste Bucky, tak…tak… – Zachęcał go Steve rozsuwając nogi by Bucky mógł wygodnie ułożyć się między nimi. – Och, jest tak dobrze.

Bucky uśmiechnął się a potem odepchnął lekko aby móc wziąć twarz Steve’a w obie dłonie i raz jeszcze go pocałować.

– Co lubisz? – Spytał Steve ściskając lekko jego pośladki.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami, to było miłe ale jego własny tyłek nigdy tak naprawdę go nie podniecał.

– Och, wydaje mi się że stać mnie na coś więcej. – Oznajmił Steve całując wystający spod koszuli fragment obojczyka Bucky’ego. – Boże kochanie, jesteś taki zachwycający. Jak mogę sprawić Ci przyjemność?

Bucky z całą pewnością się nie zarumienił. Był całkowicie dorosły i zdolny do tego by odpowiedzieć na pytanie Steve’a. I świadomy tego że jest atrakcyjny. Naprawdę.

Pocałował Steve’a i przesunął się tak by móc usiąść okrakiem na Stevie i zdjąć koszulę, rad z tego że uprzedził go o wyglądzie swojego ramienia. Naprawdę nie wyglądało dobrze. Nagi od pasa w górę położył dłoń Steve’a na swojej klatce piersiowej, przyciskając jego palce do swojego sutka i pochylając się do jego dotyku.

– Och…miłośnik cycków. – Stwierdził Steve i przesunął dłoń tak by przesunąć kciukiem po twardniejącym koniuszku uśmiechając się kiedy Bucky odchylił głowę do tyłu ale całe jego ciało przechyliło się do przodu. – Och, och to cudowne, najdroższy.

Bucky zmroził go spojrzeniem ale potem Steve usiadł, pochylił głowę i dotknął jego sutka koniuszkiem języka, najdelikatniej jak mógł, i prawdopodobnie odkrył jakieś połączenie między klatką piersiową i członkiem Bucky’ego który wygiął plecy w łuk błagając o więcej.

Steve wydał z siebie dźwięk zadowolenia i objął Bucky’ego w pasie jednym ramieniem przyciągając go bliżej. Pochylił głowę i zaczął całować i lizać jeden sutek w tym samym czasie pieszcząc kciukiem drugi i sprawiając że Bucky czuł dreszcze w całym ciele.

Steve szybko zorientował się jak długo utrzymywać jedną pieszczotę przed zmianą dotyku, nowe odczucia sprawiały że Bucky drżał w jego ramionach, wplątywał palce we włosy Steve’a lub wyginał się ku jego dotykowi.

Steve trzymał Bucky’ego w pionie ale poza tym właściwie rozłożył go na czynniki pierwsze aż do momentu kiedy Bucky, wykorzystując każdą pozostałą mu odrobinę silnej woli, postanowił powstrzymać Steve’a który właśnie odkrył to jak Bucky wypycha biodra do przodu kiedy przesunie zębami po jego sutkach.

– Za dużo? – Spytał Steve rozluźniając nieco uchwyt ale Bucky potrząsnął głową wtulając się w niego i dopraszając się pocałunku. To nie było za wiele, raczej w sam raz ale Bucky nie chciał jeszcze dochodzić.

Kiedy się całowali sięgnął na ślepo po telefon Steve’a i otworzył aplikację do notowania. _jesteś zdumiewający. nie chciałem zepsuć zabawy przedwcześnie dochodząc._

Steve roześmiał się po przeczytaniu wiadomości.

– Och, ale byłem tak blisko. – Skrzywił się Steve przesuwając ustami po szyi Bucky’ego. – Chcę doprowadzić Cię do orgazmu. Raz po raz. Tak mocnego aż zobaczysz gwiazdy.

Bucky zwiotczał w ramionach Steve’a.

Na szczeście nie całkiem.

– Chciałbym zobaczyć jak wtedy wyglądasz. – Steve rozłożył go na pomiętej kołdrze. – Zobaczyć wyraz Twojej twarzy kiedy będę Ci obciągał.

W ostatniej próbie wyrównania szans Bucky złapał Steve’a za koszulę ściągając ją z niego i  _jasna cholera_ Steve naprawdę musiał być jakimś bóstwem. Bucky nigdy nie spotkał kogoś tak umięśnionego. Jak. Jak w ogóle było to możliwe?

Steve przesuwał się w dół ciała Bucky’ego obsypując je pocałunkami jakby było czymś magicznym i niezwykle cennym i o Boże.

Steve rozpinał zębami rozporek Bucky’ego.

Bucky klepnął się w czoło tak głośno, że Steve to zauważył i uniósł wzrok w momencie kiedy Bucky wybuchł śmiechem.

– _No co?_ To moja najlepsza sztuczka. – Zaprotestował ale Bucky tylko mocniej się roześmiał, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wygląda przy tym cholernie głupio. Zamiast wydawać jakiekolwiek dźwięki cały poczerwieniał i wyglądał jak kompletny idiota.

– O. Mój. _Boże._ – Jęknął Steve ale wkrótce także się roześmiał a Bucky przyciągną go do siebie. _JESTEŚ ZACHWYCAJĄCY_ napisał ostrożnie na jego klatce piersiowej.

– Wiem, kiedy ktoś się ze mnie nabija. – Poinformował go z wyższością Steve splatając ramiona na piersi.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko ocierając oczy, Steve rozśmieszył go do łez, i położył dłoń na klatce piersiowej otwarcie ją podziwiając.

– Wszyscy pragną mnie tylko dla mojego ciała. – Oznajmił Steve głosem pełnym udawanej urazy a Bucky przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

– Myślałem, że Ty jesteś inny. – Dodał ze smutkiem Steve.

Bucky potrząsnął głową.

– _W porządku. –_ Westchnął Steve. – Wygląda na to że będziemy po prostu uprawiać dużo dzikiego seksu a ja obliżę Cię całego od stóp do czubka głowy i pozwolę Ci zrobić ze mną co zechcesz jeśli tylko będzie to oznaczało że będę miał na własność Twoje ciało.

Bucky wygiął dolną wargę w podkówkę i potarł pięściami oczy nazywając go beksą.

– Moje życie jest takie _trudne._ Mój niesamowicie przystojny chłopak chce doprowadzać mnie do orgazmu. Raz po raz.

Bucky zadrżał pozwalając swoim dłoniom opaść w dół i rozpiął guzik rozporka. Jego slipy nadal ukrywały całkiem sporo ale widoczne w nich wybrzuszenie dobitnie pokazywało reakcję jego ciała na poczynania Steve’a.

– _Och_. – Westchnął Steve. Wyciągając rękę i przesuwając nią po członku Bucky’ego pieszcząc go przez materiał. – Och tak. Proszę?

Tak, tak ale Ty pierwszy, Ty mój chodzący ideale mężczyzny, nie powiedział Bucky. Był pewien, że w tej chwili nie miał żadnych zdolności językowych, szukając dotyku Steve’a i poruszając się na tyle ostrożnie by Steve nie zauważył jak się przesuwa, przekłada cały ciężar ciała na jedno ramię…

I słucha skowytu Steve’a kiedy jego wolna dłoń znika wewnątrz jego dżinsów przesuwając się w dół brzucha i owija się wzdłuż jego twardego, naprężonego, cudownego członka.

Steve pozbył się reszty garderoby w rekordowym czasie.

Poniżej pasa był tak samo idealny jak powyżej. Miał długie umięśnione nogi, wąską talię i nawet jego stopy były ładnie ukształtowane. Jego przekrwiony obrzezany członek był mniej więcej średniej wielkości i pięknie wyginał się w górę. Bucky aż oblizał usta na jego widok.

– Proszę? – Zapytał raz jeszcze Steve a jego głos się załamał kiedy Bucky dotknął spodniej strony jego członka i przesunął dłoń od podstawy aż do samego czubka. – _Proszę._

Bucky pocałował go w udo i sięgnął do nocnego stolika szukając prezerwatywy i zakładając mu ją w pośpiechu.

Potem przystanął na chwilę a potem przesunął się wyżej i pocałował Steve’a słodko i czule.

– No hej. – Wymruczał z uśmiechem Steve patrząc bystro w oczy Bucky’ego, Jasne. To było coś czego obaj chcieli, przypomniał sobie Bucky i ułożył się między nogami Steve’a.

Nie spieszył się liżąc członek Steve’a od podstawy aż po główkę, ocierając się policzkiem o jego podstawę, ssąc samą główkę i ciesząc się tym jak Steve wił się pod nim na łóżku. Bucky poklepał go po biodrze uspokajając go i uniósł głowę by popatrzeć na to jak Steve dochodzi jęcząc cicho i wplatając dłoń we włosy Bucky’ego.

Bucky zajął się uprzątnięciem prezerwatywy a potem wtulił się w Steve’a całując go kiedy Steve powoli dochodził do siebie, uspokajając go.

– To było nie fair. – Powiedział Steve szczypiąc Bucky’ego w bok. – Chciałem żebyś to Ty doszedł pierwszy.

Bucky pokazał mu język.

– Bardzo dorośle. – Skwitował jego zachowanie Steve próbując ugryźć go w język. Bucky uchylił się jednak śmiejąc się cicho i Steve stęknął z niezadowoleniem dając Bucky’emu sójkę w bok.

Bucky zwinął się w kłębek nadal chichocząc i Steve złapał go w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie plecami do swojej klatki piersiowej.

– Bardzo, bardzo dorośle. – Powtórzył Steve szczypiąc jego sutki.

Bucky przechylił się w stronę jego dotyku czując uśmiech Steve’a na swoim karku. Okej, był łatwy, co z tego?

– Czy mogę Cię rozebrać? – Zapytał między pocałunkami Steve i Bucky pokiwał twierdząco głową. Miał całkiem niezłe ciało za wyjątkiem ramienia. Steve zdawał się nie zauważyć jego blizn, a nawet jeśli tak, to tego nie okazywał.

Bucky przeciągnął się, pomagając Steve’owi się rozebrać i dla samej przyjemności poruszania i ocierania się o miękką pościel łóżka i o Steve’a bezpieczny i pełen błogości.

– Ooooch, nie powiedziałeś mi że nie jesteś obrzezany. – Powiedział Steve przysuwając głowę Bucky’ego do pocałunku i wolno, zdecydowanie _zbyt wolno_ przesuwając dłonią po jego członku.

Bucky skinął głową wijąc się w jego ramionach. Czuł się trochę tak jakby tonął odczuciach. Namiętnych pocałunków Steve’a. Jego dłoni na swoim członku. Ciepłego ciała Steve’a przylegającego do jego pleców. To nie było zbyt wiele ale doprowadziło go tuż na krawędź.

– Jestem przy Tobie, kochany. – Mruczał Steve. – Och skarbie będzie Ci tak dobrze, tak dobrze że zobaczysz gwiazdy. Obiecuję.

Oddech Bucky’ego stał się cięższy a on sam był uwięziony między dłonią Steve’a pieszczącą jego klatkę piersiową i tą na jego członku.

– Cii…Spokojnie Bucky. Powoli i spokojnie. – Mruczał Steve nieznacznie przyspieszając ruchy dłoni. Zsunął napletek zdecydowanie zbyt lekko dotykając główki członka Bucky’ego i sprawiając że jego zakończenia nerwowe zapłonęły żywym ogniem.

Poruszył biodrami starając się zmusić Steve’a do przyspieszenia ruchów dłonią ale łajdak tylko się roześmiał. Ponieważ był dupkiem który zdążył już dojść podczas kiedy Bucky wciąż tylko _leżał_ na łóżku i niemal wychodził z siebie z pożądania i podniecenia…i co do licha ciężkiego wymyślił teraz Steve?

Och. _Och_. Steve ułożył go na plecach _podkładając mu pod głowę poduszkę._ Co jest do cholery?

Steve leżał między jego nogami. Przesunął się tak, że jego łokcie znajdowały się pod kolanami Bucky’ego. Wsunął głowę między jego nogi i polizał to sekretne miejsce ukryte za jego jądrami lekko przyciskając je językiem. Bucky skupił się na tym żeby nie unieść bioder do góry ponieważ to przerwałoby ich kontakt z językiem Steve’a wyczyniającego cuda z jego ciałem.

Na cichą prośbę Steve’a Bucky włożył sobie drżącymi rękoma prezerwatywę. Nie było mowy by dłużej to zniósł, więc odpuścił. Steve ledwie miał go w ustach kiedy spojrał na Bucky’ego spod rzęs i  _jęknął_ zamykając oczy. To wystarczyło.

Kiedy burza szalejąca w jego ciele w końcu się uspokoiła Bucky czuł się ciepły i ociężały. Był też niesamowicie wdzięczny za to że Steve uprzątnął prezerwatywę. Jeszcze bardziej wdzięczny za to, że podciągnął kołdrę i przykrył nią siebie i Bucky’ego a także milczał głaszcząc go po głowie i przytulając mocno kiedy dochodził do siebie.

– Zadowolony – Zapytał Steve i roześmiał się kiedy Bucky spojrzał na niego z ukosa. – Ha. Tak, ja też. – Oznajmił a Bucky uśmiechnął się i delikatnie uderzył czołem w czoło Steve’a.

– Taak…– Westchnął Steve pochylając się do pocałunku który szybko zmienił się w coś więcej. Wyglądało na to, że Steve nie mógł przestać obsypywać ciała Bucky’ego pocałunkami przesuwając usta wzdłuż jego szyi i ramion.

– Och kochanie. – Wymruczał docierając do jego lewego barku i delikatnie całując najwyżej położoną bliznę i przesuwając po nie ustami. Jednak kiedy przesunął się niżej Bucky zdecydowanie klepnął go dwa razy w ramię. Steve natychmiast przestał i uniósł wzrok.

– O Boże, Bucky. Uraziłem Cię? Tak bardzo przepraszam.

Bucky potrząsnął głową przygryzając dolną wargę i szukając czegoś do pisania. Telefon Steve’a był najbliżej.

_Nie uraziłeś mnie. Ale proszę nie skupiaj się tak na moim ramieniu. Nie znoszę tych blizn i staram się je ignorować. Wolałbym, żebyś traktował je tak samo jak moje drugie ramię._

Steve spojrzał na niego przeciągle a potem skinął głową.

– Oczywiście. Przepraszam kochanie. Już więcej tego nie zrobię.

Bucky położył dłoń na policzku Steve’a i pocałował go. _Już dobrze Nie jestem na Ciebie zły. Po prostu nie wiedziałeś. Ale na przyszłość będziesz wiedział?_

– Na przyszłość… – Powtórzył Steve uśmiechając się. – To znaczy że chcesz to zrobić jeszcze raz?

Bucky nie zaszczycił jego pytania odpowiedzią.


	5. Rozdział 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W tym rozdziale dowiadujemy się że Steve jest kiepski w ustalaniu sobie granic. Dzieje się to w trakcie lekkiej sesji BDSM. Nikomu nie dzieje się krzywda, ale niektórym może to nie odpowiadać.

_**sgrogers-prywatny:** Hej przystojniaku – masz chwilę?_

Bucky uśmiechnął się widząc zaproszenie do czatu i natychmiast w nie kliknął.

_**Buckyball:** Dla Ciebie? Hmmm…a co za to dostanę?;) _

_**sgrogers-prywatny:** Oooooch, ktoś tutaj wziął pigułkę mądrości_

_**Buckyball:** Jak co rano. Nigdy o niej nie zapominam. Co tam Steve?_

_**sgrogers-prywatny:** Co powiesz na to żebyśmy wspólnie stworzyli komiks? O Kapitanie Ameryka i Zimowym Żołnierzu. _

_**Buckyball:** Mówisz poważnie?_

_**sgrogers-prywatny:** Jak najpoważniej. Publikowalibyśmy go w internecie albo wydalibyśmy własnego zina, czy coś w tym stylu. Ale, Bucky ja _naprawdę _lubię ich rysować_ _i mam kilka pomysłów na fabułę. A Ty naprawdę świetnie piszesz (odszukałem Twoją twórczość w internecie i nie będę za to przepraszał). To nic poważnego. Obiecuję Robilibyśmy to dla zabawy._

_**Buckyball:** Czy mogą uprawiać ze sobą seks?_

_**sgrogers-prywatny:** TO jest dla Ciebie najważniejsze?_

_**Buckyball** : Mam swoje priorytety, Steven. _

_**Sgrogers-prywatny** _ **:** _Oczywiście, że mogą uprawiać sex_

_**Buckyball:** Zgadzam się!_

_**Sgrogers-prywatny** _ **:** _O mój Boże_

 

– O mój Boże. – Jęknął Steve ciągnąc za miękki jedwabny szal którym jego nadgarski były przywiązane do ramy łóżka. – O mój Boże Bucky.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko i przesunął palcem wskazującym po klatce piersiowej Steve’a, wzdłuż jego brzucha aż do samego czubka jego członka.

– Proszę. Proszę, proszę… – Błagał Steve. Jego mięśnie spinały się i rozluźniały kiedy szarpał za więzy. – Och, Boże, proszę…

Bucky pochylił się i polizał główkę jego członka delikatnymi, precyzyjnymi ruchami języka. _Samą_ główkę.

Steve jęknął a Bucky wziął swojego własnego członka do ręki a potem klepnął Steve’a raz w ramię co oznaczało _popatrz na mnie_.

Steve otworzył oczy i mrugnął a jego oczy wyglądały na lekko zmętniałe. Bucky zmarszczył brwi. Steve zwykle tak nie wyglądał. Kolor zasygnalizował a Steve się zawahał.

Bucky czekał cierpliwie ale w końcu klepnął Steve’a w klatkę piersiową. Kolor albo przestaniemy się bawić.

– Żółty. – Szepnął Steve spuszczając głowę. – To wszystko jest po prostu…intensywne. Wiem, że właśnie o to tu chodzi ale… to nie jest intensywne w dobrym znaczeniu tego słowa?

Bucky skinął głową i przytulił się do Steve’a całując delikatnie jego usta, policzki i kąciki oczu.

Steve zesztywniał na chwilę ale potem powoli się rozluźnił. Jednak kiedy Bucky chciał go rozwiązać, mocno potrząsnął głową.

– Nie! Nie zostaw to… tak jest naprawdę dobrze. Proszę Buck?

Bucky uśmiechnął się, skinął głową i stwierdził że czas na szczerą komunikację.

_Tak dobrze Ci idzie Steve. Ale sytuacja rzeczywiście stała się zbyt intensywna. Przepraszam za to, że posunąłem się za daleko._

– Nie! – Zaprotestował Steve. – To nie Twoja wina. To ja jestem frajerem nie potrafiącym znieść odrobiny żartobliwego dokuczania.

Okej, jednak nie było _dobrze._ Bucky wyciągnął rękę i pociągnął za jedną z miękkich, jedwabnych apaszek natychmiast rozwiązując węzły. Uwolnił ręce Steve’a a potem usiadł tak żeby Steve mógł czytać mu przez ramię. Miganie i pocałunki tego nie załatwią.

_CZERWONY._

_NIE JESTEŚ FRAJEREM I NIE MA NIC ZŁEGO W TYM ŻE ZMIENIŁEŚ ZDANIE. Jeśli coś Ci przeszkadza w tej sytuacji musimy o tym rozmawiać. Dużo. Powiedziałeś mi wcześniej że już to kiedyś robiłeś więc myślałem, że się rozumiemy! NIE JESTEŚ SŁABY!_

Steve spiekł raka i odwrócił wzrok.

– Przepraszam. – Powiedział sztywno.

Bucky dotknął jego ramienia a potem pocałował tamto miejsce. _Martwisz mnie, kochanie. Muszę wiedzieć, że obaj jesteśmy bezpieczni w tej sytuacji. Nie mogę znieść tego że mógłbym przypadkiem Cię skrzywdzić a stanie się to jeśli boisz się szczerze ze mną porozmawiać._

– Nie chodzi o to… – Westchnął Steve czytając Bucky’emu przez ramię. Oparł się mocniej o Bucky’ego. – Czy mogę…pójść pod prysznic i przemyśleć kilka spraw? Ja…masz rację. We wszystkim.

Bucky skinął głową i pocałował Steve’a w policzek. _Oczywiście jeśli potrzebujesz czasu i przestrzeni. Ja w tym czasie przyniosę nam wodę i coś do jedzenia, dobrze? Acha, Steve, musisz wiedzieć, że to nie jest koniec świata. Musimy po prostu coś sobie wyjaśnić._

Rozdzielili się i założywszy szlafrok Steve’a Bucky ruszył na podbój kuchni. (Współlokatorzy Steve’a byli naprawdę super ale widok Nagiego Chłopaka Steve’a szwendającego się po ich domu mógł być dla nich nie do zniesienia.) Zabrał wodę, hummus oraz chleb który mieli zamiar zjeść na kolację.

Steve spędził sporo czasu pod prysznicem, ale on _zawsze_ spędzał sporo czasu w łazience więc to nie było nic nowego i siedzący na łóżku Bucky nie martwił się tym zbytnio przygotowawszy iPada i oddychając głęboko dla uspokojenia. _Cholera_ szło im tak dobrze. Steve _z radością_ dał się związać, mimo że próbowali na razie bondage’u dla początkujących, a Bucky chciał dojść znacząc nasieniem jego klatkę piersiową…

Następnym razem, powiedział sobie stanowczo. Musiał upewnić się że Steve czuje się bezpiecznie i potrafi zgodzić się na ustalenie pewnych granic. To było ważniejsze niż wijący się z pożądania, przywiązany do łóżka kochanek…

A niech to szlag.

 

Kiedy wrócił Steve, z zaróżowioną i wilgotną po kąpieli skórą i zaczerwienionymi, ale spokojnymi i czystymi, oczami Bucky zdążył się już uspokoić. Uśmiechnął się do niego smutno i wyciagnął ramiona.

– Przepraszam. – Wymruczał w jego ramię Steve po tym jak właściwie rzucił mu się w objęcia. – Tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. I dziękuję że przerwałeś w tamtym momencie.

Bucky ucałował twarz i włosy Steve’a. Ostrożnie odsunął go i posadził ich obydwu wśród poduszek a potem nakłonił Steve’a do jedzenia. Siebie zresztą też.

_Rozumiesz dlaczego to zrobiłem?_

– Całkowicie. – Przytaknął Steve. – Hej…wszystko w porządku? – Zaniepokoił się. – Wiem, że to dla Ciebie trudne.

_Dzięki za troskę ale nic mi nie jest. Mną zajmiemy się później. Może weźmiemy razem prysznic? Proszę?_

– Myślę, że mogę się dla Ciebie poświęcić. – Powiedział Steve przytulając się do niego. – Słuchaj. Jestem Ci winien…wyjaśnienia. – Dodał ostrożnie. – To nie jest wymówka, ja po prostu… – Jęknął. – Cholera… Obiecaj mi, że jeszcze kiedyś mnie zwiążesz

Bucky rozesmiał się cicho i wymierzył Steve’owi sójkę w bok. _Obiecuję. Porozmawiaj ze mną Stevie._

– Naprawdę wszystko dziś spieprzyłem. Przepraszam. _Wiem_ , że renegocjacje lub przerwanie sesji BDSM nie są oznakami słabości. To znaczy, myślę że to wiem. – Powiedział Steve pocierając oczy. – Tak naprawdę jednak ciągle czuję że muszę coś udowodnić. Nie znoszę się poddawać, przyznawać że coś mi nie pasuje, albo że to dla mnie zbyt wiele. Ponieważ tak wiele w życiu przeszedłem, rozumiesz?

Bucky kiwnął głową a potem udał że zapina swoje usta na zamek błyskawiczny.

– Tak, oczywiście że rozumiesz. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Mogę Cię pocałować? Zaraz dokończę to o czym zacząłem mówić. Po prostu w tej chwili bardzo chcę Cię pocałować.

Bucky skinął głową i pozwolił sobie zapaść się w pocałunek, to jak Steve trzymał jego głowę i całował go jednocześnie czule i desperacko. Ta bliskość była bardzo dobra.

Bucky uśmiechnął się kiedy Steve wreszcie przerwał pocałunek a potem pochylił się i dał mu ostatniego całusa.

– Dzięki. – Powiedział Steve a Bucky skinął głową. Rozumiał go. Był niemową od dwudziestu lat i przez ten czas miał więcej niż kilku kochanków. Niektórzy z nich byli tacy jak Steve – czuli potrzebę tego by go dotknąć, przynajmniej _spróbować_ wynagrodzić mu piekło które przeszedł. Próbowali być dla niego dobrzy i okazywać mu miłość i troskę. Bucky nigdy nie miał im tego za złe.

– Więc tak… Naprawdę Cię przepraszam. Jestem w tym lepszy niż byłem kiedyś. Nie zmienia to jednak faktu że jestem jaki jestem. Przed niczym się nie cofam. – Steve uśmiechnął się lekko. – Nie muszę Ci chyba przypominać jak się poznaliśmy, prawda?

_Ha, Słuszna uwaga. Jest w niej dużo racji. Ale oznacza to również że nie czuję się bezpiecznie angażując się z Tobą w sesję BDSM._ Chcę _móc Cię związać… Słodki Jezu, nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo chciałbym użyć na Tobie moich sznurów. Ale nie mogę Cię skrzywdzić._ Nie mogę.

Steve skinął głową i oparł podbródek na ramieniu Bucky’ego.

– A ja nie mogę złożyć Ci obietnicy której nie jestem pewien czy nie złamię. – Przyznał Steve chowając na chwilę twarz w jego ramieniu. – Chcę być dla Ciebie tym czego potrzebujesz.

_Hej, hej nie dramatyzuj!_ Bucky wbił Steve’owi palec w żebro żeby zmusić go do podniesienia głowy i czytania. _Spokojnie. Spokojnie. Steve. Jesteś cudownym człowiekiem. Nawet bardziej niż cudownym. Uda się nam. Nie zamierzam rozstawać się z Tobą z byle powodu!_

-Wiem. – Stwierdził Steve ale i tak mocniej się do niego przytulił.

_Och Steve. Nie obawiaj się tego, dobrze? Bardzo, bardzo mi na Tobie zależy. Przykro mi że nie mogę Ci tego powiedzieć. Ale napiszę Ci to kiedykolwiek zechcesz._

– Boże, aleś się roztkliwił. – Mruknął Steve. – Nie musisz mi niczego powtarzać. Ja to wszystko wiem.

Bucky uszczypnął go, w końcu to nie on używał czułych słówek jak przecinka, a potem pocałował.

_Posłuchaj, mam pewien pomysł ale zostawmy to na kiedy indziej dobrze? Nie mam nic przeciwko temu żebyśmy dzisiaj wyluzowali jeśli tego chcesz._

– Taa… – Powiedział Steve. – Jesteś gotów na obiecany wspólny prysznic?

Bucky zawahał się a potem zaczął pisać.  _Będziesz zły jeśli powiem że wolałbym być przez chwilę sam? Muszę mieć Cię blisko ale nie za blisko, jeśli wiesz co mówię. Możemy poprzytulać się przed snem jeśli chcesz._

– Nie jeśli Ty tego nie chcesz. – Oznajmił stanowczo Steve. – Nic mi nie jest Bucky. Nie grozi mi żadna negatywna reakcja na to co robiliśmy. Ty jesteś teraz najważniejszy. 

Bucky przygryzł dolną wargę.  _Więc możemy spędzić razem wieczór bez przytulania? Nadal chcę spędzić z Tobą noc i naprawdę muszę być blisko Ciebie, ale potrzebuję też trochę przestrzeni. Ponieważ, szczerze mówiąc nie czuję się teraz najlepiej ale to mi pomoże._

– Kochanie jeśli to ma Ci pomóc, tak właśnie zrobimy. – Powiedział Steve. – Chcesz żebyśmy pooglądali razem telewizję? Możemy ustawić mojego laptopa między nami na łóżku tak żebyś miał przestrzeń której potrzebujesz. 

Bucky skinął głową czując lekkie otumanienie. Prysznic. Łóżko. Gdzie nikt nie będzie go dotykał i gdzie będzie mu łatwiej oddychać.  _Nie będziesz miał mi za złe że przestanę pisać chyba że będę chciał przekazać Ci coś naprawdę ważnego?_

– Oczywiście, że nie Bucky. – Powiedział Steve. Migaj albo nic nie rób, jeśli właśnie tego potrzebujesz. Rób to czego Ci trzeba. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko i odłożył iPada starając się nie wzdychać z ulgą. Spędził długą chwilę pod prysznicem, przeprosiwszy w duchu współlokatorów Steve’a za zużycie ciepłej wody, i poczuł się trochę lepiej, oczyszczony i jakby lżejszy. Jakby znów mógł oddychać. 

Steve leżał już pod kołdrą z laptopem ustawionym na środku łóżka. Skinął głową kiedy Bucky wyszedł z łazienki ale poza tym zostawił go w spokoju przez co Bucky poczuł ulgę. Otulił się ciepłą kołdrą i zasnął na długo przed połową odcinka Community. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli przyniesie wam to ulgę… Ja też nie wiem co właściwie stało się w tym rozdziale.


	6. Rozdział 6

Bucky budził się powoli otulony ciepłą kołdrą czując unoszący się w pokoju zapach kawy. Przetarł oczy i przewrócił się z boku na bok, skrycie ciesząc się tym, że obudził się w łóżku sam. Na nocnej szafce stał wciąż lekko parujący kubek z przyklejoną do niego karteczką samoprzylepną. _Dzień dobry :), Robię śniadanie w kuchni. Przyślij mi wiadomość jeśli mnie potrzebujesz albo jeśli wolałbyś zjeść w moim pokoju. xx Steve_

Och tak. Bucky z całą pewnością trafił na wspaniałego faceta.

Złapał kubek a potem pozwolił sobie włożyć jedną z bluz Steve’a, przyjemnie za dużą o kilka rozmiarów i pachnącą lekko jego szamponem, i wyszedł do kuchni.

Steve stał nad kuchenką smażąc naleśniki a Sam siedział przy stole i pochłaniał pierwszy stos.

– Cześć Bucky. – Powiedział Steve przechylając się by pocałować go na dzień dobry, – Masz ochotę na naleśniki?

W odpowiedzi Bucky objął go od tyłu i przytulił się do jego pleców.

– Zaraz będą gotowe. – Obiecał Steve podczas gdy Sam udawał że się krztusi.

– Nie spodziewałem się takich widoków przy śniadaniu. – Poskarżył się a Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego przez ramię. I zaczął ocierać się o Steve’a.

– Och do kurwy nędzy! – Steve oczywiście go uderzył ale Sam śmiał się tak mocno że prawie spadł z krzesła więc Bucky uznał to za całkiem niezły początek dnia. Cmoknął Steve’a w policzek żeby go udobruchać a potem usiadł przy stole.

Chwilę później pojawił się przed nim stos naleśników dający mu znać że Steve się nie gniewa i Bucky pochłonął je szybko zdziwiony siłą swojego apetytu.

– Proszę. – Powiedział Steve podając mu kolejny talerz ale Bucky potrząsnął głową. Ty pierwszy _._ Zamigał i wbił w Steve’a wzrok dopóki nie usiadł on przy stole i nie zaczął jeść. (I pokręcił głową splatając ręce na piersi kiedy Steve zaoferował mu kęs z własnego talerza. Po pierwsze to była porcja Steve’a. A poza tym, fuj, on miał jakieś _standardy._ )

Sam przejął smażenie naleśników i po chwili podał Bucky’emu i Steve’owi kolejne stosy, kłaniając się lekko kiedy Bucky zasygnalizował dziękuję,

– Nie ma za co. Nie będzie Wam przeszkadzało jeśli zostawię Wam sprzątanie? Muszę wyskoczyć do pracy na kilka godzin.

Nie![Jest] okej. Możesz iść. Bucky spojrzał na Steve’a żeby upewnić się że rozumie – Sam migał całkiem płynnie ale zajęcia Steve’a jeszcze się nie rozpoczęły.

– Zajmiemy się tym. – Skinął głową Steve i machnął ręką w kierunku drzwi. – Dzięki za to że przejąłeś przygotowanie śniadania.

– Nie ma za co. Miłego dnia, chłopaki. – Powiedział Sam nalewając kawę do termicznego kubka. – Cześć Bucky. I do rychłego zobaczenia?

Bucky uśmiechnął się i skinął głową. Wszyscy współlokatorzy Steve’a byli mili ale Sam…Sam posiadał wszystkie cechy najlepszych terapeutów Bucky’ego, i był też jednym z najlepszych przyjaciół Steve’a. Trudno było go nie lubić.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał Steve kiedy Sam wyszedł.

Bucky automatycznie skinął głową, miał w końcu kawę i naleśniki, ale po chwili namysłu uniósł dłoń i zamachał nią na boki.

– Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? – Zapytał Steve i Bucky porzucił resztki śniadania a potem niemalże wskoczył Steve’owi na kolana siadając okrakiem na jego udach i obejmując go ramionami za szyję pocałował go z całej siły.

– Nie widzę nic złego we wspieraniu Cię najlepiej jak potrafię, jeśli tego właśnie potrzebujesz. – Powiedział po jakimś czasie lekko oszołomiony Steve. Roześmiał się kiedy Bucky go pacnął, – Och kochanie.

Bucky pogłaskał Steve’a i znowu go pocałował. Zmywanie mogło poczekać. To było zdecydowanie ważniejsze.

– Mówiłem poważnie. – Powiedział Steve. – Nie wiem jak Ci pomóc. Ale bardzo tego chcę.

Bucky potrząsnął głową i odwrócił się szukając telefonu Steve’a. _wiem, ale to może chwilę potrwać. możemy spędzić ze sobą kilka następnych godzin? chcę być blisko Ciebie._

– Ja też chcę być blisko. – Powiedział Steve przytulając Bucky’ego mocniej. – Bardzo, bardzo Cię przepraszam za wczorajszy wieczór. – Dodał wijąc się kiedy Bucky go uszczypnął. – Wiem, że powinniśmy porozmawiać ale…

Bucky zaprzeczył potrząsając głową a potem oparł ją o ramię Steve’a. Rozmowy mogły poczekać. Teraz chciał po prostu zamknąć oczy i cieszyć się tym jak dobrze czuł się w ramionach Steve’a który przytulał go i głaskał po plecach. Bucky odetchnął głęboko i pozwolił aby to dziwnie ciężkie i twarde uczucie wewnątrz niego zelżało.

– Och kochany. – Mruknął Steve ale zamilkł pozwalając Bucky’emu rozsiąść się na sobie. Dzięki temu że mieszkanie znajdowało się na tyłach budynku a współlokatorzy Steve’a pracowali na pierwszą zmianę w mieszkanu właściwie panowała cisza która otuliła Bucky’ego niczym ciepły koc.

Wreszcie poruszył się z lekkim poczuciem winy. Był cięższy niż wyglądał a Steve przez ten cały czas trzymał go na kolanach. Ale Steve tylko uśmiechnął się i pochylił by go pocałować.

Bucky oddał pocałunek przedłużając go, i starając się przekazać w ten sposób że wszystko między nimi było w porządku, i że doceniał obecność Steve’a bardziej niż byłby w stanie wyrazić to słowami.

– Sofa jest wygodniejsza niż wygląda jakby była. – Zasugerował delikatnie Steve a Bucky pokiwał głową. _Co, mój kościsty tyłek już Ci się nie podoba?_

– _Uwielbiam_ twój kościsty tyłek. – Roześmiał się Steve ściskając wyżej wymienioną część ciała Bucky’ego. Ale wolałbym żeby przygniatał mnie on do jakiegoś wygodniejszego mebla. – Dodał obejmując Bucky’ego ramionami, chwytając jego pośladki w dłonie i ostrożnie wstał uśmiechając się kiedy Bucky gwałtownie objął go ramionami za szyję i owinął nogi wokół jego pasa.

Bucky naprawdę chciał po chwili się z niego ześlizgnąć. Ale Steve ruszył w kierunku salonu z Buckym wczepionym w niego niczym wielki koala, ale dlaczego miałby przejść tam na własnych nogach skoro w tej chwili niósł go najprzystojniejszy facet na świecie?

Steve musiał wyczuć reakcję Bucky’ego ponieważ zatrzymał się z uśmiechem na środku salonu.

– Wracamy do łóżka? – Zapytał cicho. W odpowiedzi Bucky owinął go mocniej nogami i namiętnie pocałował. Pokiwał też głową na wypadek gdyby Steve go nie zrozumiał.

Steve zachichotał tylko i ruszył w stronę korytarza nadal niosąc w ramionach Bucky’ego. Niepostrzeżenie wrócili do sypialni i, po tym jak Steve zamknął kopniakiem drzwi, Bucky zlitował się nad nim i stanął na własnych nogach ocierając się o niego i _wygłodniale_ całując.

Steve jęknął i ściskając mocno pośladki Bucky’ego przyciągnął go do siebie.

W końcu nie trafili jednak do łóżka. Zrzucili z siebie ubrania właściwie w progu pokoju gorączkowo całując się i dotykając. Bucky przesuwał dłońmi po ciele Steve’a jednocześnie, po raz pierwszy od czasów ogólniaka, wysysając malinkę u podstawy jego szyi tylko po to by usłyszeć dźwięki jakie się z niego wydobywały. Tarzali się po podłodze walcząc o dominację ale tak naprawdę nie chcąc być na górze dopóki nie wygrał Steve.

Bucky odrzucił głowę do tyłu ocierając się o Steve’a, spocony i roznamiętniony, czując na sobie ciężar jego ciała i jego twardego członka ocierającego się o niego aż do momentu kiedy Bucky w chwili olśnienia sięgnął między ich ciała biorąc ich obu do ręki i manewrując nadgarstkiem. Odkrył że kiedy robił to jednocześnie kąsając ramię Steve’a, Steve wydawał _zadziwiające_ wprost dźwięki i niemal zapominał o tym by podtrzymać ciężar własnego ciała.

Żaden z nich nie wytrwał zbyt długo. Bucky doszedł pierwszy, czując jak napięcie wzbiera w nim aż zaczął poruszać biodrami wciskając je w Steve’a szukając jakiegokolwiek ujścia, a potem doszedł, mocno i gwałtownie. Sądząc po dźwiękach jakie usłyszał Steve doszedł prawie w tym samym momencie.

Dochodzili do siebie leżąc na drewnianej podłodze sypialni Steve’a pośród rozrzuconych dookoła ubrań.

– Twoja twarz… – Powiedział w końcu Steve i odwrócił ich tak że Bucky był teraz na górze. – Twoja twarz kiedy dochodzisz… Jest…Jest czymś więcej niż dziełem sztuki – Próbował wyjaśnić przesuwając kciukiem po kości policzkowej Bucky’ego. – To niesamowite. – Powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho. – A ja czuję się naprawdę zaszczycony za każdym razem kiedy ją widzę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się potrząsając głową nad jego skłonnościami do dramatyzowania i zamknął Steve’owi usta pocałunkiem na tak długo aż Steve był spokojny i szczęśliwy zamiast wychwalać podniebiosa to jak Bucky wygląda w momencie szczytowania.

– Jestem obrzydliwy. – Powiedział Steve krzywiąc się kiedy spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało. Jego brzuch był ubrudzony spermą a Bucky skinął z uśmiechem głową.

– O cho… – Powiedział Steve. – Widzę że Cię to kręci. – Uśmiechnął się szelmowsko przygryzając dolną wargę Bucky’ego. – Lubisz mnie takiego. – Wymruczał. – Klejącego się i brudnego. Kiedy następnym razem zwalę sobie konia będę musiał się upewnić że dojdę na siebie. A potem zrobić zdjęcie i Ci je wysłać.

Bucky zamknął oczy wyraźnie czując jak jego członek drgnął. W ramach odwetu uszczypnął Steve’a mocno w biodro ale dupek tylko się roześmiał.

– To niesamowite. – Powiedział wyraźnie zachwycony Steve. – A jeszcze bardziej kręci Cię że to ja, prawda? – Zapytał. – To że sam jesteś w podobnym stanie wcale Cię nie obchodzi, prawda?

Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami. Rzeczywiście wcale go to nie obchodziło.

– Och, no cóż. Powinienem Cię wytrzeć. – Zagruchał Steve i pochyliwszy się zaczął przesuwać językiem po brzuchu Bucky’ego.

Dłonie Bucky’ego drgnęły a on sam przygryzł wewnętrzną stronę swego policzka tak mocno że poczuł smak krwi. Cholera. Cholera, to było piękne. Jego członek właściwie był już zaspokojony, ale Bucky mógł mimo to cieszyć się blond czupryną Steve’a pochyloną nad jego ciałem i powolnymi ruchami jego języka na brzuchu Bucky’ego. Och, to było zdecydowanie warte zapamiętania. Kiedy Steve skończył położył się opierając głowę na jego brzuchu i spojrzał na niego.

– Podobało Ci się? – Spytał niskim, lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

Bucky przytaknął kiwając mocno głową i pieszcząc jego twarz. Och. _To_ była dynamika jakiej potrzebowali. Przynajmniej teraz na początku.

Nadszedł czas by się odwdzięczyć. Bucky usiadł i sięgnął do swojej torby po mały kłębek okrężnicy który zawsze nosił na jej dnie. Wiedział że kiedyś mu się przyda. Sięgnął po dłoń Steve’a i położył ją na chwilę na swoim udzie podczas kiedy zaczął wiązać guz turecki na jego palcach a potem przesunął go za jego dłoń.

Pracował przeplatając linę i zacieśniając ją na tyle że trzymała się ona nadgarstka Steve’a nie odcinając krążenia. Zajęło mu to trochę czasu, ale kiedy skończył kawałek linki okrążał nadgarstek Steve’a bez widocznego początku ani końca. To nie było coś tak ważnego jak powiedzmy obroża, ale stanowiło całkiem miły prezent.

– Och. – Powiedział Steve patrząc na niego zdziwionymi oczami o rozszerzonych źrenicach. – O cholera. Dziękuję Ci. – Dodał oglądając swój nadgarstek z każdej strony. – Jak na przywiązany do mnie kawałek ciebie…jest naprawdę piękny. Dziękuję Ci. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się skłaniając lekko głowę. Potem szturchnął Steve’a w brzuch. Prysznic? Za migał a Steve przytaknął skinieniem głowy.

Wykąpali się oddzielnie, Steve pierwszy ponieważ był brudniejszy, i kiedy Bucky skończył się ubierać znalazł Steve’a rozwalonego na sofie w salonie.

Z wielką radością wskoczył na niego, wyzwalając lekkie ’oomph’ i wtulając się w niego mocno.

– Cześć. – Powiedział Steve wsuwając dłoń pod jego koszulę i kładąc ją w dole jego pleców. – Lepiej ci?

Bucky przytaknął gwałtownie kiwając głową i wsunął ramiona pod ciało Steve’a żeby go uścisnąć.

– To dobrze. – Powiedział Steve opierając brodę na głowie Bucky’ego. - Naprawdę podoba mi się Twoja bransoletka. – Przyznał cicho. – Dziękuję Ci. 

Bucky skinął głową i pocałował Steve’a w klatkę piersiową. Chciał zaangażować się z nim w poważniejszy bondage . Steve wyglądałby niesamowicie w sznurach owijających jego ciało, trzymających go w pionie sprawiających że wił się próbując je rozwiązać.

Musieli jednak dojść do tego powoli. Zacząć ostrożnie, od rzeczy które później mogliby rozwinąć. Mogli zacząć na przykład od bransoletki.

– Chcesz porozmawiać o naszym komiksie? – Spytał Steve głaszcząc Bucky’ego po plecach. – Narysowałem kilka szkiców które chciałbym Ci pokazać.

Bucky usiadł przesuwając się na tyle by Steve mógł wstać z sofy i wrócić do salonu ze swoim laptopem, tabletem Wacom i iPadem Bucky’ego.

– Stwierdziłem, że masz na nim wszystkie aplikacje potrzebne do tego abyśmy mogli porozmawiać. – Wyjaśnił rumieniąc się lekko. – Czy to w porządku?

_Steve jesteś najlepszy. Dziękuję._

– Aw… Pewnie mówisz to wszystkim facetom. – Droczył się z nim Steve.

Bucky potrząsnął głową zaprzeczając wszystkiemu.

– Acha. Jestem tylko następny w kolejce złamanych serc jakie po sobie zostawiasz. – Steve rzucił się na sofę bezceremonialnie rzucając się Bucky’emu na podołek. – Jestem zgubiooony…

_Skarbie!_ Napisał na iPadzie tak żeby Steve mógł to przeczytać a potem go pocałował. W życiu nie złamałby mu serca.

-Cześć… – Mruknął w usta Bucky’ego Steve a potem zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję aby podnieść się nadal siedząc na jego kolanach.

Bucky uśmiechnął się przytulając Steve’a do siebie i ciesząc się jego ciężarem oraz tym jak ufnie rozpierał się na jego kolanach.

– Przysięgam, że chciałem abyśmy trochę popracowali. – Wymruczał w usta Bucky’ego inicjując kolejny pocałunek.

Bucky potrząsnął głową i dobitnie pokazał co uważał za ważniejsze od pracy: obejmowanie ramionami Steve’a rozpartego na jego kolanach i pozwalającego namiętnie się całować.

Czulili się i całowali przez kilka następnych chwil a potem Steve przesunął się tak by nie siedzieć tak całkowicie na kolanach Bucky’ego i sięgnął po swój laptop.

– Ten pierwszy rysunek jest dla Ciebie. – Powiedział klikając w plik i wzdychając głęboko kiedy Bucky powitał oklaskami bardzo szczegółowy rysunek Kapitana Ameryki robiącego laskę Zimowemu Żołnierzowi.

_Wyślesz mi go mailem? Prooooooooooooszę?_

– Żebyś go wydrukował i powiesił na ścianie salonu? – Zapytał przezornie Steve.

_Nie! Obiecuję!_

– W porządku. – Powiedział Steve załączając plik do wiadomości e-mail.

_Powieszę go w sypialni._

– Bucky, Ty mieszkasz w kawalerce, to znaczy mieszkasz gdzieś między stosami ubrań, ale wiesz o czym mówię.

_1.Ubrania można przechowywać wszędzie gdzie tylko zechcesz. 2. Powieszę go a Ty mnie nie powstrzymasz. 3. Możemy to zrobić?_

– Nie, to nie prawda. W sumie masz rację. I tak, oczywiście że możemy to zrobić.

Bucky zakołysał się radośnie.

– _Idźmy dalej… –_ Powiedział ostentacyjne Steve. – To Ty tu jesteś pisarzem a my potrzebujemy historii o tym jak się poznali.

_Nie od początku stali się partnerami._ Napisał Bucky. _Byli przyjaciółmi z dzieciństwa, dorastali razem a potem ich drogi się rozeszły._ Zamarł na chwilę a potem wykasował ostatnią część napisanego zdania. _Zostali ROZDZIELENI. Dopiero co znowu się odnaleźli. Zimowy Żołnierz wreszcie czuje się bezpieczny, wcześniej taki nie był, ale teraz już jest. Ale oni nadal uczą się współpracować._

Uśmiech Steve’a rósł w miarę czytania słów Bucky’ego.

– To niesamowite. Bardzo szczegółowe. Co ich rozdzieliło? Dlaczego jest im teraz trudno? Czy to Kap uratował Żołnierza?

_W pewnym sensie. W zasadzie Żołnierz uratował się sam._ Bucky zamarł spoglądając z wahaniem na Steve’a. _Może być?_

– Oczywiście, że tak Bucky. – Powiedział Steve obejmując go za szyję i całując. – Uwielbiam to że uratował się sam. Uwielbiam jaki jest przez to silny.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pochylił do następnego pocałunku. _Powinniśmy zacząć gdzieś pośrodku. Walczą razem ale nie potrafią się do końca porozumieć._ Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko _. I od początku powinniśmy BARDZO DOBITNIE pokazać że dzielą łoże!_

– _W porządku_. Parzą się jak króliki ale nie potrafią ze sobą normalnie rozmawiać. – Powiedział Steve przewracając oczami. – Dlaczego jesteś tak bardzo sfiksowany na tym żeby byli razem?

_Lubię wprowadzać wątki homoseksualne gdzie się da. Poza tym mam całkiem niezłe źródło inspiracji._ Bucky położył dłoń na brzuchu Steve’a, tuż nad jego rozporkiem.

– Dobra odpowiedź. – Powiedział Steve ciężko przełykając ślinę.

Zrobili sobie krótką przerwę żeby się pomigdalić.

_A co z Kapem?_ Zapytał Bucky kiedy wrócili do pracy. (A raczej ’pracy’ jak myślał o tym Bucky.)

– Nie był zawsze taki duży i silny. – Powiedział w zamyśleniu Steve nadal opierając głowę o ramię Bucky’ego. – Ale został wybrany do udziału w pewnym eksperymencie. Dzięki temu pozbył się swoich problemów i  _stał się_ duży i silny ale w głębi duszy to nadal ten sam wściekły kurdupel. Rozumiesz? Nie jest do końca pewien jak żyć w tym swoim nowym ciele… – Steve zamilkł na chwilę potrząsając głową. – Boi się tego iż za bardzo się zmienił ale nie jest taki wspaniały jak wszyscy uważają.

_A jest naprawdę cudowny._ Napisał Bucky. _Czy jest idealny? Oczywiście że nie. W ogóle nie jest ideałem ale jest DOBRY zależy mu na ludziach i zwykle potrafi dobrze wykorzystać swoją wściekłość. Zwykle._

– Tak. Tak. Nie jest jakimś tam ubermenschem ale jest dobry. Podobnie jak Zimowy Żołnierz.

_W jego przypadku dobro jest pojęciem względnym._ Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.

– Wiesz jak napisać scenariusz komiksu? – Zapytał Steve.

Bucky potrząsnął głową.

– To całkiem łatwe. – Powiedział Steve otwierając plik Worda. – Tu jest taki nad którym pracowałem jakiś czas temu Widzisz układ strony?

_Tak, to ma sens._ Przyznał Bucky po przejrzeniu całego dokumentu i przeczytaniu kilku stron. _Naprawdę chcesz żebym to ja wszystko napisał?_

– Naprawdę, naprawdę. – Powiedział Steve. – Pomogę Ci jak tylko będę w stanie ale Ty już wymyśliłeś ich główną historię, i masz bohaterów którzy zrobią _furorę_. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – I będziesz mógł wpleść w fabułę tyle wątków homoseksualnych ile zechcesz. Obaj tak zrobimy.

Bucky roześmiał się cicho i uściskał Steve’a. A potem otworzył nowy dokument i zaczął opisywać pierwszą stronę. Kapitana Amerykę i Zimowego Żołnierza walczących ramię w ramię z grupą Neo-Nazistów.


	7. Rozdział 7

– Bucky, schyl się!

Bucky pochylił się i zrobił unik krzywiąc się kiedy przeleciał nad nim Steve. Tak naprawdę to nie trzeba było go przewracać. Wystarczyłby cios pięścią. Ale nie Pan ’Instynkt Samozachowawczy? A co to takiego?’ musiał wylądować na ziemi na swoim ramieniu.

Zatoczył się i wstał a potem przywalił kolesiowi dupka ciosem wartym Oscara i poprawił kopniakiem w tyłek. Steve właściwie już kończył a obydwa dupki, którzy od teraz wiedzieli że nie należy nagabywać nastoletnich dziewczyn, uciekli.

– Wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał lekko dysząc Steve. Pobiegli za tymi kolesiami w boczną uliczkę.

Bucky skinął głową a potem zmarszczył brwi dotykając klatki piersiowej Steve’a.

– Nic mi nie będzie. – Wydyszał Steve. Jego oddech świstał jednak niepokojąco co nie spodobało się Bucky’emu. Usiądź, rozkazał a Steve spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

Proszę?

– Nie w tym śmierdzącym zaułku. – Wydyszał Steve a Bucky przewrócił oczami. _W porządku_. Jezu. Bucky złapał Steve’a za ramię i zaczął ciągnąć go w kierunku ulicy. Widział w pobliżu ławkę która była na tyle czysta że Steve prawdopodobnie zgodziłby się usiąść na niej i użyć swego inhalatora.

Jednak kiedy Bucky dotknął jego ramienia, Steve syknął z bólu. Och _do kurwy nędzy_. Bucky złapał Steve’a za połę koszuli i wyciągnął go na ulicę, posadził na ławce i wygrzebał z jego torby Stinhalator. Jednocześnie starał się nie patrzeć na niego wilkiem i nie trząść się ze strachu. Steve był cały, nic mu się nie stało…

A jego oddech po chwili się uspokoił.

Lepiej ci? Zamigał i Steve pokiwał głową.

– Nic mi nie jest Buck. – Stwierdził machnąwszy ręką na fakt że przed chwilą prawie nie mógł oddychać.

Bucky dotknął własnego ramienia, potem wskazał ramię Steve’a i uniósł brew.

– Tylko na nim wylądowałem. – Bronił się Steve. – Nie jest zwichnięte ani nic w tym rodzaju.

_Ponieważ wiesz doskonale jaki to ból, co?_

– Może? – Zarumienił się Steve. – _Naprawdę_ nic mi nie jest. Jesteś pewien że nic Ci się nie stało?

Bucky uważał się za szczerego faceta. Prawdopodobnie była to jedna z jego najlepszych cech – nie znosił okłamywać ludzi. Wiedział że dobry związek nie opiera się na kłamstwach dlatego od początku był tak otwarty i szczery w stosunku do Steve’a. Wiedział że związek z nim wymaga poświęceń i chciał upewnić się że ludzie wiedzą w co się pakują wiążąc się z nim.

Bucky spojrzał żałośnie na Steve’a przygryzając dolną wargę, ponieważ nauka języka migowego sprawiła, że zrozumiał iż powinien nosić serce na rękawie, albo czasami wyglądać że tak jest.

– Kochanie? Myślałem, że nic Ci nie jest? – Steve zmarszczył brwi i przechylił się w jego stronę dotykając jego policzka tak delikatnie że Bucky prawie czuł się winny. Prawie.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok. _Jestem tylko trochę przestraszony. Możemy pójść do mnie i poleżeć trochę razem w łóżku? Tylko przez chwilę?_

– Och skarbie. Oczywiście że możemy to zrobić. – Hura! Steve najprawdopodobniej niczego nie podejrzewał skoro używał czułych słówek. Kiedy dotrą do domu prawdopodobnie wymyśli też jak namówić go do tego by pozwolił przyłożyć sobie lód.

Okazało się że plan by ’przynieść lodowy kompres, przytulić się do Steve’a i nie dać się ruszyć’ zadziała najlepiej i że jeśli przytuli się bardzo mocno i popatrzy swoimi przestraszonymi i lekko załzawionymi oczami, _ktoś_ przejmie się tak bardzo że nawet nie zauważy iż to nim się zajmują.

Leżeli tak sobie słuchając delikatnej fortepianowej muzyki którą włączył Bucky i okej. Prawdopodobnie nie potrzebowali takiej _miłej_ chwili, ale i tak było właśnie miło.

Sprawdził po raz kolejny ramię Steve’a, który uśmiechnął się gdy Bucky wodził palcem po jego zimnej skórze.

– Nic mi nie jest, Buck. – Powiedział a Bucky przytaknął.

_Wiem, ale teraz nie będziesz obolały i nie będzie to trwało aż tak długo._

Steve wzruszył ramieniem.

_Ale dla mnie to jest ważne!_

– Zdążyłem wyczytać to z Twojej mowy ciała. – Zaśmiał się Steve przyciągając go do pocałunku.

_Świetnie. W takim razie może przejmiesz ode mnie trochę więcej zdrowego rozsądku._

– To by oznaczało że musiałbym go w ogóle mieć.

Bucky przewrócił oczami i poszedł wyrzucić lodowy kompres. A potem wrócił do łóżka i przytulił się do Steve’a.

– No hej. – Powiedział Steve całując go lekko. – Lepiej się czujesz?

Bucky skinął głową. I odkrył, że rzeczywiście czuje się lepiej chociaż w zasadzie nic mu nie było.

– To dobrze. – Wymruczał Steve przyciągając go do siebie i rozpoczynając serię leniwych pocałunków, nieśpiesznych, prowadzących donikąd, po prostu smakując go w przytulnym gnieździe z kołder i poduszek jakim zawsze było łóżko Bucky’ego.

Bucky musiał przysnąć ponieważ kiedy się obudził na zewnątrz było prawie zupełnie ciemno a Steve czytał cicho siedząc u jego boku.

– Dobrze się spało?

Bucky skinął głową przecierając oczy.

– Boże jakiś Ty słodki. – Skomentował to Steve więc Bucky go popchnął.

Steve zrewanżował mu się więc Bucky skoczył na niego starając się wszędzie go połaskotać i wijąc się kiedy Steve usiłował go unieruchomić. A że był jednocześnie gibki i  _silny_ udało mu się odsunąć śmiejąc się cicho i z łatwością umykając starającemu się go przewrócić Steve’owi.

– To nie fair!

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Więc był w czymś lepszy od Steve’a, wielka rzecz.

Steve usiadł na łóżku krzyżując nogi i ramiona.

– A miałem zamiar dać Ci prezent.

Bucky uniósł brew.

– Zmieniłem zdanie ponieważ mam najbardziej złośliwego chłopaka na świecie.

Bucky był nie poruszony.

– Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi? – Steve wzruszył ramionami a potem położył się z rękoma splecionymi pod głową. – Masz ochotę wyjść na kawę?

_Zawsze!_

 

Późnym wieczorem, kiedy Steve poszedł już do siebie Bucky dostał od niego wiadomość.

_To miałem zamiar wcześniej dać Ci w prezencie. Wiesz kiedy mogłem oczekiwać że porządnie mi za niego podziękujesz. Ale trudno. Szkoda!_

Do wiadomości dołączone było zdjęcie przedstawiające Steve’a od brzucha do bioder i jego dłoni nadal trzymającej jego członka. Oraz błyszczącego, lepkiego bałaganu na jego brzuchu.

Odpowiedź Bucky’ego była długa, składała się głównie z czteroliterowych wyrazów i rzeczy do których nie powinno się używać emoji.

 

_Okej ale DLACZEGO walczą z Neo-Nazistami?_

– A…dlaczego nie? – Odpowiedział Steve

_No tak to Neo-Naziści, Ja też nienawidzę skinheadów z Illinois itd. ale musimy opowiedzieć kompletną historię i wyjaśnić dlaczego walczą z NIMI a nie na przykład z kosmitami? Albo kosmitami w dziwnych czapkach pochodzącymi z planetu Razis?_

– Ponieważ tak należy robić. – Odpowiedział natychmiast Steve. – To nie wszystko ale przynajmniej cześć ich motywacji, Buck. Są dobrzy i walka ze złem przychodzi im naturalnie.

_Okej, ale dlaczego są dobrzy?_

– Bo…są? – Powiedział Steve a potem zamyślił się na chwilę. – Ponieważ jako dziecko to Kap potrzebował ochrony i Żołnierz mu ją zapewniał. On nadal pamięta co wtedy czuł.

_Ooooch tak._ Uśmiechnął się Bucky i zaczął pisać szybciej. _A Żołnierz jak sama nazwa wskazuje został stworzony do walki._

– Chciałbym, żeby był kimś więcej. – Zmartwił się Steve.

_I będzie! Ale na razie wiemy tylko tyle, że jest żołnierzem. podobnie jak kap. chociaż prawdopodobnie innego archetypu. II wojna światowa kontra zimna wojna. wojna otwarta kontra partyzantka…istnieją różne rodzaje walki za to w co wierzysz._

– Czy ktoś Ci mówił że jesteś cholernie genialny? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Steve.

_Pewnie. Cały czas to słyszę._ Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego z wyższością i roześmiał cicho kiedy Steve pokazał mu język.

– Oj tam, oj tam. Masz ochotę na jeszcze jedną kawę?

_Tak poproszę. Pour-over?_

– Wiesz, że taka kawa nie różni się niczym od tej ze zwykłego ekspresu przelewowego, prawda?

Bucky spojrzał na Steve’a upewniając się że wygląda na _prawdziwie_ obrażonego. Bo był obrażony. _Ugryź się w język!_

– Weź przestań Ty cholerny hipsterze. – Powiedział Steve przewracając oczami na widok kamiennej twarzy Bucky’ego. – Tak mam tatuaże i  _wiem_ że też jestem hipsterem, bądźmy poważni Buck.

Bucky sięgnął do portfela i wyjął z niego dwudziestkę. _Kup nam po kawie pour over. Na mój koszt. Sam się przekonasz o co mi chodzi. Och, i upewnij się, że zaparzy je Wanda? Jest najlepsza._

– Wedle życzenia, Panie. – Przewrócił oczami Steve.

Bucky dotknął lekko bransoletki na jego nadgarstku tylko po to by zobaczyć jak rozszerzają się jego źrenice. Nie musiał nawet pisać nic w odpowiedzi.

 

_POWTÓRZ TO_.

– Jezusie, Mario i wszyscy święci. – Westchnął ciężko Steve. – To naprawdę świetny sposób parzenia kawy.

Bucky z radością zaklaskał w dłonie.

– Dlaczego ja się w ogóle z Tobą zadaję? – Zastanawiał się głośno Steve i właśnie _dlatego_ Bucky robił zdjęcia swojego członka. I zachował je. W oczekiwaniu na tę właśnie chwilę. I po to by móc wysłać je Steve’owi mmsem.

Jego krótki okrzyk zdziwienia i to jak potem _zmroził_ Bucky’ego wzrokiem sprawił że zdecydowanie było warto.

– Z tego właśnie powodu kolację zjemy dzisiaj u Ciebie. – Poinformował go Steve a Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami. Lubił gościć Steve’a w swojej przytulnej kawalerce. Poza tym, miał tam wszystkie swoje sznury.

Okazało się, że kiedy siedzieli w kawiarni pojawił się pierwszy w tym roku przymrozek więc po drodze do Bucky’ego instynktownie przylgnęli do siebie szukając ciepła. A Bucky uśmiechał się całą drogę ponieważ zamierzał dać Steve’owi _mnóstwo_ przyjemności. Rano wyjął cienkie bawełniane sznury i przejrzał je a potem znowu zwinął.

Bucky przygotował kolację: pyszny makaron linguine z domowym pesto, którego Steve nie mógł się na chwalić a potem usiedli z piwem na mikroskopijnej kanapce Bucky’ego.

– Czy mogę zostać dzisiaj na noc? – Zapytał Steve opierając głowę o ramię Bucky’ego.

_Bardzo chciałbym żebyś został._ Bucky pocałował go w czoło. _Chciałbym też znowu spróbować Cię związać, jeśli się zgodzisz?_

-Tak zgadzam się! – Powiedział _bardzo_ szybko Steve. – Proszę, proszę Bucky, obiecuję że będę grzeczny i dam Ci znać jeśli coś zacznie mi przeszkadzać albo jeśli będę chciał wszystko przerwać. _Proszę?_

Bucky wyszczerzył zęby i pogłaskał go po głowie. _Uspokój się. Wierzę że będziesz ze mną szczery. I nie chcę robić dzisiaj nic poważnego, mamy się tylko bawić._

– To brzmi naprawdę dobrze. – Przyznał nieśmiało Steve a Bucky po prostu _musiał_ go za to pocałować.

Przesunął palcami po twarzy Steve’a a potem usiadł prosto wyraźnie zastanawiając się jak co zrobić.

_Jak tam ramię?_ Steve spuścił wzrok.

– Trochę mnie boli. Ale nie jest tak źle. Przyrzekam! – Mówi trochę jakby pod przymusem co sprawiło że serce Bucky’ego zmiękło. Ten uparty dupek naprawdę _się starał_. Bucky postanowił wynagrodzić mu to tej nocy.

_Kochanie, nie ważne co powiesz. I tak zamierzam Cię związać. Dziękuję Ci za szczerość. To dla Ciebie trudne, prawda?_

– Nie chcę, żebyś pomyślał sobie, że jestem słaby. – Skrzywił się Steve. – Albo, że nie poradzę sobie z sytuacją.

_Wcale tak o Tobie nie myślę._ Jeśli można pisać łagodnie na klawiaturze, Bucky tak właśnie zrobił.

– Przepraszam. – Szepnął Steve a Bucky wyciągnął rękę i uniósł jego podbródek. Musiał przekonać Steve’a jak bardzo mu na nim zależało, jak bardzo go szanował i jak podziwiał jego upór (nawet jeśli czasami bywał naprawdę wkurzający). Wiedząc, że miganie ani napisane słowa tego nie przekażą starał się by jego twarz pokazała to wszystko.

Steve rozluźnił ramiona a Bucky się uśmiechnął.

_Stevie, proszę rozbierz się do pasa. A potem usiądź po turecku na moim łóżku._

Steve przeczytał jego słowa i zdjął t-shirt a potem podszedł do łóżka i usadowił się na nim bez słowa.

Bucky wydobył z dna szafy płaską skrzynię i przyjrzał się swoim zabawkom, tego wieczora wybrał niebieską linę. Wyjął ją, złapał iPada i podszedł do łóżka siadając obok Steve’a.

Steve zadrżał lekko widząc linę i spojrzał na niego lekko przerażonymi oczami.

_Zawiążę serię prostych węzłów na Twoim torsie, dobrze? I pętlę wokół Twojej szyi, ale nie zamierzam Cię podduszać ani nic z tych rzeczy._

– Tak, proszę. – Wydusił Steve.

Bucky uśmiechnął się a potem pochylił i pocałował go przeciągle. Potem rozwinął linę znajdując jej środek ciesząc się z tego iż wcześniej pamiętał o jego oznaczeniu. Położył środek liny na kościstym wyrostku na karku Steve’a i zabrał się do pracy. Czuł jak jego oddychanie powoli się pogłębia kiedy wiązał pierwszy węzęł między łopatkami Steve’a a potem przeplatał miękką linę tam i z powrotem. Brakowało mu tego. Tej niesamowitej bliskości ciała kochanka, uczucia liny przesuwającej się w jego palcach. Brakowało mu precyzji wiązania węzłów, owijania liny wokół delikatnej skóry na tyle by Steve poczuł jej obecność i by pozostawić lekkie ślady, ale tak by go nie skrzywdzić.

Bucky kontynuował wiązanie pięknego, skomplikowanego wzoru przez klatkę piersiową i brzuch Steve’a wiążąc ostatni węzeł na jego biodrach. Potem odsunął się i przyjrzał efektom swojej pracy, temu że lina wcale nie krępowała Steve’a poza miejscami gdzie były węzły Bucky’ego.

Dobrze? Zamigał i Steve mocno pokiwał głową. Podniósł jedną rękę i ostrożnie dotknął klatki piersiowej przesuwając palcami po linie przyciśniętej do jego ciała.

Piękny mignął Bucky i rzucił się na Steve’a przewracając go na plecy i całując go mocno a potem będąc całowanym z podobnym zaangażowaniem i pozwalając by objęły go ramiona Steve’a.

Kiedy przerwali pocałunek by odetchnąć, Bucky usiadł na biodrach Steve’a i uśmiechnął się do niego gładząc jego przedramiona.

– Proszę? – Zapytał cicho Steve. – Potrzebuję czegoś więcej.

Bucky przytaknął ponieważ, cholera, on także potrzebował więcej. Najdelikatniej jak potrafił wyprostował przedramiona Steve’a. W porządku? Spytał a Steve pokiwał głową.

Tak, zdecydowanie mogli posunąć się dalej.

_Zwiążę Ci przedramiona z przodu. Będę Cię bacznie obserwował ale jeśli w którymkolwiek momencie zacznie Ci być niewygodnie daj mi znać. Istnieją inne sposoby w jakie mógłbym Cię związać._ Steve przeczytał jego słowa i przytaknął skinieniem głowy a potem opadł na łóżko.

– Dzięki. – Wymruczał a Bucky uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad nim całując go. I jeszcze raz. Najwyżej sześć razy.

Sięgnął po zestaw krótszych sznurów, tym razem czarnych, i zaczął skomplikowany wzór, podobny do rombów na torsie Steve’a, na jego przedramionach. Wydawało mu się że świat przestał istnieć kiedy dotarł do dłoni Steve’a i ostrożnie unieruchomił jego kciuki.

Kiedy podniósł wzrok zobaczył niemal czarne oczy Steve’a o bardzo rozszerzonych źrenicach, ale Steve kiwnął twierdząco głową kiedy Bucky zamigał W porządku? Wydawał się też…przytomny. I bardzo, bardzo _szczęśliwy._

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pomógł mu napić się wody aby dać im obu chwilę wytchnienia ponieważ, dobry Boże, słowo ’twardy’ to za mało aby opisać reakcję jego członka na widok Steve’a w tym stanie.

Delikatnie pogłaskał Steve’a po głowie i pocałował go czule starając się aby wszystko było dla nich łatwe i przyjemne. Tak było najlepiej, szczególnie teraz na początku.

Steve ochoczo odpowiedział na pocałunek i Bucky nie potrafił powstrzymać ruchu bioder w reakcji na sposób w jaki usta Steve’a otworzyły się przed nim i jak uległy stał się Steve. Bucky poczuł jak napina mięśnie i do niego docierać co to znaczy mieć związane przedramiona i unieruchomione dłonie i uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy Steve _jęknął._

Położył dłoń na rozporku dżinsów Steve’a i poczekał na jego skinienie za nim rozpiął guzik i powoli, tak wolno że _zaskoczył samego siebie_ , rozsunął suwak. Oczywiście upewnił się że dotyka tylną stroną palców członka Steve’a.

Steve jęknął raz jeszcze i poruszył się szukając dłoni Bucky’ego. Tej nocy nie było czasu na droczenie się. Bucky uścisnął go lekko a potem rozebrał szybko otwarcie podziwiając widok Steve’a nie mającgo na sobie nic poza sznurami.

– Ty też… – Wycedził przez zęby Steve próbując sięgnąć do rozporka Bucky’ego. Nie musiał prosić dwa razy. Bucky rozebrał się w mgnieniu oka i wziął swego członka do ręki pieszcząc się lekko kiedy tak otwarcie wpatrywał się w Steve’a. (Być może chciał troszeczkę po droczyć się z nim. Ale tylko troszeczkę.)

– Ja pierdolę. – Westchnął Steve próbując usiąść lecz nie mogąc złapać równowagi. – Kurwa, Bucky. Ja chcę… _Chcę…_ – Przechylił się do przodu i podczołgał aż znalazł się przed samym członkiem Bucky’ego.

Bucky zadrżał kładąc dłoń na głowie Steve’a, ostrożnie zachęcając swego związanego kochanka, który ukląkł i powoli wziął Bucky’ego do ust, ssąc chciwie, najpierw przesuwając po nim językiem a potem lekko uderzając.

Bucky bardzo ostrożnie poruszył biodrami powoli poddając się rozkoszy widoku wyglądającej spod sznurów skóry i jego kochanka uczącego się przyjemności płynącej z bycia związanym i desperacko starającego się sprawić mu przyjemność. Nawet nie próbował niczego przedłużać dochodząc szybko i gwałtownie.

Steve oblizał usta i usiadł ucząc się sposobu poruszania ze związanymi przedramionami.

– Bucky? – Poprosił niskim i lekko zachrypniętym głosem.

 

Bucky wziął go w ramiona i namiętnie pocałował ostrożnie kładącb ich na łóżku, Steve’a na plecach. Dotknął jego kciuków, które nadal były ciepłe, i przesunął dłonią po klatce piersiowej Steve’a stukając w nią dla pewności.

– Zielony. – Wymruczał Steve wzdychając kiedy Bucky go pocałował. I kiedy Bucky zaczął obsypywać pocałunkami jego ciało posuwając się wedle wyznaczonego przez liny wzoru dopóki nie znalazł się między nogami Steve’a i patrząc na jego członka. Był przekrwiony, pulsujący z perlistymi kroplami preejakulatu na czubku – Steve nie wytrzymałby dłużej więc Bucky musiał dać mu jak najwięcej przyjemności.

Otworzył szeroko usta i wziął do nich Steve’a jednym ruchem aż dotykał ustami jego krocza. Oddychał przez nos ciesząc się dźwiękami jakie wydobywały się ze Steve’a. Bucky owinął język wokół jego członka i cofnął lekko głowę a potem ją opuścił pilnując aby rozległ się całkowicie obsceniczny dźwięk ssania.

Zrobił to jeszcze dwa razy a potem Steve krzyknął kładąc dłonie na jego głowie i doszedł drżąc i jęcząc kiedy orgazm przejął nad nim kontrolę.

Bucky uspokoił go a potem podczołgał się wyżej i przytulił się do niego całując Steve’a w kość policzkową tuż pod okiem dopóki Steve nie spojrzał na niego pół przytomnie. Ponieważ zdjął okulary zanim Bucky spętał mu dłonie, nie było wiadomo ile tak naprawdę widzi ale Bucky zrobił wszystko aby przekazać mu że w tamtej chwili był dla niego całym światem.

Napoił ich obydwu ciesząc się uległością Steve’a – podtrzymał go jednym ramieniem trzymając w wolnej ręce butelkę z wodą którą opróżnił kiedy Steve miał już dość a potem przytulił go uważając na jego związane ręce. Kiedy tak leżeli w cichym pokoju Bucky od czasu do czasu głaskał Steve’a i sprawdzał czy jego palce nadal są ciepłe a mięśnie rozluźnione.

– Możemy tak zostać? – Zapytał cicho Steve kiedy obaj byli już nieco bardziej przytomni.

Bucky skinął głową a potem przypomniał coś sobie i narysował kontury okularów na twarzy Steve’a.

– Najwyższy czas, co? – Roześmiał się Steve przytakując.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pocałował Steve’a między oczami a potem włożył mu na nos okulary.

– Cześć, przystojniaku.

Bucky pokazał mu język. Pieprzony flirciarz.

– Mówiłem poważnie. – Powiedział Steve przeciągając się lekko. – Możemy zostać tak chwilę dłużej? Nie chcę tak spać, wiem że to by się źle skończyło, ale po prostu… _proszę_?

Bucky przytaknął sięgając po iPada. _Bardzo podoba mi się ten pomysł. Może przytuleni pooglądamy trochę kreskówki, czy coś w tym stylu?_

– Proszę. – Pokiwał głową Steve.

Bucky ułożył ich odpowiednio – usiadł opierając się o poduszki i wezgłowie łóżka ze Steve’em ułożonym między jego nogami i opartym o jego klatkę piersiową tak by Bucky mógł sprawdzać krążenie w jego ramionach i dotykać owiązanego linami ciała kiedy tylko chciał. Czyli właściwie stale.

Obejrzeli kilka odcinków Bob’s Burgers i pod koniec, trzymając w ramionach zażywającego wiecznej szczęśliwości Steve’a, Bucky zastanawiał się czy kiedykolwiek przedtem czuł się tak lekki, rozbawiony i spokojny.

– To jest zadziwiające. – Mruknął Steve przesuwając głową po ramieniu Bucky’ego. Szczęśliwy Steve bardzo przypomniał Pijanego Steve’a. – Kiedy się tego nauczyłeś?

_Kilka lat temu. Zaprzyjaźniłem się z kobietą, która była w tym naprawdę dobra i to ona pokazała mi jak to się robi._

– Czy lubisz też być wiązanym? – Zapytał Steve napinając mięśnie i sprawdzając wytrzymałość sznurów.

_Czasami. Ogólnie jest w porządku ale wolę sam wiązać innych. Uwielbiam to jak bardzo ludzie mi wtedy ufają._

– Łatwo Ci ufać Buck. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić byś kiedykolwiek kogoś skrzywdził. – Uśmiechnął się Steve przeczytawszy jego odpowiedź.

_Nie w sypialni_. Przytaknął Bucky całując Steve’a w skroń. _Nigdy._ Steve przesunął się lekko i wtulił w ramiona Bucky’ego.

– Miałeś wielu kochanków? – Zapytał z ciekawością.

_Wielu? To znaczy ilu? Pięciu mężczyzn, cztery kobiety i troje ludzi którzy nie identyfikowali się z żadną z płci._

– Tylko upewniam się że nie byłeś samotny. – Powiedział Steve i roześmiał się kiedy Bucky go uszczypnął. – Muszę o Ciebie dbać. – Mruknął całując go w ucho. – Rozumiem, że wszyscy byli dla Ciebie dobrzy?

_Byli, najdroższy. Całe życie miałem pod tym względem niezwykłe szczęście._

– Zasługujesz na to. – Powiedział Steve znowu się wiercąc i Bucky stwierdził że nadszedł koniec zabawy. Poklepał Steve’a po plecach i pocałował go. Coś mówiło mu, że Steve nie był aż tak szczęśliwy jak on.

_Wyglądasz cudownie ale wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy Cię rozwiązać. Połóż się. Ja zajmę się wszystkim._

– Dzięki, Buck. – Powiedział Steve i położył się, o wiele spokojniejszy.

Bucky pochylił się nad nim i ostrożnie zabrał do pracy. Rozwiązał węzeł przytrzymujący kciuki Steve’a i zaczął je stopniowo uwalniać uważnie sprawdzając skórę na obecność najmniejszych nawet otarć. Liny zostawiły na jego ciele czerwone ślady, takie które szybko znikną i Bucky ucieszył się, że jasna skóra Steve’a nie została trwale uszkodzona.

Całował ją cal po calu w miarę odsłaniania, ostrożnie rozwiając jego ciało i zwijając linę. Przed odłożeniem lin jeszcze raz wszystko sprawdzi ale na razie to wystarczyło.

Skończywszy uwalniać ramiona Steve’a zwrócił się ku jego tułowiu i rozpoczął cały proces od początku. Rozwiązać węzeł, sprawdzić skórę, pocałować powtórzyć, aż Steve leżał przed nim nagi i na wpół śpiący.

W porządku? Zapytał na migi a Steve skinął twierdząco głową.

– W jak najlepszym. – Powiedział przeciągając się leniwie i biorąc Bucky’ego w ramiona.

Bucky leżał z nim przez chwilę, całując go kiedy przyszła mu na to ochota a potem ostrożnie odsunął się i wstał by schować liny, przynieść świeżą wodę i zgasić światło a potem wrócił do łóżka i wsunął się pod kołdrę obok Steve’a.

– Dziękuję. – Wymruczał Steve. W odpowiedzi Bucky narysował palce serduszko na jego plecach.

Steve uśmiechnął się w jego policzek i powtórzył ten gest na jego plecach.

A potem zasnęli.


	8. Rozdział 8

Cześć. Jak się masz? Zamigał powoli i jakby z wahaniem Steve.

Świetnie, Odmigał Bucky a potem mocno przytulił Steve’a. Nigdy przedtem nie spotkał człowieka który tak bardzo wątpiłby w swoje zdolności do migania Jak się masz? Zamigał powoli i uśmiech Steve’a lekko się poszerzył.

Jestem szczęśliwy. Zamilkł jakby się namyślając. Lubię spędzać z Tobą czas. 

To trochę dziwne, lecz zrozumiałe i niesamowicie słodkie. Oczywiście Bucky uściskał go w odpowiedzi i cmoknął w policzek.

– Przepraszam, że tak wolno się uczę. To trudniejsze niż myślałem.

_To naprawdę inny język. A Tobie idzie świetnie, kochanie. Nie bój się ze mną ćwiczyć, okej?_

Steve kiwnął głową drapiąc się w kark a potem zmienił temat.

 

**Bucky z kafejki _:_** _Kochanie, masz chwilę?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Jasne, właśnie zrobiłem sobie przerwę na lunch. Czy coś się stało Bucky?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nic się nie stało! Naprawdę! Po prostu… zauważyłem że jesteś bardzo nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o miganie. I po prostu bardzo, bardzo chciałem Ci powiedzieć że: A) jesteś naprawdę niezły! Nauka zajmuje trochę czasu ale idzie Ci całkiem nieźle B) Jesteś pewien że wszystko w porządku? Wydajesz się bardzo nieśmiały i zawstydzony kiedy razem migamy._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Masz rację._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiem._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Po prostu głupio się z tym czuję._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Przyglądam Ci się jak migasz i jest to taki piękny widok. Oczywiście Ty w ogóle jesteś piękny ale to nie zwykłe widzieć Cię w akcji._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _A ja dopiero uczę się literować wyrazy._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Kochanie, to nie prawda._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Dopiero się_ uczysz _więc naturalne jest że migasz wolniej! Ale nie wyglądasz wtedy głupio._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Wyglądasz jak ktoś kto ma tak wielkie serce że zaczął uczyć się innego języka przez wzgląd na swojego chłopaka._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _dzięki_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Myślę że trochę się za siebie wstydzę. Wiem że mam popieprzone podejście do moich słabości, ale jestem dumny że udało mi się przeżyć pół życia jako Osobie Niedosłyszącej, i wiem że to mi nie umniejsza ani nie jest czymś innym o czym sobie kurwa myślałem ale nadal czuję pewien mentalny opór przed miganiem._

**Bucky z kafejki** : _Rozumiem._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Naprawdę. Wiesz jak bardzo mi na Tobie zależy ale szczerze mówiąc martwi mnie Twój stosunek do niepełnosprawności._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Wiem._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _I szczerze mówiąc ja też się martwię._

**Bucky z kafejki** : _…dlaczego?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie o to, że jesteś niemową._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Tylko o Twoje ramię. Wiem, że czasami Cię boli, że jest Ci ciężko i że przeżyłeś coś strasznego ale dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi go nawet dotknąć? Nie rozumiem tego._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nie lubię kiedy ludzie się nad nim roztkliwiają i tyle._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Bucky odsuwasz się ode mnie kiedy dotykam nagiej skóry. Nawet nie dajesz mi dotknąć blizn._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Skarbie, martwię się o Ciebie._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _To się nie martw._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _To tak nie działa._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _U mnie tak. Przestań o to wypytywać._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Dlaczego? To coś co mnie martwi i co chcę zrozumieć._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Bucky?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Bucky?_ _A niech to szlag!_

 

Powiedzieć że Steve nie wiedział kiedy odpuścić to mało powiedziane. I właśnie dlatego stał teraz pod drzwiami kamienicy Bucky’ego i naciskał dzwonek po raz czwarty w ciągu pięciu minut.

– Do jasnej cholery! Nie ma go w domu albo nie chce otworzyć! – Krzyknął ktoś przez okno.

– Pilnuj swojego nosa! – Odkrzyknął Steve, ale nie miał okazji ciągnąć tej kłótni ponieważ w drzwiach stanął Bucky i wciągnął go do środka.

_Właź zanim będę musiał się przeprowadzić._

– Och uspokój się to on _wtykał nos w nie swoje sprawy!_ – Powiedział Steve wykrzykując ostatnią część zdania kiedy mijali piętro Ciekawskiego Parkera.

Zamknąwszy z trzaskiem drzwi mieszkania nadal widocznie zdenerwowany Bucky spojrzał na Steve’a z rękami na biodrach. Dlaczego? Zamigał.

– Ponieważ unikanie mnie nie załatwia sprawy. – Powiedział Steve. – Tak _bardzo_ mi na Tobie zależy Buck. Co miałeś zamiar zrobić? Ignorować moje SMSy?

_NIE!_ _Ty rozhisteryzowany dupku._ Przewrócił oczami Bucky _Chciałem najpierw ochłonąć Niektórzy z nas potrafią się uspokoić, wiesz?_

– Tak, ale musimy się z tym uporać raczej prędzej niż później. Ja tylko napomknąłem że martwię się o Ciebie. Dodajmy że zrobiłem to po tym jak Ty stwierdziłeś że jestem jak wrzód na tyłku.

_Bo JESTEŚ_ _jak wrzód na tyłku._

– Przynajmniej staram się być szczery.

_Prawie zginąłem w tym wypadku, okej?! Bolało mnie ramię i to było okropne a ja byłem już tym wszystkim zmęczony i chciałem się zabić. OKEJ?_

– Och kochanie… – Powiedział Steve wyciągając do niego rękę. – Bucky, Bucky, kochanie to nie grzech.

_Właściwie to jest grzech._

– I kto tu jest wierzącym katolikiem? – Uśmiechnął się Steve cofając rękę.

_Zamknij się._ Bucky otarł oczy wzdychając głęboko. _Nienawidzę swojego ramienia i wolałbym go nie mieć. Jestem dumny z wielu rzeczy jakie osiągnąłem w życiu ale akurat nie z tej, okej? Tak bardzo chciałem umrzeć, że jest to moje jedyne wspomnienie z tamtego okresu w moim życiu. Rozumiesz?_

– Nie, nie rozumiem tego. – Przyznał Steve. – Ale zaczynam rozumieć _ciebie._ I rozumiem pragnienie tego by przestało tak okropnie boleć, albo pragnienie cofnięcia czasu żeby coś się nie zdarzyło. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Steve. – I wiem że nie powinienem Cię osądzać.

_Ale w pewnym sensie osądzasz._

– W pewnym sensie tak. – Przyznał Steve. – Przepraszam.

_Ja też Cię przepraszam Stevie, i myślę że za kilka godzin będę się nawet z tego cieszył, ale czy, póki co, mógłbyś zostawić mnie samego? Proszę?_

– Jasne. Jeśli tylko obiecasz powiadomić mnie jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował? – Poprosił Steve.

_Obiecuję. Widzimy się jutro w kawiarni?_

– Chyba znasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. – Stwierdził Steve zatrzymując się na progu. – Uważaj na siebie Buck.

Bucky zamknął za nim drzwi. Tym razem zrobił to o wiele ciszej.

 

Bucky pierwszy zajął ich ulubiony stolik więc Steve podszedł do niego żeby zostawić tam swoje rzeczy. Cześć. Za migał jakby nie ćwiczył tego przez ostatnich kilka godzin. Jak się masz?

Bucky uśmiechnął się a potem odmigał ostrożnie. Dobrze. A ty?

Jestem zmęczony. Przynieść Ci coś?

Bucky potrząsnął głową a Steve zamówił potrójne espresso którego połowę wypił prawie jednym haustem.

Źle spałeś? Zapytał Bucky i Steve wzruszył ramionami.

– W pewnym sensie. Głównie to przez pewien duży projekt. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Dziękuję że przyszedłeś.

_Cymbał._

Steve spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem.

_Przepraszam._ Bucky odgarnął włosy z twarzy. _Naprawdę. Z natury jestem miłym człowiekiem?_

Steve roześmiał się szeroko a Bucky uśmiechnął w odpowiedzi i w porządku. Iskra jaką międz nimi poczuł wystarczyła.

– Chcesz spróbować jeszcze raz? – Zapytał i Bucky roześmiał się w ten swój cichy sposób a potem pokiwał twierdząco głową.

– Cześć. Jak się masz? – Zapytał.

Dobrze. Zamigał Bucky. A ty?

– Jestem zmęczony. Nie spałem najlepiej. – Steve pociągnął kolejny duży łyk kawy. – Dziękuję że przyszedłeś.

Jesteś moim chłopakiem. Zamigał powoli Bucky a potem wrócił do pisania na iPadzie. _Ja też się cieszę że przyszedłeś._

Steve uśmiechnął się i powtórzył gesty Bucky’ego. Jesteś moim chłopakiem. 

Bucky zarumienił się lekko i dotknął wierzchniej strony dłoni Steve’a. _Przepraszam, jeśli byłem chujem._

– Ja też. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – I jest mi bardzo bardzo przykro że kiedykolwiek chciałeś umrzeć.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok.

– Hej. – Powiedział Steve i odwrócił dłoń tak by móc wziąć Bucky’ego za rękę. – Znam to uczucie. Jest do bani.

Bucky skinął twierdząco głową.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że tu jesteś. – Powiedział cicho Steve.

Ja też. Się. Cieszę. Że TY tu jesteś. Zamigał Bucky i narysował serduszko na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Steve’a.

– Nie bądź ckliwy. – Droczył się z nim Steve ale jednocześnie złapał Bucky’ego za nadgarstek i narysował na jego zewnętrznej stronie serduszko. – Nie żałuję tego, że wczoraj do Ciebie przyszedłem.

_Ja też nie żałuję._

– Nadal jestem lekko skonfundowany. I martwię się o Ciebie.

_Nawzajem._

– Cóż przynajmniej pod tym względem świetnie się rozumiemy. – Zaśmiał się Steve.

_Rozumiemy się pod wieloma względami._ Wzruszył ramionami Bucky. _Tym też._

– Obiecuję, że postaram się częściej z Tobą migać jeśli nie będziesz miał nic przeciwko temu.

UWIELBIAM TO _._ Mignął Bucky i Steve spiekł raka.

Ok. Stwierdził. Dziękuję. 

Bucky wyciągnął rękę i ścisnął dłoń Steve’a który zauważył że zrobił to lewą ręką. Ale po raz pierwszy to przemilczał.

 

Jeśli Steve myślał że tej nocy będzie spał lepiej to, cóż, udało mu się to. Przytulanki po obejrzeniu _Wiecznie Młodych_ były całkiem przyjemne. Wszystko co pozwalało mu wtulić się w drżącego od bezgłośnego śmiechu Bucky’ego było super. Steve zapadł w długi i głęboki sen.

Następnego ranka obudził się smutny, lekko otępiały i z poczuciem winy z powodu swojego snu.

Co się stało? Zamigał zmartwiony Bucky a Steve przewrócił się na drugi bok próbując schować się pod poduszką.

– Miałem gówniany sen. – Wymruczał i spiął się kiedy poczuł jak Bucky głaszcze go po głowie. – Śniło mi się, że ze mną rozmawiałeś.

_Mówiłem Ci wredne rzeczy, czy coś?_ Zapytał nadal zmartwiony Bucky. Steve musiał przystawić sobie telefon do samego nosa by to przeczytać, zbyt rozkojarzony żeby sięgnąć po okulary.

– Nie! Byłeś cudowny. I trochę niepoważny.

_Tak jak zawsze! Co się stało, najdroższy?_

– Źle się z tym czuję… Ciągle powtarzam Ci, że nie przeszkadza mi to że jesteś niemową, że lubię Cię takiego jakim jesteś, ale moja podświadomość…sprawia, że wychodzę na kłamcę? Albo że tak przynajmniej się czuję.

Bucky nie odpowiedział.

– Przewracasz teraz oczami? Gdzie są moje okulary?

Bucky zaśmiał się cicho a potem przetoczył na drugą stronę łóżka i sięgnął po okulary, które potem ostrożnie wsunął Steve’owi na nos. I uprzejmie przewrócił oczami.

– Przestań, i tak czuję się jak dupek.

Bucky wcisnął się Steve’owi pod pachę i zaczął pisać na telefonie. _Czy poczujesz się lepiej jeśli powiem Ci, że każdy z moich byłych kochanków miał jakąś wersję takiego snu?_

– …nie bardzo? – Steve _chciał_ poczuć się lepiej.

_Jak brzmiał mój głos?_

– Był naprawdę miły w odbiorze. – Przyznał Steve. – Niski, lekko zachrypnięty. Po prostu naprawdę miło było go słuchać.

_To dobrze. Cieszę się._

– Jesteś z tym niesamowicie pogodzony.

Bucky znowu bezgłośnie się roześmiał. _Steve, przerabiałem to już wiele razy. Ja też czasami marzę o tym by móc mówić. To ZDECYDOWANIE ułatwiło by mi życie. Są też rzeczy które chciałbym robić ale nie mogę._

– Co na przykład? – Zapytał Steve. Bucky zawsze był taki dumny i pogodzony z losem. Steve widział jak łatwo radził sobie w nowych miejscach i wśród nowych ludzi, z miejsca oczarowując ich i używając jednego z co najmniej sześciu sposobów aby być dobrze zrozumianym.

_Śpiewać. Śmiać się. Chciałbym móc powiedzieć Ci że Cię kocham._

– Już mi to powiedziałeś. – Steve był prawie pewien, że zaraz się rozpłacze.

Bucky popchnął go lekko. _Wiesz o co mi chodzi._

– Czy to… – Steve narysował serduszko na klatce piersiowej Bucky’ego. – jest mniej ważne od tego? – Spojrzał prosto w jego lekko zaspane szare oczy. – Kocham Cię.

Bucky objął go mocniej i obaj zamilkli tuląc się do siebie przez chwilę. _To nie jest mniej ważne. Ale ja nadal chciałbym…_

– Naprawdę już nigdy nie przemówisz? – Zapytał Steve głaszcząc go po głowie.

_Naprawdę. Nie mogę nawet wydobyć z siebie bezwarunkowych dźwięków. Nie zostało mi nic._

W odpowiedzi Steve narysował palcem serduszko na policzku Bucky’ego.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i także narysował serce na klatce piersiowej Steve’a.

 

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Okej, nie złość się_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Steve dlaczego miałbym się na Ciebie zezłościć?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ponieważ wydaje mi się, że chyba złamałem nogę._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Och kochanie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Mnie to mówisz?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Mam po Ciebie przyjechać?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie. Sam jest ze mną w szpitalu. Naprawdę mi przykro że nie możemy jutro pojechać na wycieczkę: (_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jestem pewien, że Natura nadal będzie istniała za kilka tygodni._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Co się stało?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Coś głupiego._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Coś BARDZO GŁUPIEGO_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nawet Sam powiedział mi że to głupie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Steve, Ty cały czas robisz głupie rzeczy. Nawet wtedy kiedy śpisz_

**Wytatuowany Steve** : _Właśnie takiego wsparcia oczekiwałem od swojego chłopaka_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Zawsze mam na względzie Twoje potrzeby, Steven._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _W KAŻDYM RAZIE JAMES_ _wiesz że mokre liście nie tworzą żadnego tarcia, szczególnie jeśli przejechać po nich rowerem? Wtedy jest strasznie._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Troszeczkę dramatyzujesz, Stevie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Odwal się, Bucky. Muszę iść na prześwietlenie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** :*:*: *

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Przynajmniej dwa z nich są dla Sama._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Ostatni dla Twojego lekarza._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _No i?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _To nie złamanie!_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _To świetnie!_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _To tylko poważne skręcenie kostki. Za tydzień, góra dwa, powinno się zagoić._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _To dobrze._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Dostanę lekki gips i kule i wypuszczą mnie do domu._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _: *_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Chcesz wpaść do mnie i pobawić się w pielęgniarkę?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nie bardzo…Wpadnę jednak żeby podziękować Samowi za jego bohaterską opiekę nad Tobą._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _…rzeczywiście sobie na to zasłużył._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Ha! Przywieźć Ci coś?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie trzeba. Zamówimy jedzenie do domu, albo coś w tym stylu._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Spoko. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, kochanie._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Pa._

 

_No co? Miałem przyjść z pustymi rękami?_ Zapytał Bucky podając Samowi pudełko drogich ciastek.

– Możesz wpadać kiedy chcesz. Nawet jeśli Steve’a nie będzie w domu. Z resztą szczególnie jeśli nie będzie go w domu. – Poinformował go Sam z pełnymi ustami.

– Dlaczego kradniesz mi chłopaka? – Zapytał Steve kuśtykając do salonu.

– Dlaczego wstałeś z łóżka? – Zapytał Sam z anielską cierpliwością której spodziewał się Bucky.

– Jestem dobrym gospodarzem. – Poinformował go z wyższością Steve i pocałował Bucky’ego na powitanie.

_Tak to prawda. Ale teraz wracaj do łóżka i połóż wyżej nogę_

– Tak jest, _proszę pana. –_ Powiedział Steve i zasalutował.

– Cieszę się że nigdy nie służyłeś w wojsku Steve. – Powiedział Sam, nieco przytłumionym głosem ponieważ ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie potrafisz nawet _porządnie salutować._

Bucky zachichotał bezdźwięcznie, ale przyglądał się Steve’owi i zwrócił się do Sama kiedy Steve odwrócił głowę. _Naprawdę nic mu nie będzie?_

Sam uśmiechnął się życzliwie a potem przejął telefon Bucky’ego. _Naprawdę. Przez kilka dni będzie cholernie obolały i nie powinien obciążać stopy przez co najmniej tydzień, ale to na pewno nie jest złamanie. Idź, zajmij się nim. Ja w tym czasie zajmę się kolacją._

Bucky uściskał go pod wpływem impulsu: powiedzieć że Sam był dobrym przyjacielem to mało powiedziane.

– Zmykaj. – Powiedział Sam odpychając go lekko i jednocześnie klepiąc po plecach. – I dzięki za ciasteczka.

Bucky przeszedł długim i krętym korytarzem do sypialni Steve’a i przez chwilę nawet ucieszył się że znalazł go w łóżku z uniesioną nogą.

Potem zaczął coś podejrzewać.

– _No co?_ – Zapytał Steve krzyżując ramiona na piersi.

Bucky usiadł obok niego i wyciągnął iPada.

_Stosujesz się do zaleceń lekarskich. Nie ufam Ci._

– Poważnie? – Skrzywił się Steve.

_Znam Cię, skarbie._

– Skarbie? – Steve w końcu się uśmiechnął.

_Jesteś moim skarbem, więc tak._ Stwierdził Bucky a potem pochylił się i pocałował Steve’a w policzek. _Wkurzam cię?_

– Nie, nie zupełnie. – Przyznał Steve. – Ale muszę poprosić Cię o wielką przysługę.

_Dobry boże, co może usprawiedliwiać to że zachowujesz się sensownie?_

Steve uszczypnął Bucky’ego w ramię.

– Obiecałem mamie, że wpadnę do niej w weekend i zniosę ze strychu ozdoby bożonarodzeniowe. Miałbyś coś przeciwko temu by pojechać tam ze mną i w zasadzie odwalić za mnie całą robotę?

_Steve, oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Ale do Święta Dziękczynienia został jeszcze tydzień._

– Moja mama bardzo przejmuje się świętami. – Powiedział ostrożnie Steve. – W Czarny Piątek ozdabia cały dom. Och, oczywiście jesteś zaproszony na obiad w Święto Dziękczynienia. – Dodał pośpiesznie, lekko się rumieniąc. – I tak chciałem Cię zaprosić ale…sam wiesz.

_Przepraszam kochanie, naprawdę chciałbym przyjść ale jadę do Vermontu zobaczyć się z siostrami._ Bucky objął Steve’a ramieniem i pocałował w ucho. _Jesteś pewien że nic Ci nie jest?_

– Tak, tak. To nic poważnego. Jestem tylko trochę przestraszony i boli mnie noga. – Przyznał Steve.

_To jest do bani. Ale cieszę się, że nic poważnego nic Ci się nie stało._

– Tak, ja też. – Powiedział Steve wtulając się w niego mocniej.

_Twoja matka nie będzie miała mi za złe że będę musiał odmówić zaproszenia na świąteczny obiad?_

– Ani trochę. – Zapewnił go Steve a Bucky pocałował go w czubek głowy.

_Co mogę dla Ciebie zrobić?_

– Dobij mnie? – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Żartowałem. Po prostu użalam się nad sobą. Może po prostu pooglądamy razem kreskówki albo coś w tym stylu.

_Tak to niezwykle trudne. Przyniosę Twojego laptopa i inne rzeczy, dobrze?_

– Dzięki. – Steve był przygaszony ale pozwolił Bucky’emu sobie nadskakiwać, podłożyć poduszkę pod jego stopę i kręcić głową kiedy zauważył startą skórę na dłoni Steve’a. Kilka następnych godzin spędzili leżąc obok siebie w łóżku i oglądając kreskówki dopóki Steve nie zasnął.

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Steve przestań przeciążać stopę._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _PRZECIEŻ JESTEŚ TERAZ W INNEJ DZIELNICY_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Ale Cię znam_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _A poza tym Clint przysłał mi SMSa._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ughhhhhhh pierdolę takie życie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jeśli nie weźmiesz się za siebie przyjdę tam i przywiążę Cię do łóżka._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _CZEKAJ_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Kurwa_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nie TO miałem na myśli_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _za późno, uczę się jiga_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o kurczę, ale fajnie jest poskakać_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _kopnąć coś też jest przyjemnie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _O mój Boże, nienawidzę Cię Stevenie Grancie Rogers_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Kiedy poznam Twoją matkę zapytam ją dlaczego nie zamordowała Cię jeszcze w dzieciństwie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Wiesz że ludzie są zaprogramowani do tego by uważać dzieci za urocze i dlatego nie mordują swojego potomstwa?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Byłem niesamowicie brzydkim dzieckiem. Więc sam się nad tym zastanawiam._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _O mój Boże_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Steve przez Ciebie śmieję się w miejscu publicznym_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _W odróżnieniu innych ludzi których znam jak CLINTON BARTON_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ty nie rżysz tak głośno że ludzie się na Ciebie oglądają_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak ja tylko robię się czerwony i wyglądam jakbym dostał udaru._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Robisz się czerwony i wyglądasz uroczo_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Och odpieprz się_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _a wracając do_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _um_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _przywiązywania mnie do łóżka?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _W sobotę jedziemy do Twojej mamy, prawda?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Tak_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Chcesz później zostać u mnie na noc i spędzić ze mną całą niedzielę?_

**WytatuowanySteve:** _CAŁY DZIEŃ?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Cały dzień, kochanie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Będziesz mój przez cały dzień_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Bucky, jestem i będę Twój znacznie dłużej niż tylko jeden dzień_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _wiesz o co mi chodzi_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _tak, wiem, i och, proszę tak_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Więc dobrze, kochany. Ale proszę Cię, uważaj na siebie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _zakaz obciążania oznacza zakaz obciążania_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Wiem. Ale jestem strasznie wolny, i jest mi z tym trudno a poza tym nienawidzę kul_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Wiem, kochany, ale przez to wszystko będzie się dłużej goić_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _tak WIEM O TYM_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Okej. Ale proszę Cię bądź poważny_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _: P_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nawzajem: P_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Chodziłeś kiedykolwiek o kulach?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak. Jako dwunastolatek złamałem nogę. W tym wieku jest to po prostu super_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Jasne, jasne spójrzcie na tego super dzieciaka z gipsem na którym podpisała się cała klasa. Ja w tym samym czasie nosiłem śliczny gorset ortopedyczny, okulary ze szkłami jak denka od butelek i naprawdę ohydny aparat słuchowy._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Och Stevie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie miałem też przyjaciół, chociaż to głównie wina mojej ówczesnej osobowości, wiesz?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _CO TY NIE POWIESZ_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _och, bardzo śmieszne_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jestem zabawny, wiem_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ja pierdolę_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Muszę lecieć. Ach, napisałem już mniej więcej połowę scenariusza. Czy mogę wysłać Ci później wysłać?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Tak! Nie mogę się doczekać aż przeczytam to co napisałeś.: )_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Spodoba Ci się. Szczególnie scena w sypialni._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ughhhhhhhhhhhh_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Pomyśl o tym jak o zapowiedzi._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _nghghgh_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _hihi. Okej teraz naprawdę muszę kończyć._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _hej steve_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _co?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Kocham Cię_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ja też Cię kocham, Buck_

 

– Następny dom, tak ten z niebieskimi drzwiami. – Instruował Steve a Bucky zjechał na podjazd obok domu i zaparkował. Zapomniał już o istnieniu takich luksusów, ale hej, witaj w New Jersey. Wynajął samochód tylko na jeden dzień żeby móc spokojnie i wygodnie przewieźć Steve’a z Punktu A do Punktu B i był nieopisanie wdzięczny że nie musiał chwalić się swoim brakiem zdolności parkowania równoległego. Nie pomógł Steve’owi wysiąść z auta – już raz próbował i dostał niezłą nauczkę. Dupek mógł sam się wydostać jeśli tak miało być. Bucky poszedł ze Stevem to drzwi i przygotował swój najbardziej czarujący uśmiech.

– Wejdźcie chłopcy. Och Steve, nadal nosisz szynę? – Sarah Rogers była drobną kobietą o blond włosach Steve’a i jego niebieskich oczach. I jego uśmiechu, co Bucky odkrył kiedy zwróciła się do niego.

– Oczywiście Ty musisz być Bucky. Jest mi bardzo miło w końcu poznać Cię osobiście. – Powitała go ciepło wyciągając do niego rękę.

Bucky objął jej drobne dłonie swoimi i uśmiechnął się swoim najbardziej uroczym uśmiechem.

– Rozumiem też trochę język migowy…jeśli Ci to pomoże. – Dodała a Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko zdziwiony i mile zaskoczony.

Usiedli w salonie żeby napić się kawy, Steve w głębokim fotelu z podnóżkiem pod stopą, Bucky zauważył, że zachowuje się całkiem nieźle.

Sarah wypytała Bucky’ego o świąteczne plany i rozmawiali o tym dopóki kawa nie została wypita – Bucky przełączył iPada na funkcję czytania tekstu by móc rozmawiać bez potrzeby pokazywania tego co napisał. (Z niechęcią zmienił głos aplikacji na Męski Amerykański. Głos Szkockiej Kobiety był jego ulubionym, szczególnie w barach, dopóki w aplikacji nie pojawił się głos Briana Blessed.)

– Dziękuję, że zgodziłeś się przyjechać i pomóc wydobyć dekoracje świąteczne. – Powiedziała Sarah a Bucky skłonił się lekko. – Choć prawdę mówiąc poradziłabym sobie sama.

– Mamo, jest ich chyba ze trzydzieści pudełek. I wszystkie są na strychu. – Tłumaczył cierpliwie Steve. – Do tego potrzeba co najmniej dwóch osób.

– Od tego mam sąsiadów. – Zauważyła Sarah na co Steve przewrócił oczami.

– Mówisz o Panu Bergmanie, który używa balkonika, czy o Pani Toussaint która ma z tysiąc lat i której to _ty_ najczęściej pomagasz?

– Steve na tej ulicy mieszka więcej ludzi. – Przypomniała mu Sarah a potem zwróciła się z uśmiechem do Bucky’ego. – Naprawdę dziękuję Ci za pomoc.

Bucky uśmiechnął się wzruszając ramionami. Naprawdę miło było poznać matkę Steve’a. O czym jej zresztą powiedział. Miał przeczucie, że szybko się zaprzyjaźnią, choćby z racji tego, że miło będzie mieć kogoś kto _zrozumiałby_ jego nagłą chęć zamordowania Steve’a.

– Skoro o tym mowa… – Powiedziała Sarah wstając i zbierając puste kubki. – Steve pokaż Bucky’emu jak wejść na strych i powiedz mu czego powinien szukać. Ja zaraz do Was przyjdę.

Ona jest wspaniała. Zamigał Bucky kiedy tylko Sarah zniknęła z pola widzenia a Steve mocno pokiwał głową.

– Chodźmy, to na półpiętrze. – Powiedział Steve a potem pochylił się i pocałował Bucky’ego niespodziewanie czule jak na kogoś kto przez cały dzień był wojowniczym dupkiem. (Jjak myślał Bucky. Nie żeby on sam startował do nagrody dla Najmilszego Człowieka Roku.)

Steve pokazał mu jak spuścić prowadzącą na strych drabinę i Bucky wdrapał się do zakurzonego ale uporządkowanego pomieszczenia i zaczął szukać opisanych przez Steve’a pudeł. _Znalazłem je!_ Napisał w SMSie.

– Świetnie, w takim razie zacznij je podawać? Mama i ja możemy umieścić je w zapasowej sypialni.

Bucky zaczął od najmniejszego pudełeczka i podszedł z nim do wejścia na strych klękając by podać je Steve’owi który wyciąnął po nie rękę. Nadal używał jednej kuli ale jego chora stopa leżała na ziemi, widząc to Bucky uśmiechnął się i mrugnął.

– Tak wiem, że jestem dzisiaj _nie do wytrzymania_. – Mruknął Steve a Bucky wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał go po głowie

Steve odsunął się mrożąc Bucky’ego wzrokiem a Bucky roześmiał się cicho kiedy pojawiła się Sarah.

– Steve, Ty łap a ja będę nosić. – Oświadczyła i taki podział obowiązków działał idealnie. Bucky wydobył wszystkie potrzebne pudła, kichając przy tym tylko dwa razy, a Steve miał zakurzony czubek nosa chociaż nikt nie zwrócił na to jego uwagi więc poszło im dosyć szybko.

Sarah zaproponowała kolejną kawę, której Bucky nie odmówił. Sarah miała podobne do Steve’a poczucie humoru i udawało jej się dopilnować aby na siebie uważał przynajmniej pod względem swojego zdrowia.

– Naprawdę cieszę się, że mogłam Cię poznać, Bucky. Kiedy jesteśmy tu tylko ja i Steve jest tu trochę cicho. Wiem, że masz już plany na Święto Dziękczynienia, ale odwiedź mnie niedługo? – Poprosiła Sarah kiedy usiedli przy kuchennym stole.

Bucky zarumienił się lekko i obiecał, że oczywiście niedługo znowu wpadnie z wizytą. Miał również plany na święta – tym razem w Indianie – ale postanowił odwiedzić matkę Steve’a w okresie świątecznym.

– To brzmi świetnie. Jesteś taki dobry dla Steve’a. – Powiedziała Sarah a Steve wyglądał jakby lada chwila miał umrzeć. – A po tym co dziś widziałam, nie dziwię się, że Steve Cię uwielbia.

Bucky był pewien że teraz i on wyglądał tak jakby zaraz miał umrzeć a Sarah roześmiała się i poklepała jego dłoń,

– Przepraszam, za moją bezpośredniość. Zwykle noszę serce na rękawie. – Sarah zamilkła ze smutnym wyrazem twarzy. – Życie nauczyło mnie bez ogródek mówić ludziom że mi na nich zależy. Życie bardzo szybko może się zmienić. Wiesz o czym mówię?

Bucky wiedział i przytaknął mocno kiwając głową.

– Och kochanie… – Sarah poklepała go po plecach. – Nie miałeś najłatwiejszego życia, co?

_Mogło być gorzej._ Wzruszył ramionami Bucky. _A teraz jest zdecydowanie lepiej._ Wyłączył funkcję mówienia. Wolał o tym pisać niż słyszeć głośno a poza tym siedzieli na tyle blisko, że Steve i Sarah mogli czytać jego słowa.

– To dobrze. – Sarah uśmiechnęła się targając mu lekko włosy tak że Bucky cofnął głowę uśmiechając się szeroko. – Wpadaj do nas często. Dobrze?

Jakby mógł trzymać się od niej z daleka. O czym jej powiedział.

Kiedy wychodzili, Sarah uściskała go a Bucky pocałował ją w policzek na pożegnanie i stwierdził że udało mu się kompletnie ją zauroczyć.

– Jasna cholera! Ona Cię uwielbia. – Powiedział Steve jak tylko wsiedli do samochodu i Bucky uniósł kciuk. – Mówię poważnie. Zwykle ma ambiwalentny stosunek do ludzi z którymi się spotykam. Ale Ciebie _naprawdę_ polubiłą.

Bucky wykorzystał to że stanęli przy znaku stop i pochylił się by pocałować go w policzek.

– Oczywiście to może się wiązać z okropnymi wyborami jakich dokonywałem w moim życiu uczuciowym. – Przyznał Steve. - Nie to że Cię uwielbia! Raczej jej ambiwalentny stosunek do moich byłych.

Bucky podrapał się w kark. Czasami niemożność podtrzymywania rozmowy była naprawdę do bani. A czasami sprawiała że ludzie mówili mu rzeczy któtych normalnie by nie powiedzieli.

– Nie chcę żebyś sobie pomyślał że wszyscy moi byli to same dupki. – Powiedział Steve wbijając wzrok w boczną szybę. – Słyszałeś o Peggy i o tym jaka jest super. Chodzi o to że kilkoro z nich zdecydowanie nie było super.

Bucky wjechał na obwodnicę a potem wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na chwilę na udzie Steve’a.

– Nie było aż tak źle jak zdarza się to innym ludziom – Przyznał Steve. – Nie byłem wykorzystywany.

_Akurat._ Pomyślał Bucky ściskając go za rękę. Och ten jego Stevie.

To znaczy… – Steve odkaszlnął. – Jesteś. Jesteś wspaniały. Naprawdę. I moja mama to widzi.

Bucky mignął Dziękuję a potem zgiął serdeczny i środkowy palec i dotknął tym gestem uda Steve’a.

Steve westchnął cicho i narysował serduszko na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni Bucky’ego i była to ich ostatnia wymiana zdań aż dotarli do domu.

– Nadal mamy plany na jutro? – Zapytał Steve kiedy kładli się spać. Był trochę nerwowy. Nie zdenerwowany ale też…nie do końca spokojny.

Bucky pochylił się ku niemu i uszczypnął Steve’a w sutek. Tak. Zamigał a Steve jęknął i wygiął plecy szukając jego dotyku.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i pocałował Steve’a który objął go w pasie ramionami i przyciągnął bliżej. W tej pozycji zasnęli i Bucky śnił o miękkich linach oplatających się i zasupłanych wokół ich ciał.


	9. Rozdział 9

Bucky przygotował im dobre i pożywne śniadanie. Ogarnął mieszkanie tak tak by Steve mógł poruszać się po nim nie potykając się o nic – chociaż najlepiej byłoby gdyby _w ogóle_ nie wstawał z łóżka przez większość dnia. Jego liny były czyste i suche a Bucky dokupił jeszcze kilka metrów wstążki i parę jedwabnych apaszek.

A Steve – och piękny Steve. Niemal wychodził z siebie z podniecenia, tak bardzo _chciał mu się przypodobać,_ co szczerze mówiąc trochę zdziwiło Bucky’ego – zjadł śniadanie, ani myślał o obciążaniu chorej nogi i w ogóle był zadziwiająco grzeczny.

_Stevie usiądźmy na chwilę_ poprosił i Steve skierował się w stronę mikroskopijnej sofy Bucky’ego.

Łóżko. Zamigał a potem upewnił się że Steve’owi jest na nim wygodnie i dołączył do niego przytulając go mocno. Naprawdę musieli porozmawiać – był pewien że Steve nigdy przedtem nie robił czegoś tak zaangażowanego. Musieli też porozmawiać o innych sprawach.

– Co się stało? – Spytał Steve a Bucky odwrócił się do niego i pocałował go. Porządnie. Tak jak zawsze powinien był to robić. Całowali się na powitanie i na pożegnanie i przytulali ale ile czasu minęło odkąd ostatni raz robili _to_?

Cholera. Cholera. Tak bardzo mu tego brakowało. Tego jak Steve miękł w jego ramionach. Całowali się wygłodniale a Bucky wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę Steve’a i gładził go po brzuchu. Och, zdecydowanie im tego brakowało. Pomiędzy ich kłótnią a kontuzją Steve’a zapanował między nimi ten dziwny dystans.

Steve oddychał ciężko kiedy przerwali pocałunek więc Bucky przytulił go i głaskał po plecach dopóki obaj nie doszli do siebie.

_Nic się nie stało. Wszystko jest absolutnie w porządku.: )_

– Przepraszam. Ja po prostu… Wiem, że byłem ostatnio nieznośny.

_Może trochę. Ale ja nie zamierzam odmawiać nam seksu z tego powodu. OBAJ lubimy taką zabawę. I wydaje mi się że obaj jej tego potrzebujemy. Przepraszam że pozwoliłem nam nawet minimalnie oddalić się od siebie._

– Wina leży po obu stronach. – Przypomniał mu cierpko Steve. – Ale masz rację. Po tamtej kłótni… Zrobiło się dziwnie. Ja… Wiesz, że Cię _kocham_ , Bucky. Ale wydawało mi się jakby nagle wyrosła między nami ściana.

Bucky skinął potwierdzająco głową i mignął ’kocham cię’ dotykając znakiem klatki piersiowej Steve’a.

Steve uśmiechnął się i położył na łóżku z głową na poduszce Bucky’ego, tuż przy jego udzie.

– Przed nami wspaniały dzień.

Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy a potem postukał Steve’a w nos. _Naprawdę, naprawdę wspaniały. Ale najpierw ustalmy zasady._

Steve zgodził się skinieniem głowy a Bucky zauważył że Steve rozluźnił się jeszcze bardziej. Interesujące.

_Rozbierz się dla mnie._

Podczas kiedy Steve wypełniał jego prośbę Bucky wstał z łóżka i sięgnął po najdłuższy kawałek jedwabnej wstążki w pięknym odcieniu ciemnego błękitu. Wrócił do łóżka i jednym końcem obwiązał zdrową nogę Steve’a od kostki aż do mniej więcej połowy łydki. Drugi koniec przywiązał do jednej z nóg łóżka a potem wrócił do Steve’a.

_Zasada pierwsza: Za wyjątkiem przerw na korzystanie z toalety nie wolno Ci oddalić się od łóżka dalej niż na długość wstążki. Szczerze mówiąc wolałbym żebyś w ogóle nie wstawał z łóżka._

Steve przełknął mocno ślinę.

_Zasada druga: Jeśli będziesz musiał się poruszyć nie będziesz obciążał swojej skręconej kostki._ Zwiążę _Ci nogi ale zrobię to bardzo ostrożnie._

Steve zaskomlał.

_Jeśli zaczniesz odczuwać jakikolwiek ból czy dyskomfort natychmiast mnie o tym powiadomisz. To dla mnie niesamowicie ważne, Steve._

_Zasada trzecia: Chyba nie muszę Ci przypominać, że będę regularnie sprawdzał stan Twojego samopoczucia. Oczekuję że w razie potrzeby użyjesz żółtego lub czerwonego koloru?_

– Obiecuję. – Powiedział Steve a Bucky był pod wrażeniem tego jak szybko stwardniał jego członek.

Pogłaskał Steve’a po policzku i czule pocałował.

_Zasada czwarta: Przed nami długi dzień. Bardzo przyjemny ale długi. Chcę mieć dużo czasu aby zająć się Tobą odpowiednio kiedy już skończymy. Jeśli stwierdzę, że rano nadal będziesz potrzebował opieki, zapewnię Ci ją. Czy możesz zacząć pracę kilka godzin później jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba?_

– Bucky, jeśli mnie potrzebujesz…Boże, oczywiście że tak.

Bucky pstryknął Steve’a w noc. To nie on będzie potrzebował opieki.

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu. Obiecuję. – Powiedział Steve.

_Zasada piąta: Zaskoczę Cię. Zaopiekuję się Tobą. Przywiążę Cię związanego do łóżka, wezmę Cię w posiadanie i oddam się Tobie. Sprawię, że będzie Ci bardzo, bardzo dobrze._

Steve ponownie zaskomlał a potem ujął jedną ręką swojego członka

– Proszę, proszę. Kurwa. Proszę.

Bucky odłożył na chwilę iPada i wziął Steve’a w ramiona inicjując kolejny niesamowity pocałunek który sprawił że obaj opadli bez sił na łóżko, Bucky na szczęście cały czas pamiętał o kontuzji Steve’a więc zdążył się odpowiednio ułożyć nie kopiąc go przy tym w zwichniętą kostkę ale _i tak_ wsunął udo między nogi Steve’a i zaczął pocierać nim jego członka.

– Chryste. Chryste, jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. – Westchnął Steve a Bucky objął go ramionami za szyję dając sobie luksus otarcia się o niego biodrami dokładnie pięć razy. Jego członek był twardy i  _domagał się_ zaspokojenia ale Bucky nie zmierzał pozwolić by sprawy posunęły się za daleko i aby skończyli zanim wszystko naprawdę się zacznie.

Odsunął się powoli, całując Steve’a po raz ostatni, i pogłaskał go po policzku. Pierwsza lina. Zamigał i Steve skinął głową wzdychając i ułożył się na łóżku.

Bucky poszedł do miejsca w którym rozłożył wszystko co będzie mu potrzebne i wrócił do łóżka z czerwoną bawełnianą liną. Odnalazł oznaczony wcześniej środek i ułożył go na karku Steve’a przerzucając oba końce przez jego obojczyki i zaczął wiązać uprząż podobną do tej którą zawiązał na Stevie poprzednim razem. Tym razem jednak niespiesznie wiązał bardziej skomplikowane węzły, podziwiając kontrast pomiędzy jaskrawoczerwoną liną i bladą skórą Steve’a starając się aby wszystko było jak należy. Zamiast zatrzymać się na biodrach Steve’a przesunął się niżej przeplatając linę wokół jego jąder i pociągnął do góry ściskając je razem z jego członkiem tworząc coś co nie było do końca pierścieniem na członka ale było do niego podobne.

Kiedy Bucky pracował Steve jęczał zaciskając w dłoniach kołdrę i Bucky uśmiechnął się słysząc go. Och, przecież on nawet jeszcze nie _zaczął_. Skończył wiązać uprząż z podziwem patrząc na swoją pracę. Ciało Steve’a ozdabiały piękne węzły i ciasno opleciona lina, jego członek, przekrwiony i obscenicznie wypchnięty do góry był trudny do zlekceważenia. Bucky specjalnie zostawił jego brzuch właściwie gołym.

Piękny. Zamigał do dyszącego pod nim Steve’a. Oddychaj. Przypomniał mu Bucky a Steve roześmiał się przesuwając dłońmi po swojej klatce piersiowej.

– Sam sobie oddychaj. – Rzucił. – Boże. Boże, to jest takie dobre…

Bucky uśmiechnął się tylko przesuwając dłonią po jego nodze i dotykając jedwabnej wstążki. Czas na apaszkę, zdecydował.

Godzinę później Steve był nadal rozluźniony, jego twarz całkowicie spokojna. Bucky nie spieszył się, od czasu do czasu przerywając to co robił by przytulić lub pocałować Steve’a, utrzymując luźny charakter całęj sytuacji. Wolna noga Steve’a była zgięta w kolanie, łydka przyciśnięta do tylnej strony uda. Bucky bardzo ostrożnie obchodząc się ze stablilizatorem na kostce obwiązał ją niebieską liną, owijając jej drugi koniec wokół jego uda i z podziwem patrząc na napinające się mięśnie. (Poświęcił też kilka minut na podziwianie członka Steve’a i pochylił głowę by wziąć w usta samą główkę i ssać ją przez kilka sekund. Ðźwięki jakie wydawał przy tym Steve były _niesamowite._ )

Na jednym ramieniu zawiązał piękny wzór z apaszek i jedwabnych wstążek i przywiązał je do wezgłowia łóżka rozciągając ciało Steve’a. Drugie ramię owiązał cienką czarną liną i przywiązał do tułowia. Zamierzał je niedługo rozwiązać więc póki co wykorzystał sytuację wiążąc linę w serię węzłów które zostawią na ciele Steve’a piękne ślady na jedną, najwyżej dwie, godziny, a w międzyczasie Steve ledwie mógł się ruszać związanymi rękoma i nogami oraz ciałem rozciągniętym na łóżku. Bucky poklepał go a Steve uśmiechnął się do niego błogo.

– Zielony. Kocham Cię. Zielony. – Powiedział Steve i chichocząc kiedy Bucky narysował serduszko wokół każdego z jego sutków.

Usatysfakcjonowany swoją pracą Bucky postanowił zająć się czymś innym. To znaczy ’zajać się’ w pewnym sensie. Przez cały ten czas miał na uwadze członek Steve’a. Przekrwiony i roniący perliście białe krople. Pochylił głowę i wrócił do ssania samego czubka przesuwając językiem po wrażliwych krawędziach.

– Proszę, och Boże, proszę. – Westchnął Steve i Bucky poczuł jak się poruszył, to znaczy _próbował_ się poruszyć i  _jęknął_ kiedy powstrzymały go liny i wstążki.

Bucky uniósł głowę z nieprzyzwoitym mlaśnięciem ciesząc się niezmiernie z dźwięku jakim zareagował Steve. Sięgnął do szuflady nocnego stolika i wyjął z niego prezerwatywę którą nałożył Steve’owi.

Przygotował się szybko, na tyle by nie odczuwać bólu, i ukląkł okrakiem nad Stevem pochylając się po przodu by pocałować go raz jeszcze a potem przechylił się do tyłu i powoli, tak wolno jak tylko mógł, wsunął się na członek Steve’a.

Steve jęknął i wygiął plecy powstrzymywany przez krępujące go liny i wstążki. Bucky zamknął oczy kiedy poczuł w sobie Steve’a, jego niesamowitą bliskość, lekkie pieczenie, wszystko było tak niesamowicie _przyjemne,_ i znieruchomniał na chwilę zanim zaczął się poruszać. Rzadko kiedy był w nastroju na coś takiego, ale tego dnia czuł że obaj tego potrzebują.

Przyglądał się twarzy Steve’a, jego drżącym ramionom i próbom poruszenia biodrami tak, żeby wyjść Bucky’emu na spotkanie, oraz jego reakcji na to jak więzy ograniczają jego ruchy. Bucky uniósł się lekko a potem opadł w dół pieprząc się na ciele Steve’a podczas kiedy leżący pod nim Steve drżał, szlochał i walczył z więzami.

Bucky łapczywie wdychał powietrze kołysząc się i zmieniając ułożenie ciała aż odnalazł ten wrażliwy punkt wewnątrz swego ciała potem kołysał się tak by za każdym razem trafiać w ten punkt, zaciskając dłoń na swoim członku i próbując wytrwać.

Kiedy Bucky doszedł Steve był w stanie wykluczającym jakąkolwiek komunikację, jego zarumienione ciało drżało i walczyło z więzami pogrążone w bolesnej ekstazie kiedy orgazm Bucky’ego rozpoczął się gdzieś głęboko wewnątrz i ogarnął całe ciało wywołując dreszcze i drżenie członka wytryskującego nasieniem na brzuch Steve’a.

Zakołysał się jeszcze kilka razy a i uniósł kiedy Steve dochodził z niskim, ochrypłym okrzykiem wijąc się i szlochając. Jego członek pulsował cudownie wewnątrz Bucky’ego i minęło kilka minut zanim Bucky był w stanie ich rozdzielić, zsunąć się z niego i po uprzątnięciu prezerwatywy ułożyć się obok Steve’a, pod jego wyciągniętym ramieniem.

Pogłaskał Steve’a po twarzy i scałował łzy z jego policzków. Obsypał pocałunkami jego ramiona i klatkę piersiową i pogłaskał związaną, zgiętą w kolanie nogę. Pocałował go w szyję, uspokajająco gładząc jego ciało ciesząc się uczuciem jego wilgotną od potu skórą, widokiem cieniutkich żyłek w powiekach Steve’a i tego jak jego długie rzęsy opadały na jego policzki

Bucky narysował serce na środku jego klatki piersiowej, kolejne na jego policzku, podeszwie stopy i wokół, ciągle związanych jąder i członka. Steve otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się a Bucky pocałował go namiętnie i kiedy się rozdzielili Steve _westchnął_ zaspokojony do szpiku kości. Bucky oczyścił ich przygotowanymi do tego celu chusteczkami a potem ułożył się obok Steve’a nadal dochodząc do siebie. Steve jednak poruszył się lekko i pocałował Bucky’ego w czubek głowy.

– Kochanie?

Bucky uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.

– Lina, wokół mojego członka…Sprawia mi ból. Czy mógłbyś jakoś ją przesunąć? – Steve przygryzł dolną wargę i umknął wzrokiem w bok. – Ja…nie lubię bólu. – Przyznał w końcu a Bucky poczuł jakby jego serce wręcz _eksplodowało z dumy._

Pocałował Steve’a starając się w ten sposób pokazać ukochanemu jak wynagrodzi mu jego szczerość a potem szybko rozwiązał linę uwalniając jądra i członka Steve’a. Przyjrzał się skórze nie dotykając wrażliwych miejsc ale nie zauważył na szczęście żadnych uszkodzeń.

Bucky ostrożnie związał końce liny w ozdobny węzeł ułożony na włosach łonowych Steve’a. Potem pocałował węzeł, potem Steve’a, a potem jego policzek.

– Widzisz, musisz bardzo mocno obniżyć standardy. – Zaśmiał się Steve. – Wtedy nie mam żadnego problemu w wypełnianiu podstawowych oczekiwań co do uległości.

Bucky roześmiał się gładząc Steve’a po twarzy. _Kochanie, już dawno przekroczyłeś podstawy. Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny, że nie potrafię wyrazić tego słowami. Nie tylko dlatego że mi powiedziałeś, dlatego jaki jesteś dobry, jak reagujesz na moje liny. To nie jest łatwe ale Ty jesteś ZASKAKUJĄCY. Jesteś w tym tak bardzo, bardzo, dobry że czuję się zaszczycony mogąc Cię związać._

Steve zachichotał cicho, napiął mięśnie próbując poruszyć ramionami i westchnął z zadowoleniem kiedy odkrył że nie może tego zrobić.

– Jest mi tak dobrze. Mogę się rozluźnić. Ty wszystkim się zajmiesz. Łatwizna.

Bucky napawał się swoim skarbem i pocałował Steve’a jeszcze raz ponieważ mógł to zrobić. _Jesteś mój. Mój. Mój. Mój. Mój. Mój. Tylko mój. Nie zdziw się jeśli już nigdy nie uwolnię Cię z tego łóżka. Móóóój._

Steve roześmiał się uderzając czołem w czoło Bucky’ego.

– Jestem Twój. – Potwierdził.

Bucky uśmiechnął się niemal tańcząc z radości i sprawiając, że Steve się roześmiał.

Sprawdził jego palce u rąk i nóg całując Steve’a w każde środstopie.

– Hej. – Powiedział Steve próbując się odsunąć i niemal kopiąc Bucky’ego w twarz. – Ups. Przepraszam.

Bucky wykrzywił zabawnie twarz, tylko po to by Steve znowu się roześmiał, i usiadł a potem odkręcił butelkę z wodą. Pomógł Steve’owi się napić a potem wypił resztę wody i znowu się położył tylko po to by pozostali w kontakcie.

_Kochanie, zaraz rozwiążę wszystko poza uprzężą i Twoją zdrową nogą. Twoje ciało musi trochę się ruszać, ale obiecuję szybko znowu Cię związać. Mam na to mnóstwo pomysłów._

Steve zadrżał lekko a potem skwapliwie skinął głową.

_A w ogóle, nie jesteś przypadkiem głodny?_

– Może…Troszeczkę?

Bucky pokiwał głową i pogłaskał go po brzuchu. _Kiedy tylko Cię rozwiążę, kochanie, przyniosę Ci coś do jedzenia._

Zaczął od ramienia Steve’a, szybko rozwiązując sieć węzłów i zwijając cienką czarną linę – była jedną z jego ulubionych i zamierzał użyć jej jeszcze tego dnia. Kiedy skończył, pomasował lekko jego ramię aby przywrócić mu krążenie a potem zajął się drugim ramieniem i rozwiązywaniem apaszek i wstążek.

Minęło kilka chwil zanim Steve zorientował się że Bucky specjalnie łaskocze go apaszką. Przestał powstrzymywać chichot i próbował się odsunąć.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i kontynuował rozplątywanie nieco szybciej ponieważ Steve nie potrafił przestać się ruszać a potem sprawdził jeszcze drugie ramię przytrzymując je kiedy Steve ostrożnie je opuścił uważając na staw barkowy.

_OK?_ Zapytał a Steve potwierdził skinieniem głowy, lekko masując bark. Bucky pocałował go tam i postanowił, że na razie odpuści sobie wiązanie uniesionych ramion Steve’a na co najmniej kilka następnych godzin, a kiedy już będzie po wszystkim wymasuje jego bark dla pewności. _Dobrze jest śmiać się i wygłupiać w łóżku. Dzięki temu nie wkrada się do niego powaga. To znaczy…wiem, że i Ty wiesz, jakie to dla mnie ważne._

– Zdążyłem zauważyć. – Stwierdził Steve kiedy Bucky zabrał się za jego nogę. – Tak w ogóle bardzo mi się to podoba. – Dodał wyciągając ręce i lekko łaskocząc Bucky’ego w szyję korzystając z uwolnionch ramion. – Radosny bondage to najlepszy bondage.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pomógł Steve’owi wyprostować nogę delikatnie obejmując jego kolano. Potem ostrożnie sprawdził kostkę zdejmując na chwilę stabilizator aby upewnić się, że nic pod nim nie spuchło zbyt mocno. Sam staw nadal był lekko spuchnięty ale Steve nawet nie mrugnął kiedy Bucky przesunął dłonią po jego stopie.

– Jest w porządku. – Powiedział cicho Steve a Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego.

_Uniosę ją na kilka minut, dobrze? Pozwól mi._

– Dobrze, ale tylko ten jeden raz. – Steve roześmiał się i ułożył na łóżku podczas kiedy Bucky krzątał się wokół niego.

_Boże, chyba powinienem częściej Cię wiązać. Postaraj się nie nabawić więcej poważniejszych kontuzji, ale jeśli coś Ci się przytrafi…wiesz jaka będzie moja reakcja._

– _Wiem_ , że bywam nieznośny w pewnych sytuacjach. – Jęknął Steve.

_Ech, ja też czasami się wkurzam._ Bucky usiadł i przeciągnął się lekko, tylko połowicznie po to aby cieszyć się zdumionym spojrzeniem Steve’a. _Skoczę do kuchni po batoniki wysokobiałkowe. Wrócę za kilka sekund, okej?_

– Okej. – Powiedział Steve układając się wygodniej na łóżku. Zgodnie z obietnicą Bucky wrócił do łóżka zaskakująco szybko i na spółkę zjedli dwa batoniki i wypili butelkę wody zanim Bucky wrócił do wiązania.

Symetria, zdecydował tym razem. Bucky kazał Steve’owi przesunąć się w dół łóżka aby przywiązana do niego wstążka była luźna a potem ułożył go na brzuchu w poprzek mebla i uniósł jego łydki tak że kolana tworzyły kąt prosty.

Najpierw związał mu kostki, oddzielone od siebie o parę centymetrów, niebieską liną która świetnie pasowała do bladej skóry Steve’a. Związując jego uda użył czerwonej liny. (Oczywiście spędził trochę czasu całując je i pieszcząc. Steve miał olśniewające nogi.)

Kiedy skończył jego kochanek mógł zginać nogi ale nie mógł ich zanadto wyprostować, odkrycie czego sprawiło, że jego kochanek jęknął w kołdrę.

Bucky pogłaskał go po plecach przesuwając dłonią po nadal krępującej je linie i uśmiechnął się. Przesunął ramiona Steve’a na boki i użył wstążek przeplatając je wokół ramienia Steve’a tworząc piękny wzór z błyszczącego, miękkiego materiału koloru kości słoniowej.

To było piękne. Niebiesko-czerwono-białe i Bucky otwarcie podziwiał końcowy efekt swej pracy, Steve’a leżącego głową w dół na łóżku i praktycznie uwięzionego w tej pozycji, cały czas wykonującego niewielkie ruchy i sprawdzającego narzucone mu przez liny ograniczenia.

Bucky pomógł mu przewrócić się na bok i upewnił się że Steve przyłapał go na tym jak oblizuje usta.

Steve roześmiał się, ale jego śmiech był zachrypnięty a jego na wpół twardy członek drżał lekko.

_Kochany, czy mogę zrobić Ci zdjęcie?_

Steve zamyślił się na chwilę a potem skinął głową.

– Oczywiście. Jeśli naprawdę chcesz?

_NAPRAWDĘ NAPRAWDĘ NAPRAWDĘ NAPRAWDĘ NAPRAWDĘ TEGO CHCĘ._

Kiedy Bucky odwrócił iPada w jego stronę Steve wybuchnął śmiechem.

– O Boże, jesteś najbardziej uroczym topem na Świecie.

_No jestem._

– Pocałuj mnie. Albo chodź do mnie bliżej żebym mógł Cię pocałować. Proszę?

Bucky zmiękł trochę słysząc jego prośbę i położył się obok biorąc Steve’a w ramiona i pochylając się do pocałunku.

Chcąc wynagrodzić Bucky’emu to, że nie może go właściwie objąć Steve pocałował go z całej siły delikatnie dysząc w jego usta. Bucky przesunął się tak, że Steve mógł pocałować go w szyję, potem jeszcze trochę, i jeszcze trochę, aż Steve przesunął zębami najpierw po jednym a potem po drugim sutku a Bucky zadrżał.

– Och kochanie. – Westchnął Steve i przygryzł jego sutek ciągnąc go lekko zębami a Bucky prawie _zobaczył gwiazdy._ Przesunął się bliżej do tego uczucia lekko ich przy tym przewracając więc Steve przesunął się na plecy nadal pracując ustami, liżąc i gryząc w taki sposób by zdecydowanie doprowadzić Bucky’ego do _szaleństwa._

Bucky odsunął się w końcu ciężko dysząc i na chwilę opadł na łóżko opierając głowę na klatce piersiowej Steve’a.

– Już dobrze kochanie. – Wymruczał Steve a Bucky poczuł jak jego ciało drży, a ramiona próbują go objąć ponieważ oczywiste było to że on chciał objąć swojego topa, przytulić go mocno i uspokajająco.

Swojego bardzo samolubnego topa, pomyślał Bucky i podniósł się by czule pocałować Steve’a i pogłaskać go po włosach.

– Kocham Cię. – Wymruczał w jego usta Steve a Bucky narysował na jego ciele wielkie serce.

Przesunął dłoń na uda Steve’a, głaszcząc je czule, i kilkukrotnie przesunął nią po jego członku tylko po to by móc popatrzeć na to jak Steve jęczy i próbuje się przeciągnąć. Przyniósł swój telefon, uruchomił funkcję aparatu. Pokazał ją Steve’owi unosząc brew.

– W porządku. – Zapewnił go Steve. – Ufam Ci. 

Cóż…to oznaczało kolejny pocałunek. A potem Bucky położył się obok niego aby pstryknąć im selfie z roztrzepanymi włosami, zarumienionymi policzkami i Stevem zaśmiewającym się do rozpuku.

A potem robił już tylko zdjęcia Steve’owi, pięknym kolorowym pasom i cieniom na jego ciele, temu jak nieśmiało uśmiechał się do Bucky’ego i jak zrelaksowany poddał się więzom. Bucky znowu ułożył go na brzuchu i zrobił zdjęcia dla siebie i po to by później pokazać Steve’owi jaki jest piękny.

Bucky położył głowę w dole pleców Steve’a i z robił kolejne selfie, tym razem ze znakiem kocham cię i wysłał je MMSem na komórkę Steve’a, żeby mógł je później zobaczyć.

Pobawią się jeszcze trochę a potem zrobią sobie przerwę na lunch, zdecydował Bucky. Sięgnął do wstążek na ramionach Steve’a i ostrożnie je rozwiązał dając im obu przyjemność z tego doznania. Roześmiał się kiedy Steve natychmiast podniósł się na kolana i objął go. Na wszelki wypadek jednak poklepał go.

– Zielony. Kochanie, wiesz doskonale czego mi trzeba. – Westchnął Steve a Bucky przytulił go mocno tak by ułożył głowę na jego ramieniu. Miał pomysł na jeszcze jedną intensywną pozycję ale mieli jeszcze na to czas. Teraz powinni po prostu trochę odpocząć i cieszyć się sobą.

Bucky narysował serce na policzku Steve’a i zachichotał begłośnie kiedy Steve narysował jedno wokół jego pępka. Odpłacił Steve’owi serduszkiem narysowanym na jego pośladku, a Steve śmieje się tak bardzo że prawie nie jest w stanie narysować serca wokół członka Bucky’ego.

Nie odsunął potem ręki tylko objął nią członek Bucky’ego po prostu go trzymając.

– W porządku? – Zapytał cicho a Bucky skinął głową. _Kochanie, jestem kiepski w udawaniu Wielkiego Groźnego Pana który musi wszystko kontrolować. Jeśli mam ochotę całkowicie Cię zdominować…wtedy Cię związuję!_ Steve roześmiał się i zaczął pieścić go powolnym ruchem dłoni.

– Jeśli Ci to pomoże, wiedz że ja… po prostu chcę dać Ci przyjemność. – Przyznał lekko zawstydzony własnymi słowami Steve. – Zrobić Ci laskę, obciągnąć Ci, cokolwiek zechcesz… jestem całkowicie Twój. – Wyszeptał i pochylił głowę by pocałować Bucky’ego między nogami. Co samo w sobie było seksowne, ale w tym wszystkim kryło się coś jeszcze. Steve mu ulegał, oddał mu się całkowicie i, dobry Boże, jaki to był cenny podarunek.

Bucky podziękował Steve’owi poprzez delikatne ułożenie ręki na jego karku. Nadszedł czas aby dać mu to czego pragnął.

Bucky ostrożnie odsunął od siebie Steve’a całując go żeby pokazać mu że nic się nie stało. Mieli po prostu różne podejście do tematu. Wstał z łóżka i podszedł do jego najdalej odsuniętego od miejsca gdzie przywiązana była noga Steve’a i lekko opierając się o ścianę. A potem położył dłoń na członku i zaczął pieścić się mocnymi, miarowymi ruchami.

Steve _oblizał usta_ i Bucky przywołał go gestem, prawie całkowicie pewien, że się nie mylił. Skulony w dole łóżka Steve nawet nie sprawdził na jaką odległość może się oddalić mając związane i przywiązane do ramy łóżka nogi.

Steve zaczął podciągać się w jego kierunku uśmiechając się na widok miny Bucky’ego.

– Patrzenie na mnie chodzącego przez ostatni tydzień o kulach Ci nie wystarczyło? – Zapytał i jeśli dramatycznie potrząsnął stopą kiedy dotarł do końca wstążki, żaden z nich tego nie skomentował.

– Ja pierdolę.

Steve był dopiero w połowie łóżka, dalej niż odległość ramienia od Bucky’ego, kiedy ukląkł.

Usta _._ Bucky na migi zasygnalizował której części ciała Steve’a potrzebuje i ścisnął swego członka nieco mocniej zamykając oczy na samo uczucie.

– O mój Boże, Ty _dupku_. – Jęknął Steve zorientowawszy się, że właśnie rozpoczął się wyścig sprawdzający czy potrafi dostać się do Bucky’ego zanim Bucky dojdzie.

Bucky uszczypnął się w sutek starając się westchnąć jak najgłośniej. Zwykle nie lubił wydawać jakichkolwiek dźwięków ale Steve zasługiwał na nagrodę, na coś specjalnego i była nią właśnie możliwość _usłyszenia_ Bucky’ego.

Steve wydał z siebie zduszony szloch i rzucił się do przodu chociaż wstążka ani myślała się rozciągnąć.

– Bucky, Bucky ja _chcę… –_ Przewrócił się na brzuch, wyciągając się i rozszerzając nogi jak tylko mógł, mimo lin wrzynających się w jego ciało przy każdym ruchu. Bucky oparł wolną dłoń o wezgłowie łóżka nagle potrzebując wsparcia. Steve napinał mięśnie wijąc się i wyciągając do niego ręce którymi w końcu chwycił biodra Bucky’ego niczym tratwę ratunkową.

Patrząc jak Steve wije się i walczy z linami którymi spętał go Bucky i tak bardzo, bardzo zdesperowanego by dać mu więcej przyjemności, ssać mocniej, przesuwając językiem po wrażliwej spodniej stronie…Bucky próbował wytrzymać, próbował zapamiętać ten obraz ale doszedł znacznie szybciej niż tego chciał.

Steve _odsunął się_ i Bucky, skonfundowany, otworzył oczy ale dochodząc napotkał spojrzenie kochanka i zorientował się że Steve specjalnie się odsunął pozwalając by nasienie Bucky’ego wylądowało na jego policzku, ustach a z powodu wygiętych w łuk pleców także na klatce piersiowej.

Bucky niemal zapomniał o oddychaniu, przyglądając się lepkiej białej substancji dekorującej twarz Steve’a, temu jak Steve zamknął oczy i oblizał usta wyciągając język by posmakować więcej. To wystarczyło by Bucky opadł bez sił na łóżko z powodu tego że stracił grunt pod nogami kiedy Steve odegrał wszystkie jego fantazje erotyczne jednocześnie.

Jego członek nadal był wilgotny od zwisających z niego resztek spermy kiedy Steve dostał swoją nagrodę, na tyle blisko by móc wziąć go do ust, wylizać do czysta i uspokoić, a potem leżeć z głową opartą o biodro Bucky’ego i patrząc na niego ze śladami spermy na twarzy i ciele.

Przytłoczony tym co zobaczył w oczach Steve’a Bucky położył drżącą dłoń na jego policzku. Całkowita uległość, żądza uznania, potrzeba dawania miłości i przyjemności seksualnej. Bucky przesunął kciukiem po swoim nasieniu na twarzy Steve’a a potem wsunął mu go do ust, niemal tracąc oddech kiedy Steve zaczął mocno ssać jego kciuk.

Bucky ostrożnie przewrócił Steve’a na plecy i uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem widząc jego twardego członka, związanych nóg i liny ozdabiającej jego klatkę piersiową. Przesunął dłonią przez bałagan na jego ciele i owinął ją wokół członka Steve’a i zaczął mu obciągać. Poruszał szybko ręką z cudownie nieprzyzwoitym dźwiękiem uderzania skóry o skórę, i pochylił się by pocałować Steve’a, wsuwając język głęboko do jego ust.

Całował go i poruszał ręką do momentu aż Steve znalazł się na krawędzi orgazmu, jęcząc i lekko się poruszając a potem przestał i sięgnął po jednął z apaszek, z przejrzystego ciemnego szkarłatu. Owinął ją wokół członka Steve’a wiążąc ostrożnie lecz wystarczająco mocno i pochylił się by pocałować wystającą spod niego główkę. Bucky przesunął po niej policzkiem a potem wziął ją do ust i zacieśniając apaszkę zaczął mocno ssać.

Steve wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk a, mięśnie jego nóg napięły się.

– Boże, tak. – Wychrypiał. – Ja pierdolę, och tak, właśnie tak.

Bucky położył dłoń na apaszce owiązanej wokół członka Steve’a i udawał, że mu obciąga, i przesuwając językiem po przekrwionej żołędzi. To nie mogło potrwać długo ale Steve wił się i błagał więc Bucky drażnił go przez kilka chwil a potem odwinął apaszkę.

Chwycił jeden z jej rogów i przesunął nim po członku Steve’a cały czas filuternie się uśmiechając.

Delikatny dotyk wystarczył aby Steve jęknął głośno a jego ciało zaczęło drżeć kiedy doszedł gwałtownie, na ślepo wyciągając ręce do Bucky’ego i odnajdując go a Bucky skrępował go mocno przytulając kiedy Steve wydawał z siebie te cudowne dźwięki, a nawet kiedy przestał i tylko drżał w jego ramionach.

Bucky pocałował go w policzek potem w szyję powoli rozluźniając uścisk. Och ten jego Stevie, który cicho pisnął wtulając się mocniej w Bucky’ego więc Bucky sięgnął po kołdrę którą wcześniej przerzucił w okolice wezgłowia i otulił nią ich obydwu. Jego dzielny, kochany Stevie który tak ciężko pracował cały dzień.

Steve wtulił się w niego mocniej i powoli przestał drżeć leżąc spokojnie w ramionach Bucky’ego z głową wtuloną w zgięcie jego szyi. Jego mięśnie były ciepłe i rozluźnione, a Bucky pozwolił mu odpocząć, pozwolił im obu odpocząć tak długo jak tylko chcieli.

– To było…

Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy. Zaczęło się od zabawy jakimś cudem zmieniło się w coś poważniejszego, silniejszego między nimi. Nie przypominało niczego co Bucky kiedykolwiek zrobił. Jednak z drugiej strony Steve był jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

Steve uśmiechnął się i pocałował Bucky’ego w klatkę piersiową.

– Proszę, czy moglibyśmy jutro spędzić razem dzień? – Zapytał. – Nie w ten sposób. Możemy popracować nad komiksem, oglądać filmy, czy zrobić coś innego ale ja…będę Cię naprawdę potrzebował Buck. – Steve wyszeptał ostatnią część zdania niemal niedosłyszalnie i Bucky zaczął się zastanawiać ile kosztowało go takie wyznanie.

Ja też Cię potrzebuję. Zamigał powoli, upewniając się że Steve go zrozumiał. Pieprzyć pracę. Praca mogła poczekać. Musieli spędzić razem dzień aby bezpiecznie wrócić z tego miejsca które właśnie znaleźli.

_Jeszcze nie nadeszła pora na lunch!_ Uśmiechnął się Bucky i pocałował Steve’a w nos. _Jesteś cudowny, kochanie._

– _Ja?_ Jeśli chcesz zobaczyć kogoś cudownego…spójrz w lustro. – Roześmiał się Steve, rumieniąc się lekko kiedy Bucky cmoknął go w policzek.

_Wytrę Cię teraz i rozwiążę Twoje nogi. Potem naprawdę zrobimy sobie dłuższą przerwę od zabawy. I zjemy coś._

Steve przytaknął skinieniem głowy i położył się na łóżku. Bucky wytarł jego twarz, klatkę piersiową i brzuch aż jego skóra była czysta i sucha. Potem pomógł Steve’owi położyć się na brzuchu i zajął się jego nogami. Najpierw rozwiązał linę która umieszczała je w zgiętej pozycji a potem tę którą spętał je razem masując skórę w miarę luzowania lin. Zmarszczył brwi widząc ślady na tylnej stronie ud Steve’a ponieważ były wyraźniejsze niż się spodziewał. Pomógł kochankowi wyciągnąć nogi podtrzymując lekko jego kolana i odwrócić się na plecy.

I sapnął widząc siniaki kwitnące na udach Steve’a oraz wyraźne odciski liny. Och nie, nie, nie, nie o to mu chodziło. Nie chciał zranić swego kochanka.

– Och, och Bucky, jakie one są _piękne_. – Powiedział Steve spoglądając z uśmiechem w dół.

_Steve, tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Nie chciałem Cię skrzywdzić._

– Och, ja pierdolę. Przestań przepraszać! Uwielbiam je. – Uśmiechnął się Steve wyciągając ramiona i tuląc w nich Bucky’ego. – Wcale mnie nie bolą a ja lubię wiedzieć, że ślady które na mnie zostawiłeś zostaną ze mną dłużej niż tylko kilka godzin.

Bucky skrzywił się lekko ale Steve zapewnił go raz jeszcze że nic go nie boli.

– Szczerze mówiąc sam jestem sobie winien, przez to jak się w nich wierciłem. Wiem, że nie zaaranżowałbyś tego wszystkiego bez mojej zgody. – Zauważył i Bucky trochę się rozluźnił.

Wtarł jednak odrobinę balsamu z arniką w tylną część ud Steve’a ostrożnie dotykając otartych linami okolic.

Steve leżał na łóżku zadowolony i kompletnie rozluźniony więc Bucky przykrył go tylko lekkim kocem.

_Lunch przygotowałem już wcześniej, więc przyniesienie go zajmie mi kilka minut. Odpoczywaj ile chcesz ale wiedz, że ZMUSZĘ_ _CIĘ_ _do jedzenia nawet jeśli nie jesteś głodny. W końcu bardzo ciężko pracowałeś._

– Dzięki Buck. – Westchnął Steve zwijając się w kłębek. Bucky wsunął mu pod głowę poduszkę, włożył szlafrok a potem poszedł po czekającą w lodówce tacę.

 


	10. Rozdział 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seks maratonu ciąg dalszy.

Ponieważ Steve nadal drzemał po jego powrocie Bucky usiadł koło niego i najpierw sam trochę zjadł. Przygotował całkiem sporo małych, bardzo smacznych i wysokoenergetycznych przekąsek którymi łatwo będzie im karmić siebie nawzajem. Nie był zdziwiony własnym napadem głodu i pochłonął kilka suszonych daktyli i trochę sera a potem delikatnie obudził Steve’a i pomógł mu usiąść.

Ucztowali karmiąc się nawzajem i chichocząc z powodu tego jak bardzo był im razem cudownie. Bucky przyniósł więcej butelek z wodą i pozwolił Steve’owi karmić się winogronami ponieważ dlaczego miałby tego nie robić?

Na prośbę Steve’a Bucky odwiązał go od łóżka, przytrzymując go kiedy przyzwyczajał się do pozycji pionowej, i podał mu kule. Steve skrzywił się nieco ale Bucky pocałował go w nos i poklepał po pośladku.

– To naprawdę wspaniały dzień. – Powiedział po powrocie do łóżka Steve. – Dziękuję Ci. Naprawdę bardzo się starasz.

_Ty również. I nie ma za co tak na marginesie. To nie jest dla mnie żaden wysiłek._ Steve roześmiał się i ułożył głowę na kolanach Steve’a.

– Mimo wszystko… Jesteś dużo milszy niż moi byli.

Bucky z trudem powstrzymał przypływ nadopiekuńczości. Potem jednak dał jej upust.

_MÓJ_. _MÓJ STEVE. Skarbie, będę dla Ciebie najlepszy ze wszystkich. Będę czuły, delikatny i dobry. Będziesz ze mną naprawdę szczęśliwy i bezpieczny._

Steve westchnął głęboko z zadowoleniem i zaległ nieco ciężej na kolanach Bucky’ego.

Bucky pogłaskał go po klatce piersiowej i wsunął dłoń pod uprząż, która nadal była luźna i póki co nie pozostawiała żadnych śladów.

Przywiązawszy zdrową stopę z powrotem do łóżka kazał Steve’owi ułożyć się wygodnie i uniósł jego chorą, nadal opuchniętą, stopę. W ramach nagrody Bucky ułożył się obok Steve’a, z głową na tej samej poduszce, i przytulił się do niego mocno.

– Dobry Boże. Cieszę się, że jej nie złamałem. – Uśmiechnął się Steve całując go w czoło. – Wtedy prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wypuściłbyś mnie z łóżka.

_Nadal mogę Cię z niego nie wypuścić._

Steve parsknął śmiechem i, ponieważ mógł, ugryzł Bucky’ego w ucho. Bucky zadrżał z oburzenia i ugryzł Steve’a w nos. Steve uszczypnął go w brzuch. Więc Bucky prychnął mu w szyję pod wrażeniem skrzeku jakim zareagował na to Steve.

– Och, to oznacza wojnę. – Zagroził Steve i przeszedł do ataku łaskocząc Bucky’ego aż ten zwinął się w bezgłośnie śmiejący się do łez czerwony na twarzy kłębek.

– Ha! – Oznajmił Steve siadając na Buckym.

Dupek. Mignął Bucky obejmując kochanka ramionami i nogami.

– Ooooch… – Zagruchał Steve a potem roześmiał się kiedy Bucky zaczął lubieżnie się o niego ocierać. – O mój Boże…jesteś niemożliwy.

Cóż, o to właśnie chodziło i Bucky wymierzył Steve’owi sójkę w bok aby Steve zaskomlał i odskoczył od niego.

Rozdzielili się aby lepiej ułożyć się w łóżku (i żeby Steve mógł ułożyć wyżej stopę), najedzeni, zaspokojeni i mający w perspektywie jeszcze co najmniej kilka godzin zabawy. Bucky przeciągnął się jak kot i objął Steve’a ramionami za szyję szturchając nosem miękką skórę.

Drzemał, gdzieś pomiędzy snem a czuwaniem. Świadom jedynie obecności Steve’a ale poza tym w zasadzie nieprzytomny. Jakimś cudem głęboko odpoczął przez kolejne pół godziny i obudził się zadowolony i gotowy do dalszej zabawy.

– To będzie dobre. – Zaśmiał się Steve podnosząc się do siadu i spoglądając Bucky’emu w oczy.

Bucky skinął głową uśmiechając się diabolicznie. Wszystko co robili odkąd związał Steve’a po raz pierwszy było bardzo wymagające fizycznie – teraz nadszedł czas na coś zupełnie innego.

Bucky wrócił do łóżka z cienką czarną linką i kazał Steve’owi spleść ramiona na piersi. Potem złapał jedną z par nożyczek które położył przy łóżku i przeciął linkę na pół a potem zrobił to samo z jedną z jedwabnych apaszek.

– Buck, jesteś pewien? – Skrzywił się Steve. – Te rzeczy nie należą do najtańszych.

Spojrzenie jakie rzucił mu Bucky likwidowało potrzebę odpowiedzi. Jakby Steve nie był wart kilku kawałków sznura i materiału! Naprawdę. Dobry Boże.

– Odpłacę Ci się w Boże Narodzenie. – Wymruczał Steve a Bucky wybuchł śmiechem. Zacisnął dłonie Steve’a w pięści i ujął jego prawą rękę owijając ją materiałem który zawiązał wokół jego nadgarstka tak, że Steve nie mógł ruszyć dłonią. Potem zawiązał serię węzłów wzdłuż jego ramienia, przeplatając linę między jego przedramionami i tworząc efekt drabiny najpierw na jedwabiu a potem na nagiej skórze. Docierając do łokcia zawiązał końce linki po czym to samo uczynił z drugim przedramieniem.

Potem wziął kilka krótszych kawałków czarnego sznurka i przywiązał związane dłonie i przedramiona do uprzęży na ciele Steve’a używając ukrytych, łatwych do rozwiązania, węzłów i nie martwiąc się tym że nie są one najładniejsze.

Steve poruszył się i starał się poruszyć ramionami ale szybko odkrył że jest to w zasadzie niemożliwe i jęknął napotykając opór. Bucky głaskał go po twarzy i całował w czoło dopóki Steve się nie uśmiechnął a potem wrócił do pracy.

Długo się nad tym zastanawiał ale postanowił nie odwiązywać stopy Steve’a od łóżka – w końcu Steve nigdzie się w najbliższym czasie się nie wybierał ale miało to _większe_ znaczenie. Zgiął drugą nogę Steve’a, ale potem zmienił zdanie. Nogi Steve’a wiele przeszły tego dnia więc Bucky wyprostował jego nogi i zawiązał grubszą czarną linę po spodniej stronie jego ud, tuż pod pośladkami. Zawiązał serię grubych pasów, prostych lecz eleganckich, unieruchamiających nogi Steve’a w kroczu, udach, łydkach kostkach a także stopach. Pocałował go w każdy z dużych palców u stóp sygnalizując koniec wiązania.

Steve roześmiał się ale jego śmiech był lekko zachrypnięty a członek znowu twardy. Bucky pogłaskał go uspokajająco po udach, pocałował w brzuch a potem usiadł tak, że Steve mógł położyć głowę na jego kolanach.

Steve nadal wykonywał krótkie, drżące ruchy, czasami dłuższe, wyraźnie sprawdzając więzy. Mógł poruszać całym ciałem, mógł też usiąść i poruszać głową i szyją ale poza tym był prawie całkowicie związany. Miał unieruchomione ręce przy pomocy linek i jedwabiu i chociaż mógł lekko poruszać nogami, to jak były związane oznaczało że swobodnie mógł ruszać jedynie biodrami. Związując mu nogi w kostkach Bucky upewnił się że nie będzie mógł ruszać stopami, a w szczególności tą w stabilizatorze.

Steve jęczał i drżał raz po raz sprawdzając granice tylko po to by być powstrzymanym. Boże, tak dobrze było na niego patrzeć, więc Bucky pozwolił na to im obydwu, patrząc na napinające i rozluźniające się ramiona Steve’a i jego lekko zginające się i prostujące kolana.

Pogłaskał Steve’a po głowie i zaczął pisać. _Jesteś piękny. Ale chciałbym żebyś na chwilę przestał się ruszać. Leż najbardziej nieruchomo jak możesz. Chcę zrobić Ci kilka zdjęć i powiem kiedy znowu będziesz mógł się ruszyć. Bądź grzeczny kochanie a po wszystkim czeka Cię wspaniała nagroda._

– _To_ jest moja nagroda. – Mruknął Steve i zadrżał po raz ostatni a potem znieruchomiał.

Bucky pocałował go w czoło – szczerze mówiąc spodziewał się większego protestu, ale Steve nie wiedział co go czeka. Odsunął się, wsuwając Steve’owi pod głowę poduszkę i po raz ostatni całując go przeciągle. Kurwa. Steve był…cudowny.

Bucky nieśpiesznie zrobił zdjęcia spokojnej, nieruchomej twarzy leżącego z zamkniętymi oczami Steve’a. Potem jego związanych rąk, szczegółowe zdjęcia ramion i zawiązanych na nich węzłów. Szerokie ujęcia Steve’a od pasa w górę z włosami rozświetlonymi przez popołudniowe słońce. Zbliżenia jego nóg i bioder, kilka ujęć całego ciała ukazujących jego piękno. Przez cały czas Steve leżał w idealnym bezruchu.

Bucky położył się koło Steve’a i pocałował go zupełnie zaskoczony tym, jaki Steve jest grzeczny i jak próbuje mu się przypodobać. To było…cóż bardzo nie podobne do Steve’a i Bucky zatęsknił na chwilę za swoim podstępnym, walecznym kochankiem.

Chociaż może właśnie tego potrzebował Steve. Chwili kiedy nie musiał o nic walczyć ani na nikogo naciskać. Kiedy mógł odpocząć i robić tylko to co kazał mu zrobić Bucky.

Bucky ostrożnie narysował serduszko wokół jednej z róż znajdujących się na szyi Steve’a. Całe jego ciało było pokryte, wystającymi teraz spod lin, pięknymi tatuażami. Był świadom mijającego czasu ale nie przejmował się nim zbytnio chłonąc spokój leżącego obok Steve’a w pokoju tak cichym jak ciche może być jakiekolwiek nowojorskie mieszkanie.

Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko kiedy Steve zaczął się wiercić – to dobrze. To był jego Stevie który nie potrafił usiedzieć bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas i Bucky ucałował go z zadowoleniem.

– Co dostanę w nagrodę? – Zażądał Steve i Bucky szturchnął go w brzuch.

_Jak się czujesz?_

– Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. – Westchnął Steve poruszając kończynami. – Bardzo spokojnie.

_I?_

– I minęły jakieś trzy godziny odkąd doszedłem po raz ostatni.

_Och na miłość boską._ Roześmiał się Bucky i uszczypnął Steve’a w sutek.

Steve zamruczał cicho ale Bucky wiedział że nie akurat to doznanie nie było dla niego zbyt przyjemne. W zamyśleniu przesunął palcami po członku Steve’a i już wiedział od czego chce zacząć.

Obrysowanie każdego tatuażu Steve’a czubkiem języka zajęłoby trochę czasu ale było tego warte ponieważ pozwalało Bucky’emu posmakować Steve’a, dotykać jego skóry i poznać szczegóły pięknych rysunków na jego ciele.

Zaczął od róż zdobiących szyję Steve’a. Kiedyś spytał jak bardzo bolesne było ich wykonanie – najwyraźniej bardzo. Bucky pocałował jeo tętnice szyjne zdając sobie sprawę z tego ile wycierpiał Steve chcąc tchnąć życie w swoją sztukę. To one pierwsze przykuły uwagę Bucky’ego i sprawiły że zauroczył się wysokim, przystojnym mężczyźnie z kafejki.

Napisał to wszystko Steve’owi który uśmiechnął się szeroko czytając jego słowa.

– Wiesz, ja także byłem Tobą zauroczony. Wysokim, cichym, przystojnym facetem, który codziennie wypijał litry espresso. Kiedy Cię pierwszy raz zobaczyłem pomyślałem że jesteś zachwycający.

Bucky zarumienił się lekko – nie był głupi, wiedział że jest atrakcyjny, ale jednak. Jednak…

Przesunął językiem po słowie Brooklyn znajdującym się tuż pod szyją i zwykle zasłoniętym kołnierzykiem koszuli a potem je pocałował. To dzięki Brooklynowi się odnaleźli.

Bucky lizał i obsypał pocałunkami gwiazdki ozdabiające klatkę piersiową Steve’a, a przynajmniej te które udało mu się dojrzeć spod lin. Szczególnie skupił się na tej w kolorach flagi biseksualistów.

– Kocham Cię. – Wymruczał Steve i Bucky pocałował go a potem szturchnął nosem jego skórę i przesunął się niżej.

Przesunął językiem po liniach torsu Steve’a i obsypał pocałunkami wolne od tatuaży uda Steve’a i zatrzymał się na kotwicy wytatuowanej nad jedną stopą i ptakiem nad drugą. Chciał przewrócić Steve’a na plecy i posmakować tarczy, wielkiego niebiesko-czerwono-białego tatuażu między łopatkami Steve’a, ale w końcu postanowił zabawić się w inny sposób.

Kiedy Bucky skończył pieścić ustami i językiem jego ciało Steve skomlał cicho, a jego członek był tak twardy, że Steve poruszał biodrami szukając jakiegokolwiek tarcia. Bucky usiadł na nim okrakiem a potem podparł się ramionami tak że mógł powoli wziąć członek Steve’a do ust ocierając się jednocześnie o jego nogi, miękką skórę i twarde liny. Przesuwał płaskim językiem po wrażliwej spodniej stronie członka.

Steve jęknął próbując się poruszyć a potem jęknął głośniej kiedy nie mógł tego zrobić a Bucky użył każdej znanej mu sztuczki aby doprowadzić Steve’a tuż na krawędź orgazmu. Wypuścił go z ust z głośnym mlaśnięciem i pocałował brzuch Steve’a kiedy usłyszał jego głośny jęk zawodu. Podczołgał się do góry wzdłuż ciała Steve’a pocierając je swoim członkiem dysząc ciężko kiedy czuje zmiany między skórą a pętającymi ją linami i w końcu zatrzymując się nad ustami Steve’a i powoli wypychając biodra do przodu.

Steve otworzył usta jęcząc wokół członka Bucky’ego i użył całej dostępnej mu wolności by poruszyć głową i spróbować wziąć więcej niż Bucky chciał mu dać i błagać o więcej. Bucky powoli wsuwał się dalej, szybciej, cały czas mając na względzie to ile może przyjąć Steve ale – cóż. Pieprzył usta kochanka. To było wulgarne wykorzystywanie Steve’a i obaj to uwielbiali.

Bucky poruszał biodrami gubiąc się trochę w tym jak wiele chciał mu dać Steve. Steve leżący pod nim nieruchomo. Dokładnie spętany linami Bucky’ego i skupiony tylko na Buckym i jego przyjemności tak jak Bucky skupił się wyłącznie na Stevie.

Doszedł gwałtownie i niespodziewanie, wytryskując w usta Steve’a i drżąc przed dobrych kilka minut dopóki nie opadł z sił i nie zsunął się na bok aby nie przygnieść biednego Steve’a.

– Cześć piękny. – Steve przewrócił się na brzuch i przysunął bliżej i Bucky roześmiał się ponieważ Steve wyglądał niesamowicie absurdalnie. I seksownie. Bucky objął go ramionami nadal próbując złapać oddech.

Bucky wybuchł śmiechem czując jak Steve ociera się o niego biodrami szturchając go członkiem w brzuch.

– Bucky. – Zaskomlał Steve. – _Proszę_.

Bucky parsknął obejmując dłonią członek Steve’a.

– Nie ufam Ci. – Westchnął Steve a potem jęknął kiedy Bucky zaczął poruszać dłonią.

– Pieprzony żartowniś. – Mruknął Steve po zaledwie kilku ruchach zatrzymał dłoń. – Proszę, proszę, proszę, skarbie… Proszę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i uszczypnął zębami skórę jego szyi. Potem delikatnie ugryzł go w sutek łagodząc ugryzienie językiem. Potem ugryzł go mocniej.

– Żółty. – Szepnął Steve. – Bucky, to naprawdę boli.

Bucky objął go mocno i pocałował. Przepraszam, zamigał a potem sięgnął po iPada. _Mam Cię rozwiązać?_

– Nie! Po prostu, mnie nie gryź. Proszę?

_Żadnego gryzienia. Zrozumiałem. Przepraszam. Wybaczysz mi?_

– Oczywiście. Jezu. Nie musisz nawet pytać. – Steve uśmiechnął się do niego czule.

Bucky przesunął palcem wzdłuż szczęki Steve’a i raz jeszcze go pocałować. Głaskał go delikatnie, chichocząc bezgłośnie kiedy Steve praktycznie zaczął mruczeć, wtulając się w ramiona Bucky’ego. A potem nareszcie, nareszcie zsunął się w dół łóżka, ucałował kości biodrowe Steve’a i wziął jego członka do ust.

Był powolny i jednostajny, ssąc wygłodniale. Z członka Steve’a już kapało a Steve wydawał z siebie cudowne dźwięki. Kiedy Bucky wyciągnął rękę i położył ją na przed ramieniu Steve’a poczuł spinające i rozluźniające się na przemian mięśnie gdy Steve walczył z więzami by móc go dotknąć, objąć i prawdopodobnie przytrzymać głowę Bucky’ego tam gdzie była teraz.

Nie poprosił jednak o przerwę ani nie kazał mu przestać więc Bucky nie przestał doprowadzając Steve’a do długiego, długiego orgazmu w którym całe nagromadzone w nim ciśnienie nareszcie znalazło ujście a Steve skomlał, jego ciało drżało a potem w końcu się rozluźniło.

Bucky wsunął ramiona pod plecy i kolana kochanka i posadził go sobie na kolanach zmieniając pozycję tak by głowa Steve’a opierała się na jego ramieniu i trzymał go tam pozwalając kochankowi bez pośpiechu dojść do siebie.

Zajęło to długą chwilę ale Bucky był cierpliwy, _bardzo_ łatwo przyszło mu czekanie, nie musiał nic robić tylko trzymać w ramionach swego związanego kochanka i patrzeć jak oddycha i cieszyć się jego głębokim oddechem dzięki któremu Steve sprawiał wrażenie śpiącego. Ciesząc się tym jak zrelaksowane było jego ciało i tym że nadal bezgranicznie ufał Bucky’emu nawet po użyciu żółtego światła. Bucky pocałował Steve’a w czoło. Żadnego bólu. Steve naprawdę tego nie lubił więc oznaczało to zakaz gryzienia czy sprawiania mu bólu w inny sposób. I Boże… Bucky będzie to sobie jeszcze długo wypominał. Ponieważ powinien wiedzieć lepiej…

– Kochanie… – Westchnął Steve a Bucky niemal skoczył na równe nogi, gładząc jego policzek kiedy Steve otworzył oczy. – To było wspaniałe. – Wymruczał na wpół przytomnie nadal lekko drżący Steve.

To Ty jesteś wspaniały, zamigał Bucky całując Steve’a w czoło i uśmiechając się kiedy ten zaczął lekko się wić. Cudowny chłopak. Bucky sięgnął po omacku po butelkę z wodą i pomógł Steve’owi się napić a potem położył go ostrożnie na łóżku. _Gotów na uwolnienie z lin?_

Steve potwierdził skinieniem głowy i Bucky zabrał się do pracy zaczynając od ramion Steve’a. Łatwe do rozwiązania sznurki i zabrał się za rozplątywanie drabiny z lin zadowolony z tego, że chociaż na skórze Steve’a zostały ślady powinny one zniknąć za kilka godzin. Bucky uwolnił dłonie Steve’a masując je lekko i kazał mu poruszać palcami i dłońmi.

Usatysfakcjonowany zabrał się za uwolnienie nóg Steve’a i rozwiązał linę w końcu uwalniając także jego stopy i opadając na niego z uśmiechem.

– Co Ci chodzi po głowie? – Zapytał Steve ale Bucky tylko wzruszył ramionami doprowadzając go do śmiechu.

Bucky pocałował Steve’a w klatkę piersiową i przyniósł więcej apaszek – głównie czarnych chociaż jedna była jasnoniebieska. Potem gestem poprosił Steve’a żeby usiadł przed nim po turecku i przyjął podobną pozycję. Wyciągnąwszy lewą dłoń ujął nią prawą rękę Steve’a splatając razem ich palce i układając ich dłonie tak że ich ręce przylegały do siebie na długość przedramion.

Potem wybrał pierwszą apaszkę i wolną ręką zawiązał ją wokół ich nadgarsków związując ich ręce.

– O mój Boże. – Powiedział Steve przełykając głośno ślinę. – Och Bucky.

Bucky pracował w ciszy czując spokój i opanowanie kiedy ich razem związywał unieruchamiając własne ramię. Być może trochę za tym tęsknił miło było być związanym trzymając jednocześnie dłoń Steve’a.

Najpierw związał ich dłonie a potem sięgnął po kolejną apaszkę by związać im przedramiona, czarną, potem niebieską i znowu czarną. Paski materiału splatały się ze sobą tworząc linę oplatającą ich kończyny.

– To jest piękne. – Powiedział Steve dotykając uplecionej z apaszek liny. – Och Bucky, Bucky to jest _idealne_.

_Teraz możesz dotknąć mojego lewego ramienia_. Wyjaśnił nieśmiało Bucky. _Możesz je całować, dotykać, robić z nim co zechcesz. Nie będę Cię powstrzymywał._

– Jesteś pewien? – Zapytał Steve a Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – Och, Buck. – Pochylił się i pocałował ich związane dłonie. – Dlaczego teraz?

_Poneważ na to zasłużyłeś. Ponieważ jest mi głupio z powodu tego że nadal mi to przeszkadza. Ponieważ…wydaje mi się że lubię kiedy go dotykasz. A przynajmniej nie jest to dla mnie bolesne._

– Takie tłumaczenie w zupełności mi wystarczy. – Zaśmiał się Steve. – I to wcale nie jest głupie. Zostałeś naprawdę poważnie ranny, prawda?

Bucky skinął głową. _Doznałem poważnego złamania z przemieszczeniem. Ramię było też mocno i głęboko pokaleczone, stąd te wszystkie blizny i utrata masy mięśniowej. Powinieniem je stracić ale miałem szczęście._

– Mój Bucky. – Wymruczał Steve kładąc się na łóżku tak, że Bucky leżał na nim a ich związane ramiona tkwiły między nimi. – Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. Taki szczery. Taki odważny. – Bucky skrzywił się ale Steve tylko go za to pocałował.

– Jesteś. – Powiedział stanowczo Steve. – Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić jakie to musiało być straszne. – Steve pocałował długą bliznę biegnącą wokół bicepsa Bucky’ego, a raczej tego co z niego zostało. – Tak bardzo się cieszę, że żyjesz. – Dodał cicho.

Bucky wiercił się trochę ale nie powstrzymał Steve’a. Który sam się powstrzymał, przycichł i tylko od czasu do czasu całował jego bark lub ich związane dłonie.

Wtulili się w siebie, porzuciwszy iPada Bucky’ego po drugiej stronie łóżka i zaczęli grać w nieszkodliwe gry – najpierw Steve ucałował policzek Bucky’ego, potem Bucky pocałował w policzek Steve’a. Potem Bucky ucałował klatkę piersiową Steve’a tuż nad sercem, więc Steve pocałował Bucky’ego w to samo miejsce. Kiedy znowu nadeszła kolej Steve’a ten pocałował jedną stronę ich związanych przedramion więc Bucky pocałował tę drugą.

Potem eksperymentowali trochę z odległością na jaką mogli się od siebie odsunąć, która okazła się naprawdę niewielka, bawiąc się w delikatną wersję przeciągania liny. Steve zorientował się iż jest na tyle silny by mocniej pociągnąć i sprawić, że Bucky wpadł mu w ramiona a potem przekulgać się po łóżku tak, że zawiązana wokół jego nogi wstążka unieruchomiła także nogi Bucky’ego.

Bucky chichotał wijąc się i próbując uwolnić a Steve śmiał się ganiając go po łóżku i przypierając ciałem do materaca. Bucky roześmiał się próbując zepchnąć z siebie Steve’a. Choć szczerze mówiąc, nie starał się zbytnio.

Bawili się jeszcze przez chwilę, łaskocząc, przytulając i mocując się ze sobą dopóki Bucky nie musiał wyjść do łazienki a Steve stał się niespokojny.

_Jesteś gotów do całkowitego uwolnienia od lin?_ Zapytał Bucky a Steve pokiwał głową.

– To było… Boże, sam nie wiem jak to opisać… ale tak, jestem gotów.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i uwolnił ich ramiona speszony tym jak Steve w nadmierny sposób sprawdzał jego ramię a obecność śladów wiązania, wyraźnie naśmiewając się z podobnego zachowania Bucky’ego. Po krótkiej wizycie w łazience zdjął ze Steve’a uprząż, rozwiązując węzły z miękkiej bawełnianej liny. Na końcu odwiązał wstążkę ze stopy Steve’a i odłożył wszystko na miejsce.

I to był koniec. Steve poszedł do łazienki a kiedy wrócił ubrali się w miękkie dresy i t-shirty. Usiedli przytuleni na kanapce Bucky’ego, tak dla odmiany, i Steve oparł głowę or ramię Bucky’ego. Bucky głaskał go po włosach i pocałował go w głowę przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach próbując zapewnić mu ciepło. _Jakieś specjalne życzenia?_

– Powinniśmy wziąć prysznic. _Oddzielnie._ Widziałem Twój mikroskopijny brodzik. – zakpił Steve. – Czy mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić? Masaż albo cokolwiek innego?

_To brzmi wspaniale. Dziękuję kochanie._ Bucky pocałował go w policzek. _A teraz powiedz mi co ja mogę zrobić dla Ciebie._

– Bucky, większość dnia spędziłem związany, czując na sobie całą Twoją uwagę, a także, Twoją wyobraźnię i naprawdę na razie niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. – Powiedział lekko speszony Steve. – Dam Ci jednak znać jeśli coś wymyślę.

Bucky spojrzał na niego z udawanym gniewem i czule pocałował. Proszę zamigał a potem mocniej objął Steve’a.

Steve roześmiał się kładąc głowę z powrotem na ramieniu Bucky’ego szybko zapadając w drzemkę.

Bucky pozwolił swoim myślom luźno dryfować, wpadając ten cudownie błogi stan jaki odczuwał czasami po zabawie. Steve był nakarmiony, miał ciepło i niczego w tej chwili nie potrzebował więc Bucky mógł teraz odpocząć. Ponieważ był dobry i dał swemu kochankowi rozkosz, sprawił że Steve poczuł się bezpieczny, kochany i seksowny. Dał im obu szczęście, a teraz nadszedł czas aby obaj cieszyli się tym wspaniałym dniem.


	11. Rozdział 11

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Dzięki za to selfie z moim tyłkiem;) Ja też Cię kocham_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jezu, ale dużo czasu zajęło Ci sprawdzenie telefonu!_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _I nie ma za co._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Przeglądam zdjęcia które zrobiłem Ci tamtego dnia. Stevie, jesteś cudowny._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Weź przestań. Po prostu robisz świetne zdjęcia._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _ < IMG234323.jpg>_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Dobra, to jest całkiem niezłe._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _CAŁKIEM NIEZŁE_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Patrzę na nie i walę konia_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _O mój Boże_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _O mój Boże, Ty rzeczywiście to robisz_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _A niech Cię Bucky. Właśnie JADĘ METREM_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Myślę o Twoich ustach_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _BUCKY_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _I o Twojej desperacji_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _BUCKY BŁAGAM CIĘ PRZESTAŃ_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _steve steve steve_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _boże jestem taki twardy_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _steve_

 

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _chryste buck musiałem schować telefon_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _dlatego postanowiłem być wielkodusznym i poczekać z wysłaniem Ci zdjęcia jakie pstryknąłem sobie po wszystkim: P_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _czy Twoja wielkoduszność opiera się na tym, że w ogóle mi je wyślesz, czy na tym że nie otrzymam go W DRODZE NA BARDZO WAŻNE SPOTKANIE?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _I tym i tym_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jestem najlepszym chłopakiem pod słońcem_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Naprawdę tak myślisz?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak właśnie myślę_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _czekaj muszę zmienić spodnie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _O MATKO BOSKA_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _mwahahahaha_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _hej jeśli pojawisz się w kafejce pierwszy zamów mi mochę dobrze?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _dzięki!_

 

– Masz swoją głupią kawę. – Tymi słowami Steve powitał swego chłopaka.

Bucky parsknął w poczuciu słodkiego, słodkiego zwycięstwa.

_Dzięki kochanie! Jesteś super!_

– W tej chwili trochę Cię nienawidzę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się błogo i rozsiadł przy swoim ulubionym stoliku, który stał się ulubionym stolikiem jego i Steve’a.

_Hej nie masz kul!_

– Och tak… Miałem dzisiaj kontrolną wizytę i mogę zacząć obciążać kostkę. Nadal mam używać kul jeśli zechcę na przykład pójść piechotą na drugi koniec miasta ale krótkie spacery bez nich są w porządku. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Powiedziałem lekarzowi że przez cały weekend oszczędzałem kostkę.

_Ależ oczywiście że mu tak powiedziałeś_

Steve roześmiał się a potem pochylił by pocałować Bucky’ego w policzek.

– Nie powiedziałem lekarzowi, że oszczędzałem stopę ponieważ przez większość weekendu urządziłem sobie z chłopakiem seks maraton. – Szepnął Bucky’emu do ucha.

Bucky skrzywił się wzdychając głęboko.

– Kiedy wyjeżdżasz na święta?

_Jutro. Módl się żebym przetrwał świąteczne korki na autostradzie._

– Uważaj na siebie. – Uśmiechnął się Steve i wziął go za rękę lekko ją ściskając.

_Dobrze Mamo._

– W porządku. W takim razie nie będę się o Ciebie martwił. – Steve klepnął Bucky’ego w czoło. – A swoją drogą, skończyłem wstępne szkice do wszystkiego co napisałeś. Chcesz je zobaczyć?

_Tak! Jasna cholera, Steve, jesteś zdumiewający!_

– Oj… po prostu lubię ich rysować. – Steve potarł swój kark. – To co napisałeś jest… naprawdę wyjątkowe. Uwielbiam to, że potrafisz pokazać Żołnierza jako kogoś bezlitosnego, i być może niezbyt dobrego ale kogoś kogo mogłem polubić. I kogo potrafię zrozumieć.

Bucky lekko się zaczerwienił. _Jest taki interesujący! Kapitan oczywiście też – jest Dobrym Człowiekiem, który nie uważa się za dobrego człowieka. I właściwie nie jest nim z wielu powodów. Ale wszystkie są super-osobiste więc to w zasadzie się nie liczy._

– Z drugiej strony Żołnierz jest dobry w bardzo osobisty _interpersonalny_ sposób _. –_ Dodał w zamyśleniu Steve. – Dlatego Kap go kocha. Ponieważ jest dobrym człowiekiem robiącym złe rzeczy z dobrych powodów. Cap tego nie potrafi ale podziwia tę umiejętność Żołnierza.

_Cap dostrzega coś więcej poza czubkiem własnego nosa tylko jeśli populacja jest mniejsza od dziesięciu. Albo jeśli chodzi o Żołnierza._ Przytaknął Bucky.

– Ale _dlaczego_? – Zapytał szeptem Steve. – Dlaczego są skłonni spalić dla siebie cały świat?

_Musimy to wymyślić i zachować w tajemnicy przez jakiś czas. Wiemy że znają się właściwie przez całe życie._

– I że Żołnierż znał Kapa Słabeusza. – Zgodził się Steve. – Wiemy, że między nimi coś jest. Coś jak ściana, albo sekret. – Dodał z uśmiechem sięgając po dłoń Bucky’ego i splatając razem ich palce. – Powinni bawić się w wiązanie. To pomaga przełamać wszelkie bariery.

Spojrzenie Bucky’ego zmiękkło i pochylił się i pocałował Steve’a, krótko lecz czule pocierając kciukiem zewnętrzną stronę dłoni Steve’a. _Pozwalając sobie na bycie zupełnie bezbronnym w obecności kochanka może się do tego przyczynić._

– Akceptacja tak wielkiego zaufania i dawanie kochankowi tego, czego nawet nie wiedział że potrzebuje też się do tego przyczynia.

_Przestań gadać takie dyrdymały w miejscu publicznym. Mamy komiks do stworzenia._

Steve uśmiechnął się i zmierzwił Bucky’emu włosy.

– Jasne. Jeśli chodzi o tamtą scenę erotyczną…

Spojrzenie Bucky’ego było takie radosne że Steve śmiał się głośno przez parę dobrych minut.

 

 

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ < IMG98457.jpg>_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _o mój boże._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _niezły korek analny_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _nigdy wcześniej nie mówiłeś że lubisz tego rodzaju zabawę: (_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ech to nic takiego, po prostu naszła mnie dziś ochota_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _więc_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _masz go teraz w sobie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _tak!_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _ja_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _um_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _um_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _krzątam się po domu_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _zmywam naczynia_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _z moim korkiem analnym_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _um_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _boże, jest mi tak dobrze_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _przez cały dzień jestem na wpół twardy_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _czy to zemsta?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _nie nie nie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _chciałem tylko powiedzieć mojemu chłopakowi, że jestem tak twardy że to niemal boli_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _to jest zemsta_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _zdecydowanie nie james_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o boże chciałbym sobie ulżyć_

**Wytatuowany Steve** _: ALE NIE MOGĘ PRZEZ PIERŚCIEŃ EREKCYJNY_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _IMG23432.jpg_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _To dlatego, że jestem w Vermont i zostanę tu do soboty, prawda?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _zdecydowanie nie to byłoby wredne_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _A ja nigdy nie jestem wredny._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ani odwetowy_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ooooch, natomiast jestem teraz calkowicie twardy od myślenia o tobie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nienawidzę cię_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _myślę o Tobie waląc sobie konia_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o Twoich ustach_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o Twoich dłoniach_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _IMG23423.jpg_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _kurwa_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _kurwa_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _kurwa_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o boże jak dobrze_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _o boże_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _steve_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _bucky_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _spójrz_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _IMG4554.jpg_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _steve_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _steve ja nie żartuję_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _właśnie doszedłem_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ha!_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _zemsta jest słodka_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _oj tam, oj tam, poczekaj tylko aż znowu się spotkamy_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _zwiążę Cię wtedy i przepieprzę Ci usta i zobaczymy kto wtedy będzie szczęśliwy_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _JA. JA BĘDĘ BARDZO SZCZĘŚLIWY_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _o mój boże, prawie umarłem ze śmiechu_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Kocham Cię Stevie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ja też Cię kocham Bucky_

 

***

– Dobra, opowiedz nam o nim wszystko.

Bucky spojrzał na swoje trzy ciekawskie siostry i sięgnął po butelkę wódki.

– Boże jaki Ty ciągle jesteś dramatyczny. – Jęknęła Jennifer. – Przysięgam na Boga, Bucky Ty chyba się taki urodziłeś.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niej i nalał wszystkim, poza Beccą, drinka. Rozsiadł się na sofie mając otoczony z każdej strony siostrami i Emmą opartą o ramię Jennifer i wyciągnął iPada.

– Naprawdę się cieszymy. – Powiedziała Emma. – Chciałam Ci to powiedzieć zanim zaczną się kpiny.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niej. Dorastanie będąc niemową było trudne do czego wolał nie wracać, ale posiadanie trzech nadopiekuńczych sióstr, nawet jeśli jedna z nich była jeszcze malutka kiedy przestał mówić, sprawiło że mimo wszystko było mu łatwiej.

„Rozmowy” jakie Jennifer przeprowadzała ze wszystkimi przyszłymi romantycznymi partnerami Bucky’ego były już legendarne.

Becca objęła go ramieniem i Bucky włączył program do pisania tak żeby siostry mogły czytać mu przez ramię to co pisał.

_On jest wspaniały. To znaczy już o tym wiecie ale… mówię Wam dziewczyny, on jest wyjątkowy. Nie mogę się doczekać momentu w którym go poznacie._

– Chyba zaraz zwymiotuję. – Oznajmiła głośno Becca chichocząc kiedy Jennifer ją uszczypnęła.

_Och bardzo śmieszne. Mówię poważnie. A w ogóle to nie powiedziałem Wam jeszcze jak się poznaliśmy._

– Nie nie powiedziałeś. – Powiedziała Emma. – _Dlaczego?_

_Jakieś dupki mnie zaczepiały i próbowały pobić a on natknął się na nas i pomógł mi ich przegonić._ Napisał szybko Bucky i skrzywił się czekając na zmasowany atak Grupy Ochronnej Sióstr Barnes.

– _Słucham?_ – Zaskrzeczała Jennifer. – Mam nadzieję że im dowaliłeś. Pamiętasz czego Cię uczyłam?

– Och nie, Bucky. – Emma wyglądała jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać więc Bucky wyciągnął ją zza Jennifer i przytulił. – _Proszę_ powiedz mi, że żadnemu z Was nic się nie stało?

– Tak, tak, rozumiem co masz na myśli. – Pokiwała głową Becca.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie jeszcze przez chwilę tuląc do siebie Emmę, swoją wrażliwą młodszą siostrzyczkę która nawet płacząc starała się ochronić go przed zaczepkami. Prawdopodobnie zaprzyjaźniłaby się ze Steve’em w ciągu nanosekundy od poznania go.

_Dobrze, po kolei według wieku. Oczywiście że im dowaliłem Jennifer Annabelle Barnes, potrafię świetnie się bronić. Nic się nam nie stało Emmo-kochanie, byliśmy tylko troszeczkę poobijani ale bez poważniejszych kontuzji – ogólnie rzecz biorąc wszystko naprawdę dobrze się skończyło gdyż zaczęliśmy rozmawiać po tym jak zmusił mnie do tego żebym poszedł z nim do domu gdzie będzie mógł przyłożyć mi lód. Masz rację Becks – nie uratował mi życia ale bardzo mi pomógł._

– Rozumiem. – Skinęła głową Jennifer. – Opowiadaj dalej. Co on lubi?

Lekki bondage i zabawy spermą. _Nie napisał_ Bucky bo w końcu rozmawiał z  _siostrami._

_Jest rysownikiem komiksów, więc w ogóle DUŻO rysuje. Świetnie szkicuje ludzi_. _Jest w tym naprawdę dobry, czasami kiedy siedzimy w kawiarni potrafi narysować czyjś portret. Tworzymy razem komiks! To znaczy ja piszę a on rysuje ale razem pracujemy nad historią. Próbujemy też wyskoczyć gdzieś na pieszą wycieczkę ale ciągle coś nam przeszkadza._ Na szczęście chyba nie na długo. Steve chodził już coraz lepiej, a kiedy któregoś dnia po wizycie w kafejce przespacerowali się właściwie po całym Brooklynie i Steve ani razu nie kulał.

– Powinieneś był go przywieźć ze sobą!

_Przepraszam Em! Ale on ma tylko mamę i chcieli spędzić święta razem._

– To ją też przywieźcie. – Zaproponowała Emma. – Mówię poważnie. Przyjedź tu z nim. Możecie spędzić w górach cały weekend. Poproszę Was o pilnowanie dzieci tylko przez jeden dzień.

_Acha. Obiecuję, że zajmiemy się May i Grace i damy im tylko trochę słodyczy._

– W Indianie też może być fajnie. – Powiedziała Jennifer. – Tak tylko mówię.

Bucky uśmiechnął się wymierzając jej sójkę w bok. _Obiecuję zaplanować Objazd Sióstr Barnes._ Pociągnął łyk wódki i pisał dalej. _To właściwie wszystko. Głównie spędzamy razem czas i oglądamy telewizję albo czytamy. Nie ma problemu z tym by zapewnić mi ciszę jeśli jej potrzebuję._

– Mam taką, cholera, nadzieję. – Mruknęła Jennifer.

_Jest naprawdę wspaniały. Rozumie mnie. Zaczął się dla mnie uczyć języka migowego._

– Ojej, to miłe z jego strony. – Wtrąciła Becca. – Powiedz mu że jeśli będzie chciał poćwiczyć chętnie przyjadę do miasta spotkać się z nim.

_BECCA przestań odbijać mi chłopaków. Ale powiem mu. Może mu się to przydać, jest bardzo nieśmiały jeśli chodzi o miganie w mojej obecności. To trochę wkurzające. Jest głuchy na jedno ucho ale zawsze odmawiał nauki migania i w ogóle jest dziwny pod tym względem. Myślę że gdyby nie miał aparatu słuchowego nauczyłby się o wiele szybciej._

– Wygląda na to, że sam ma trochę problemów. – Powiedziała nadzwyczaj łagodnie Jennifer. – Postaraj się być cierpliwym, dobrze Bucky? Pamiętaj, że on nie dorastał z wbudowanym systemem ochronnym. – Przewróciła oczami widząc wlepionie w siebie trzy pary identycznie niebieskich oczu. – Nie dziwcie się, że ta wściekła suka, którą jest Wasza siostra potrafi okazywać współczucie.

– Mnie Twoje współczucie nigdy mnie nie zdziwi. – Powiedziała Emma a Bucky mocno pokiwał głową. Gruba skóra Jennifer skrywała kogoś kto kochał tak samo mocno jak Emma, tyle że potrafił się maskować.

– Ja po prostu… – Wzruszyła ramionami Jennifer. – Dobra bądźmy szczerzy. Jesteś zdrowo popieprzony, Bucky. I nie chodzi mi o to że jesteś niemową, ale o inne rzeczy. Powinieneś więc zrozumieć to, że inni ludzie z różnych powodów także bywają popieprzeni. Rozumiesz?

_Rozumiem._ Bucky wolno pokiwał głową. _I dziękuję że mi o tym przypomniałaś. Chyba._

Becca roześmiała się widząc jego oschłe spojrzenie.

– Tylko sprowadzamy Cię na ziemię, chłopcze.

_CHŁOPCZE?_ Jeśli na świecie istniała jedna najważniejsza reguła, to było nią to że jego najmłodsza siostra nie miała prawa nazywać go chłopcem.

– Tak, chłopcze. – Potwierdziła Becca. – Wkrótce jako jedyny z nas wszystkich nie będziesz miał potomstwa, więc jesteś cholernym chłopcem.

_Acha. Ciekaw jestem co powiesz kiedy którakolwiek z Was będzie potrzebowała opiekunki._

– Powiem ’Bucky, czy możemy Cię odwiedzić? A potem John i ja zostawimy Ci na weekend Jamiego Vitę i Deborah i pójdziemy do porządnej, prawdziwej, knajpy dla dorosłych. – Oznajmiła Jennifer. – A Ty powiesz ’Tak! Proszę! Stęskniłem się za maluchami. A kiedy odbiorę je po _kilku_ rozkosznych godzinach rozmowy na prawdziwie dorosłe tematy okaże się, że dzieciaki kochają Ciebie bardziej ode mnie.

_Ech, to brzmi całkiem prawdopodobnie._

 

 

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Okej. Mówię poważnie_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Mój palec wisi nad zwalniaczem migawki._

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _MÓWIĘ POWAŻNIE, BUCKY_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _z powodów znanych chyba tylko bóg moja matka zaprasza Cię na jutrzejszy obiad_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _a czy Ty też tam będziesz?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _to chyba oczywiste?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _echhhhhhhhh zastanowię się_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Och ha ha_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Proszzę państwa, mój chłopak komik_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Powinieneś wiedzieć że jestem świetny w standupie_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie będę kpił z mimów, nie będę kpił z mimów._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Chyba Cię kocham_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _(a poza tym dobra pantomima wymaga PRACY_ , _szacun)_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ja też Cię kocham bucky, ale jeśli zaczniesz odstawiać przede mną pantomimę, przysięgam że Cię zostawię._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _ech, masz rację_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _W KAŻDYM RAZIE_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _z przyjemnością zjem jutro kolację z Twoją matką_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _świetnie, przekażę jej. boże narodzenie spędzasz w indianie, prawda_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Taa_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _wracam 30-ego więc może spędzimy razem nowy rok_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _przepraszam kochany_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _w porządku_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _to nie Twoja wina że masz rodzinę;)_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _teraz czuję się jak śmieć_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _nie powinieneś!_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _naprawdę_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _mama i ja przyzwyczailiśmy się do spędzania świąt tylko we dwoje_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _: *_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ja Ciebie też skarbie: *_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Twoja mama nie ma nawet rodzeństwa?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Nie. I ona i mój ojciec byli jedynakami_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _a moi dziadkowie zmarli kiedy byłem mały_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _A Twoi rodzice mieli tylko ciebie…_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Tak. To znaczy w pewnym sensie._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Z formalnego punktu widzenia mam/miałem starszą siostrę. Ale ona umarła kilka dni po przyjściu na świat. Ja urodziłem się kilka lat później._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _O mój Boże Stevie, to okropne. Tak bardzo mi przykro._

**Wytatuowany Steve** : _Dzięki Bucky, ale wszystko jest w porządku. Nigdy jej nie znałem. A mama nigdy o niej nie wspomina z oczywistych względów._

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Mimo wszystko…kocham cię_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ja też Cię kocham, Bucky_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Jeśli chcesz podzielę się z Tobą moimi siostrzenicami i siostrzeńcem?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Mówisz poważnie?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _TAK_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Ile ich jest?_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Właśnie zostałeś pięciokrotnym wujkiem._

**Wytatuowany Steve** _: żartujesz_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Nie żartuję. Jennifer ma troje dzieci, Emma dwójkę. A Becca spodziewa się dziecka: )_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _SŁUCHAM? NIE WIEDZIAŁEM O TYM_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _dopiero się dowiedziała!_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _Gratulacje! Zostaniesz wujkiem! Znowu: )_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Tak! I mówię poważnie. Kiedy następnym razem odwiedzą mnie dzieciaki, pobawimy się Cudownych Wujaszków i będziemy je rozpieszczać_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _omg omg omg możemy je zabrać do Brooklyn Children’s Museum i do Prospect Parku, i FAO Schwartza i na lody i na pizzę. możemy zabrać je do muzeum historii naturalnej._ _MOGĘ KUPOWAĆ DZIECIĘCE UBRANKA_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Stworzyłem potwora_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _buckyyyyyyyyyy chcę spędzać czas z Twoimi małymi krewnymi_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _Padam ze śmechu_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _tak się stanie. Obiecuję_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _o mój boże jesteś uroczy_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _: *_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _oferma_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _hej, muszę lecieć. o której chcesz się jutro spotkać?_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _o zwykłej porze? możemy napić się kawy a potem pojechać do Mamy_

**Bucky z kafejki:** _spoko. do zobaczenia. kocham cię_

**Wytatuowany Steve:** _ja też Cię kocham xx_

 

Bucky powitał Steve’a czułym uściskiem i przytulił go na kilka chwil. Na zewnątrz było zimno, nastąpił pierwszy w tym roku atak zimy, i mroźne powietrze nadal trzymało się płaszcza Steve’a.

– Cześć. – Wymruczał Steve. Nie widzieli się zaledwie kilka dni ale najwyraźniej to wystarczyło aby Bucky zmienił się w totalną ofermę.

Podskoczył kiedy poczuł uderzenie zimna w tyle głowy a kiedy się odwrócił zobaczył Clinta stojącego za jego plecami z pojemnikiem na wodę takim, jakiego używa się do _odstraszania kotów_ i krzywym uśmieszkiem.

– Zakaz publicznego okazywania sobie uczuć przez dłużej niż trzydzieści sekund.

– Czy to dlatego, że wyjadłem Twoje lody? – Zapytał Steve splatając ramiona na piersi.

– Nie. To znaczy tak. Ale głównie dlatego, że jesteście obrzydliwi.

Bucky pokazał mu język i jeszcze raz przytulił Steve’a, tym razem na krótko. Woda w butelce była _lodowata_.

– Jak było w Vermont? – Zapytał Steve kiedy zasiedli przy stoliku.

_Dobrze. Moje siostry bardzo chcą Cię poznać._

– Um. To dobrze?

_To bardzo dobrze. Obiecuję. Bardzo Cię lubią._

– Nap…naprawdę?

_Dobrze mnie traktujesz i dajesz mi szczęście. Oczywiście, że Cię lubią._

– To um…dobrze. – Steve spiekł raka. – To bardzo dobrze,

Bucky zlitował się nad nim i postanowił zmienić temat.

 

 

– Wiesz, że nawet nie wiedziałem, że istnieje coś takiego jak łagodny Dominant? – Powiedział ni z tego ni z owego Steve.

Bucky wyciągnął rękę i objął go za szyję lekko pocierając kciukiem jego kark. Najwyraźniej Steve pomyślał że moment w którym ’jego chłopak walczy z korkami ulicznymi Północnego Jersey w drodze powrotnej z kolacji u jego matki’ jest świetnym momentem na tego typu rozmowę. Cóż, niech mu będzie.

– W czasie studiów wdałem się w układ z pewną kobieta. Która była super! Chociaż w zasadzie nie byliśmy nawet przyjaciółmi. Po prostu zaspakajaliśmy nawzajem swoje potrzeby. Co było w porządku. A nawet bardziej niż w porządku. Ale chciałem czegoś więcej. Ona prawdopodobnie też. – Zamyślił się Steve. – Po prostu nie pasowaliśmy do siebie pod tym względem. Rozumiesz?

Bucky skinął głową i zabrał rękę żeby zmienić pas. Potem położył ją na udzie Steve’a głaszcząc je przez miękki dżins.

– Więc była dobra, ale nie do końca. A potem był Brock.

Bucky lekko ścisnął udo Steve’a.

– Brock był…okej, w porządku, Brock był dupkiem. – Powiedział z lekkim zawstydzeniem Steve. – Sam go znał. Sam…nie lubi Brocka.

Bucky postanowił wyciągnąć Sama na drinka i wypytać go o wszystko co wie.

– Brock był po prostu ostry. – Powiedział Steve a Bucky sarknął w myślach. – Trzeba przyznać że był cholernie przystojny. I był…nie traktował mnie źle ani nic z tych rzeczy.

Bucky ścisnął udo Steve’a desperacko pragnąc tego by nie musieli przeprowadzać tej rozmowy na środku Garden State Parkway. W samochodzie. Którym kierował Bucky przez co nie mógł nic powiedzieć. I prawdopodobnie dlatego Steve w ogóle podjął ten temat.

– On był po prostu…bardzo charyzmatycznym topem?

Och. Jednym z  _tych_.

– Ulec mu to było coś. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Domagał się całkowitej uległości. Co było dla mnie trudne, ale lubiłem go zadowalać. Wydaje mi się że lubiłem się do tego zmuszać to on mnie tego nauczył.

Bucky wyłączył wszystkie emocje. Czasami tak robił. I po prostu słuchał.

– Zajmował się mną gdy już było po wszystkim. Ale chyba tego nie lubił.

Bucky spokojnie zjechał z autostrady najbliższym zjazdem. Oczywiście że mogli przeprowadzić tę rozmowę na opuszczonym parkingu w Weehawken. Lepsze to niż środek obwodnicy pełnej najgorszych kierowców świata.

– Więc…to znaczy…on mnie nie _maltretował_. Ani nie bił bez wcześniejszego ustalenia tego ze mną.

Bucky przejechał ostatnich kilka metrów instynktownie ponieważ skupił się na nieokazywaniu wściekłości jaką wzbudziły w nim słowa Steve’a.

– A ja byłem na tyle głupi, że z nim zostałem. To znaczy, wiem jak trudno jest uwolnić się z takiego związku. I cieszę się że w końcu mi się to udało! Ponieważ teraz mam Ciebie! Ale wiesz o czym mówię?

Bucky wjechał w miejsce oddalone od innych samochodów i zaciągnął ręczny hamulec a potem skinął głową. A potem odwrócił się i wyciągnął ramiona wcale nie zdziwiony tym, że Steve właściwie się w nie rzucił. Narysował serce na plecach Steve’a, pocałował go w ramię i przytulił bardzo, bardzo mocno. Jego kochany Stevie już nigdy nie będzie musiał przechodzić przez coś takiego.

– Przepraszam. – Szepnął Steve ale Bucky potrząsnął głową i narysował kolejne serce na jego plecach.

– Więc, ja… nie wiedziałem, że w takich sytuacjach można być radosnym i figlarnym. To znaczy _wiedziałem,_ ale nigdy nie było…tak jak teraz. – Odkaszlnął Steve. – Nie sądziłem że mogę być Twoim oczkiem w głowie.

Bucky prawdopodobnie płakał i nie zamierzał go wypuścić ale Steve’owi to nie przeszkadzało. Samochód cykał ochładzając się a oni siedzieli przytuleni dopóki Bucky mógł wziąć się w garść i odsunąć na tyle by ucałować czoło, policzki i w końcu usta Steve’a.

Dziękuję, zamigał. J-e-s-t-e-m s-t-r-a-s-z-n-i-e w-ś-c-i-e-k-ł-y n-a -B-r-o-c -k-a. Przeliterował żeby Steve go zrozumiał. A potem sięgnął po iPada.

_Nie zasłużyłeś na to co Ci zrobił. Nigdy na to nie zasługiwałeś. Sam pewnie ciągle Ci powtarza, że to nie Twoja wina, prawda?_

– W zasadzie przestał mi to mówić ponieważ nie cierpię o tym rozmawiać. Przyznał Steve a Bucky tylko trochę zdziwił się swoim wybuchem śmiechu.

_Mój Stevie wrzodem na tyłku? Niemożliwe!_

– Tak, tak. To cud, że ktokolwiek w ogóle z mną rozmawia. – Powiedział Steve ocierając oczy.

_Tak trudno zrozumieć dlaczego ludzie Cię kochają. Dlaczego my wszyscy Twoi przyjaciele, Twoja matka i ja tak bardzo Cię kochamy._

Steve zaczerwienił się a Bucky prztulił go po raz kolejny i pocałował w czubek głowy.

_To dla Ciebie trudny temat._

– Tak…to skomplikowane. – Przyznał Steve.

Bucky nie widział w tym nic skomplikowanego. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał trochę się rozejrzeć zanim znajdzie sposób na to by zmienić Brocka w pył zadając mu przy tym jak najwięcej bólu, wściekłość zatem jeszcze mu nie minęła, ale ta _sytuacja_ była całkiem prosta.

Powstrzymał się ponieważ Steve miał rację a Bucky powinien go wysłuchać a był w tym zadziwiająco dobry.

_Ja przynajmniej staram się nie zmuszać Cię do niczego. Jestem naprawdę delikatnym Domem i uwielbiam Cię wiązać i skupiać na Tobie całą moją uwagę sprawiając że krzyczysz z rozkoszy. Uwielbiam też to jak CIEBIE podnieca fakt że to ja pozwalam Ci na orgazm. To wszystko._

– _Uwielbiam_ Cię zadowalać. – Przyznał z nieśmiałym uśmiechem Steve kuląc się lekko na siedzeniu.

Och, Steve był łasy na pochlebstwa. Bucky powinien się tego domyśleć. Powinien się zorientować w ciągu pierwszych czterdziestu sekund odkąd go poznał ponieważ _oczywiście_ Steve lubiłby coś takiego.

_Jesteś dla mnie tak bardzobardzobardzobardzobardzobardzo dobry! Jesteś DOKŁADNIE tym czego szukam u uległego. Jesteś SOBĄ. Uwielbiam Twój upór i to że czasami jesteś trochę nieznośny. Uwielbiam Twoje poczucie humoru i to że przysyłasz mi zdjęcia swojego członka i że jesteś tak bardzobardzobardzobardzobardzobardzo uległy. Szkoda że nie jesteśmy ekshibicjonistami. Z chęcią pochwaliłbym się Tobą przed całym światem._

– Bucky… – zachichotał Steve chowając twarz.

_Za późno. Teraz już nigdy się nie zamknę._

– Podnieca Cię to jak się rumienię, prawda? – Oskarżył go Steve.

_Chyba masz rację._

_Czy możemy spędzić razem noc? Jest późno i obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni ale muszę mieć Cię blisko, Stevie. Najlepiej gdybyś dosłownie na mnie leżał. Proszę?_

– Och Bucky, oczywiście, że tak. – Powiedział Steve wreszcie orientując się gdzie się znajdują. – Zjechałeś z obwodnicy?

_Nie, utknęliśmy w korku_. Odpisał kwaśno Bucky, i pokazał mu język a Steve wybuchł śmiechem.

– Och weź przestań. Jestem trochę ogłupiały.

_Nie kochany, tylko trochę roztargniony. Zrobiłeś bardzo odważną rzecz. Niedługo będziemy w domu. Jedziemy do mnie czy do ciebie?_

– Twoje łóżko jest wygodniejsze. – Przyznał Steve a Bucky uśmiechnął się i pocałował go raz jeszcze a potem odpalił silnik. – Ale przysięgam na Boga, że któregoś dnia tam posprzątam. Jak Ty tam _cokolwiek_ znajdujesz?

Bucky wykonał gest ’ _magicznych palców’_ podpatrzony w serialu Bogaci Bankruci a Steve wybuchł śmiechem, dojechali do domu, przebrali się w piżamy i położyli do łóżka i dopiero wtedy Bucky pozwolił sobie na złość i smutek.

Wtulony w ramiona Bucky’ego Steve zasnął kiedy tylko zgasły światła. Spał głęboko, ufnie i słodko a Bucky wtulił twarz w jego włosy. Jeśli płakał, nikt tego nie zauważył. Jego biedny kochany Steve. Będzie musiał traktować go tysiąckroć lepiej zarówno w sypialni jak i poza nią, naprawdę upewnić się że Steve wie co to znaczy być kochanym i dobrze traktowanym.

Zajęło mu to trochę czasu ale w końcu zasnął, po tym jak Steve przebudził się na tyle by go pocałować, i obaj przespali całą noc.


	12. Rozdział 12

_O kurczę. To znaczy, zwykle i tak cieszę się tym że jestem niemową._

– Zamknij się, Bucky.

_Czasem lubię się tym nawet chwalić ale TO CO INNEGO_

– Powiedziałem _zamknij się_.

_MIMO ZWYCZAJOWEJ DUMY i tak cieszę się, że nigdy nie wykrzyczałbym nazwiska Neila DeGrasse Tysona w obecności wszystkich swoich współlokatorów i nowej, niesamowicie atrakcyjnej dziewczyny jednego z nich która właśnie weszła do pokoju._

– Idź do diabła Bucky.

_Gdyby ktoś mnie spytał „Bucky, czy istnieje coś co odwróciłoby Twoją uwagę w momencie kiedy dowiadujesz się że Twoja eks spotyka się teraz z Clintem?” powiedziałbym że nic. Od Nat trudno jest odwrócić uwagę._

– Ja pierdolę, oszczędź mi tego i po prostu mnie dobij.

_Ale Tobie się to udało, Steviekins!_

– Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

_Jestem pewien, że Nat także nie spodziewała się spotkać nowego partnera swojego eks w momencie kiedy wykrzykiwał on imię znanego astrofizyka podczas oglądania Wodogrzmotów małych._

Leżący na swoim łóżku twarzą do materaca Steve powoli zwinął się w ciasny kłębek słysząc chichot Bucky’ego.

Bucky w końcu się nad nim zlitował i usiadł koło niego.

– Przepraszam.

Bucky pochylił się i pocałował Steve’a w kark.

– Swoją drogą masz świetny gust. Nat jest super.

_Kochanie, ja WIEM_ _że mam świetny gust._ Bucky wepchnął swój telefon w złożony z ciała Steve’a kłębek żeby Steve mógł to przeczytać.

– Naprawdę? Bo czasami się nad tym zastanawiam. – Steve uśmiechnął się kwaśno i wyprostował przewracając się na bok. – Cześć.

Bucky pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go delikatnie. Cześć.

– Bucky wiesz, że czasami zachowuję się jak pieprzony kretyn?

_Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz._

– Przepraszam, jeśli moje zachowanie popsuło coś między Tobą i Nat.

Bucky’emu zrzedła mina. Oh.  _Oh_. A więc tym martwił się Steve

_Niczego nie zepsułeś. NIE MOGŁEŚ NIC ZEPSUĆ. Kochanie, teraz Ty jesteś moim chłopakiem, Twoje miejsce jest przy mnie. A moje przy Tobie._

– Wiem! To znaczy… wiem. Jestem po prostu… Czasami bywam dziwny.

_Że niby ja jestem książkowym przykładem normalności?_

– Po prostu nie chcę przynosić Ci wstydu. – Wymruczał Steve.

_Nigdy nie mógłbyś przynieść mi wstydu. Nawet tak nie myśl._ Bucky westchnął i pogłaskał Steve’a po plecach. _Masz strasznie popieprzone mniemanie o sobie._

– _Cóż, to prawda. – Przyznał Steve. – Przepraszam to było samolubne nawet jak na mnie._

_W pewnym sensie tak._

– Kocham cię?

_Ja też Cię kocham, Steve. Nawet bardzo. Ale proszę, uspokój się._

– Przepraszam. Już się uspokajam. – Steve roześmiał się a potem zarumienił.

Bucky uśmiechnął się głaszcząc go po policzku. _Pamiętaj że część mnie zawsze jest przy Tobie._ Napisał dotykając bransoletki na nadgarstku Steve’a. Ramiona Steve’a natychmiast się rozluźniły i zapadły w materac.

– Bucky, chodź do mnie i pozwól się przytulić?

Bucky opadł na Steve’a po raz kolejny doprowadzając go do śmiechu a potem pocałował go leniwie. Było już późno więc sen był bardziej prawdopodobny od seksu ale to nadal spełniało zadanie. To że dotykali się dlatego że mogli przynosiło pocieszenie im obydwu. Steve westchnął z zadowoleniem i wtulił się całym ciałem w Bucky’ego.

Bucky przeczesywał palcami włosy Steve’a i pocałował go w policzek przesuwając usta w kierunku ucha Steve’a lekko przygryzając małżowinę.

Steve zachichotał z powodu łaskotek, jęcząc cicho gdy Bucky przesunął język najpierw pod, a potem za jego uchem.

W porządku?

– Chyba tak. – Skinął głową Steve. – Jednak to nie jest Twój problem, Bucky.

Ale ja Cię kocham. 

Steve uśmiechnął się analizując poszczególne znaki.

– Ja też Cię kocham. I spróbuję dać Ci znać jeśli będę Cię potrzebował. Okej?

Bucky skinął głową rozluźniając się kiedy Steve znowu mocno się do niego przytulił. To było miłe. Szczególnie że niedługo miał wyjechać na prawie tydzień – co może nie było długą nieobecnością, ale będzie najdłuższym okresem jaki spędzą osobno od kiedy zostali parą. Bóg jeden wie w jakie kłopoty wpadnie pozostawiony sam sobie Steve.

Tak właśnie zasnęli wtuleni w siebie na środku łóżka.

 

Steve skończył czytać ostatnie zdanie książeczki z obrazkami którą kupił _tego samego dnia_ kiedy tylko Bucky powiadomił go że jest ona ulubioną książeczką Vity. Vita zachichotała wtulając się w Bucky’ego.

– Czas spać, młoda damo. – Powiedział stanowczo Steve a ona potrząsnęła główką. – Twój wujek powiedział mi że mam Ci przeczytać tę bajkę na dobranoc, co oznacza że teraz trzeba iść spać. Może jeśli będziesz grzeczna, jutro wieczorem także połączy się ze mną przez Skype’a i przeczytamy ją jeszcze raz?

– Tak! – Vita położyła się i mocno zamknęła oczy. – Ja śpię. Bucky powiedz mu, że ja już śpię!

_Ona śpi_. Napisał posłusznie Bucky a Steve wybuchł śmiechem,

– Acha, jasne. Ucałuj ode mnie swoją śpiącą siostrzenicę Bucky i powiedz jej że jutro też przeczytam jej przed snem bajkę.

Bucky ustawił ekran iPada tak, że Steve widział jak całuje dziewczynkę w policzek. _Zadzwonię do Ciebie za pięć minut. Tylko ją otulę._ Napisał szybko.

_Dobra._

Bucky przykrył siostrzenicę kołderką, zgasił światło a potem udał się do położonego na poddaszu pokoju gościnnego. Starsze dzieci nocowały u przyjaciół i kiedy Jennifer i  _jej_ Steve, prawdopodobnie nie chcieli wybiec z domu kiedy Bucky zaoferował że zaopiekuje się Vitą tak właśnie to wyglądało. Gościł u nich jeszcze tylko kilka dni i chociaż spędzanie czasu z rodzeństwem było w porządku, mieli od tego facebooka. Darmowa opieka nad dziećmi była darem którego nie należało lekceważyć.

Bucky położył się w swoim łóżku na ciepłym i przytulnym poddaszu z przyciemnionym światłem i opierając iPada o swoje uda zadzwonił do Steve’a. _Cześć przystojniaku._

– Pochlebstwami zyskasz zdecydowanie wszystko. – Uśmiechnął się rozwalony w swoim własnym łóżku Steve. – Jak Ci minęły święta?

_Naprawdę świetnie! Zjadłem śniadanie i otworzyłem prezenty z dzieciakami a potem pogadałem trochę i upiłem się z Jennifer. Rozmawiałem też przez Skype’a z Becks i Emmą. A Tobie jak minęły święta?_

– Oj, to miłe. U nas było bardziej spokojnie, wiesz, tylko z mamą. Zjedliśmy kolację. A potem obejrzeliśmy Gwiazdkę Charliego Brown’a. Wygląda na to że Ty lepiej się bawisz.

_W przyszłym roku wypada moja kolej żeby urządzić święta i Ty wraz ze Twoją mamą jesteście zaproszeni. Okej?_ Bucky dotknął lekko iPada. _Tęskniłem za Tobą._

– Ja też za Tobą tęskniłem. – Powiedział Steve także dotykając ekranu. – Tylko z mamą jest strasznie cicho. Chcę móc rozpieszczać jakieś dzieciaki.

_Załatwione!_ Bucky przeciągnął się lekko. Było jeszcze za wcześnie aby szedł spać ale na tyle późno, że miło było wejść pod kołdrę. _Co jeszcze robiłeś?_

– Oficjalnie skończyłem pierwsze wydanie komiksu. – Cicho pochwalił się Steve. – Gratulacje. Możemy teraz zająć się pracą nad drugim odcinkiem.

_To świetnie!_ _I nie żebym nie interesował się sztuką dla samej sztuki ale… czy ktoś w ogóle PRZECZYTA pierwsze wydanie?_

– Cóż mnóstwo ludzi na Tumblrze wykazało zainteresowanie. – Przyznał Steve. – Kiedy zamieściłem tam zajawkę dostałem całe mnóstwo likeów i reblogowań.

_Zaraz, zaraz SŁUCHAM??? Masz konto na Tumblrze? Masz fanów? Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałem??? Powinienem stać na ich czele ubrany w czarną skórę, najlepiej w siodle gotów prowadzić ich do boju. Czy coś w tym stylu._

_-_ I właśnie dlatego nic Ci nie mówiłem. – Stwierdził kwaśno Steve.

_POKAŻ MI SWÓJ FANDOM STEVENIE GRANTCIE ROGERS_

– Twoje teksty też lubią. – Powiedział Steve przesyłając mu linka. – Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.

_To oczywiste, że ludzie mnie kochają. Trudno mnie nie kochać. Bardziej interesują mnie ludzie którzy podziwiają Ciebie._

– Chyba… mi schlebiasz? – Zaśmiał się Steve. – Wydaje mi się że powinniśmy i tak sprzedać kilka cyfrowych kopii.

_Super. Jakieś pomysły na drugi odcinek?_

– Musimy ustalić jak pojawiła się między nimi ta przepaść. I pokazać jej fragment.

_Kap jest coś winien Żołnierzowi. To znaczy poza własnym życiem, które Żołnierz tyle razy mu uratował._

– Właściwie to pod tym względem są sobie równi. – Zgodził się Steve. – Cap jest coś winien Żołnierzowi ponieważ jest przekonany że coś spieprzył. Nie ważne czy rzeczywiście tak było/

_Myślał że Żołnierz nie żyje i prawie go do zabiło._

– Tak. – Powiedział cicho i powoli Steve. – To by go zabiło. Gdyby stracił Żołnierza… cóż on i tak jest już zbyt zdolny do poświęceń.

_Nie chciałby żyć._

– Nie, nie chciałby.

_A Żołnierz byłby na niego z tego powodu absolutnie wściekły._

– Masz rację. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – On tak bardzo kocha Kapa, że gdyby Kap się poddał… cóż wściekłość jest odpowiednim określeniem tego co by czuł.

_Ty też znasz to uczucie, prawda?_ Zapytał ze smutnym uśmiechem Bucky. _Tę niechęć do życia._

– Tak. I to bardzo dobrze. – Przyznał cicho Steve. – Ale dobrze jest o tym pisać. Jeśli Ci to nie przeszkadza?

_Nie, nie przeszkadza mi to._

– Kocham Cię.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i mignął kocham Cię. _A może zaczniemy od… Tego, że Kap został ranny. Poważnie. Poważnie nawet jak na niego i Żołnierz jest na niego zły._

– Tak! Może moglibyśmy… wiesz jak czasami odcinki niektórych seriali koncentrują się na dwóch postaciach ukazanych w czasie rzeczywistym i zamkniętych razem w jednym pokoju?

Bucky skinął głową i zaczął notować w innym oknie. _Oczywście, że możemy od tego zacząć. Nie sądzisz jednak, że to za wcześnie? Może potrzebujemy tradycyjnego rozwinięcia historii._

– Nie. Od początku działamy niezależnie. – Roześmiał się Steve. – To będzie naprawdę cool.

_Wymyślę nawet trochę wspomnień, żeby rysowanie nie było nudne._

– Nie, nie rób tego. – Powiedział Steve. – Mam trochę pomysłów i chciałbym poeksperymentować ze stylami. Zatrzymaj ich dwóch w tym jednym pokoju. Z ciężarem całej wspólnej przeszłości.

Bucky radośnie potarł dłonie.

– Acha. – Powiedział Steve powstrzymując śmiech. – Złam mi serce kochanie. – Potem ziewnął i uśmiechnął się do Bucky’ego. – Nadal jesteśmy umówieni w Sylwestra?

Bucky entuzjastycznie pokiwał głową. _Obiecujesz, nie ubrać się jak włóczęga?_

– Ubieram się dobrze. – Stwierdził Steve. – Wszystko mam zakryte.

_Jeśli będziesz grzeczny wynagrodzę Ci to w Nowy Rok_

– Bucky… – Westchnął Steve wiercąc się lekko.

_Mój Stevie. MÓJ Stevie._ Uśmiechnął się czule Bucky.

– Aha. – Powiedział bez tchu Bucky. – Mój Bucky.

Och, och. Bucky nie spodziewał się dreszczy jakie przeszły go na widok wilczego uśmiechu Steve’a. Trzy dni jakie zostały mu do powrotu do domu to zdecydowanie za długo.

_Czy mogę przyjść prosto do Ciebie? Jak tylko wrócę do miasta?_

– Proszę bardzo? – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Przygotuję kolację, dobrze?

_Nie musisz tego robić._

– Wiem. Ale chcę. A Ty i tak będziesz wygłodniały. – Powiedział Steve układając się na boku. – Poza tym kiedy jesteś głodny jesteś nieznośny jak wrzód na tyłku.

_Och, CHCIAŁBYŚ żebym był wrzodem na Twoim tyłku._

– _Bucky._ Nie _żartuj_ sobie ze mnie kiedy jesteś tysiące mil stąd. I w domu swojej siostry.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Steve jęknął i przez następną godzinę flirtowali i sprzeczali się ze sobą do momentu w którym Steve ziewnął i Bucky zmusił go do pójścia spać.

Kiedy w końcu się rozłączyli po raz ostatni życząc sobie nawzajem ’dobrej nocy’ Bucky przełączył się na Tumblr Steve’a i zaczął go przeglądać. Bucky wiedział o tym że Steve dobrze rysuje, naprawdę. Ale wow. Steve był _naprawdę_ dobry. Bucky świetnie się bawił podziwiając prace swego utalentowanego kochanka a potem zamarł na widok pewnego obrazka.

_Szybki szkic faceta, którego widuję w mojej ulubionej kawiarni. Jest boski! Ale nigdy nic nie mówi, ciekawe dlaczego? Cóż i tak dobrze jest go rysować dla rozgrzewki._

Był to, oczywiście, szkic Bucky’ego, garbiącego się nad laptopem z włosami zasłaniającymi połowę twarzy i ogólnie wyglądającego jakby miał kaca. A Steve myślał wtedy że jest boski.

Zajęło mu to trochę czasu ale w końcu odnalazł link do obrazka i wysłał go Steve’owi z dopiskiem _rozgrzeję Cię kiedy tylko zechcesz skarbie.: )_ Steve prawdopodobnie zejdzie na zawał kiedy domyśli się co znalazł Bucky.

Pogratulowawszy sobie świetnie wykonanego zadania Bucky wyłączył światło, ułożył się wygodniej w łóżku i zasnął.

 

_**Steve:** O mój Boże. Nie wierzę że to znalazłeś. _

_**Steve:** A w zasadzie to wcale się nie dziwię ponieważ moje życie nie było do tej pory wystarczająco popieprzone. _

_**Steve:** Nie śmiej się, ale mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś na mnie zły. _

_**Steve:** Nie panikuję tylko dlatego, że jestem pewien że wyszedłeś gdzieś z rodziną i zapomniałeś wziąć telefon. _

_**Steve:** _ _A poza tym jeśli jesteś na mnie zły powiedziałbyś mi o tym._

_**Steve:** WIDZISZ?_ _Racjonalnie podchodzę do sprawy. Rzadko mi się to zdarza. Ciesz się tym._

_**Bucky:** Cieszę się. I to bardzo_

_**Bucky:** Stevie, Ty kretynie, Twój rysunek bardzo mi się podoba. _

_**Bucky:** Chociaż wolałbym żebyś uchwycił mnie w lepszym momencie. _

_**Steve:** Wyglądałeś super_

_**Steve:** Ty prawie zawsze wyglądasz super_

_**Bucky:** Prawie?_

_**Steve:** Zdarzają się wyjątki. _

_**Bucky:** I oto prawdziwa miłość_

_**Steve:** Nie skomentuję tego. _

_**Bucky:** Aha. Hej, możemy spotkać się wieczorem na Skypie? Vita domaga się kolejnej bajki na dobranoc ale znudził ją mój generowany komputerowo głos i stwierdziła że jestem stary i nudny. _

_**Steve:** Cóż ma trochę racji. _

_**Steve:** I tak, będę miał chwillę czasu na szybką bajkę ale o ósmej jestem umówiony z Samem w domu jego rodziców w Bed-Stuy. _

_**Bucky:** świetnie. Uściskaj go ode mnie. _

_**Steve:** zrobi się. Muszę lecieć. Kocham Cię. Porozmawiamy później. _

_**Bucky:** xxooxxooxxooxxooooooooooooooooo_


	13. Rozdział 13

Bucky wszedł do mieszkania Steve’a i pomachał Clintowi i Samowi na powitanie. A potem uśmiechnął się na widok dłoni Steve’a entuzjastycznie machającej do niego zza oparcia kanapy. Och tak, zdecydowanie cudownie było wrócić do domu. Podszedł do kanapy i uklęknął a potem bardzo bardzo namiętnie pocałował Steve’a na powitanie. Był prawie pewien że ktoś czymś w niego cisnął ale wielkodusznie postanowił nie zwracać na to uwagi.

– Cześć. – Powiedział lekko otumaniony Steve.

Bucky uśmiechnął się dotykając krawędzi poduszki elektrycznej na której leżał Steve. Zły dzień?

– Okej. – Wzruszył ramionami Steve. – Nie najlepszy ale też nie zły w sensie mojego nastroju.

Bucky skinął głową i pocałował go w czoło.

Clint wydał z siebie dźwięk jakby wymiotował więc Bucky _oczywiście_ wstał i podszedł do niego siadając mu na kolanach i obejmując go ramionami za szyję starając się wyglądać przy tym jak najbardziej uroczo.

– Wcale za Tobą nie tęskniłem. – Oznajmił Clint.

Ja za TOBĄ też nie, kochasiu. Skrzywił się lekko Bucky i posłał Clintowi udawanego całusa podczas gdy Sam zszedł na zawał. A przynajmniej wydał dźwięki.

– Clint przestań molestować mojego chłopaka. – Zawołał z kanapy Steve.

– Ja? _Ja_? To ja tu jestem ofiarą! – Zaskomlał Clint podczas gdy Bucky do niego mrugnął a Sam znowu chyba zszedł na zawał.

Wykonawszy zadanie Bucky zmierzwił Clintowi włosy i naprawdę go uściskał (otrzymując w zamian prawdziwy uścisk) i wstał z niego aby uściskać Sama a potem wrócił na podłogę i usiadł blisko Steve’a. Włączył aplikację zmieniającą tekst pisany w mówiony na swoim iPadzie i przychylił się do dotyku dłoni Steve spoczywającej na jego głowie.

Przez chwilę rozmawiali o tym jak spędzili święta: Sam z rodziną w Bed-Stuy, Clint pracując jako wolontariusz w schronisku dla zwierząt, Steve ze swoją matką a Bucky z siostrą i siostrzenicami. Z dumą pokazał zdjęcia ze świąt w tym zdjęcie ekranu pokazujące to jak Steve czyta bajkę na dobranoc siedzącej na kolanach Bucky’ego Vitcie.

– Awwwww… – zaszczebiotał Sam. – Steve nigdy nie czytałeś mi bajek na dobranoc.

– A prosiłeś o to? Nie. – Steve wygiął usta w podkówkę.

Bucky wbił spojrzenie w Clinta.

– No co? Uważam, że to urocze. – Wzruszył ramionami Clint sprawiając że wszyscy trzej zaczęli się w niego wpatrywać. – Nie muszę _zawsze_ się wyśmiewać z tego co robicie, gamonie.

Bucky przechylił głowę zanosząc się bezgłośnym śmiechem.

– Co? _Co się stało?_ – Zapytał Steve.

– Wiem dlaczego Clint się z Ciebie nie śmieje. – Oznajmił Steve głosem Amerykańskiego Mężczyzny.

– O cholera. – Powiedział Clint.

– O mój Boże. – Oznajmił Sam.

– Bucky, zrobię z Tobą w łóżku co tylko zechcesz jeśli powiesz nam dlaczego. – Powiedział Steve.

– I tak zwykle nie muszę Cię długo do niczego namawiać. – Stwierdził Bucky, zwiększając głośność iPada.

– _Cholera._ – Jęknął Clint rumieniąc się.

– Dlaczego przeklinasz? Nie masz się czego wstydzić. A już na pewno nie tego że Twoja dziewczyna lubi jak czasami czyta się jej przed snem kiedy jest zmęczona. Jesteś po prostu dobrym chłopakiem jeśli to dla niej robisz.

– Awwww… – Zagruchał Sam.

– Bucky, poczytasz mi? – Zapytał leżący na kanapie Steve.

Bucky spojrzał na niego bardzo oschle.

– Bucky włączysz dla mnie aplikację mówiącą głosem Smoka? – Zapytał znowu Steve. Kiedy Sam był zajęty dokuczaniem Clintowi, dotknął najpierw ramienia a potem policzka Bucky’ego, uśmiechając się do niego czule. – Kocham Cię. – Powiedział bezgłośnie.

– Ja Ciebie też. – Odpowiedział bezgłośnie Bucky i uśmiechnął się szeroko. Nie czuł się urażony. Nie mógł ponieważ _mógł_ włączyć aplikację przetwarzania tekstu na mowę, albo włączyć jakiegoś audiobooka a potem zanurkować pod kołdrę i na nowo odkryć wszystkie miejsca w które mógłby pocałować Steve’a. Czytająca za niego technologia była najlepszym wynazalkiem.

– Teraz kiedy już ustaliliśmy że jestem super partnerem do randkowania. – Powiedział Clint a Bucky cisnął w niego poduszką. – _Teraz kiedy już to ustaliliśmy_ … – kontynuował niezrażony, – i skoro jesteśmy tu wszyscy może powinniśmy ustalić co do cholery robimy w Sylwestra? Ja osobiście jestem za całodziennym pałętaniem się po domu w piżamie.

– Mam butelkę burbona którym mogę się podzielić. – Oświadczył Sam. – Ponadto, czy jestem uwzględniony w Waszych planach mimo że jestem jedynym singlem w tym towarzystwie?

– Och Sam, nie jesteś singlem. – Napisał szybko Bucky puszczając do niego oczko. – Butelka zdecydowanie jest Twoją drugą połówką Ja też przyniosę butelkę.

– Bucky też może do nas przyjść!

– Cóż, no tak. Skoro ja także tutaj mieszkam pomyślałem sobie, że zaproszę mojego chłopaka. – Stwierdził oschle Steve. – I okej, Jezu. Zaproście kogo chcecie. Możemy przynajmniej pograć w pokera jeśli niczego innego nie wymyślimy.

– Prawdopodobnie przyjdzie Wanda. – Oznajmił Clint. – I um…Natasza.

– Chłopie…zerwaliśmy jakieś osiem lat temu. – Powiedział Bucky desperacko tęskniąc za siłą intonacji głosu. – Jest w porzo. Naprawdę. – Westchnął Bucky wpatrując się w ekran iPada kiedy Clint zanosił się prawdziwym śmiechem.

– W porządku. Dobra, z kim jeszcze się przyjaźnimy?

– Ludźmi zgromadzonymi w tej chwili w tym pomieszczeniu? – Powiedział oschle Steve. – Bucky, myślisz że Becca zgodziłaby się nas odwiedzić?

– Może? Jeśli jest w mieście, na pewno. Zapytam ją. – Bucky klepnął Steve’a w nogę a potem wysłał mu osobistego SMSa. _Masz innych przyjaciół, dupku. Nie udawaj że jesteś taki nietowarzyski._

– Wanda powiedziała że przyjdzie, i że może przyprowadzić brata i swojego chłopaka. Wanda ma chłopaka? – Spytał Clint unosząc głowę znad telefonu.

– Tak, Ty mało spostrzegawczy dupku. – Poinformował go Sam. – Chodzi z facetem o ksywce Vision, dziwnym ale w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu?

– Właśnie opisałeś wszystkich zebranych w tym pokoju. No prawie, wszystkich. – Poprawił się Bucky.

– No właśnie, ja wcale nie jestem dziwny. – Powiedział Clint i pokazał mu język.

– Udawaj że wydałem w Twoim kierunku pierdzące dźwięki. – Poradził Bucky a Clint popatrzył na niego zdzwiony.

– Nie potrzeba do tego strun głosowych?

– Nie lubię wydawać żadnych dźwięków. – Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.

– Dla Ciebie wszystko, przyjacielu. Wyobrażę sobie nawet pierdzące dźwięki.

– Mam nadzieję że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś obrzydliwie pogodzony z życiem. – Poinformował, uśmiechającego się w najbardziej nieszczery sposób, Bucky’ego Sam.

– Przeszedłem w życiu więcej sesji terapeutycznych niż Ty przeprowadziłeś. – Poinformował Sama, Bucky. Sam roześmiał się ale kiedy Steve i Clint zajęli się rozmową na temat brata Wandy pokazał Bucky’emu kciuk i uśmiechnął do niego najszczerszym i najdumniejszym uśmiechem. Bucky był gotów go zaakceptować.

Po skompletowaniu listy gości (trafił na nią także Thor niedawno zatrudniony w Avengers Cafe) i ustaleniu planów na imprezę (dobry alkohol, jakieś przekąski, kilka talii kart i Netflix), Bucky wielkodusznie podzielił się ze wszystkimi swoim hasłem do Amazona i spędzili resztę wieczoru na oglądaniu thrillerów szpiegowskich z lat siedemdziesiątych.

Wieczór dobiegł końca kiedy Steve, który zasnął na kanapie, obudził się i zobaczył Bucky’ego mocującego się z Samem który chciał narysować coś na czole śpiącego Steve’a.

Steve poinformował wszystkich, że nie wyraża na to zgody, zabrał swoją poduszkę elektryczną i zniknął z godnością w korytarzyku _prowadzący m_ do jego sypialni. Poruszał się jednak sztywno co tylko wzmocniło efekt.

– Ugh…idź go pocieszyć albo coś… – Oznajmił Sam spychając z siebie Bucky’ego. – Jest przygnębiony odkąd wyjechałeś.

_Jesteś po prostu zazdrosny._

–Och, kurwa chciałbyś nie musieć spędzać każdej nocy z ludzkim odpowiednikiem ośmiornicy.

Bucky zatrzymał się analizując wypowiedź Sama.

– Och nie. Nie, nie. Twój chłopak jest przystojny, ale jest też zdecydowanie nie w moim typie. – Uśmiechnął się Sam i poklepał Bucky’ego po ramieniu. – Po prostu czasami miewa ciężkie dni, jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.

– Zejdź mi z oczu i zajmij się nim. – Powiedział Sam. – Poczekam aż Clint zaśnie i spróbuję narysować mu coś na twarzy.

– Aww… ale Ty nie jesteś przy tym nawet kreatywny. – Oznajmił, niemal śpiący na fotelu, Clint.

Bucky ruszył do sypialni Steve’a w pewnym sensie nie mogąc doczekać się poranka i tego jak będzie wtedy wyglądał Clint. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju Steve leżał w łóżku na plecach i wyglądał na zadowolonego.

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho a Bucky uśmiechnął się i niemal przebiegł maleńki pokoik by wczołgać się pod kołdrę obok Steve’a bardzo ostrożnie obejmując swego chłopaka ramionami.

– Cześć Ci. – Wymruczał Steve odwzajemniając uścisk. – Tęskniłem za Tobą.

Bucky skinął głową i klepnął Steve’a w plecy, on też za nim _tęsknił_ i pocałował go, starając się przekazać mu to czego nie mógł powiedzieć. Steve stał się ogromną częścią jego życia.

– Och Bucky. – Westchnął w jego usta Steve. – Szkoda że nie czuję się lepiej. Nie masz pojęcia co chciałbym z Tobą zrobić…

Bucky uśmiechnął się i przygryzł delikatnie dolną wargę Steve’a a potem czule go pocałował. Pogłaskał Steve’a po brzuchu a potem przesunął dłoń niżej, pod jego dresy. Bardzo ucieszyło go to, że Steve nie włożył bielizny.

Owinął dłoń wokół członka Steve’a, po prostu trzymając go przez chwilę, i raz jeszcze go pocałował. Steve skinął głową więc Bucky zaczął poruszać dłonią, całując jego brodę i szyję oraz miejsce za uchem na co Steve zareagował śmiechem.

Orgazm nadszedł powoli i jakby od niechcenia, Bucky złapał nasienie Steve’a w dłoń jednocześnie obsypując pocałunkami jego obojczyk. Steve westchnął cicho, coś w nim jakby się rozluźniło, i odwrócił głowę szukając ust Bucky’ego.

– Witaj w domu skarbie. – Wymruczał. – Stęskniłem się za Tobą.

Bucky gwałtownie potrząsnął głową desperacko próbując pokazać Steve’owi jak bardzo za nim tęsknił i jak bardzo go kocha. Wysunął w końcu dłoń ze spodni Steve’a i uśmiechnął się kiedy Steve zaczął ją lizać krótkimi pociągnięciami języka.

Steve niemal z czcią pocałował obręcz wytatuowaną wokół nadgarstka Bucky’ego.

– Czy któregoś dnia powiesz mi dlaczego zrobiłeś sobie ten tatuaż? – Zapytał a Bucky skinał głową. – Męczy Cię rozmowa, kochanie?

Kolejne, tym razem nieśmiałe, skinienie głowy.

– W porządku. Wiem jak Cię zadowolić. – Uśmiechnął się Steve a potem przewrócił na bok wsuwając jedno ramię pod głowę Bucky’ego aby przyciągnąć go bliżej i dać mu coś o co mógł się oprzeć. Wolną ręką rozpiął dżinsy Bucky’ego dotykając go na razie przez materiał slipów. – Uwielbiam Twoją ciszę, kochanie. – Pocałował go delikatnie. – Wiem, że nie muszę Ci tego mówić ale kocham Ciebie oraz wszystkie sposoby w jakie starasz się być zrozumiany. Tak bardzo Cię kocham. – Więcej, zdających się nie mieć końca pocałunków i powoli poruszająca się jego ciele dłoń Steve’a. Mieli _mnóstwo_ czasu i zdecydowanie tak właśnie było. Bucky czuł się jakby zawieszony w przyjemnej próżni, podczas gdy Steve całował go, od czasu do czasu mrucząc coś sentymentalnego, kochającego lub seksownego, albo coś będącego połączeniem tych trzech przymiotników jednocześnie.

Nawet nie zauważył że doszedł, tylko że nagle pojawiło się uczucie ulgi i odpoczynku. Bucky poczuł jak Steve wyciera ich obydwu i był na tyle przytomny aby zdjąć dżinsy. Popchnął Steve’a na plecy i wtulił się w jego bok.

– Mój Bucky. – Wymruczał Steve przesuwając dłonią po jego plecach rozgrzewając go. – Nie będzie Ci przeszkadzało to, że włożyłem do łóżka poduszkę elektryczną?

Bucky potrząsnął głową. Nie jeśli Ty jej potrzebujesz. 

– Och skarbie. Masz za sobą długi dzień a my nie pozwoliliśmy Ci odpocząć. – Powiedział Steve przykrywając ich kołdrą. Kupił ostatnio nową, flanelową poszewkę i Bucky poważnie zastanawiał nie nad tym by nigdy nie opuszczać łóżka swojego chłopaka.

A potem, nie wiedząc nawet kiedy, zasnął z głową opartą o klatkę piersiową Steve’a.

 

Obudził się czując jak Steve powoli głaszcze go po włosach. Miło było wtulić się w niego pod ciepłą kołdrą i pocałować to miejsce na ciele Steve’a które było najbliżej jego twarzy i uśmiechnąć się kiedy Steve zachichotał i odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

– Dzień dobry. – Szepnął i Bucky objął go mocniej ramionami. – Nadal potrzebujesz ciszy?

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Nie przeszkadzałaby mu rozmowa, ale teraz też było miło.

– Za chwilę wstanę i przyniosę nam kawy. Najpierw chcę się Tobą nacieszyć.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i przechylił głowę do niezbyt świeżego pocałunku na dzień dobry.

– Znów śniło mi się, że do mnie mówisz. – Powiedział Steve czule patrząc Bucky’emu w oczy. – Leżeliśmy razem w ciemnościach a Ty pocałowałeś mnie i powiedziałeś że mnie kochasz. Powtarzałeś to nawet po tym jak powiedziałem Ci, że wiem o tym i że powinieneś zasnąć. Powiedziałeś mi że jestem dla Ciebie ważny i że daję Ci szczęście. Śpiewałeś mi, różne bezsensowne słówka dopóki nie zasnąłem.

To dobrze. Zamigał Bucky. Lubię się Tobą opiekować we śnie. 

– Na jawie też wychodzi Ci całkiem nieźle. – Droczył się Steve. – A jeśli o tym mówimy…

Kochasz mnie tylko z powodu moich lin. 

– I Twojego ciała!

Bucky śmiał się tak mocno, że aż zwinął się w kłębek a potem namiętnie pocałował Steve’a gdy obaj tarzali się po łóżku przygnieść tego drugiego do materaca, całowali się, chichotali i znowu się całowali.

Bucky przesunął dłonią po plecach Steve’a i uniósł pytająco brew.

– Dzisiaj jest lepiej. – Potwierdził Steve. – Obiecuję.

Bucky był tylko w siedemdziesięciu procentach pewien że Steve jest z nim szczery ale cóż, był Sylwester. Zamierzał wyjść z domu po alkohol na wieczorną imprezę i spędzić resztę dnia oglądając kreskówki w łóżku ze Steve’em. Najdelikatniej jak mógł przesunął dłonią po kręgosłupie Steve’a i zachichotał kiedy Steve delikatnie ugryzł go w ucho.

– Naprawdę nie przeszkadza Ci to, że śnię o tym że mówisz?

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli Steve budził się z tych snów szczęśliwy, czuły i wesoły, nie było czym się martwić.

– Kocham Cię. – A po pocałunku jaki otrzymał… nie miał już potem _siły_ myśleć.

 

Bucky wpadł do kuchni żeby ponownie napełnić swoją szklankę a także zrobić zdjęcie Steve’owi próbującemu polukrować ciasteczka. (Natasha dostała kilka dziwnych prezentów gwiazkowych i postanowiła wykorzystać je przeciwko swoim znajomym. Przynajmniej przyniosła też prezentowy zestaw wódek który ktoś przysłał do jej biura.) Steve był pijany, lukier bardzo rzadki a Bucky upewnił się, że nagrał też filmik chociaż Steve myślał że tylko robił zdjęcia.

– To niezwykle artystyczne zajęcie. – Powiedział Steve desperacko próbując odzyskać jak najwięcej godności. – Prawdopodobnie Ty tego nie zrozumiesz.

_Czyżby?_ Bucky próbował używać tego wieczora aplikacji zmieniającej tekst w głos ale okazało się to zbyt pracochłonne. Lepiej było rozmawiać z ludźmi jeden na jednego. A poza tym mógł migać z Nat, Samem i Clintem.

– Nie. – Powiedział Steve przedłużając ostatnią głoskę i uśmiechnął się z dumą do Bucky’ego. – Poczekaj dla Ciebie zrobię najładniejsze.

Bucky parsknął śmiechem przyglądając się temu jak Steve napisał, tylko trochę krzywo, słowo JAMES na jednym z ciasteczek i otoczył je krzywymi fioletowymi zawijasami.

_Jest świetne. Pasuje do mojego charakteru._

– Kurwa, chciałbyś mieć taki charakter.

Bucky usiadł Steve’owi na kolanach i pocałował go czule a potem prawie natychmiast się skrzywił. Kto do licha ciężkiego pije _likier o smaku whisky z cynamonem?_

_Wstydzę się znajomości z Tobą._

– Och, to nie jest takie złe. A poza tym po wódce źle się czuję.

Bucky pokiwał ze smutkiem głową. Jego chłopak nie miał za grosz gustu, i Bucky uświadomił mu że nie będzie go dalej całował dopóki jego usta będą tak obrzydliwie smakowały. Wziął o ręki ciasteczko, przełamał je na pół i nakarmił go częścią z napisem JAM. (Bucky na szczęście miał mocną głowę.)

– Mniam mniam. – Powiedział Steve karmiąc Bucky’ego częścią z napisem ES i kciukiem otrzepując z jego twarzy okruchy. – Cześć.

Och, pieprzyć jego i jego sztucznego cynamonowego konika na którym siedział. Bucky pochylił się, żeby nie patrzeć w wielkie niebieskie oczy Steve; a i pocałował go, na szczęście czując jedynie smak czerstwego ciasteczka.

Steve ułożył palce w znak Kocham cię i przycisnął go Bucky’emu do brzucha sprawiając że Bucky roześmiał się cicho. Bucky odwzajemnił gest przyciskając go to klatki piersiowej Steve’a i pocałował go w policzek.

Baw się dobrze. 

– Nie martw się o to. Zaraz do Ciebie dołączę. – Odpowiedział Steve i uszczypnąwszy go w tyłek odesłał go z kuchni z kolejnym ciasteczkiem, tym razem ozdobionym napisem KOCHAM KUTASY. Bucky zapozował z ciastkiem to zrobionego przez Clinta zdjęcia a potem je zjadł żeby mieć wolne ręce.

Cześć. Jak się masz? Nat wyszła trochę z wprawy ale nadal potrafiła komunikatywnie migać.

Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze. Bucky lekko się zaczerwienił. A ty?

W porządku. Za dużo pracuję. Jak minęły Ci święta?

Bucky roześmiał sięgając po swój telefon. Mam mnóstwo siostrzenic i siostrzeńców!

– Pokaż mi! – Zażądała ze śmiechem Nat podziwiając urodę maluchów i dziwiąc się temu jak duże były starsze dzieci. Towarzyszyła Bucky’emu na weselu Jennifer więc nadal pamiętała większość członków jego rodziny.

Becca jest w ciąży. 

Becca jest jeszcze DZIECKIEM, zamigała z udawanym przerażeniem Nat.

– Bucky kiedyśmy się tak zestarzeli?

Mów za siebie. 

– Odwal się. – Wspaniale wyglądasz. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się i puścił do niej oczko. Ty też. Bardzo pięknie. 

Nat powtórzyła jego znaki i pokazała mu język i pokazała mu język.

Wyglądasz na szczęśliwego. 

Uśmiech Bucky’ego nieznacznie złagodniał, prawdopodobnie nadając mu idiotyczny wygląd. Jestem bardzo, bardzo szczęśliwy. Steve jest dobry. Steve daje mi szczęście. 

Spodziewał się dźwięków obrzydzenia ale Nat tylko się do niego uśmiechnęła.

Lubię go. Steve? Zapytała używając znaku skrótu oznaczającego jego imię. Bardzo go lubię. 

Ja też. 

To Ten Jedyny?

Nie wiem. Może? Za wcześnie by to stwierdzić. Wzruszył ramionami Bucky. Naprawdę go kocham Natalio. On jest wyjątkowy. Rozejrzał się dookoła, to nie było coś czym chciał podzielić się z szerszą publicznością, i zauważył Steve’a który zarumienił się i uciekł spojrzeniem w bok. Och na młość boską.

– Co się stało? – Nat zauważyła zmianę jego wyrazu twarzy.

STEVE nie znosi migania.

– Przecież podobno chodzi na lekcje?

– Pytałeś go o to dlaczego tak jest?

TAK, NATASZO! Pół życia spędziłem na kozetce u psychologa, wiem jak o tym rozmawiać. Bucky potrząsnął głową widząc że ona nie bardzo rozumie to o czym migał, westchnął więc i sięgnął po telefon. To mogło pomóc mu w przekazie tym bardziej że Steve nadal dziwnie wyglądał i nadal unikał wzroku Bucky’ego. _Krępuje go to że jest osobą niedosłyszącą i w ogóle ma dziwne podejście do swoich innych ograniczeń. Mówi, że moje mu nie przeszkadzają i wierzę mu ale miganie od początku stanowi problem. Dlatego wydaje mi się że on akceptuje mnie do pewnego stopnia._

Nat zazgrzytała zębami.

– Muszę przyznać, że ja niczego takiego od niego nie odbieram. – Powiedziała. – Bucky on nie tylko chciałby przychylić Ci nieba. Z chęcią znalazł by sposób by dać Ci gwiazdkę z nieba.

_Więc dlaczego przeszkadza mu ta jedna rzecz??_

– Może dlatego, że ludzie nie są idealni? Pozwoliłeś mu dotknąć ramienia? – Zapytała. Tylko Natasha Romanoff mogła pytać go o takie rzeczy wiedząc że jej nie przywali. Rozumiała go. Naprawdę go rozumiała. Szkoda że nie wyszło im w nieplatonicznym związku.

_To boli._

– Och skarbie. – Natasza odstawiła drinka i objęła go ramionami a Bucky stwierdził że musi wyglądać naprawdę żałośnie jeśli wzbudził współczucie Nat. – Przykro mi. Chcesz, żebym z nim pogadała?

_Tak? Może? Sam muszę z nim porozmawiać. Kiedy nie będę na niego taki wściekły._

– Okej. – Skinęła głową Nat. – I tak powinnam udzielić mu kilku porad na temat opieki nad Buckym Barnesem.

_Jest już uzależniony od moich lin_. Napisał Bucky przewracając oczami.

– Och, dobrze wiedzieć. – Nat głośno _zachichotała_.

Clint, po raz pierwszy wykazując się całkiem niezłym wyczuciem chwili, podszedł do nich i objął Nataszę od tyłu

– Cześć kochani. – Powiedział najwyraźniej kompletnie zalany.

_Masz zamiar witać nowy rok lecząc kaca giganta?_

– Mam mocną głowę! – Oznajmił Clint a Bucky postanowił dopilnować aby w pobliżu Clinta nie znalazły się żadne świece. – Thor przyniósł miód pitny. Jest _dooooooooooobry._

– Wierzę w Twoją umiejętność oceniania alkoholi. – Powiedziała oschle Natasza, jednocześnie głaszcząc go po głowie. – Czas na kolejnego drinka. Potrzebujecie czegoś chłopcy? Clint, Ty nic nie mów.

– Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy. – Oznajmił Clint.

Bucky pokazał jej swoją prawie pełną szklankę.

– Dobra. Porządna wódka jest w zamrażarce. Schowałam ją pod jakimiś torebkami z groszkiem.

Bucky skłonił się jej i poszedł pogadać z innymi gośćmi. Spędził trochę czasu rozmawiając z Visionem który był dokładnie taki jak opisał go Sam. Miał łagodny głos i twarz ozdobioną zadziwiającymi tatuażami a Bucky odbył z nim bardzo satysfakcjonującą rozmowę o filozofii podczas kiedy Wanda pojawiała się w tle przygotowując drinki wedle życzenia.

Nie widział Steve’a aż do północy. Nadal był trochę poirytowany – ale w końcu był Sylwester. Więc Bucky pozwolił Steve’owi objąć się w pasie i oprzeć głowę o swoje ramię i pocałować się w szyję.

– Cześć. – Mruknął Steve. – Pięknie wyglądasz.

Dzięki. Bucky przechylił głowę i pocałował Steve’a ponieważ, cóż. Irytacja irytacją ale Steve nadal był Steve’em, co oznaczało także dobre rzeczy. Niezła impreza. 

– Dzięki. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Mam naprawdę dobrych przyjaciół.

Bucky skinął automatycznie głową. Oparł swoją głowę o głowę Steve’a i obejrzeli razem początek odliczania. I tak właśnie weszli w nowy rok.

Odliczanie dobiegło końca a Bucky wysłał modlitwę, życzenie czy raczej połączenie tych dwóch rzeczy. By w nowym roku nadal był zakochany. By nadal miał w życiu tych wszystkich wspaniałych ludzi. By nadal był ze Stevem. Żeby im się udało. Nic w życiu nie było pewne, szczególnie miłość. Ale naprawdę miał nadzieję że im się uda.

Odwrócił głowę i z desperacją pocałował Steve’a. Kurwa, naprawdę miał nadzieję, że im się uda przez to przebrnąć.


	14. Rozdział 14

_**Bucky:** Hej Steve, jesteś wolny dzisiaj popołudniu?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** Tak. Co się stało?_

_**Bucky:** Mógłbyś do mnie wpaść? Mam lunch jeśli jeszcze nie miałeś okazji zjeść. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** Już jadłem. Mogę być u Ciebie, powiedzmy, za godzinę? Muszę skończyć kilka rzeczy. _

_**Bucky:** Okej. Do zobaczenia. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** do zobaczenia kochanie < 3_

 

Bucky objął Steve’a i przytulił go jak tylko Steve przekroczył próg jego mieszkania i pocałował go w policzek. _Dzięki że przyszedłeś._

– Oczywiście. Nie ma sprawy. – Steve zmarszczył czoło. – Nie chodzi jednak tylko o wspólne spędzanie czasu, prawda?

Bucky potrząsnął głową i usiadł w jednym rogu sofy. Chciałby móc dalej się odsunąć ale Steve musiał widzieć ekran iPada. Westchnął głęboko i spiął się w sobie. Napisał już pierwsze pytanie. W tych sprawach lepiej było od razu przejść do sedna. Wymijające gadki tylko wszystko pogarszały.

_Czy miganie już zawsze będzie Cię wkurzać?_ Zapytał prosto z mostu Bucky. Miał już dosyć wymijających rozmów o głuchocie Steve’a.

– Słucham? To wcale… mnie nie wkurza? – Zapytał zaskoczony Steve. – Mogę migać z Tobą kiedy zechcesz, jeśli nie będzie Ci przeszkadzał mój ubogi zasób słów.

_Poważnie? Ponieważ w Sylwestra odwróciłeś wzrok żeby nie patrzeć jak migam z Nataszą. I spiekłeś raka. Jakbyś był zawstydzony._

Steve mrugnął zaskoczony a potem spojrzał wilkiem na Bucky’ego.

– Naprawdę myślisz że byłem zawstydzony?

_Od początku miałeś z tym problem._

Steve rzucił ramiona do góry.

– Tak, i właśnie dlatego nie chodzę od miesięcy na zajęcia i nie ćwiczę z Samem kiedy tylko mam ku temu okazję ani nic z tych rzeczy.

_Steve nie zachowuj się jakby bycie osobą niedosłyszącą nie stanowiło dla Ciebie problemu._

– Pewnie tego nie zauważyłeś ale ja nie ukrywam swoich problemów. Jak mam być niepełnosprawny w sposób który Ty zaakceptujesz? – Syknął wyraźnie rozeźlony Steve. – Ponieważ jeśli naprawdę musisz wiedzieć? – Przestawił się na miganie, powoli ale z gracją i pewnie. Zrozumiałem o czym rozmawiasz z Nat. I nie chciałem p-o-d-s-ł-u-c-h-i-w-a-ć. Steve przeliterował nieznane mu słowo. Starałem się być GRZECZNY. Wzruszył ramionami w geście zrezygnowania. A potem pokazał Bucky’emu palec.

– Do kurwy nędzy Bucky, wiedziałem że o mnie rozmawiacie. Znam gest oznaczający moje imię.

Bucky poczuł ukłucie w sercu. Kurwa. O kurwa. Przepraszam. Zamigał z wahaniem. Bardzo Cię przepraszam. 

– Naprawdę? Teraz zdecydowałeś się mi uwierzyć? Czy po prostu stwierdziłeś że zachowuję się jak dupek? – STARAM się Cię zadowolić, Bucky. Co takiego mam zrobić żebyś był ze mną szczęśliwy? Czy jest to w ogóle możliwe?

Bucky ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął głęboko. Spieprzył wszystko. Prawdopodobnie nieodwracalnie. Przepraszam zamigał raz jeszcze nie wiedząc co powinien zrobić.

Steve westchnął obejmując Bucky’ego.

– To dlatego w Sylwestra byłeś tak poirytowany?

Bucky skinął z zawstydzeniem głową. Kurwa. Ależ z niego zadufany dupek.

– Naprawdę myślisz że tak bym się zachował? Naprawdę?

Bucky potrząsnął głową. Tylko że… tak właśnie myślał. A Steve wyglądał na tak zawiedzionego jak Bucky czuł się w tym momencie.

– Bucky dlaczego Ty w ogóle ze mną _jesteś_ skoro myślisz o mnie takie rzeczy?

Bucky uniósł głowę i z desperacją sięgnął po Steve’a. Ponieważ zmuszasz mnie do rozmowy. Ponieważ jesteś dobry. Ponieważ potrafisz mnie rozśmieszyć. Ponieważ jesteś dla mnie dobry. Ponieważ niczego mi nie pobłażasz. Ponieważ Cię kocham. Ponieważ dzięki Tobie jestem lepszym człowiekiem. Ponieważ jesteś wspaniałym artystą. Migał najszybciej jak mógł mając nadzieję że Steve go zrozumie. Ponieważ jesteś wściekły na cały świat a ja to rozumiem, Ponieważ zmuszasz mnie do myślenia. Ponieważ każesz mi rozmawiać o sprawach o których ja nie chcę rozmawiać. Ponieważ pozwoliłem Ci dotknąć mojego ramienia i to nie było straszne. 

Steve zmarszczył brwi ale zdawał się zrozumieć jego szybkie gesty wystarczająco dokładnie a wyraz jego twarzy lekko złagodniał.

– Bucky, jeżeli w to wszystko wierzysz…wprowadź to _w życie_ dobrze? Daj mi szansę?

Bucky skinął żałośnie głową. Myliłem się. Przykro mi. 

– Możesz mi to napisać? – Zapytał z uśmiechem Steve.

_Przykro mi, że byłem chujem._ Napisał Bucky i wysłał smsem do Steve’a który uśmiechnął się czytając jego słowa.

– Ha. Mam taką nadzieję. – Powiedział Steve sięgając, przypadkowo, po jego lewą rękę.

Bucky przysunął się do niego bliżej i zamknął oczy kiedy Steve objął go ramieniem. To mógł być ostatni raz kieidy siedzieli tak blisko siebie i Bucky chciał go zapamiętać.

– Hej. – Powiedział Steve całując go w czubek głowy. – Kocham Cię.

Mimo wszystko?

– Słucham? Och Bucky, to tylko jedna sprzeczka. Ważna, ale nadal to tylko sprzeczka. – Steve objął Bucky’ego ramionami i mocno przytulił.

Bucky skinął głową ale mimo wszystko zapamiętał uczucie uścisku Steve’a. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

– Och skarbie, jestem na Ciebie nieźle wkurzony, – Wymruczał Steve lekko go kołysząc. – Ale potrzeba czegoś więcej aby zaszkodzić naszemu związkowi. – Pocałował go w czoło. – Och. _Och._ Ależ ze mnie idiota. – Kolejny pocałunek. – Nosisz sobie tyle złych wspomnień. – Powiedział ledwie dosłyszalnym szeptem w ucho Bucky’ego. – Zapominam o tym ponieważ na co dzień jesteś taki silny. Ale przeżyłeś traumę i straszne rzeczy i och kochanie. Kochanie, już dobrze. Jesteś bezpieczny. Będziemy się kłócić ale to nie będzie nasz koniec.

Bucky zamarł w ramionach Steve’a. Steve _miał rację_ ale Bucky tego nie chciał, nie chciał już o tym m myśleć…

– Ciii…już dobrze. Oddychaj ze mną Bucky. – I powoli, ostrożnie, Bucky tak właśnie zrobił. Dopóki zimno nie zniknęło a on sam nie poczuł owiniętych wokół siebie ramion swego chłopaka, który nadal lekko go kołysał i nadal był jego chłopakiem, chociaż Bucky… Chryste naprawdę to spieprzył a Steve nadal go kochał i zajął się nim.

Bucky się mylił ale przegadali wszystko i już było w porządku Prawdopodobne na tym polegało bycie dorosłym.

_Jesteśmy niesamowicie dojrzali i wcale mi się to nie podoba._

– Mnie to mówisz?! Kurwa. Ale to było bolesne.

_Naprawdę bardzo mi przykro. Bardzo, bardzo. Wynagrodzę Ci to. Od teraz będę Ci wierzył. Wiem jak bardzo się o mnie starasz. Teraz przyszła moja kolej by postarać się o Ciebie._

– Wiem, skarbie. Tym razem mnie nie odepchnąłeś. Porozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. – Steve pocałował go w skroń. – Wiem jakie to dla Ciebie trudne.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami.

– Hej, przyjmij moje wyrazy uznania. – Powiedział Steve. – Porozmawialiśmy o czymś bardzo ważnym a świat się nie skończył.

Bucky znowu wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam pomysł. – Steve wymruczał tak cicho że Bucky ledwo go usłyszał. – Teraz Cię przytulę, pocałuję i zapakuję do łóżka. Potem wyskoczę do Avengersów i kupię nam obu największą mochę jaką tam sprzedają. Z bitą śmietaną. I innymi dodatkami. Przyniosę je tutaj abyśmy, podczas oglądania maratonu programu Jak to jest zrobione mogli spożyć dawkę cukru wystarczającą do wystrzelenia dwulatka w kosmos a ja będę Cię przytulał tak długo jak zechcę.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i mocno pokiwał głową.

– Kocham Cię. – Steve pocałował go, uścisnął a potem odprowadził do łóżka. Ułożył go w nim i przykrył, a następnie otulił, kołdrą. – Kocham Cię. – Wyszeptał ponownie go całując i wyszedł zatrzymując się tylko po to żeby upewnić się że wziął portfel i klucze.

Bucky czuł zimno. Żałował że Steve wyszedł, chociaż leżał w łóżku otulony kołdrą a jego mieszkanie było ciepłe, przytulne i znajome. Mimo to Bucky _nie chciał_ być sam.

Zwinął się w kłębek i…zamilkł. Była to sztuczka, którą opanował na wypadek gdyby stało się coś bardzo, bardzo złego. Mógł znieruchomieć, i skupić się na sobie i wtedy nie ważne było jak bardzo czuł się samotny, przerażony i cichy. W chwilach słabości Bucky nada liczył na swoją wewnętrzną ciszę.

Z której wyłonił się wraz z powrotem Steve’a, wyprostował się i uśmiechnął do swojego chłopaka, który odwzajemnił jego uśmiech i pochylił się nad nim by go pocałować.

– Hej. … – Wymruczał. – Mogę Cię przytulić?

Bucky potwierdził mocnym skinieniem głowy więc Steve położył się obok niego ostrożnie podając mu kawę. Ciepło i cukier pomogły Bucky’emu się uspokoić, i Bucky oparł głowę o ramię Steve’a. Dziękuję że się mną zająłeś. 

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo nie masz mi za co dziękować. Nie stanę się lepszy w miganiu jeśli nie będę ćwiczył a Ty mnie do tego zmuszał.

Bucky znowu mocno pokiwał głową. Dobrze. Obiecuję. Jestem z Ciebie dumny. 

– Och zamknij się. Nie zrobiłem nic wielkiego. – Zaprotestował Steve.

To nie prawda! – Bucky uśmiechnął się popijając słodką gorącą kawę. Obejrzymy coś teraz?

– Tak poproszę. – Powiedział Steve opierając skroń o głowę Bucky’ego. – Nie cierpię się z Tobą kłócić.

Ja też. Dziękuję że pomogłeś mi zrozumieć prawdę. I jeszcze raz przepraszam. 

– Wybaczam Ci. – Jeden czuły pocałunek. I następny. – Przykro mi że w ogóle pomyślałeś że mógłbym Cię zostawić z powodu tamtej kłótni.

To nie Twoja wina. Mam pewne problemy. 

– Ja też. Chyba właśnie to czyni nas ludźmi. – Uśmiechnął się Steve przytulając mocno Bucky’ego, i przesiadając się tak, że Bucky siedział między jego rozchylonymi nogami oparty o jego klatkę piersiową. – Możemy pooglądać w tej pozycji głupią telewizję?

Bucky pokiwał głową, włączył Youtube’a na swoim iPadzie, i cieszył się bliskością Steve’a.

 

Przez następnych kilka dni nie chcieli się rozstawać i spędzali noce najpierw u Bucky’ego a potem u Steve’a. Dzięki laptopowi Bucky mógł pracować właściwie wszędzie więc dnie spędzali w pracowni Steve’a albo w kafejce. W weekend znaleźli się w kawalerce Bucky’ego w końcu mogąc zrelaksować się w swojej obecności. A przynajmniej w pewnym sensie.

– Hej, Bucky? – Zapytał Steve przewracając się na plecy tak że jego głowa znalazła się na nogach Bucky’ego. – Czy mógłbym Cię kiedyś związać? Żeby przekonać się jak to jest?

Bucky odłożył egzemplarz komiksu Rat Queens który pożyczył od Steve’a. (I który zamierzał mu ukraść.) Tak! Teraz? Mogę Cię nauczyć. 

– Byłoby świetnie. – Uśmiechnął się nieśmiało Steve. – Nie musimy odstawiać sceny. Jestem po prostu ciekawy.

Bucky roztrzepał Steve’owi włosy i przeciąnął się na tyle aby pocałować go w czoło. Uwielbiam to że chcesz mnie związać. 

– Przyniosę Twoje liny.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i patrzył na grzebiącego w jego szafie Steve’a. Kiedy Steve przyniósł torbę w której Bucky trzymał swoje zabawki Bucky przejrzał je i wybrał zwykłą bawełnianą linę oraz nożyczki. Sięgnął też po iPada żeby upewnić się że Steve na pewno go zrozumie.

_Nożyczki zostają blisko. W razie potrzeby natychmiast przetną każdą linę chociaż nie sądzę abyśmy ich potrzebowali._

Steve skinął głową i położył nożyczki na nocnym stoliku gdzie zawsze będą pod ręką.

_Nauczę Cię jak wiązać moje dłonie i nadgarstki, dobrze?_

– Jesteś pewien?

_Ufam ci!_

– Nie, chodziło mi oto, że… Ze związanymi dłońmi nie możesz tak naprawdę mówić. Na pewno nie będziesz mógł migać a pisanie też może być trudne.

_Wiem_. Powiedział Bucky z pewnym siebie uśmiechem wpatrując się w niego dopóki Steve czegoś nie pojął.

– Och. _Och. –_ Roześmiał się Steve delikatnie całując Bucky’ego. – W takim razie mądralo jak zamierzasz użyć słowa klucza?

Bucky sięgnął do bocznej kieszonki i wyjął z niej maleńki dzwoneczek który po upuszczeniu zadziwiająco głośno zabrzęczał.

– Rozumiem, – Powiedział Steve i zabrali się za kolejną lekcję.

Bucky ostrożnie związał razem nadgarstki Steve’a jednym naprawdę prostym węzłem a potem pokazał mu jak stworzyć drabinkę z węzłów na jego przedramionach wiążąc węzły dopóki przedramiona Steve’a nie zostały związane z przodu.

_Widzisz? Kiedy już załapiesz o co chodzi okazuje się to całkiem proste. Uważaj tylko na na napięcie liny i wszystko Ci się uda._

– Rozumiem. – Skinął głową Steve, przyglądając się linom pod innym kątem. – Jesteś gotów pozwolić mi poćwiczyć na sobie?

_Oczywiście!! Możesz zaczynać jak tylko Cię rozwiążę. Pomogę jak tylko będę mógł ale w pewnym momencie będę, mógł tylko przytakiwać lub potrząsać głową._

– Okej. Jesteś pewien, że to w porządku?

_Szczerze. To będzie…_

Bucky zamyślił się ale po chwili kontynuował pisanie.

_W pewnym sensie nagrodą._

– Naprawdę aż tak bardzo nie lubisz mówić? – Zapytał cicho Steve.

_Czasami. W pewnym sensie? Nie przeszkadza mi to, pisanie też mi nie przeszkadza ale… lubię po prostu milczeć. Nie tylko fizycznie ale po prostu…nie wypełniać żadnych oczekiwań._

Steve wyciągnął swoje związane dłonie i położył je na dłoniach Bucky’ego.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz czuć się zmuszony do ciągłej rozmowy ze mną, prawda? –

Wiem. Kocham cię. Uśmiechnął się Bucky i pochylił się by go czule pocałować.

– Ja też Cię kocham. – Wymruczał Steve i zamarł w bez ruchu podczas gdy Bucky rozwiązywał jego ręce.

Wziął do ręki linę, złożył ją na pół a potem na chwilę odłożył na bok. Steve zamknął dzwoneczek w jednej dłoni Bucky’ego potem pocałował najpierw jeden a potem drugi nadgarstek i złączył jego przedramiona, masując lekko lewe, różnica między dwiema kończynami była wyraźnie widoczna.

– W porządku, kochany? – Zapytał.

Bucky przełknął ślinę i pokiwał głową a Steve uśmiechnął się do niego.

– Dobrze. Czy będzie Ci przeszkadzało jeśli cały czas będę do Ciebie mówił?

Bucky potrząsnął głową.

– Świetnie. Cudownie teraz wyglądasz, Bucky. Uwielbiam to jak liny wyglądają na Twojej skórze. I kocham Cię tak bardzo, że w pewnym sensie to sprawia, że to wszystko jest jeszcze lepsze, wiesz? I mimo że zdecydowanie wolę być związany… chyba zaczynam rozumieć dlaczego Ty tak bardzo to lubisz.

Zawiązawszy wstępne węzły na nadgarstkach kochanka Steve zajął się związywaniem jego przedramion.

– To naprawdę imponujący widok. I Twoje zaufanie… Wiesz, że w zasadzie tego nie robię ale i tak pozwalasz mi się związać. Nadal w porządku? Nie za ciasno? – Zapytał a Bucky pokiwał głową. Było w porządku, a wesoła paplanina Steve’a dawała mu stabilność emocjonalną, ponieważ dzięki temu nie skupiał się tak bardzo na tym że Steve ciągle dotykał jego lewego ramienia. – Dobrze. Prawie skończyłem, później trochę się poprzytulamy, okej? A Ty będziesz mógł sobie leżeć tak cicho jak zechcesz. – Uśmiechnął się Steve i pocałował Bucky’ego w policzek. – Żadnego pisania, migania czy innych oczekiwań. Po prostu pozwól mi Cię kochać.

Słysząc słowa Steve’a Bucky poczuł jak coś się w nim roztapia i rozluźnia. Nie oczekiwano odniego żadnej formy komunikacji. Tylko odpoczynku.

Steve skończył wiązać węzły, które może nie były tak symetryczne jak gdyby zawiązał je Bucky ale mimo wszystko i tak były w porządku. Bucky sprawdził je, uśmiechając się kiedy poczuł że nie może rozsunąć przedramion ani nadgarstków.

– Dobrze? – Zapytał Steve uśmiechając się szeroko kiedy Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy. – To dobrze. Połóż się skarbie a ja zrobię Ci masaż skóry głowy. – Powiedział Steve i przesunął Bucky’ego tak, że jego głowa znajdowała się na jego kolanach, ciepła i bliska.

Steve cieszył się daną mu wolnością i postanowił potraktować Bucky’ego tak jak cenny skarb którym był. Przesuwał palcami po włosach Bucky’ego, lekko je ciągnąc i masując skórę głowy aż Bucky leżał na jego kolanach ociężały i zrelaksowany. Potem Steve zaprzestał masażu i po prostu głaskał grube, ciemne włosy kochanka leżące na jego kolanach.

Ostrożnie przesunął się myśląc że Bucky zasnął ale on natychmiast otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Steve’a.

– Hej. – Wymruczal Steve kładąc się obok niego i obejmując go z uśmiechem kiedy Bucky przysunął się bliżej. – Ha. Chyba już rozumiem dlaczego tak bardzo to lubisz. Mogę Cię w ten sposób rozpieszczać.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i wsunął głowę pod brodę Steve’a.

– Jestem przy Tobie kochany. – Wymruczał Steve. – Kocham Cię.

Bucky uderzył go lekko głową a Steve zachichotał opierając o nią podbródek.

– Kocham Cię. – Powtórzył a potem spędził najlepsze pół godziny (a przynajmniej tak później twierdził) swego życia po prostu trzymając Bucky’ego w ramionach w ciszy która otulała ich jak ciepły koc i nie musieli o niczym rozmawiać.

To, że zaczęli się całować było najnaturalniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Steve przesunął do góry podbródek Bucky’ego pytającym gestem a Bucky uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej lekko rozchylając usta. Steve całował go niespiesznie, chcąc pokazać w ten sposób Bucky’emu jak bardzo go kocha. Całować go i przytulać, uśmiechając się kiedy Bucky spróbował poruszyć unieruchomionymi ramionami ale potem przestał, zamknął oczy i po prostu się _rozluźnił_ a Steve po prostu wziął go w ramiona.

Nie posunęli się dalej niż do pocałunków, ale cóż to były za pocałunki. Czułe, delikatne i niespieszne. Mijały całe minuty podczas gdy ich języki splatały się ze sobą i rozplatały. Nie potrzebowali niczego więcej. Nie kiedy Steve mógł trzymać Bucky’ego w ramionach delikatnie całując go raz po raz.

Słońce przesunęło się na zachód, i w zimowo szybkim tempie zapadł zmierzch oświetlając pokój resztkami wieczoru kiedy Bucky uniósł ramiona. Steve szybko rozwiązał węzły i włączył światło aby przyjrzeć się przedramionom Bucky’ego. Były gładkie chociaż – jakiekolwiek ślady które na nich pozostały znikną w ciągu kilku minut co wcale nie powstrzymało Steve’a przed pomasowaniem najpierw jednego a potem drugiego ramienia z wielką ostrożnością traktując lewą dłoń i przedramię. Usatysfakcjonowany pocałował wierzch każdej dłoni a potem zwinął linę i posprzątał resztę zabawek.

Bucky uśmiechnął się wyciągając ku niemu ramiona a potem wyszczerzył zęby kiedy Steve opadł na niego ciężko. Wyciągnął całe ciało bezwstydnie wtulając się w Bucky’ego.

– Dziękuję.

Bucky narysował serce na plecach Steve’a i uściskał go mocno a potem lekko go odepchnął.

– Ups, przepraszam. – Steve odsunął się lekko, nadal pozostając w pobliżu, ale teraz Bucky mógł sięgnąć po iPada.

_To było cudowne. Bardzo Ci dziękuję._

– Cała przyjemność była _naprawdę_ po mojej stronie. – Zapewnił go Steve. – Och Bucky, to było naprawdę wyjątkowe.

Bucky potwierdził mocnym skinieniem głowy. _Masz rację. Chciałbym o tym porozmawiać. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. Teraz chcę być blisko i dać Ci przyjemność, zasłużyłeś na to!_

Steve spiekł raka.

– Po prostu… zrobiłem coś co miało dać Ci przyjemność. Co było przyjemne dla _nas obu_. – Poprawił się z nieśmiałym uśmiechem. – Wierz mi, ja też potrafię być samolubny.

_To dobrze. Cieszę się że dobrze się bawiłeś. I jeszcze raz dziękuję. Czuję się… jakbym spał przez tydzień, jakbym wyjechał na wakacje, jakbym był… nowonarodzony._ Bucky przeciągnął się i uśmiechnął. _I cholernie mocno Cię kocham._

– Ja Ciebie też. – Wymamrotał z zawstydzeniem Steve.

Bucky zachichotał wtulając się w Steve’a i całując a potem trącając nosem delikatną skórę jego szyi i westchnął z zadowoleniem najgłośniej jak mógł.

– Och skarbie. – Steve cmoknął go w czubek głowy. – Chodź tutaj. – Usiadł a potem wsunął ramiona pod kolana i plecy Bucky’ego i podniósł go a następnie posadził sobie na kolanach. – Moja kolej zaopiekować się Tobą teraz kiedy jest już po wszystkim. – Wymruczał głaszcząc Bucky’ego po głowie.

Bucky uśmiechnął się mocniej w niego wtulając. Świetnie przytulasz. Prawdopodobnie był na lekkim haju.

– Statam się. – Zaśmiał się Steve przytulając go mocno przez chwilę. – Czy mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić?

Bucky potrząsnął głową. Zajmij się SOBĄ. Przytul mnie. Wszystko w porządku. 

– Zajmuję się sobą. – Obiecał cicho Steve. – Możliwość zaopiekowania się Tobą jest wręcz idealna.

Bucky skinął głową i oparł ją o ramię Steve’a. Nadal był rozbawiony i jakby naćpany i uśmiechnął się kiedy Steve trącił nosem jego włosy. Nie zasługuję na Ciebie. 

– Przestań…migać? – Zaśmiał się Steve i pocałował go w czoło. – Jesteś zadowolony?

Bucky pokiwał głową.

– Więc masz wszystko na co zasługujesz.

Bucky skrzywił się, co było trochę obrzydliwe, ale już więcej nie protestował tylko pozwolił Steve’owi całować się wedle uznania.

 

_**Steve z kafejki** : Hej Buck, masz chwilę?_

_**Bucky:** Tak, kochanie. Co się stało?_

_**Bucky:** Steve?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** Przepraszam_

_**Steve z kafejki:** Po prostu… Chyba trochę dramatyzuję. _

_**Bucky:** Być może, a może nie. Co się stało, kochany?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** pogorszył mi się słuch. byłem dziś u lekarza. zaczynam tracić słuch także w zdrowym uchu. _

_**Bucky** : Och skarbie tak mi przykro. Tak BARDZO mi przykro. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** taa_

_**Steve z kafejki:** mogłoby być gorzej. Lekarz powiedział że pomoże mi aparat słuchowy. Więc teraz będę przynajmniej symetryczny. _

_**Bucky:** o mój boże tak bardzo się starasz. Steve to łamie mi serce. Tak bardzo Cię kocham. I tak bardzo mi przykro. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** tak staram się znaleźć coś zabawnego w tej sytuacji_

_**Bucky:** jest mi bardzo, bardzo, przykro. Czy mogę coś dla Ciebie zrobić?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** dawaj mi dobry przykład? Skop mi tyłek? Sam już nie wiem. _

_**Bucky:** Hej, ja kocham Twój tyłek. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** Powtarzam sobie, że Twój głos jest jedynym którego nie stracę. _

_**Bucky:** _ _och stevie_

_**Steve z kafejki:** WIEM. Wiem, że dramatyzuję_

_**Bucky:** może trochę. Ale jesteś też smutny. Wolno Ci być smutnym i wściekłym_

_**Steve z kafejki:** tak. Po prostu… tak. Ugh. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** proszę, nie mów o tym nikomu? Nikt poza Tobą jeszcze nie wie. Niedlugo im powiem ale jeszcze nie teraz…_

_**Bucky:** Obiecuję_

_**Bucky:** hej_. _Kocham Cię. Przebrniemy przez to._

_**Steve z kafejki:** Tak. Oczywiście. _

_**Bucky:** Mam do Ciebie przyjść?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** Może później? Na razie chciałbym pobyć sam. _

_**Bucky:** Okej. Uważaj na siebie, dobrze? Proszę?_

_**Steve z kafejki:** Dobrze. _

_**Steve z kafejki:** Obiecuję. _

_**Bucky:** : *_


	15. Rozdział 15

Kiedy Steve pojawił się w Avengersach Bucky już od jakiegoś czasu siedział przy ich stoliku zastawionym pustymi kubkami po kawie i ucieszył się z bardzo oczekiwanej rozrywki. Cześć Steve! Zamigał Bucky a potem zerwał się z miejsca i wziął kochanka w ramiona mocno go ściskając. Narysował Steve’owi na plecach maleńkie serduszko a potem pocałował go tuż za uchem.

– Cześć. – Wymruczał Steve i przytrzymał się go trochę dłużej niż zazwyczaj.

Jak się masz?

Okej. W porządku. A ty? Zamigał ostrożnie Steve.

Dobrze. Jestem zajęty. Ale bardzo cieszę się że Cię widzę. Bucky ujął jedną z dłoni Steve’a i narysował na jej zewnętrznej stronie kolejne serduszko.

– Przynieść Ci coś, kochanie? – Zapytał Steve, uśmiechając się kwaśno lecz nie komentując zachowania Bucky’ego.

M-o-c-h-ę. Przeliterował a potem zamigał Bucky.

– Mochę, zrozumiałem. – Powiedział Steve i poszedł złożyć zamówienie u Thora a Bucky w międzyczasie otworzył plik w którym miał zapisane wszystko związane ze scenariuszem drugiego wydania komiksu. Steve przyniósł im kawę do stolika a potem usiadł obok Bucky’ego lekko klepiąc go w ramię.

– Przyniosłem wszystko co udało mi się do tej pory narysować. – Powiedział rumieniąc się i przeczesując włosy ręką. – Niestety mam tylko trzy pierwsze strony. Wiem, że to niewiele i bardzo Cię przepraszam.

Bucky wbił mu łokieć w bok a potem otworzył program do notowania żeby Steve mógł przeczytać to co mu napisał. _Kochanie, nie przepraszaj. Robimy to dla zabawy. Tu nie ma żadnych ostatecznych terminów._

– Tak, wiem. Ale Ty tak ciężko nad tym pracujesz…

_Steve ile godzin przepracowałeś w ostatnim tygodniu za pieniądze? Tak mniej więcej?_

– Jakieś czterdzieści? Może czterdzieści pięć?

_Steve, w ciągu ostatnich dwóch tygodni przepracowałem może dwadzieścia fakturowanych godzin. Ty jesteś zajęty, ja nie. To wszystko._

– Dwadzieścia? – Zmarszczył czoło Steve. – Bucky, nie masz problemów z forsą?

_Nie. Kiedy mam pracę sporo oszczędzam, żeby starczyło mi w czasach kiedy nie pracuję._

– Dzisiaj ja stawiam kolację. – Steve pokiwał głową i pocałował Bucky’ego w ramię.

_Jeśli to Cię uspokoi. Najpierw chcę zobaczyć Twoje piękne rysunki!_ Zażądał Bucky a Steve roześmiał się i rozłożył swojego laptopa obok jego komputera.

– Daj mi znać jeśli coś Ci się nie podoba. – Powiedział. – Chcę żebyś Ty także był z tego wszystkiego dumny.

Kiedy Bucky przyglądał się pierwszej stronie na jego twarzy powoli pojawił się uśmiech. Postanowił zaryzykować i nie tworzyć tradycyjnej okładki – ta historia potrzebowała czegoś mniej krzykliwego. Cała strona była ciemnoszara, poza rysunkiem umieszczonym w samym centrum, który niemal błyszczał chorobliwie bladą szpitalną zielenią.

Był to jeden rysunek przedstawiający leżącego w szpitalnym łóżku Kapa którego podtrzymywały przy życiu przez poustawiane dookoła maszyny oraz Żołnierza siedzącego niedbale na stojącym obok łóżka krześle. Wszystko było narysowane z jego punktu widzenia i niemal boleśnie, przerażająco osobiste.

Bucky wyciągnął rękę chcąc dotknąć obrazka. To jest idealne. Zamigał.

– Dzięki. To jest… bardzo intymna historia. Więc stwierdziłem, że takie coś będzie stosowne.

Idealne. Zamigał znowu Bucky. Następna strona?

Steve roześmiał się i pokazał mu dwie strony podkolorowanych na szaro retrospekcji scen bitewnych oddzielonych obrazkami przedstawiającymi Żołnierza śpiącego na swoim krześle, przyglądającego się Kapitanowi lub konstruującemu małe wieżyczki ze stosów słomek do napojów.

Masz rację. Szpitale są nudne. Roześmiał się Bucky dostrzegając ostatnie detale.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć, że miałem niezły talent inżynierski do budowania konstrukcji z różnych nieistotnych przedmiotów pozostawionych przy moim łóżku. – Powiedział z dumą Steve a Bucky objął go ramieniem lekko nim potrząsając.

_Jestem z Ciebie bardzo dumny._

– Ha ha. Byłem strasznie chorowitym dzieckiem.

_Ha ha. A ja byłem strasznie popieprzonym dzieckiem._

– Nie mów tak o sobie. – Skrzywił się Steve. – Mówię poważnie. Proszę?

Bucky odwrócił głowę żeby spojrzeć Steve’owi w oczy i uśmiechnął się do niego czule. Wyciągnął rękę i przeczesał jego włosy przesuwając dłonią po krótkich włoskach tuż nad karkiem. _Przepraszam kochanie, już nie będę._ Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował go czule ponieważ to był jedyny sposób w który mógł przekazać tę myśl.

Steve oddał mu pocałunek tak samo czule i ścisnął jego ramię.

– Naprawdę podoba mi się Twój scenariusz.

_Dzięki. Lubię go pisać. Mam strony 5–15 jeśli chciałbyś je przeczytać?_

– _Tak!_ Oczywiście, że tak! – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko gdy Bucky zamienił miejscami ich laptopy tak żeby Steve mógł przeczytać to co napisał a on sam mógł przeglądać strony komiksu tyle razy ile chciał.

Podczas gdy Steve czytał Bucky znalazł też kilka szkiców jakie wykonał Steve próbując wymyślić konstrukcję maski Żołnierza.

_Co o tym myślisz? Jeśli chcesz mogę zmienić to i owo – rozmawialiśmy tylko o tym co powinno pojawić się w tym wydaniu._

– Myślę, że piszesz najlepsze teksty jakie ostatnio czytałem. – Powedział poważnie Steve. – I mówię to jako profesjonalista a nie tylko Twój chłopak. Bucky to jest fantastyczne!

_Ojej. Dziękuję._ Bucky zarumienił się i przeczesał palcami włosy. _Jestem po prostu dobry w detalach międzyludzkich._

– Jesteś w tym zadziwiająco dobry. – Powiedział stanowczo Steve. – Będę z Tobą szczery, pierwszy numer sprzedamy ludziom którzy mnie znają. Kupią go z powodu mojego nazwiska. Drugi numer… – Steve odwrócił głowę i wbił spojrzenie w Bucky’ego nie pozwalając mu odwrócić wzroku. – Twoje teksty przyciągną nowych czytelników. Którzy potem będą śledzili także Twoje poczynania.

_Czy powinienem założyć bloga na Tumblrze?_ Zapytał Bucky wzruszając ramionami.

– Jeśli chcesz? – Roześmiał się Steve i pocałował go w skroń. – Po prostu… bądź z siebie dumny, dobrze?

_Dobrze. Jeśli Ty przestaniesz zadręczać się faktem, że ciągle jesteś zajęty. Żadnego przepracowywania się i szkodzenia Twoim dłoniom, okej?_ Uśmiechnął się szeroko Bucky. _Nie zmuszaj mnie żebym Cię związał._

– Jestem pewien, że nie musiałbym Cię do niczego ’zmuszać’. – Steve odwzajemnił jego uśmiech jak gdyby nigdy nic.

Bucky pokazał mu język.

_W każdej chwili możesz mnie związać i przerżnąć, bez względu na to czy mam przepracowane dłonie czy nie._ Napisał szybko Steve.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego tak spokojnie jak mógł podczas gdy cała jego krew spłynęła prosto w okolica krocza

 

Po kolacji w małej chińskiej restauracji trzymając się za ręce ruszyli do mieszkania Bucky’ego. Trudno było im jednocześnie iść i migać albo komunikować się w jakiekolwiek inny sposób, ku bardziej niż lekkiej frustracji Steve’a.

Ścisnął dłoń Bucky’ego i trochę (a raczej bardzo) zmiękł gdy Bucky odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

Ten jeden uścisk zmienił się w grę która urozmaiciła im krótki spacer do mieszkania Bucky’ego. Steve przesunął kciukiem po kłykciach Bucky’ego, Bucky poruszył palcami. Kiedy Bucky ścisnął raz dłoń Steve’a, Steve odwzajemnił się podwójnym uściskiem. Steve połaskotał, a raczej próbował połaskotać, Bucky’ego w dłoń ale obaj nosili grube skórzane rękawiczki co niestety odebrało im czucie w dłoniach.

Bucky otworzył przed nim drzwi swojej maleńkiej kawalerki a Steve natychmiast zauważył to że lekko podkręcił ogrzewanie.

Objął Bucky’ego od tyłu i szturchnął nosem bok jego karku, ciesząc się miękką skórą w tym miejscu i zapachem wody kolońskiej Bucky’ego. Ponieważ jego chłopak używał wody kolońskiej. Oczywiście.

Bucky oparł się o niego i przechylił głowę dając mu dostęp do brody która zaczynała robić się szorstka. Najwyraźniej tamtego dnia się nie ogolił. Steve przygryzł krawędź jego szczęki aby okazać swoją aprobatę ponieważ był dobry w tego rodzaju komunikacji.

– Kochanie. – Wymruczał całując go w idealnie ukształtowane ucho.

Bucky odwrócił głowę odnajdując jego usta i pocałował go powoli i czule.

Steve opuścił jedną dłoń by potrzeć nią lekko przód dżinsów Bucky’ego i poczuł się rozpustnie i prowokująco – trochę głupio ponieważ dotykał ciała mężczyzny którego tak dobrze znał, ale no cóż. Biodra Bucky’ego przycisnęły się do jego dłoni a Steve westchnął w jego usta.

Bucky przycisnął się do niego mocniej a Steve uprzejmie potarł go mocniej; żadnych gierek, tylko oni dwaj całujący się podczas gdy członek Bucky’ego twardniał pod dotykiem Steve’a.

Steve opadł na podłogę ciągnąc za sobą Bucky’ego. Ukląkł tak, że Bucky usiadł mu na kolanach zwrócony plecami do Steve’a i obejmując rozsuniętymi nogami jego uda.

Steve objął jednym ramieniem klatkę piersiową Bucky’ego, trzymając go w pionie, wolną dłonią dotykając go i pieszcząc tak jak przyszła mu na to ochota, przesuwając palcami po nagiej skórze tam gdzie koszula Bucky’ego lekko się podwinęła, pieszcząc jego udo, ciepłe pod materiałem dżinsów, i oczywiście raz po raz przesuwając dłonią po jego członku przez materiał dżinsów. Przez cały czas obsypywał pocałunkami szyję Bucky’ego skupiając się na miejscach które sprawiały że mężczyzna drżał w jego ramionach zaciskając dłonie na jego nogach. Po kolejnym wilgotnym pocałunku, i lekkim ukąszeniu go w ucho, Steve rozpiął guzik dżinsów Bucky’ego.

– Cudowny, seksowny mężczyzna. – Wymruczał. – _Mój_ mężczyzna. Boże. Uwielbiam Cię całować. Uwielbiam Cię dotykać. – Steve zaczął powoli rozsuwać rozporek. – Bucky, Bucky, pragnę Cię. Tak bardzo Cię pragnę. Skarbie, jesteś tak cholernie pociągający. Od Twojej ślicznej twarzy aż po Twoje długie, długie nogi. Boże, uwielbiam kiedy się do mnie tak mocno przytulasz.

Steve rozpiął wreszcie dżinsy Bucky’ego i uśmiechnął się kiedy Bucky wypchnął biodra do góry w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek kontaktu. Przesunął palcami po miękkiej bawełnie bokserek Bucky’ego i roześmiał się widząc jego elokwentne spojrzenie.

– Nie musisz migać, wiem o co Ci chodzi. – Zapewnił kochanka który spojrzał na niego z ukosa.

Steve cmoknął go w czubek nosa.

Bucky owinął dłoń wokół nadgarstka Steve’a i przełożył jego dłoń tam gdzie jej potrzebował.

– Och, mam Cię dotknąć _tutaj_? Nie byłem pewien. – Zapytał kokieteryjnie Steve, rozpinając guziczki z przodu bokserek uwalniając członka Bucky’ego. To było obsceniczne. To jak tarzali się po podłodze w zasadzie całkowicie ubrani. To było cudowne.

Steve objął dłonią członek Bucky’ego i zaczął nią powoli poruszać.

– Zdejmij koszulę, kochanie. Chcę pobrudzić _ciebie_ a nie ją.

Bucky zrzucił koszulę a Steve poczuł niesamowitą radość mogąc położyć dłoń na nagiej klatce piersiowej Bucky’ego, nadal mocno go trzymając i nadal powoli poruszając dłonią.

Biodra Bucky’ego drgnęły kiedy starał się on powstrzymać prośbę o coś więcej, a potem poddał się i wyszedł na spotkane dłoni Steve’a jednocześnie ocierając się pośladkami o jego krocze.

– O kurwa, skarbie, tak. – Westchnął Steve. – Och, och skarbie… chcesz żebym…? – Chciał żeby wszystko skończyło się szybko dla nich obydwu. Ale Bucky zaczął się o niego ocierać a potem spojrzał na niego przez ramię wielkimi, wygłodniałymi oczami…

Bucky skinął głową. Proszę? Zamigał. Chcę żebyś mnie pieprzył. Szybko i ostro. 

– Tak… – Westchnął Steve. – Och Boże, tak. – Schował twarz w ramieniu Bucky’ego starając się głęboko i spokojnie oddychać. – Prezerwatywy? Lubrykant?

W szafce przy łóżku. Przyniosę je. 

Ale Steve objął go mocniej ramieniem

– Nie, ja pójdę. Ty dokończ się rozbierać. – Steve wstał i zrzucił kopnięciami buty a potem przeszedł przez małą kawalerkę, wyjmując z szuflady lubrykant oraz kilka prezerwatyw. Odwrócił się i zobaczył nagiego Bucky’ego siedzącego na podłodze z lekko rozsuniętymi nogami. Siedział tam silny i wyprostowany a jego członek wznosił się do góry lekko wyginając się w stronę jego brzucha.

Steve wymamrotał coś co mogło być modlitwą i co zdecydowanie było profanacją.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego czule i Steve ukląkł obok niego, nadal całkowicie ubrany postanowiwszy nie zmieniać tego na razie. Jego piękny mężczyzna – Bucky wyglądał niesamowicie.

– Ja pierdolę, jesteś po prostu idealny. – Wymruczał pochylając się by mocno pocałować Bucky’ego, jęcząc w jego usta kiedy Bucky wsunął dłoń między jego nogi pocierając jego twardego członka. Steve odpłacił mu pochylając głowę i biorąc do ust główkę jego członka przesuwając po niej językiem i smakując gorzki preejakulat.

Dłoń Bucky’ego trzymała go luźno, nie poruszała się lecz po prostu go dotykała, utrzymując jego zainteresowanie, jakby Steve w każdej chwili miał je stracić, i bardziej niż trochę go drażniąc.

Steve wreszcie odsunął głowę, oblizując usta i wyraźnie świetnie się bawiąc a potem namiętnie całując Bucky’ego.

– Na rękach i kolanach, dobrze? – Wymruczał.

Bucky ustawił się na czworakach najwyraźniej nie mając nic przeciwko temu. Rozsunął kolana, pomiędzy którymi widać było jego wiszącego ciężko członka i Steve nie mógł powstrzymać wygłodniałego jęku przesuwając dłonią po jego pośladku.

Bucky przechylił się w jego kierunku a Steve pocałował dół pleców swojego idealnego kochanka. Nawilżył palce lubrykantem bardziej niż powinien, i jeszcze trochę. Rzadko robili to w ten sposób i Bucky nie był przyzwyczajony do uczucia pieczenia i rozciągania a Steve za nic nie chciał go skrzywdzić.

Nie spieszył się, wybuchając śmiechem kiedy Bucky z niecierpliwością pokręcił tyłkiem.

– Ciii… Powoli skarbie. Obiecuję, że będzie warto. – Cal po calu, zmuszając się do cierpliwości Steve wsunął palce w ciało Bucky’ego, całując jego pas, wyrostki kręgosłupa i ramiona.

Bucky wysunął biodra na spotkanie palców Steve’a i spojrzał przez ramię bezgłośnie mówiąc ’proszę’.

Steve był do głębi wstrząśnięty. Bucky… nie wymawiał słów nawet bezgłośnie. Nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków ani nie dawał znaku że chce mówić. A jednak zmuszał się do tego by dyszeć i błagać i Steve był przez chwilę naprawdę przytłoczony. Nie mógł kochać go jeszcze bardziej i przeżyć. Jego serce nie wytrzymałoby tego.

Przechylił się do przodu i pocałował Bucky’ego starając się w ten sposób okazać przynajmniej odrobinę tego co czuł w tym momencie.

– Mój skarb. Mój kochany. Mój Bucky. – Wymruczał. – Mój cały świat. Będzie Ci tak _dobrze,_ że nie będziesz musiał nic robić tylko leżeć uszczęśliwiony.

Bucky uśmiechnął się w jego usta a Steve pocałował go raz jeszcze. Potem usiadł na piętach, rozpiął dżinsy i włożył prezerwatywę a potem powoli, _powoli_ wsunął się w ciało kochanka.

Było gorące, ciasne i było _Bucky’ego_ i Steve zakołysał nimi obydwoma trzymając ręce na jego biodrach przy nieprzyzwoicie pięknym dźwięku uderzających o siebie ciał. Steve sięgnął w dół i owinął dłoń wokół członka kochanka poruszając nią i biodrami w tym samym rytmie, powoli przyspieszając. Nie oszczędzał swego kochanka. Bucky był twardy biorąc pod uwagę to jak wypychał biodra w jego stronę, szybko i ostro zupełnie mu pasowało.

Pole widzenia Steve’a zaczynało błyszczeć kiedy poczuł jak Bucky wytrysnął w jego dłoń, jego ciało napięło się rozkosznie a on sam doszedł z niemal niedosłyszalnym westchnięciem. Steve doszedł zaraz po nim opadając na ciało Bucky’ego podczas gdy jego obolały członek drżał i doszedł wewnątrz jego ciała.

Ramiona Bucky’ego opadły z sił, tak że leżał z wypiętym do góry tyłkiem gdy Steve wysunął się z niego sycząc kiedy jego zwiotczały członek znalazł się poza ciałem Bucky’ego. Zają się prezerwatywą, i bałaganem na swojej dłoni, mentalnie obiecując Bucky’emu że następnym razem pozwoli mu dojść na siebie i wziął kochanka w ramiona. Bucky nie był najlżejszy ale Steve był na tyle silny żeby przenieść go do łóżka.

Bucky zachichotał cicho i wyciągnął ramiona oplatając nimi szyję Steve’a i ciągnąc go na siebie kiedy Steve położył go na plątaninie kołdry i prześcieradeł.

– Cześć kochanie. – Wymruczał Steve całując go najpierw w jeden a potem drugi kącik oka.

Bucky uśmiechnął się dotykając jego ust i zamigał dziękuję.

– Tak to było kompletnie bezinteresowne z mojej strony. – Stwierdził Steve. – Niesamowicie trudno jest mieć Cię pod sobą cudownego i idealnego.

Jesteś cudowny. Kocham Cię Steve. 

– Ja też Cię kocham. – Powiedział cicho Steve głaszcząc go po włosach i plecach. – Potrzebujesz czegoś kochanie? Może wody?

Bucky potrząsnął głową wtulając się w Steve’a i obejmując go w pasie ramionami. Rozbierzesz się dla mnie?

Steve roześmiał się i pocałował go w policzek a potem pozbył się ubrań rzucając je niedbale na podłogę.

– Tak lepiej?

Jesteś najlepszy. 

– Idiota.

NAJLEPSZY. 

Steve uśmiechnął się tylko i upewnił że Bucky’emu było wystarczająco ciepło.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że podobało się wam porno. Bo teraz zaczną się schody. 
> 
> A jeśli chcecie pogadać o tym ficku i innych rzeczach… znajdziecie mnie tu: erraticxmuse.tumblr.com


	16. Rozdział 16

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _gdzie jesteeeeeeeeeeeeeś?_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _już dawno powinieneś tu być!_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _Steve, nic Ci się nie stało?_

Nieodebrane połączenie od Twój Seksowny Chłopak.

Nieodebrane połączenie od Twój Seksowny Chłopak.

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _Przepraszam kochanie. Sam powiedział, że śpisz._

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _I nie śmiej się z tego, że dzwoniłem. Zmusiłem do tego Clinta._

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _Wyślij mi wiadomość kiedy się obudzisz?_

_**Steeb:** Cześć Bucky_

_**Steeb:** Przepraszam_

_**Steeb:** I dzięki za to, że zmieniłeś swoją nazwę kontaktu w moim telefonie_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _To nie ja! Przysięgam!_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Aha_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _To naprawdę nie byłem ja. Przyłapałem na tym Nat: P_

**_Steeb:_ ** _przepraszam że nie przyszedłem dzisiaj na spotkanie_

**_Steeb:_ ** _nie zamierzałem tak długo drzemać_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _nic się nie stało. Jesteś pewien, że wszystko w porządku?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Nic mi nie jest._

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _Steve_

_**Steeb:** NIC MI NIE JEST_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _w porządku_

**_Steeb:_ ** _przepraszam_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _dziękuję_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Po prostu jestem w kiepskim nastroju. To nic takiego_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _przykro mi steve. To jest do dupy_

**_Steeb:_ ** _cóż takie jest życie_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _mogę Ci jakoś pomóc?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _nie_

**_Steeb:_ ** _przepraszam_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _w porządku. Wiedz że jestem przy Tobie._

_**Steeb:** wiem_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _dobrze. jadłeś coś w ciągu ostatnich kilku godzin?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _o boże tylko nie to na miłość boską_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _steve pogódź się z tym że wielu ludzi się o Ciebie troszczy_

**_Steeb:_ ** _tak zjadłem coś_

**_Steeb_ ** _: wyspałem się_

**_Steeb_ ** _: a rano nawet wziąłem prysznic_

**_Steeb:_ ** _czy to wystarczy? Koniec przesłuchania?_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _To co myślę nie jest w tej chwili ważne. Po prostu upewniam się, że jesz, wysypiasz się i wiesz, że są ludzie gotowi Cię wysłuchać kiedy będziesz gotowy._

**_Steeb:_ ** _ja pierdolę, bucky. nie mogę z Tobą teraz rozmawiać. Przestań udawać że możesz mnie przed czymkolwiek, kurwa, uratować. Nie możesz, rozumiesz? Więc przestań udawać że Twoje zainteresowanie coś zmieni, bo tak nie będzie. To tylko sprawi że TY poczujesz się lepiej_

**Twój Seksowny Chłopak:** _porozmawiamy później_

 

**_Steeb:_ ** _o mój boże_

**_Steeb:_ ** _tak bardzo Cię przepraszam_

**_Steeb:_ ** _nie wierzę że tak Ci nagadałem_

**_Bucky:_ ** _chyba ktoś czuje się lepiej_

**_Steeb:_ ** _właściwie to czuję się jak kompletny chuj. ale masz rację jest mi trochę lepiej. naprawdę bardzo bardzo Cię przepraszam_

**_Bucky:_ ** _ja też Cię przepraszam. Powinienem był dać c spokój. Robiłem coś co wydawało mi się właściwe, nie żeby to była wymówka._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Nie skarbie. Nie nie nie, byłeś cudowny. Jesteś zdecydowanie lepszy niż na to zasługuję._

**_Bucky_ ** _: Nie mów tak._

_**Steeb** : W porządku, ale to nadal jest prawda. Byłeś miły i upewniałeś się że nic mi nie jest a ja zachowałem się chujowo_

_**Bucky:** Cóż masz rację. Ale to że wpadłeś w depresję nie oznacza tego że nie zasługujesz na kogoś kto Cię kocha. _

**_Steeb:_ ** _Możemy się dziś spoktać? Przyjdę do Ciebie, przyniosę kolację albo cokolwiek zechcesz. Nawet te Hiszpańskie frytki które tak uwielbiasz._

**_Bucky:_ ** _Steve kochanie, nie musisz niczym kupować mojego zainteresowania. Ani przebaczenia. Ale oczywiście. Możemy spędzić razem dzisiejszy wieczór. Wpadnij do mnie, tutaj będziemy przynajmniej sami.: )_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Okej. Mimo wszystko przyniosę jednak frytki._

**_Bucky:_ ** _Wystarczy że PRZYJDZIESZ. Nie jestem wybredny._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Nie jest ze mną dobrze, Bucky._

**_Bucky:_ ** _Tak mi przykro skarbie. Jednak przebrniemy przez to, okej?_

_**Steeb:** Okej,_

 

Bucky otworzył drzwi i delikatnie pocałował Steve’a na powitanie. _Chciał_ wziąć go w ramiona i nigdy nie puścić albo puścić go gdy przestanie wyglądać jak zagubiona śmierć na chorągwi, ale próbował dać Steve’owi to czego _on_ potrzebował nie to czego chciał Bucky. Nie był tak dobrym chłopakiem za jakiego miał go Steve, żaden człowiek nie mógł taki być, ale przynajmniej się postara.  Cześć przystojniaku. 

– Cześć, słodziaku. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – Przyniosłem jedzenie.

Bucky złożył dłonie w kształt serca a potem podprowadził Steve’a do niewielkiego stolika który niedawno kupił ponieważ był dorosłym facetem który potrafił jeść posiłki przy stole jak cywilizowani ludzie.

– Proszę Panie Ekstrawagancki. – Steve usiadł stawiając na stoliku papierową torebkę. – Ja nie jestem głodny.

Bucky skinął głową i pochylił się by pocałować Steve’a w czoło. Herbaty?

– Tak jeśli Ty również się napijesz. – Wzruszył ramionami Steve.

Jeśli miałoby to oznaczać że Steve wypije kubek gorącej herbaty z miodem i mlekiem, Bucky zdecydowanie również się napije. Udało mu się także wmusić w Steve’a kilka frytek z których przedtem zdjął ostrzejsze dodatki.

– Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki dobry? – Zapytał z niepewnym uśmiechem Steve.

Ponieważ Cię kocham. Oczywiście.

– Jesteś szalony.

Teraz Bucky sięgnął po swój tablet. _Powinieneś wiedzieć że WIELU profesjonalistów z dziedziny psychologii myśli inaczej._

– O mój Boże. – Steve wyglądał na przerażonego. – Nie o to mi chodziło. Przysięgam! Ja…

Bucky przerwał mu poprzez zasłonięcie mu ust dłonią. _Wiem. Spokojnie Steve. Oddychaj. To tylko dowcip._

– Przepraszam. – Steve zamknął mocno oczy i odetchnął głęboko.

Bucky wstał i podszedł do Steve’a obejmując szerokie ramiona kochanka i przyciągając go bliżej tak że jego głowa oparła się o brzuch Bucky’ego. Kurwa, od tego pownien był zacząć.

– Przepraszam.

Cii…cii. Nie czas teraz na to. Bucky pogłaskał Steve’a po włosach, i pochylił się by pocałować go w czubek głowy. Potem usiadł Steve’owi na kolanach i pocałował go w policzek delikatnie drapiąc jego kark.

– Przestań. Nie potrzebuję tego. – Uśmiechnął się lekko Steve.

Nie potrzebujesz, czy nie chcesz?

– Um…

Och Jezu. Steve albo naprawdę nie widział różnicy albo nigdy przedtem się nad tym nie zastanawiał. _Jeśli potrzebujesz przestrzeni, albo nie chcesz żebym Cię dotykał to także jest w porządku._

– Wiem. – Steve spojrzał na Bucky’ego przygryzając dolną wargę. – Wiesz, że Cię kocham…

_A Ty wiesz, że nie musisz ciągle się przede mną tłumaczyć._ Napisał Bucky całując Steve’a w czoło i wrócił na swoje miejsce. _Rozumiem to._

Steve pokiwał głową a potem położył ją na leżących na stole przedramionach.

– Możemy po prostu spędzić razem wieczór?

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Tak. Wiesz, że nie musisz o to pytać. N-e-t-f-l-i-x? Przeliterował.

– Tak. Dzięki. – Skinął głową Steve.

_Pamiętasz, że się przyjaźnimy?_ Napisał Bucky. _Ja naprawdę lubię spędzać z Tobą czas._

– Um. To dobrze. – Steve spiekł raka co ozaczało, że Bucky powinien włączyć swój duży monitor i zacząć mini maraton Burgerów Boba.

Steve oznajmił cicho, że wróci do siebie na noc a Bucky przytaknął starając się pokazać Steve’owi że się na to zgadza i że _wolałby_ żeby Steve zajął się sobą.

– Wyślę Ci rano SMSa? – Zapytał Steve a Bucky pokiwał głową i uściskał go na pożegnanie. Jednak SMSa dostał już nie całą godzinę po wyjściu Steve’a.

_**Steeb:** ty mnie rozumiesz_

_**Bucky:** nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo_

_**Steeb:** jeszcze raz bardzo Cię przepraszam_


	17. Rozdział 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostrzeżenie: Ten rozdział opowiada głównie o depresji i jej objawach. W pewnym momencie Bucky wspomina o swoich skłonnościach samobójczych, nie podaje jednak żadnych szczegółów. Jeśli to was przeraża, lub nie powinniście czytać tego rodzaju treści, u dołu tekstu podam streszczenie, które przygotuje was na dalszy rozwój fabuły.

_**Steeb:** cześć. jak się masz?_

_**Twój Bucky:** nie najgorzej. a ty?_

_**Steeb:** okej. lepiej niż we wtorek. (Widzę, że znowu zmieniłeś swoje imię w moim telefonie.) _

_**Twój Bucky:** (oczywiście że je zmieniłem) i cieszę się że to słyszę, kochany.: *_

_**Steeb:** Och Buck_

_**Twój Bucky:** No co? Wcale nie zbieram w sobie pocałunków i uścisków czekając na moment w którym Ty będziesz na nie znów gotowy. _

_**Steeb:** Nie rób tego_

_**Twój Bucky:** Jestem dorosły. Nie możesz mi mówić co mam robić. _

_**Steeb:** O mój Boże. Kocham Cię. _

_**Twój Bucky** :powinieneś. Chcesz spotkać się ze mną w kawiarni, kochanie?_

_**Steeb:** Tak! Przyjdę tam. Obiecuję. _

_**Twój Bucky:** Zrozumiem jeśli się nie pojawisz, ale miło będzie zobaczyć się z moim chłopakiem: ) _

_**Steeb:** nawzajem. hej, dzięki za zrozumienie. _

_**Twój Bucky:** Nie ma za co. Też przez to przechodziłem. Nadal czasami mi się to zdarza. Nie martw się kochanie. Będę przy Tobie czegokolwiek byś nie potrzebował. _

_**Steeb:** Przykro mi, że masz podobne doświadczenia. _

_**Twój Bucky:** Tak to naprawdę jest do dupy. Proszę, pamiętaj że jest wiele osób którym na Tobie zależy, dobrze? Ja jestem tylko jedną z tych osób. _

_**Steeb:** Jesteś wyjątkowy, Buck. Ale będę pamiętał. Obiecuję_

_**Twój Bucky:** Dobrze. Kocham Cię, Stevie. _

_**Steeb:** Ja też Cię kocham Bucky. Do zobaczenia wkrótce. _

 

Kiedy Bucky pojawił się w kafejce Steve siedział już przy ich ulubionym stoliku. Wyłapał jego spojrzenie i nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmiechu pochylając głowę gdy Bucky ruszył w jego kierunku. Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko przemierzając salę wielkimi krokami i wyciągnął ramiona żeby mocno uściskać Steve’a.

– Cześć. – Wymruczał Steve i Bucky potarł lekko jego plecy. Steve pocałował go ostrożnie w policzek.

Cześć przystojniaku. Bucky pocałował Steve’a na powitanie i ścisnął jego dłoń. Masz na coś ochotę?

– Dzięki że pytasz, ale nie. Kupiłem nam kilka mini babeczek, jeśli masz ochotę je ze mną zjeść?

Bucky zdecydowanie miał na nie ochotę co zademonstrował wybierając tę z największą ilością kremu i wpychając ją sobie w usta zanim poszedł zamówić kawę. Potem wrócił do Steve’a uśmiechając się do niego szeroko i wyjął iPada żeby Steve mógł przeczytać jego teksty. _Cześć._

– Cześć. – Uśmiech Steve’a był ostrożny ale prawdziwy. – Bucky naprawdę nie gniewasz się na mnie za to, że byłem dla Ciebie taki okropny a potem zniknąłem na kilka dni?

_Tęskniłem za Tobą bo jestem w Tobie trochę zadurzony ale wierzyłem że potrafisz się sobą zająć. Nie jestem zadowolony z tego co mi powiedziałeś. Nie wolno Ci tak do mnie mówić, rozumiesz? Ale to nie jest najlepszy czas na taką rozmowę. Przegadamy wszystko kiedy poczujesz się lepiej._

– Nie jestem aż tak delikatny. – Wymruczał Steve.

_Ale jesteś drażliwy i poirytowany. I smutny. Więc to nie jest najlepszy moment na takie rozmowy. Z resztą wolałbym chyba w ogóle o tym nie rozmawiać. Chyba nie muszę Ci mówić, że nie znoszę kłótni?_

– Oczywiście że nie. – Skrzywił się Steve. – Porozmawiamy kiedy będzie to miało sens dla nas obu. – Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał Bucky’ego po nadgarstku. – Pamiętaj że Cię kocham, i że potrzeba czegoś więcej niż kilku kłótni żeby nas rozdzielić.

Bucky uśmiechnął się dotykając nadgarstka Steve’a. Pamiętam. Jak się czujesz? Tak naprawdę. 

Steve westchnął i spojrzał na Bucky’ego ze smutnym pół uśmiechem.

– Sam nie wiem. Nie jestem smutny, już nie, to znaczy nie do końca. Nie czuję się…beznadziejnie. – Powiedział ostrożnie. – Raczej jak… widziałeś kiedykolwiek film _Wings of Desire*_?

Brzmi okropnie. Bucky zmarszczył nos.

– Nie jest. Po prostu ktoś okropnie przetłumaczył tytuł na angielski. – Zaśmiał się Steve. – To wspaniały film o żyjących w Berlinie aniołach. Kiedy patrzymy na świat z ich punktu widzenia wszystko jest czarno białe i w kolorach sepii ponieważ anioły widzą ludzi, słyszą ich a nawet mogą na nich czasami wpływać ale… tak naprawdę nie doświadczają życia, rozumiesz? Nie czują smaku, nie widzą kolorów, nie czują bólu, ciepła ani zimna. Tak się w tej chwili czuję. – Wyjaśnił cicho. – Żyję ale tak naprawdę nie doświadczam otaczającego mnie świata.

_to nawet gorsze od smutku. kiedy jestem smutny przynajmniej wiem że żyję._

– Ty naprawdę mnie rozumiesz. – Powiedział z prawdziwym uśmiechem Steve.

_Tak. I mam kilka pytań: czy jest tak źle że powinieneś zobaczyć się ze swoim lekarzem? jak bardzo muszę się o Ciebie martwić?_

Jego chłopak jęknął.

– Powinieneś założyć grupę wsparcia z Clitnem i Samem. A do mojej lekarki dzwoniłem kilka dni temu. To nie jest… nic nadzwyczajnego. – Wzruszył ramionami Steve. – Nie zamierzam się zabić ani w ogóle coś sobie zrobić. Jeśli to się przeciągnie poeksperymentujemy z lekami, ale takie dołki już mi się zdarzały. Są do dupy… ale leki nadal działają a przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Więc nie musisz się o mnie martwić.

_Chciałeś powiedzieć, że nie muszę martwić się AŻ TAK BARDZO_.

– Poddaję się. Naprawdę. – Potrząsnął głową Steve. Potem spróbował się uśmiechnąć. – Przez jakiś czas będę po prostu przygnębionym głupkiem.

_Moim przygnębionym głupkiem._

– Jak już mówiłem, jesteś szalony. – Powiedział Steve i mrugnął, a Bucky wyraźnie się rozluźnił. Steve starał się nie myśleć o tym jak bardzo Bucky się o niego martwił i że rozłąka wcale im nie pomogła. – Często wpadasz w depresję? – Zapytał cicho.

_Teraz już nie. Po wypadku było ze mną bardzo bardzo bardzo źle. Chciałem umrzeć. Naprawdę. Nawet obmyśliłem plan. Potem nie było aż tak źle. Ale od czasu do czasu ogarnia mnie smutek? Mam to pod kontrolą, jak zauważyłeś bardzo dbam o swoje zdrowie emocjonalne._

– Zauważyłem. – Powiedział Steve. – Jak mogę Ci pomóc kiedy wpadniesz w dołek?

_Bądź przy mnie, kochaj, całuj, zmuszaj mnie do życia. Pomaga mi bliskość, i przypominanie mi jak wiele MOGĘ zrobić._

– Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo możesz na mnie liczyć pod tym względem. – Powiedział poważnie Steve. Bycie przy nim, zmuszanie go do życia, przypominanie mu jak wiele może jeszcze dokonać; Steve mógłby to robić codziennie.

_ty wolisz, żeby Cię nie dotykać, prawda?_

– Tak sądzę. – Przyznał Steve. – Sam nie wiem. Muszę wiedzieć, że przy mnie jesteś ale że nade mną nie wisisz? Jeśli to ma sens? – Zaczerwienił się. – Nikt przedtem nie pytał o to czego potrzebuję w tej sytuacji. Nie wiem… Ustalam zasady w miarę jak sam do tego dochodzę.

_och kochany po prostu powiedz mi kiedy mnie potrzebujesz. A TAKŻE kiedy potrzebujesz przestrzeni._

– Taa. Jak sam zauważyłeś wściekam się kiedy czuję że ktoś nade mną wisi. – Steve czuł się lekko chory napotykając pełne współczucia i zrozumienia spojrzenie Bucky’ego. – I na miłość boską wiem, że nie mam prawa być dla Ciebie wredny lub niegrzeczny. Poskarż się mojej matce jeśli musisz ale proszę Cię, nie pobłażaj mi tego. Wiem, że jestem dupkiem.

_Nie zamierzam. I proszę, nie nazywaj się dupkiem Steve._ Napisał Bucky. Steve spiekł raka.

– Hej, nie obchodzi mnie w jak głębokim jestem dołku. – Westchnął lekko się uśmiechając. – Jeśli mnie potrzebujesz, dzwoń. Okej? Ty jesteś najważniejszy.

_Dzięki kochanie ale to nie ważne. To Twoje zdrowie jest najważniejsze. Mówię to z całą miłością jaką do Ciebie czuję i ponieważ to właśnie będę robił._

– Och bądź sobie rozsądny. I masz rację. Ale _ty_ także jesteś ważny, co Ty na to?

Bucky przewrócił oczami a Steve roześmiał się i odwrócił rękę tak by móc spleść jej palce z palcami Bucky’ego.

Rozmawali o innych rzeczach, pijąc kawę i jedząc babeczki niemal do zamknięcia kiedy zdesperowane miny Wandy i Thora zmusiły ich do wyjścia z ciepłej kawiarni w mroźny mrok wieczora.

– Wyślij mi jutro esemesa, dobrze? – Poprosił Steve a Bucky skinął głową. Dla ochrony przed mrozem był bardzo grubo ubrany, tak, że ledwie widać było jego oczy, co oczywiście było urocze.

– Dobrze. – Steve wziął go w ramiona i uściskał. – Miłej nocy Bucky. Kocham Cię.

Bucky narysował serce na plecach Steve’a i uściskał go mocno zanim każdy z nich poszedł w swoją stronę.

Przez cały następny dzień esemesowali ale Bucky był umówiony na kolację z Beccą a potem okazało się że Steve musiał pracować do późna nad zleceniem na które nagle miał naprawdę mało czasu, i przez to, mogli się spotkać dopiero kilka dni później i zjeść razem niedzielną kolację.

– Na deser przygotowałem niespodziankę. – Powiedział Steve wstając od stołu i zbierając talerze. – Nie, nie waż się mi pomagać. Idź rozgościć się w mojej sypialni, okej? – Pochylił się lekko całując Bucky’ego. – Czas na to abym zaczął przepraszać za to jaki byłem dla Ciebie okropny.

Bucky uśmiechnął się oddając pocałunek. Oj tam, nie byłeś taki zły. Co planujesz?

– Im szybciej przestanies mi przeszkadzać tym szybciej się dowiesz. – Powiedział Steve, ponieważ nawet szczęśliwy i zakochany po uszy potrafił być dupkiem.

Bucky zachichotał i poszedł do sypialni Steve’a gdzie położył się na kołdrze i wtulił w poduszki. Naprawdę, naprawdę uwielbiał łóżko swego chłopaka.

Steve wszedł do pokoju chwilę poźniej niosąc w dłoniach talerzyk z kawałkiem absolutnie fenomenalnie wyglądającego ciasta.

– Jakiś ptaszek powiedział mi że lubisz tiramisu.

Bucky spojrzał zdziwiony na Steve’a i pocałował go mocno kiedy ten znalazł się w zasięgu. Uwielbiam. 

Steve roześmiał się i usiadł na łóżku w odległości odpowiedniej do przytulania

– To jest najlepsze w całej dzielnicy. Gwarantuję. – Powiedział i odciął jeden z narożników, nałożył go na widelec i podał Bucky’emu. – Dobre?

Bucky mocno pokiwał głową i zachichotał kiedy Steve, zjadł kolejnego kęsa i jęknął głośno i niespodziewanie.

– Jasna cholera!

Następny kęs należał do Bucky’ego podobnie jak kolejny. Steve najwyraźniej zamierzał nakarmić ciastkiem Bucky’ego dopóki Bucky fizycznie nie odepchnął widelca. Podziel się ze mną.

Steve uśmiechnął się i jadł co drugiego kęsa ale i tak całe dwie trzecie deseru zjadł Bucky. Chociaż Bucky przesunął palcem przez resztki deseru i podał go Steve’owi który jęcząc cicho zaczął ssać jego palec.

Spojrzenie Bucky’ego zmiękło a on sam pochylił się do smakującego kawą pocałunku obejmując Steve’a ramionami i przyciągając go bliżej.

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho Steve, odstawiając talerzyk i widelec i odwzajemniając uścisk Bucky’ego gdy tak leżeli obok siebie wymieniając się pocałunkami. Bucky przesunął dłonią po plecach Steve’a a potem wsunął ją pod jego koszulę ale nie naciskał na więcej.

– Przepraszam. – Wymruczał Steve. – W okresach depresji siada mi popęd seksualny. – Kolejny pocałunek. – Mogę dla ciebie… Jeśli chcesz?

Bucky potrząsnął głową.

– Mogę także zapytać o to w sposób który nie przypomina dziewicy w noc poślubną. – Powiedział oschle Steve a Bucky roześmiał się ale mimo wszystko znowu pokręcił głową.

Jeśli doszedłbym tylko ja to nie jest zabawne. Lubię to Steve. Tak jest dobrze. Bucky przygryzł lekko skórę pod uchem Steve’a dostrzegając przy tym jego nowy aparat słuchowy. Ucałował delikatnie skórę pod uchem ale nie skomentował swego odkrycia w żaden inny sposób.

– Tak. Więc… taki teraz jestem. – Wymamrotał Steve.

Kocham Cię takiego. Kolejny pocałunek, mocne przytulenie, tak by jedna dłoń pozostała wolna do migania. Dziękuję za deser. Był idealny. 

Steve uśmiechnął się dotykając zewnętrznych kącików oczu Bucky’ego.

– Zostaniesz na noc?

Bucky mocno pokiwał głową. Wiesz, że lubię Twoje łóżko. 

– Jesteś ze mną tylko ze względu na moją kołdrę.

Może trochę. Bucky zachichotał.

– Ech, wcale się nie dziwię. – Steve obsypał pocałunkami obojczyki Bucky’ego. – Jeśli nie będę Ci przeszkadzała moja obecność możesz wprowadzić się tutaj na stałe.

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego czule i dotknął swoim nosem nosa Steve’a. Ty jesteś najlepszą częścią bycia tutaj. 

– Boże, aleś Ty dzisiaj sentymentalny. – Oskarżył go Steve przyciskając twarz do klatki piersiowej Bucky’ego pozwalając mu tulić się tak długo jak chciał i całować swoje włosy.

 

– Tak, tak, o Chryste, tak, ja pierdolę, mocniej, _mocniej_. – Zawodził Steve opuszczając głowę i tłumiąc swoje jęki kiedy Bucky zmienił kąt pchnięć i kurwa, _kurwa_ było mu tak dobrze, jego chłopak był taki silny, uderzenia skóry o skórę tak obsceniczne o Boże…

Doszedł nie dotykając się krzycząc imię Bucky’ego który pieprzył go bezlitośnie mimo orgazmu i którego ciepłe, delikatne dłonie przesuwały się po jego plecach i ściskały jego ramiona kiedy Steve dochodził do siebie drżąc wokół nadal tkwiącego w nim i nadal twardego członka kochanka.

Steve obudził się zaskoczony, w klejącej się pościeli, z dłonią nadal zaciśniętą na członku. Minęły dwa dni odkąd Bucky został u niego na noc i obaj tylko całowali się przed snem.

– Ja pierdolę. – Wymruczał w stronę sufitu Steve. – Witaj z powrotem popędzie seksualny.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Najistotniejsze wątki rozdziału: Steve i Bucky rozmawiają o depresji i tym jak się ona u nich objawia oraz o wsparciu jakiego oczekują w momencie jej pojawienia się, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem tego że Steve woli być wtedy sam i zająć się sobą. Kiedy wychodzi z dołka (tak jak to zwykle bywa w tych sprawach) Bucky zostaje u niego na noc podczas której tylko całują się i przytulają. Rozdział kończy się dosyć…gwałtownym powrotem popędu seksualnego Steve'a.
> 
> *Wings of Desire to amerykanskie tłumaczenie tytułu filmu Der Himmel über Berlin czyli Niebo nad Berlinem.


	18. Rozdział 18

**Twój Bucky:** _Steeeeeeeveeeeeeeeeee! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuudzę się!_

**Steeb:** _Tylko nudni ludzie się nudzą._

**Twój Bucky:** _Powiem Twojej mamie, że mi to powiedziałeś._

**Steeb:** _O Boże chyba odtańczy taniec zwycięstwa_

**Steeb:** _O cholera_

**Steeb:** _To znaczy że masz jej numer telefonu, prawda?_

**Twój Bucky:** _Cóż to chyba oczywiste_

**Steeb:** _O Boże_

**Steeb:** _Już po mnie_

**Steeb:** _Przeprowadzam się na inny kontynent_

**Twój Bucky:** _Jest mi to obojętne. Więcej niedzielnych obiadów tylko dla mnie._

**Steeb:** _Ha ha_

**Steeb:** _Hej, wiesz że możesz odwiedzać ją częściej, prawda? Jestem prawie pewien że Mama kocha Cię bardziej ode mnie._

**Twój Bucky:** _To mnie wcale nie dziwi. Jestem w końcu o wiele bardziej uroczy._

**Twój Bucky:** _I dzięki. To wiele dla mnie znaczy_

**Steeb:** _Mówię poważnie Buck. Naprawdę by się ucieszyła gdybyś ją częściej odwiedzał. Ze mną lub beze mnie._

**Twój Bucky:** _Ty także powinieneś tam być. Ale dzięki._

**Twój Bucky:** _Ja_

**Twój Bucky:** _tęskniłem za mamą._

**Steeb:** _Och._

**Steeb:** _Och Bucky_

**Steeb:** _Nie wiem co powiedzieć._

**Twój Bucky:** _To ja Cię przepraszam. To było trochę sentymentalne._

**Steeb:** _W porządku kochany. Ile czasu minęło?_

**Twój Bucky:** _Prawie pięć lat_

**Steeb:** _Tak mi przykro Buck. To musiało być okropne._

**Twój Bucky:** _Tak. Wypadek samochodowy. Zginęli oboje._

**Steeb:** _o mój Boże. Skarbie, tak mi przykro. To okropne._

**Twój Bucky:** _Taa…to było do dupy._

**Twój Bucky:** _Przepraszam. Chciałem tylko być słodko wkurzający_

**Steeb:** _Nie wyrzucaj sobie rozmów na ten temat, dobrze? Obiecujesz?_

**Twój Bucky:** _postaram się: )_

**Twój Bucky:** _wracając do zawracania Ci głowy… wpadniesz do mnie dzisiaj?_

**Steeb:** _Tak. Nie wiem czy się do czegokolwiek przydam. Naprawdę boli mnie głowa! Świat jest głośny i pełen hałasu z którego wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy._

**Twój Bucky:** _ha, och stevie. Obiecuję Ci ciszę i spokój._

**Steeb:** _I rzeczywiście możesz mi to dać. Jesteś aniołem Bucky._

**Twój Bucky:** _pomyśl o tym trochę_

**Steeb:** _mówię prawdę, mój cichy, piękny mężczyzno_

**Twój Bucky:** _Przyjdź prosto do mnie. Darujemy sobie kawiarnię._

**Steeb:** _Nie! To znaczy… muszę kiedyś nauczyć się radzić sobie z tym gównem._

**Twój Bucky:** _Jestem pewien że Bóg nie daje nagród za cierpienie_

**Steeb:** _wspominałem już że jestem niepraktykującym katolikiem?_

**Twój Bucky:** _Punkt dla ciebie_

**Steeb:** _A poza tym przecież nie wyjeżdżam na wojnę. Po prostu otrzymuję więce bodźców w sposób do jakiego nie jestem przyzwyczajony. Wszystko brzmi inaczej przez aparat słuchowy. To znaczy inaczej niż tylko przez moje ucho._

**Twój Bucky:** _Wow. Nie pomyślałem o tym._

**Twój Bucky:** _dobra. Widzimy się w kafejce_

**Twój Bucky:** _ale jeśli poczujesz się tam naprawdę źle z chęcią po prostu zabiorę Cię do domu. Okej?_

**Steeb:** _ngh, w porządku._

**Twój Bucky:** _dobrze. do zobaczenia o czwartej kochanie._

**Steeb:** _: *_

 

– Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wytrzymałem trzy godziny przy stoliku nastolatek, – Poinformował sufit Bucky’ego Steve.

Bucky tylko cicho sarknął i pochylił się by pocałować Steve’a w czoło.

możemy pomigać? albo czy mogę migać do Ciebie? Zapytał Steve. nie cierpię nawet dźwięku mojego własnego głosu. 

Uśmiech Bucky’ego był szeroki i olśniewający. Oczywiście. Cieszmy się ciszą. 

Steve zamknął oczy i wyciągnął ręce po Bucky’ego przytulając się do niego mocno. Bucky pogłaskał Steve’a po głowie i pocałował w czoło głaszcząc go po karku dopóki się nie rozluźnił.

Wszystko w porządku? Wcześniej byłes smutny. Zapytał Steve otwierając oczy.

Nic mi mnie jest. Po prostu tęskniłem za mamą. Zdarza mi się to czasami. 

Steve pokiwał głową i pocałował Bucky’ego najczulej jak potrafił. Tak mi przykro Bucky. 

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się mocniej się w niego wtulając. Byli naprawdę dobrymi rodzicami. Chociaż to trochę ich wina że nie mówię, ale bardzo się o mnie starali. 

Oczywiście, zasłużyłeś na to. Nie dlatego że jesteś n-i-e-m-o-w-ą. Dlatego, że jesteś SOBĄ zamigał Steve literując słowo którego nie znał.

N-i-e-m-o-w-a. Niemowa. Bucky powtórzył jego literowanie a potem pokazał mu stosowny znak. Olewam Cię teraz. 

Steve zachichotał całując Bucky’ego w policzek. I co? Zamkniesz oczy?

Bucky odrzucił głowę śmiejąc się bezgłośnie. Tak robiły moje siostry. Mocno zamknął oczy. Doprowadzały mnie tym do SZAŁU s-z-a-ł-u przeliterował na wypadek gdyby Steve go nie zrozumiał.

Steve uśmiechnął się i ciągnął Bucky’ego mocno za włosy dopóki ten nie otworzył oczu. Byłeś szczęśliwym dzieckiem?

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po telefon. _Przepraszam to ma trochę niuansów więc… lepiej będzie jeśli wszystko Ci napiszę? Nie byłem nieszczęśliwy. Przeżyłem traumę i spędziłem mnóstwo czasu w szpitalu, a potem jeszcze więcej czasu na różnych formach terapii ambulatoryjnej. Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tamtego okresu poza tym, że bawiłem się z psychologami w różne gry._

Steve uśmiechnął się czule i pocałował Bucky’ego w skroń czytając mu przez ramię.

– To wydaje się… skomplikowane. – Wymruczał a Bucky pokiwał głową.

_Skomplikowane to dobre określenie. Niby wszystko było dobrze ale nie czułem się z tym najlepiej. Rozumiesz?_

– Mhmmm. – Kolejny delikatny pocałunek. Bucky nigdy nie wspominał swojego dzieciństwa, więc Steve wiedział że musi być ostrożny. – Czy mogę spytać dlaczego nie otrzymałeś natychmiastowej pomocy?

_Tak. Szczerze mówiąc sam nie wiem dlaczego. To nie było coś o co chciałem prosić._ Bucky oparł głowę o Steve’a. _Już od dziecka miałem opanowaną taktykę unikania problemów._

– Hej, idzie Ci całkiem nieźle. – Powiedział Steve a potem go uszczypnął. – Teraz rozmawiamy ilekroć jesteś smutny. – Kolejne uszczypnięcie. – Pozwalasz mi być blisko w takich sytuacjach.

Bucky przewrócił oczami. _Miałem naprawdę popieprzone dzieciństwo ale potem było lepiej, Steve._ Mrugnął kilka razy a potem się uśmiechnął. _Nie miałem pojęcia że może być tak dobrze._

– Och skarbie. – Westchnął Steve przesuwając twarz Bucky’ego do chwytającego za serce pocałunku. – Może być dobrze. Będzie _jeszcze lepiej_.

_Pamiętaj o tym w ciężkich chwilach, dobrze?_ Bucky pocałował go czule. _Jak było z Tobą?_

– Kiedy byłem mały? – Steve wzruszył ramionami. – Nie mieliśmy zbyt wiele pieniędzy co było trochę do dupy. _Ciągle_ chorowałem, co było jeszcze bardziej do dupy, Przez kilka lat właściwie mieszkałem w szpitalu. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo Steve. – Dojrzewanie trochę pomogło. Nadal jednak mam nie do końca sprawne serce, i resztę problemów ale jakoś sobie radzę. Byłem strasznie wściekłym dzieciakiem.

Więc to się zmieniło. Zamigał z kompletnie kamienną twarzą Bucky.

– Och odwal się. – Powiedział Steve wymierzając Bucky’emu sójkę w bok.

Bucky zachichotał i wtulił się w Steve’a opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. _Lepiej się czujesz?_

– Mmm. Obudź mnie, jeśli zasnę.

_Akurat. Śpij, chłopcze. Kiedy się obudzisz kolacja będzie już gotowa._

– Jedynym powodem tego że mogłeś bezkarnie nazwać mnie chłopcem jest to że jestem w tej chwili zbyt zmęczony żeby Ci przywalić. – Poinformował Bucky’ego Steve i prawie natychmiast zasnął.

 

Steve otworzył przed Buckym drzwi, ponieważ jeśli chciał potrafił być dżentelmenem, a także pozwoliło mu to przyjrzeć się kafejki którą poleciła im Nat. Była przyjemnie cicha i prawie pusta w zimny wtorkowy poranek, mniej więcej tak jak sobie tego życzył. Podeszli razem do kontuaru i zdecydowali na co mają ochotę – menu nie było zbyt urozmaicone ale nie wyglądało najgorzej.

– Cześć, mój chłopak jest niemową więc zamówię za nas obydwu, dobrze?

– Oczywiście. Co podać? – Odpowiedziała stojąca za kontuarem dziewczyna.

Steve zamówił kawę i kanapki dla nich obojga, dziewczyna przyjęła zamówienie a potem zapytała o coś czego Steve niedosłyszał ponieważ w tym samym momencie obok kawiarni przejeżdżała najgłośniejsza na świecie ciężarówka.

– Przepraszam możesz powtórzyć? – Zapytał.

Na jej twarzy pojawił się wyraz rozdrażnienia.

– Pytałam czy chcą panowie mocno czy średnio paloną kawę? – Powiedziała przesadnie wyraźnie wymawiając każde słowo.

– Jestem osobą niedosłyszącą a nie idiotą. – Poinformował ją oschle Steve nie ukrywając jednak tego jak bardzo był poirytowany. Gdyby _od początku_ mówiła głośniej… – I prosimy o średnio paloną kawę dla nas obydwu. – Potwierdził gdy Bucky pokiwał głową. Na jego policzkach pojawiły się czerwone plamy, on także nie odniósł najlepszego wrażenia.

– Przepraszam. – Dziewczyna spłonęła rumieńcem. – Naprawdę… bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Ja… podam teraz kawę a kanapki przyniesiemy panom do stolika. – Powiedziała napełniając dwa kubki i stawiając je na kontuarze.

Steve i Bucky usiedli przewracając oczami. Zdecydowanie nie odnieśli najlepszego wrażenia o tym miejscu.

Rozmawiając o zwykłych rzeczach: Clint chciał adoptować psa, Nat i Bucky wyszli na drinka w poprzedni weekend, tym, że powinni się zająć swoim komiksem zapomnieli o niezręcznym momencie. Ich kanapki pojawiły się w towarzystwie największego kawałka ciasta czekoladowego jaki Steve prawdopodobnie widział w życiu oraz liścikiem napisanym na odwrocie paragonu z zamówieniem.

_Hej – Przepraszam. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. Ostatnich kilku klientów po prostu ignorowało mnie cały ranek i trochę miałam wszystkiego dość z ich powodu. Ale nie powinnam być aż tak niegrzeczna. Mam nadzieję, że ciasto będzie Wam smakowało. Jest naprawdę niesamowite. Jeszcze raz bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. – M._

– Teraz ja źle się z tym wszystkim czuję. – Powiedział Steve pokazując Bucky’emu liścik.

Dobrze, że przeprosiła za swoje zachowanie, ale sytuacja i tak jest do dupy. Zgodził się i spróbował ciasta, i cóż… gdyby Steve nie wiedział jak Bucky wygląda w trakcie orgazmu, dowiedziałby się w tym momencie. SPRÓBUJ TEGO.

– Jasna cholera. – Stwierdził Steve.

Bucky pomachał twierdząco głową. Będziemy tu wracać na to ciasto. 

– Um. Tak. – Steve mrugnął kilka razy ponieważ jasna cholera.

Reszta jedzenia była dobra, jeśli nie podobnie orgazmiczna i obaj powoli zjedli ciasto ciesząc się każdym kęsem dopóki nie zjedli wszystkiego. Kiedy Steve poszedł zapłacić rachunek przy kasie stał już ktoś inny.

– Hej, czy gdzieś na zapleczu jest może dziewczyna która przyjęła moje zamówienie? Wysoka? Z krótkimi włosami?

– Tak, przyprowadzę ją. – Powiedział facet stojący za kontuarem, i po chwili pojawił się z dziewczyną która przysłała im ciasto, wycierającą dłonie. Dziewczyna zbladła na jego widok i, dobry Boże, zaczęły drżeć jej ręce.

– Cześć. – Powiedziała a Steve natychmiast przypomniał sobie opowieści Clinta o ludziach którzy byli nieuprzejmi względem niego bez specjalnego powodu.

– Cześć. – Odpowiedział z uśmiechem. – Dziękujemy za ciasto. Miałaś rację. Było rzeczywiście niesamowite.

– Tak, to jedna z naszych najlepszych rzeczy. – Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało. – Cieszę się że Wam smakowało.

– Bardzo. – Przyznał Steve i stwierdził, że wystarczająco ją wymęczył. Jej dłonie nadal drżały. – Jeszcze raz dziękuję. Za wszystko. Do zobaczenia wkrótce? – Dziewczyna wyraźnie odetchnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego promiennie.

– Tak. Do zobaczenia.

Steve i Bucky ruszyli w drogę powrotną trzymając się za ręce mimo mrozu.

– To wszystko… skończyło się lepiej niż myślałem.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami i puścił dłoń Steve’a. Nie wszyscy chcą nas dopaść. Ja też czasem o tym zapominam,

– Cóż biorąc pod uwagę to jak się poznaliśmy… – Steve wzruszył ramionami i objął Bucky’ego. – Cześć. – Wymruczał szturchając nosem czapkę Bucky’ego ponieważ był późny styczeń więc było dosyć mroźno.

Bucky przytulił się do niego i poszli do domu w mroźnym zimowym słońcu.

 

Bucky sprawdził wiadomości niemal natychmiast się czerwieniąc.

– Co? _No cooooooooo?_ – Zapytał nie mający żadnych granic Clint.

Nie chcesz wiedzieć. 

– Chcę!

Więc Bucky mu pokazał a Clint, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, pisnął jak dziewczyna dzięki czemu Bucky poczuł się zadowolony z siebie. Steve zaczął dla rozgrzewki lub w ramach przerwy rysować nieprzyzwoite szkice przedstawiające Bucky’ego lub jego samego. Dzielił się tymi najlepszymi i dlatego Clint wiedział teraz jak wygląda leżący na boku, zaspokojony i nagi Bucky tuż po seksie ze Stevem.

Nie bądź wścibski. Zasugerował a Clint wzruszył ramionami.

– Ugh frajerzy. – Wymruczał sięgając po kawałek pizzy.

_Ten jest super, skarbie_. Napisał dużo później Bucky _. tęsknię za możliwością bycia takim dla Ciebie._

_**Steeb:** Ja też za tym tęsknię. Bycie zajętym jest do dupy: (. Po tym weekendzie będzie lepiej. Obiecuję. _

Bucky uśmiechnął się otulając mocniej kołdrą. _To dobrze. Tęsknię za moim termoforem._

**_Steeb:_ ** _A ja za moim Domem._

Proszę. Proszę. _Potrzebujesz moich lin, kochanie?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Może nie potrzebuję, ale chcę. Od ostatniego razu minęło trochę czasu. A potem mój głupi popęd seksualny wyjechał na wakacje: /._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Hej, przestań. Miałeś ciężki okres, a poza tym nie ma nic złego w tym że nie chciałeś się pieprzyć. Co mogę zrobić by Cię zadowolić, Stevie?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Istnieć: P_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Chciałbym zobaczyć Twoją twarz._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _IMG2039483.jpg_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Taa. Sam siebie obrzydziłem._

**_Seeb:_ ** _Ale wracając do Twojego pytania. Może to:_

**_Steeb:_ ** _liny_pomysl_23.jpg_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Oooooch. Tak. Zdecydowanie mogę Cię tak związać. Żebyś nie mógł się ruszyć, ssąc mojego kutasa podczas kiedy ja będę doprowadzał Cię do orgazmu tak wolno że zaczniesz krzyczeć. O tak._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Bucky_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Buck._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Przerżnąłbyś mnie?_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _OCZYWIŚCIE. Szczególnie związanego w takiej pozycji. Możemy leżeć na boku i robić to niespiesznie._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _chodzi o to, że zdecydowanie Cię przerżnę. Jeśli następnego dnia będziesz zdolny do czegokolwiek to znaczy że nie wywiązałem się z tego zadania._

**_Steeb:_ ** _opowiedz mi._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Zwiążę Ci dłonie i kostki. Tak że będziesz skulony ze wspaniale wypiętym tyłkiem. Mogę Cię pocałować. Jeśli będziesz BARDZO grzeczny. Potem będziesz ssał mojego kutasa aż mi stanie, co nie powinno zająć Ci dużo czasu, ale wiem jak bardzo to lubisz. Przygotuję Cię powoli i ostrożnie a potem przerżnę nie będąc przy tym ani powolnym ani ostrożnym. Będę ostry dokładnie tak bardzo jak tego chcesz dopóki nie zaczniesz krzyczeć wytryskując na swój własny brzuch._

**_Steeb:_ ** _O Boże Buck_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Obciągnę Ci, jeśli będzie trzeba ale wydaje mi się że dojdziesz bez dotknięcia, wystarczy Ci mój kutas pieprzący Twój tyłek albo Twoje usta._

**_Steeb:_ ** _bucky_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Obciągasz sobie czytając to, prawda?_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Czas przeszły_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Pokaż mi zdjęcie Steve_

**_Steeb:_ ** _IMG2930.jpg_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Och mój piękny. Mój dobry, DOBRY chłopiec. Zrobiłeś to specjalnie dla mnie, prawda?_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Nie ma piękniejszego widoku od Twojego członka na tle Twojego brudnego brzucha_

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _Doskonale wiesz jak mnie zadowolić, skarbie. Wspaniale się mną opiekujesz._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Tego właśnie chcę._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _jesteś najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie. Najlepszym uległym. Jestem taki szczęśliwy z powodu tego że Cię mam kochanie._

**_Steeb:_ ** _Och Buck_

**_Twój Bucky_ ** _: mój skarb. Mój grzeczny chłopiec. Który wie co lubię. Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się Tobą napawam_

**_Steeb:_ ** _Przestań wykorzystywać przeciwko mnie to że kręcą mnie pochlebstwa. Jestem cały czerwony._

**_Twój Bucky:_ ** _To jedyny powód?_

_**Steeb:** Bardzo, kurwa, śmieszne. _

_**Twój Bucky** : Kochany Irlandczyk. Hej, mówiąc poważnie, możesz dzisiaj do mnie wpaść? Nawet jeśli będzie bardzo późno, przynajmniej spędzimy razem noc?_

_**Steeb:** Naprawdę nie mogę kochanie. Mam tyle pracy że zostanę tu aż do świtu. _

_**Steeb:** Przykro mi że jestem taki zapracowany i że taki do niczego ze mnie chłopak: (_

_**Twój Bucky:** Tak. Łał, dlaczego ja w ogóle zgodziłem się spotykać z szalenie utalentowanym artystą? Co ja sobie myślałem? Nawet nie podnieca mnie to jaki jesteś uzdolniony i że zdobywasz uznanie ani nic z tych rzeczy. _

_**Steeb:** Buckyyyyyy_

_**Twój Bucky;** Moje życie jest takie nudne. Dlatego żyję twoim.: P_

_**Steeb:** zamknij się. _

_**Steeb:** w pewnym sensie_

_**Twój Bucky:** Bardzo śmieszne!_

_**Steeb:** sprawiasz, że słowa śpiewają. Jesteś absolutnie genialny. Myślisz że nie wiem że tłumaczenie jest trudne? Myślisz w dwóch językach, co nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać. Wdychasz jedną kulturę a wydychasz inną, mój mądry chłopiec. Jestem tak dumny z bycia Twoim chłopakiem. _

_**Twój Bucky:** Steve_

_**Twój Bucky:** Stevie_

_**Steeb:** aha… naucz się przyjmować komplementy_

_**Twój Bucky:** jesteśmy obrzydliwi_

_**Steeb:** Ty to zacząłeś!_

_**Twój Bucky:** O mój Boże Ty dzieciaku!_

_**Steeb:** Ha! Naprawdę powinienem wracać do pracy. Zrób coś ciekawego myśląc o mnie. _

_**Twój Bucky:** Nie ma to jak zdrowa runda masturbacji!_

_**Steeb:** Zuch chłopak!_


	19. Rozdział 19

Steve otworzył drzwi kawalerki Bucky’ego niezwykle zadowolony z faktu posiadania własnego klucza. Skończył pracę nieco wcześniej niż początkowo zakładał więc postanowił wynagrodzić Bucky’emu to że był ostatnio naprawdę chujowym chłopakiem. Bucky pracował poza dzielnicą ale Steve _wiedział_ że z pracy wróci prosto do domu i że będzie sam. Inaczej nie miałby odwagi rozebrać się do naga i ułożyć na łóżku Bucky’ego niczym jego własna, osobista zabaweczka.

Słysząc zgrzyt klucza w zamku niemal zeskoczył za łóżko. Ale potem Bucky wszedł do mieszkania i wyraz zaskoczenia i zdecydowanej przyjemności na jego twarzy, sprawił że zdecydowanie warto było to zrobić.

– Cześć kochanie. – Steve podniósł się do siadu z nadal rozłożonymi na poduszkach nogami.

Bucky uśmiechnął się – nie swoim zwykłym uśmiechem. Raczej dziko i wygłodniale. Przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i pochylił się by dać Steve’owi absolutnie gorący pocałunek.

– Cześć. – Westchnął Steve a Bucky przesunął po jego boku dłonią która wydawała się absolutnie lodowata. – Nie nosisz rękawiczek? – Skarcił go Steve. – Naprawdę.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i pozwolił Steve’owi nadskakiwać sobie dopóki jego dłonie nie były znowu ciepłe i pocałował Steve’a z wdzięcznością.

Miła niespodzianka!

– Skończyłem wcześniej. – Uśmiechnął się Steve. – I chciałem zrobić dla Ciebie coś miłego.

To jest BARDZO MIŁE. Zamigał Bucky i przesunął dłonią po pośladku Steve’a z wyraźnym podziwem.

– Dzisiaj jestem Twoim niewolnikiem. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Spełnię każdą Twoją zachciankę. Moje ciało jest twoją… Twoją zabawką. Jestem tu po to żeby sprawić Ci przyjemność.

Uśmiech Bucky’ego lekko złagodniał i Bucky pogłaskał lekko Steve’a po plecach. Zdejmij ze mnie płaszcz i buty, kochanie. 

Steve pospiesznie wysłuchał rozkazu, zdejmując z Bucky’ego ciężki zimowy płaszcz i wieszając go koło drzwi. Potem zdjął mu buty rozcierając zmarznięte palce jego stóp dopóki nie stały się znowu ciepłe.

Kiedy skończył, Bucky pogłaskał go po policzku uśmiechając się do niego czule. Mój Steve, jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. 

Steve przez chwilę aż napuchł z dumy słysząc komplement i oparł głowę o kolano Bucky’ego.

– Co jeszcze mogę dla Ciebie zrobić? – Zapytał cicho.

Bucky przesunął kciukiem po ustach Steve’a i sięgnął po telefon. _Mój piękny, piękny mężczyzna, mój kochany! Jesteś dla mnie taki dobry. Ale ja nie lubię zabaw w niewolników. Chodź poprzytulać się ze mną i ustalmy dynamikę która pasuje nam obydwu?_

Steve spiekł raka.

– O Boże… powinienem był najpierw porozmawiać z Tobą o tym. Ja… kurwa. Przepraszam. Powinienem wiedzieć lepiej. Naprawdę. Przepraszam.

_Za co? Za to że mnie kochasz? Że chcesz mnie zadowolić przy okazji chwaląc się przede mną swoim cudownym ciałem?_ Bucky potrząsnął głową przyciągając do siebie Steve’a i mocno go całując. _Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, Steve. Absolutnie nic, rozumiesz? To mnie po prostu nie kręci, to wszystko._ Bucky mrugnął. _Chociaż pewnie przyzwyczaiłbym się do posiadania służącego._

Steve uśmiechnął się opierając głowę o ramię Bucky’ego.

– Naprawdę chcę robić dla Ciebie miłe rzeczy. – Powiedział cicho. – Nie byłem dla Ciebie najlepszym chłopakiem a Ty zasługujesz na coś specjalnego.

Bucky pocałował go w czoło. _Byłeś zajęty pracą, to się zdarza. Kocham Cię._ Kolejny delikatny pocałunek. _Możesz przygotować kolację, okej? I zrobić mi masaż, ramię boli mnie kiedy jest tak zimno. Ale… robiąc to bądź sobą, moim przyjacielem i moim kochankiem? Nie traktuj tego jak część sceny?_

– Och Buck. Oczywiście. – Powiedział Steve czytając mu przez ramię. – Z chęcią przygotuję Ci kolację i zrobię Ci masaż. – Lekki pocałunek za uchem. – Czy mógłbyś jednak mnie związać w najbliższym czasie? Tak jak o tym rozmawialiśmy.

Bucky skinął głową. _Jutro? Obaj będziemy bardziej rozluźnieni. Możemy bawić się przez kilka godzin._ Jego wyraz twarzy zmienił się w żarłoczny uśmiech. _Przerżnę Cię tak ostro jak obiecałem._

Steve westchnął cicho i pozwolił sobie oprzeć się przez chwilę mocniej o Bucky’ego.

– Boże tak. – Wyszeptał.

_Jesteś pewien że to Ci wystarczy? Jeśli chcesz, możemy jeszcze negocjować._

– To mi naprawdę wystarczy. – Zapewnił go Steve. – Teraz… włożę spodnie. Co chciałbyś zjeść na kolację? – Zakrył usta Bucky’ego dłonią kiedy wygięły się one w powolnym uśmiechu. – Przysięgam, że jeśli powiesz, że chcesz mojego kutasa, ubiorę się i wyjdę z tego mieszkania.

Bucky zachichotał a potem polizał wnętrze dłoni Steve’a.

– Jesteś obrzydliwy. – Poinformował go Steve powoli odsuwając dłoń.

Mam makaron i dodatki do niego, czy to Ci wystarczy?

– Tak. Wymyślę coś.

Chcę także Twojego kutasa Zamigał szybko Bucky a Steve tylko przewrócił oczami,

 

Jakiś czas później Steve po raz ostatni przesunął dłońmi po plecach Bucky’ego i pochylił się aby pocałować go w ramię.

– Jak tam? – Zapytał cicho a Bucky odwrócił się na plecy i uśmiechnął do niego sennie.

– Dobrze? – Potwierdził Steve i roześmiał się kiedy Bucky pociągnął go w dół i uściskał.

– Dobrze. – Wyszeptał Steve i objął Bucky’ego. – Och, stęskniłem się za Tobą. – Westchnął Steve a Bucky pokiwał twierdząco w jego ramię. – Dziękuję za Twoje zrozumienie. – Powiedział w ciepłą skórę Bucky’ego.

Bucky narysował serce na jego plecach a potem odsunął się nieco aby sięgnąć po telefon, _kochanie nie musisz ciągle mi dziękować. Ani mnie przepraszać. Czy BYŁBYŚ zły gdybym to ja nagle był bardzo zajęty?_

– Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. Po prostu… Chryste, byłbym _szczęśliwy_ i prawdopodobnie tęskniłbym za Tobą i… zamknij się zwykle nie daję się tak łatwo wkręcić. – Stwierdził Steve splatając ramiona.

_Właśnie, że dajesz._ Napisał z uśmiechem Bucky. _Czy to z powodu Brocka?_

– Może? Sam już nie wiem. Może on rzeczywiście za mną tęsknił kiedy nie widzieliśmy się przez jakiś czas. – Stwierdził Steve.

_Łatwo jest za Tobą tęsknić, skarbie._

– Och zamknij się. Sam nie wiem. On nigdy się nie… _wściekał._ I nie bawił się ze mną we władcę i niewolnika. – Powiedział odczuwającemu kompletnie nieskrywaną ulgę Bucky’emu. – Sam już nie wiem, to wszystko jest takie… wspomnienia bywają czasami dziwne.

Bucky przytulił go starając się zmienić temat rozmowy. _To prawda. Ale mogę obiecać Ci tu i teraz że nigdy nie będę na Ciebie zły za to że jesteś zajęty pracą. I tak spędzamy ze sobą dużo czasu! Nie tak dużo jak kiedyś. Wiem jednak, że byłbyś przy mnie gdybym tego potrzebował._

– To chyba cholernie oczywiste. – Powiedział Steve i wtulił się w Bucky’ego wtykając głowę pod brodę kochanka. – Jak tam ramię? Zapytał cicho.

Bucky klepnął go w plecy żeby Steve odsunął się na tyle by zobaczyć jego miganie. Lepiej. Dziękuję. Idziemy spać?

– Idziemy spać. – Zgodził się Steve i usiadł aby zdjąć na noc aparaty słuchowe i okulary. Potem z wdzięcznością ułożył się w ramionach Bucky’ego. Mimo że leżał w idealnej pozycji nie słyszał bicia jego serca co zasmuciło go na chwilę ale Steve nie pozwolił sobie rozwodzić się nad tym zbyt długo. Bucky głaskał go po plecach powoli i uspokajająco i Steve zasnął czując dotyk kochanka.

 

Bucky usiadł po turecku na łóżku oddychając powoli i uspokajając się. Nie żeby specjalnie musiał się uspokajać – wraz ze Steve’emdługo spali, i spędzili większość poranka czuląc się do siebie, oglądając YouTube’a i jedząc. Steve przewrócił go na brzuch i uśmierzył masażem ból w jego ramieniu i plecach. Bucky został, krótko mówiąc, rozpieszczony do szpiku kości.

Jako pierwszy wziął prysznic aby móc przygotować liny podczas gdy Steve zajmował łazienkę. Nie było ich jednak wiele – Bucky postanowił niczego nie komplikować. Przez chwilę rozmyślał o możliwości podwieszenia Steve’a pod sufitem, ale nie ufał sobie na tyle żeby móc bezpiecznie przeprowadzić całą operację. Dlatego też Steve większość popołudnia przeleży na boku ze związanymi rękoma i kostkami nóg. Ostatecznie. Bucky był bardzo kreatywnym domem.

Włożył dżinsy ale poprosił Steve’a by pojawił się zupełnie nagi, co też zrobił. Jego skóra lśniła od ciepłej wody a jego krótkie włosy były lekko wilgotne i miękkie ponieważ nie użył żadnego kosmetyku aby je ułożyć. Steve pachniał szamponem i mydłem Bucky’ego i nie ukrywał tego był podniecony.

Bucky uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął ramiona a Steve podszedł do niego blisko i usiadł na podłodze z głową na kolanach Steve’a. Bucky ustawił iPada tak, żeby Steve mógł przeczytać to co napisał jedną ręką drugą przeczesując włosy Steve’a.

_Jestem najszczęśliwszym dominantem na świecie, mogąc Cię mieć._

– Przestań. – Jęknął Steve lekko zwijając się w kłębek.

Bucky roześmiał się – bezgłośnie jak zawsze ale wiedział ze Steve to poczuje – i pogłaskał go po plecach. _Jakieś fizyczne problemy o jakich powinienem wiedzieć, kochanie?_

– Nic nowego. – Potrząsnął głową Steve. – Wszystko inne już wiesz. – Po nieprzemyślanym komentarzu (po usłyszeniu którego Bucky niemal zakrztusił się śliną), usiedli i porozmawiali o wszystkich problemach zdrowotnych Steve’a. Niektóre przeraziły Bucky’ego, który wzruszył się słysząc o operacji serca jaką przeszedł maleńki Steve, który delikatnie upomniał Steve’a za to, że nie powiedział mu tego _przed tym_ intensywnymi scenami w jakie się bawili.

Bucky dotknął pleców Steve’a na potwierdzenie. _Światła kontrolne czy słowo klucz? A może jedno i drugie?_

– Światła, proszę. – Powiedział Steve. – Wiem, że je przynajmniej zapamiętam.

Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy i ostrożnie szturchnął Steve’a tak by na niego spojrzał, pozwalając sobie położyć dłoń na ramieniu Steve’a delikatnie pieszcząc ciepłą skórę. Szybko pokazał znaki kolor, czerwony, żółty, zielony a Steve uśmiechnął się i je powtórzył wypowiadając słowa które migał.

Postaram się Cię nie posiniaczyć, ale czy nie będzie Ci przeszkadzać jeśli zostawię na Tobie jakieś ślady?

– Nie, przez najbliższe kilka dni nie mam żadnych spotkań i wiem, że nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie naumyślnie.

Po moim trupie. Zamigał Bucky głaszcząc Steve’a po klatce piersiowej. Nie skrzywdzę Cię. 

– Wiem skarbie. Ufam Cię. – Wymruczał Steve opierając twarz o udo Bucky’ego.

Gotowy?

– O mój Boże, byłem gotowy _dawno_ temu. – Jęknął Steve a Bucky roześmiał się i odepchnął go od siebie.

Tym razem nie zawiązał uprzęży, i nie zrobił nic wymyślnego. Użył prostych czarnych bawełnianych lin mniej więcej grubości palca. Bucky posadził Steve’a i pocałował go – krótko lecz czule – i zabrał się do pracy.

Związał nadgarstki i przedramiona Steve’a delikatną siatką lin i węzłów długą na kilkanaście cali. To samo zrobił z jego kostkami a potem ułożył Steve’a na boku podkładając pod jego głowę poduszkę.

– Myślałem, że mnie unieruchomisz? – Steve wiercił się niecierpliwie.

_Zrobię to. Cierpliwości._

– Jakbyś nie wiedział… nie należę do cierpliwych osób.

_Jesteś bardzo cierpliwy. Kiedy jest to ważne._

– Nie jestem. – Skrzywił się Steve.

_Jesteś cierpliwy, kiedy milczę. Jesteś cierpliwy kiedy zamieram i panikuję, siedzisz przy mnie i czekasz aż mi przejdzie. Nie udawaj, że jesteś jeszcze bardziej niecierpliwy._

– To nie jest cierpliwość. – Zaczerwienił się Steve. – To jest _łatwe_. A ja _jestem_ rozpieszczonym bachorem.

Bucky westchnął i uszczypnął Steve’a w biodro. _Teraz nim jesteś. Dlaczego na mnie naciskasz?_

– Sam nie wiem. – Steve spuścił z prawdziwym zawstydzeniem wzrok. – Przepraszam Bucky. Naprawdę.

Pocałunek w czoło. _Wiesz, że bez względu na to co się dzisiaj stanie ja nie przestanę Cię kochać._ Kolejny pocałunek. _Musisz mi coś dać, prawda? Żeby trochę wyluzować._

– Proszę. – Zaskomlał Steve. – Proszę Bucky, pozwól mi zrobićci laskę, wylizać Ci tyłek, cokolwiek. _Proszę._

I _proszę._ To co odczuwał słysząc jak jego kochanek błaga tak otwarcie było czymś całkowicie nowym, a członek Bucky’ego _zdecydowanie_ to zauważył.

_Jesteś związany. Zrobisz to co Ci każę._

– A Ty jesteś moim czułym Domem. – Uśmiechnął się Steve patrząc na niego spod rzęs. – Wiem, że chcesz sprawić mi przyjemność.

Bucky zadrżał i nieświadomie potarł przez dżinsy swojego, boleśnie twardego teraz, członka. _W tej chwili chcę pieprzyć Twoją twarz, to też jest czułe?_

Steve uśmiechnął się czytając jego tekst. Spojrzał na Bucky’ego i zaczął przesuwać się po łóżku. Było to trudne ze związanymi rękoma i kostkami ale po chwili dotarł do miejsca gdzie Bucky klęczał na łóżku na lekko rozsuniętych nogach i oparł głowę o jego udo.

– Proszę. – Poprosił cicho. – Pozwól mi to dla Ciebie zrobić. Proszę Bucky, _proszę._

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego z dumą i pogłaskał go po włosach. Najlepszy chłopak. Najlepszy z mężczyzn, oczywiście. Bucky rozpiął dżinsy opuszczając je i uwalniając swojego, obolałego już, członka z wilgotną wyginającą się w stronę jego brzucha główką.

Steve jęknął cicho i otworzył usta ale okazało się że leży pod złym kątem. Bucky przewrócił go na plecy i ukląkł nad nim okrakiem dotykając ust Steve’a czubkiem penisa. Potem klepnął dwa razy w jego ramię przypominając mu o ich niewerbalnym znaku stop.

Steve potwierdził skinieniem głowy i otworzył szeroko usta ssąc chciwie. Bucky wypchnął biodra do przodu wsuwając się w usta Steve’a tak wolno jak mógł, oddychając ostrożnie gdy Steve jęknął przesuwając językiem po spodniej stronie jego członka, a jego ramiona drgnęły. Bucky wsunął się najdalej jak mógł a potem cofnął się równie powoli ignorując jęk protestu Steve’a i wpatrzone w niego wielkie niebieskie oczy.

Niespodziewanie znowu pchnął biodra do przodu a Steve jęknął z przyjemnością, przyjmując go z zadowoleniem. Bucky znowu powoli się wycofał aż główka jego członka ledwie dotykała ust kochanka. Już z niej kapało i Steve wysunął język aby zebrać zbierający się na niej płyn.

Kolejne pchnięcie i Steve, który potrafił być prawdziwym gnojkiem, spojrzał na Bucky’ego udając że się krztusi.

Bucky przewrócił oczami i przez chwilę myślał o tym jaka to szkoda że Steve nie był masochistą ponieważ naprawdę chciał mu w tej chwili przyłożyć. Dupek. 

Steve uśmiechnął się krzywo z pełnymi ustami i tylko z tego powodu Bucky całkowicie wysunął się z jego ust i zignorował jego jęk zawodu.

Bucky przesunął dłonią po swoim członku, drżąc kiedy na główce pojawiło się więcej preejakulatu a Steve zaskomlał wyciągając głowę w jej kierunku.

Jeszcze trochę się z nim podrażnię, obiecał sobie Bucky pozwalając Steve’owi zająć się czubkiem swego członka, czując język przesuwający się po wrażliwej skórze, tam gdzie napletek Bucky’ego zdążył się już zsunąć. Jeszcze jedno pchnięcie, wolniejsze od poprzednich, i udało mu się znaleźć rytm który odpowiadał im obojgu, do środka i na zewnątrz, powoli niespiesznie i och Boże te _dźwięki_ jakie wydawał Steve, wygłodniałe, błagające i  _Boże._

Bucky przyspieszył, zgodnie z obietnicą pieprząc usta Steve’a, nie posuwając się jednak za daleko ale nareszcie dając im obydwu to czego obaj pragnęli i było mu tak _dobrze_. Steve wiedział jak dać mu najwięcej przyjemności, pieszcząc go językiem, jęcząc, ssąc mocno w odpowiednim momencie tak, że Bucky po prostu się poddał, trzymając się wezgłowia, i pieprzył te piękne usta, czerwone wargi rozciągnięte wokół jego członka, aż drgnął, zatrzymując ruchy bioder i doszedł czując przełykającego chciwie Steve’a.

Nawet kiedy jego członek zmiękł i wysunął się z ust Steve’a Bucky nadal dyszał walcząc o oddech. Jezu, musiał wyglądać jak idiota, klęcząc nad kochankiem z wiotkim penisem nadal wystającym z dżinsów ale spojrzał w dół i miłość oraz _uwielbienie_ w oczach Steve’a… Chryste, Chryste nikt nie powinien patrzeć tak na drugą osobę. To było zbyt wiele, a jednocześnie idealne, i właściwe.

Bucky zapiął dżinsy i przesunął się klękając u boku Steve’a, rozciągając się lekko i głaszcząc go po policzku. Cudowne usta. Mój idealny kochanek. Są idealne. Stworzone do pieprzenia. Jesteś taki dobry. Mam niezwykłe szczęście. Migał powoli po pierwsze dlatego że jego umysł nie doszedł jeszcze do końca do siebie a po drugie dlatego że chciał by Steve zrozumiał jak bardzo jest wyjątkowy, jaki jest dobry. Ile znaczył dla Bucky’ego w tym momencie. Mój idealny uległy. Twoje usta są IDEALNE. Ty jesteś idealny. 

Steve niemal rumienił się słysząc te komplementy ale Bucky stwierdził, że tak działała ich dynamika. Zwykle Steve rumienił się, chował twarz i kazał mu przestać. Ale teraz przyjmował komplementy uśmiechając się do Bucky’ego. _Wierzył_ , ponieważ nie miał innego wyjśćia. Bucky był jego domem a jego słowa były najważniejsze.

Mój piękny. Jestem z Ciebie taki dumny. I mam dla Ciebie przyjemną niespodziankę. 

– Jeszcze jedną? – Zapytał z szerokim uśmiechem Steve.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i sięgnął po iPada. _Nie bawiliśmy się jeszcze odczuciami, prawda mój piękny? Sprawię że będziesz bardzo wrażliwy. Założę się że kiedy z Tobą skończę dojdziesz od jednego dotknięcia._

– Akurat. – Powiedział Steve, ponieważ jego cudowny, idealny uległy ciągle był jego Stevie’em.

_Doprowadzę Cię do orgazmu jednym dotknięciem. Potem chwilę odpoczniemy. A potem przerżnę Cię tak mocno że będziesz to czuł przez cały następny tydzień._

– Obiecujesz? – Westchnął Steve i zadrżał.

_Obiecuję. Kocham Cię. Potrzebujesz czegoś? Jesteś głodny?_

– Niczego nie potrzebuję. – Steve leniwie potrząsnął głową patrząc na Bucky’ego z zadowoleniem. – Ja też Cię kocham Bucky.

Bucky pochylił się i pocałował Steve’a w nagrodę za to co miało nadejść. _Muszę wyciągnąć coś spod łóżka, ale będę poza zasięgiem ramienia tylko przez chwilę. Jesteś naprawdę grzeczny. Może i UDAJESZ bachora ale ja wiem lepiej._

– Muszę pilnować swojej reputacji. – Zachichotał Steve.

Bucky pstryknął go w nos i wstał z łóżka wyciągając spod niego niewielkie pudełko i otwierając je tak żeby Steve nie zauważył zawartości. Mały korek analny – och to mogłoby być zabawne. Wibrator – to chyba za wiele jak na ten raz. Podobnie sztuczny penis. Pióro marabuta bywało bardzo użyteczne ale akurat nie w tym momencie. Zamiast niego Bucky sięgnął po mniejsze, zwyczajne szare pióro które mogłoby należeć do gołębia. Wziął też korek analny – Steve był wyraźnie w nastroju do pieszczot analnych a poza tym użycie korka uczyniłoby seks analny jeszcze przyjemniejszym.

Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku uśmiechając się czule do Steve’a. Pokazał mu korek i sięgnął po lubrykant.

Steve westchnął z zadowoleniem i, kiedy Bucky go o to poprosił, uniósł nogi opierając je o jego ramię. Jęknął ochoczo kiedy Bucky wsunął w niego czubek nawilżonego palca a potem dodał więcej lubrykantu obsypując przy tym pocałunkami jego łydkę i zewnętrzną część kolana.

Korek analny z łatwością wsunął się w odpowiednie miejsce i Bucky nagrodził Steve’a pocałunkiem. Pokazał mu piórko, które następnie odłożył na bok i sięgnął po ostatnią przygotowaną linę.

Poruszając się powoli i ostrożnie ułożył Steve’a na boku, ułożył jego ramiona obok jego kostek i związał je razem mocno. Steve leżał na boku ramionami obejmującymi zgięte w kolanach nogi. Bucky przyjrzał się efektom swej pracy, pomyślał o ramionach Steve’a i po chwili posadził go na łóżku.

Steve uśmiechnął się do niego i sprawdził więzy odkrywając że ledwie mógł się poruszyć.

– Och Bucky. Dziękuję.

Bucky odpowiedział mu diabelskim uśmiechem. I sięgnął po piórko.


	20. Rozdział 20

Steve uniósł brew i lekko drgnął gdy Bucky przesunął czubkiem piórka po jego policzku. Było sztywne lecz miękkie (jak coś innego o czym mógłby wspomnieć Bucky), i Steve westchnął z zadowoleniem. Bucky był cierpliwy. Przesunął krawędzią piórka po policzku Steve’a, a potem po jego szyi. Użył miękkiego czubka by przesunąć nim po obojczykach wystających dumnie nad klatką piersiową a potem przesunął nim płasko po jego bicepsach.

Powoli i z namysłem przesuwał piórko po całym ciele Steve’a zmieniając uchwyt tak by zmienić efekt łopatek. Miękki i rozproszony lub nieco bardziej zamierzony. Na plecach Steve’a narysował wielkie skrzydła sięgające aż do jego pośladków. Potem przesunął piórkiem po wszystkich mięśniach długich nóg Steve’a używając do tego miękkiej końcówki aby rysować na lekkich krągłościach, najwyraźniej ignorując wijącego się pod nim i jęczącego Steve’a. Z uśmiechem połaskotał także podeszwy jego stóp. Steve próbował go kopnąć nawet tego nie ukrywając.

Bawili się dalej, Bucky sięnął piórkiem wewnątrz kłębka w który zwinął się Steve by połaskotać go po brzuchu i lekko dotknąć jego członka. Powoli zaczął mniej się z nim drażnić a więcej go dotykać dopóki odwrócony do niego plecami Steve nie zaczął drżeć. Jedyna, cienka blada blizna na jego plecach aż się prosiła by jej dotknąć.

Bucky odliczył pięć swoich własnych oddechów powolnych i głębokich a potem jednym szybkim, szybkim ruchem przesunął twardą częścią pióra po kręgosłupie Steve’a.

Steve _krzyknął_ a jego ciało drgnęło jednocześnie przysuwając i odsuwając się od pierwszego od prawie godziny bardziej stanowczego dotyku na swoim ciele. Bucky przesunął szybko po żebrach Steve’a tworząc przekątną linię najpierw po jednej a potem po drugiej stronie, a jego członek drżał z powodu dźwięków wydawanych przez kochanka.

– O Boże, ja pierdolę. Co Ty mi _robisz_? _–_ Wydyszał Steve. Nadal siedział więc Bucky przesunął się tak, by mógł go zobaczyć i przesunął twardą częścią pióra po jego ramieniu uśmiechając się kiedy Steve drgnął i wstrzymał oddech.

– Nie powinienem tego czuć.

Bucky uśmiechnął się przesuwając twardą końcówką wokół ust Steve’a. Potem dotknął miękkim czubkiem jego powiek, śródstopia a potem sięgnął między jego ramiona i nogi by dotknąć jego członka.

– Och. – Steve poruszył się a jego mięśnie napięły się a potem rozluźniły. – Och Bucky. To cudowne.

Bucky po raz kolejny musnął lekko usta Steve’a a potem, wykorzystując to że oczy kochanka były zamknięte, podrapał twardą końcówką pióra jego łydkę po pokrytej skórą piszczeli. Steve nadal wił się, jęcząc i błagając o więcej ale tym razem jego reakcja była o wiele mniej dramatyczna.

Kolejny kwadrans upłynął wśród delikatnych muśnięć i mocniejszego dotyku, geometrycznych linii i delikatniejszych wzorów, stanowczych i delikatnych. Kolejny kwadrans i Steve wił się pod Buckym upadłszy na łóżko. Chociaż po jego policzkach spływały łzy błagał o więcej. Wił się i drżał, jego ciało było w ciągłym ruchu, jego głos także nigdy nie milkł. Każdy dotyk wydobywał z niego nowe jęki i okrzyki, błagając o więcej dopóki nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa.

Był wrakiem człowieka, najpiękniejszym wrakiem człowieka na świecie więc Bucky w końcu odłożył pióro. Odetchnął pięć razy patrząc na wijącego się i jęczącego Steve’a, jego idealnie bladą i nieoznakowaną skórę – Bucky bardzo się starał żeby nie pozostawić na niej żadnych widocznych zadrapań – i szokująco kontrastującymi z nią czarnymi linami na nadgarskach i kostkach.

Steve zaskomlał nieruchomiejąc i ciężko dysząc.

Bucky odetchnął raz jeszcze a potem wsunął rękę między nogi Steve’a, owinął ją wokół jego członka i pociągnął raz, drugi i…

Steve zawył, a tryskający z jego członka perlisty płyn udekorował jego ramiona, brzuch, uda, a nawet dłoń Bucky’ego podczas gdy Steve drżał i dyszał wydając z siebie piękne dźwięki.

Bucky oparł wolną dłoń na karku Steve’a głaszcząc go delikatnie podczas gdy Steve dochodził do siebie. Oddychał szybko, zbyt szybko, Bucky głaskał go uspokajająco po plecach dopóki jego oddech nie zwolnił a jego oczy otworzyły się lekko rozproszone z powodu braku grubych okularów. Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego czule a Steve odpowiedział mu niepewnym, czułym i niewinnym uśmiechem. Kiedy Bucky przysunął dłoń do jego ust Steve ssał i oblizał ją dopóki nie była całkiem czysta a potem pocałował każdy palec po kolei aż Bucky nie poklepał jego ust.

Steve zamknął oczy a Bucky pogłaskał go z czułością po włosach. Nadal lekko drżał a od czasu do czasu przechodził go silniejszy dreszcz który sprawił, że Bucky postanowił jak najszybciej uwolnić go z lin. Pracował jedną ręką, drugą nadal kreśląc na plecach Steve’a uspokajające kółka. Zajęło mu to więcej czasu niż powinno ale w końcu uwolnił nadgarstki i kostki Steve’a. Były zaczerwienione z widocznymi śladami lin i Bucky przełknął ślinę. Powiedzieć że były piękne to za mało.

Głaskał Steve’a po policzku dopóki ten nie otworzył oczu. Czy mogę zrobić zdjęcie? Zamigał powoli Bucky a Steve z uśmiechem skinął głową. Jego oczy były czyste i wydawał się przytomny ale Bucky postanowił przejrzeć z nim później zdjęcia żeby upewnić się iż nie będzie mu przeszkadzało to że je zatrzyma. Sięgnął po telefon Steve’a i pokazał mu go a Steve uśmiechnął się szerzej.

– W porządku. – Powiedział cichym i zachrypniętym głosem. – Ufam Ci. 

Tym zasłużył sobie na pocałunek, a Bucky szybko zrobił najlepsze zdjęcia jakie mógł, mając nadzieję że uda mu się uchwycić piękno Steve’a. Czerwone znaki na jego ciele, to jak leżał skulony na łóżku, spokój na jego twarzy. Bałagan na jego brzuchu, ponieważ Bucky nadal był Buckym i miał swoje małe zboczenia. Szybko zrobił zdjęcia a potem odłożył telefon i wziął Steve’a w ramiona.

Steve westchnął głęboko i przestał drżeć. Wtulił się mocniej w Bucky’ego układając głowę na ramieniu kochanka. Krople deszczu uderzały miękko w okienną szybę ale wnętrze kawalerki było ciepłe i przytulne, szczególnie na łóżku.

Steve zamruczał z zadowoleniem i leżeli tak przez długą chwilę, oddychając w ciszy i spokoju, kompletnie zaspokojeni.

Doszli do siebie kiedy Steve zachichotał po upływie niewiadomo jak długiego czasu.

– Ja pierdolę, miałeś rację, Barnes. Doszedłem po jednym Twoim dotyku. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś z siebie _cholernie_ dumny.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i zamigał tak tam gdzie Steve mógł to zobaczyć.

– Bogu dzięki. To było… sam nie wiem…

Dobre?

– Nie zamierzam na to odpowiadać.

Bucky uśmiechnął się a potem szturchnął Steve’a palcem w żebra. Dobre? Zamigał poważniej i bardziej natarczywie.

– Hm… – Steve zamilkł na chwilę, leżąc z głową opartą o ramię Bucky’ego. Przekręcił głowę i pocałował znajdujące się tam mięśnie. – Nie. Ale to nie znaczy że było źle, rozumiesz? To nie było…zabawne? Nie tak jak kiedy zwykle się ze sobą zabawiamy. Ale jednocześnie to było _cudowne_. Bucky, ja nie wiedziałem że mogę tak się czuć. Więc nie powiedziałbym, że było mi dobrze ale jestem wdzięczny za to że mi to dałeś. Czy moje słowa mają sens?

Bucky skinął głową wiedząc że Steve to poczuje i mocniej objął kochanka ramionami. Dobrze było im kiedy indziej. Oddychał _dobrem_ kiedy Steve był obok. Niesamowite, potężne, trochę niespodziewane – to właśnie Bucky uwielbiał w dominacji, i możliwości dzielenia się nią z drugą osobą.

Przez długą chwilę głaskał Steve’a, tuląc go do siebie i pozwalając mu odpocząć, zrozumieć to co czuje i drżeć lekko w następstwie orgazmu. Zmusił Steve’a do wypicia butelki wody a zjedli na spółkę tabliczkę czekolady karmiąc się nią nawzajem z czułością która w innym momencie wydałaby im się śmieszna i odpychająca.

Odpoczywali a Bucky zapadł nawet w krótką drzemkę budząc się gwałtownie i wywołując u Steve’a atak śmiechu. Uśmiechnął się i pocałował kochanka a potem przesunął dłonią po jego pośladkach. Nacisnął lekko na podstawę korka i Steve westchnął z zadowoleniem.

– Mmmm… Może później. Muszę najpierw dojść do siebie.

Bucky pokiwał głową i poklepał chichoczącego Steve’a po pośladku.

– Nadal chcę żebyś przerżnął mnie tak mocno żebym przez tydzień miał problem z siedzeniem.

Bucky poklepał go trochę mocniej. Później. Ja też muszę dojść do siebie. 

Steve skrzywił się a potem usiadł obejmując dłońmi twarz Bucky’ego.

– _Top drop_ skarbie? Zostań tu a ja przyniosę Ci trochę wody, okej?

Bucky roześmiał się odsuwając dłonie Steve’a. Nie, nie. Jestem po prostu śpiący. Ja też gwałtownie doszedłem. 

– Tak, zauważyłem. – Powiedział Steve gładząc go po policzku. – Mimo wszystko przyniosę Ci wodę a potem po przytulamy się jeszcze trochę. Mojemu Bucky’emu nie może niczego brakować.

Bucky przewrócił oczami ale z wdzięcznością wypił wodę a potem znowu wtulili się w siebie całując się, drzemiąc i obudzili się znowu się całując.

Runda druga. Zamigał Bucky gdy ich czułe i delikatne pocałunki stały się znowu wygłodniałe.

– Myślę że trzecia. – Wymruczał Steve, odwracając ich tak, że siedział okrakiem na Buckym i pochylił się całując go otwartymi ustami i językiem który wyczyniał wulgarne rzeczy.

Bucky owinął Steve’a ramionami i nogami i odwrócił ich tak, równie namiętnie oddając pocałunki i przyciskając kochanka całym ciałem do materaca. Wplótł palce we włosy Steve’a całując go namiętniej, bardziej gorączkowo. Steve jęknął w jego usta a jego członek stwardniał ocierając się o biodro Bucky’ego.

– Pieprz mnie. – Westchnął. – Proszę, proszę, _proszę_ skarbie. Bardzo tego pragnę. Pragnę _ciebie. Tak_ bardzo.

Bucky uśmiechnął się przygryzając dolną wargę Steve’a a potem oprzytomniał i pocałował go w miejsce ugryzienia. Nie będzie sprawiać bólu temu uroczemu mężczyźnie.

Steve jęczał czując pocałunki Bucky’ego zdeterminowanego aby posmakować, centymetr po centymetrze, całych jego ramion. Bucky ocierał się o jego biodro a potem o jego brzuch odbierając mu oddech.

Najwyraźniej obaj zużyli całe pokłady cierpliwości. Steve rozsunął nogi i uniósł je błagając Bucky’ego czynem a potem słowami.

– Proszę, proszę, – Szeptał całując ramię Bucky’ego. – Potrzebuję Twojego kutasa, _proszę_ , potrzebuję Ciebie. Zrobię co tylko chcesz, cokolwiek.

To tak nie działa. Kochaj mnie. Ja kocham Ciebie. Niczego nie potrzebuję. 

– Kocham Cię. – Uśmiech Steve’a był wręcz oślepiający. – Kocham Cię całym sercem. Wiesz o tym. Musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Bucky wiedział, ale słysząc to…och Stevie, jego Stevie. Pocałował kochanka starając się przekazać mu jak wiele znaczyły jego słowa i ostrożnie odsunął się na tyle by sięgnąć po lubrykant i prezerwatywę. Ukląkł między nogami Steve’a całując jego uda. Pocałował jego członka, delikatną skórę jego jąder gładką powierzchnię podstawy korka, który potem ostrożnie wyciągnął.

Steve jęknął cicho ale jego ciało łatwo się poddało a Bucky szybko wymienił go na jeden dobrze nawilżony palec wsuwając go ostrożnie w ciepłe i ciasne wnętrze ciała Steve’a. Szybko dodał drugi palec rozciągając Steve’a, a potem trzeci tak dla pewności. Jego kochanek wił się, wzdychał i jęczał cały czas uśmiechając się do Bucky’ego niczym kot który opił się śmietanki.

Cholera, będzie musiał pamiętać aby później o tym wspomnieć.

Ostrożnie wysunął palce i wytarł je o przyniesiony do łóżka ręcznik a potem włożył prezerwatywę. Więcej lubrykantu, którego nigdy nie było zbyt dużo, i Bucky uniósł nogi Steve’a opierając stopy kochanka o swoje ramiona powoli wsuwając się w jego ciało.

Steve sapnął, jęknął i poruszył biodrami najmocniej jak mogł zachęcając Bucky’ego do szybszego poruszania się. Bucky jednak nie chciał się spieszyć tylko cieszyć się uczuciem otaczającego go gorącego i ciasnego ciała kochanka. Żaden z nich nie przepadał zbytnio za pieszczotami analnymi, to że obaj byli w tym momencie w odpowiednim nastroju było niespodzianką i Bucky nie zamierzał psuć tej chwili.

Mimo iż poruszał się powoli po chwili cały znajdował się we wnętrzu, wydającego z siebie ciche dźwięki kochanka.

– Boże, jesteś taki cudowny. – Westchnął z zamkniętymi oczami Steve. – Taki… Taki _idealny._ Bucky. Boże, jesteś taki twardy. Czuję to. Wypełniasz mnie. Jesteś _we mnie._

Bucky uśmiechnął się, i jeśli jego uśmiech drżał nikt tego nie zauważył. Powoli i ostrożnie poruszył biodrami sapiąc z powodu uczucia zaciskającego się wokół niego ciała Steve’a. Potem przyspieszył zachęcony jękami Steve’a, jego zapewnieniami że było mu dobrze i  _błaganiem_ o więcej.

Wytrzymał dłużej niż myślał że będzie to możliwe biorąc pod uwagę uczucie ciała Steve’a, _dźwięki_ jakie się z niego wydobywały kiedy jęczał i dyszał Bucky niemal złożył swego kochanka na pół z kostkami na swoich ramionach i ramioami wyciągniętymi do góry i zaciśniętymi wokół wezgłowia łóżka. Byli tak blisko, że Bucky mógł pochylić się trochę i pocałować go namiętnie nieprzyzwoicie wpychając mu język do ust w takim samym tempie jak poruszał biodrami.

Steve oddał pocałunek równie namiętnie wplatając jedną rękę we włosy Bucky’ego i zaciskając mocno palce. Bucky jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył ruchy członka wsuwając go raz po raz gdy uczucie narastało dopóki fala nie przetoczyła się przez niego i doszedł gwałtownie oddychając nierówno i drżąc kiedy opadł na ciało kochanka.

Bucky uniósł głowę i powiedział bezgłośnie ’kocham cię’ a Steve wydał z siebie urywany dźwięk. Bucky powtórzył te słowa i wsunął dłoń między ich ciała resztkami energii ledwie mogąc obciągnąć Steve’owi. Na szczęście nie musiał długo się wysilać. Steve szlochał dochodząc a Bucky całował każdą jego łzę, niechcąc się z niego wysunąć, nie chcąc rezygnować z tej bliskości dopóki naprawdę musiał.

Jego członek był całkiem miękki kiedy Bucky w końcu zmuszony był wysunąć się ze Steve’a, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się łzy – musiały tam być biorąc pod uwagę to jak Steve obsypywał jego twarz pocałunkami wydając z siebie ciche mruczące dźwięki które, mogły być słowami. Bucky’emu udało się zdjąć i wyrzucić prezerwatywę a potem wczołgać się z powrotem do łóżka w ramiona Steve’a. Wtulili się w siebie, a Bucky narzucił na nich kołdrę zanim zasnęli lub – co było wielce prawdopodobne – raczej stracili przytomność.

 

Ocknął się ciepły, zadowolony i lekko otępiały.

– Cześć. – Głos Steve’a, dźwięczny i czuły sprawił że Bucky oprzytomniał jeszcze bardziej tylko go słysząc. Otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się do Steve’a wyciągając rękę by dotknąć jego podbródka.

– Cześć. – Steve odwrócił głowę i pocałował koniuszki palców Bucky’ego. – Przyniosłem wodę. I coś do jedzenia.

Bucky skinął głową i podniósł się. Usiadł opierając się o wezgłowie łóżka i z wdzięcznością przyjął podaną mu przez Steve’a butelkę wody. Był naprawdę _spragniony._

Steve zdał się znaleźć skrytkę Bucky’ego pełną słodkich przekąsek, cukierków, orzeszków i innych słodyczy i przegryzał właśnie garść migdałów. Telefon poproszę.  Zamigał Bucky i Steve podał mu go.

_Jak się masz kochanie? Od jak dawna nie śpisz? Powinieneś był mnie obudzić!_

– Po kolei. – Uśmiechął się Steve. – Nigdy nie czułem się lepiej, obudziłem się jakąś godzinę temu, a Ty spałeś tak słodko się śliniąc że nie miałem serca Cię budzić.

_Ja się nie ślinię._

– Przepraszam, ale się ślinisz. – Powiedział Steve wyciągając rękę po telefon. I w porządku, Bucky trochę (bardzo) się ślinił. Ale czy Steve naprawdę musiał zrobić mu tyle zdjęć kiedy spał?

– Najlepsze ujęcie ustawiłem jako tapetę na swoim telefonie. Więc możesz skasować co chcesz. – Powiedział z wyższością Steve podczas gdy Bucky przeglądał ujęcia na których spał z otwartymi ustami, śliniąc się, rozwalony nieprzyzwoicie na łóżku. Zaraz potem trafił na zdjęcia Steve’a co przywróciło go do rzeczywistości. Odłożył telefon i sięgnął po dłonie Steve’a by sprawdzić nadgarstki i skrzywił się. Były tam prawdziwe ślady po linie, chociaż w sumie nie były najgorsze.

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Nie zrobiłeś niczego na co nie wyraziłem zgody. Kiedy spałeś wziąłem ibuprofen i posmarowałem ślady żelem z aloesem.

Bucky zmarszczył czoło całując ślady na jego nadgarstkach. Na jego kostkach także było coś widać. _Powinienem się Tobą zająć. To moja powinność mój obowiązek, moja przyjemność._

– Możesz spróbować rozpieszczać mnie kiedy będą się goić. – Steve uśmiechnął się czule do Bucky’ego. – Szczerze mówiąc wyglądałeś na tak spokojnego i zadowolonego, że nie chciałem Cię budzić. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest Buck. – Uśmiechnął się chytrze. – Przy chodzeniu strasznie kuleję.

Bucky zachichotał przyciągając do siebie Steve’a szczęśliwy i zakochany. _TO DOBRZE. Mój Boże, jesteś cudowny. Kocham Cię. Dziękuję, że jesteś obecny w moim życiu._

– Och Buck. – Steve spiekł raka. – Ja… nawet nie potrafię wyrazić słowami tego co czuję. Nie mam… _nie mam_ na to słów. Nie mam niczego. Nawet nie wiedziałem że mógłbym tak się czuć. Podziękować Ci za to co dla mnie zrobiłeś to za mało… Mógłbym kochać Cię do końca życia. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Ale to co najbliższe do tego co powinienem Ci powiedzieć.

_Z łatwością mógłbym kochać Cię do końca życia, Steve._

– Taa… – Powiedział Steve uśmiechając się czule, położył głowę na ramieniu Bucky’ego i przez długą chwilę obaj po prostu milczeli.

Bucky sprawdził jeszcze raz ciało Steve’a, delikatnie upominając go za to że wcześniej go nie obudził. Steve, kompletnie nie dotknięty protestem Bucky’ego udał się do kuchni żeby napełnić butelki na wodę, a to że rzeczywiście kulał sprawiło że Bucky uśmiechnął się z dumą.

Późno w nocy znowu dopadła ich senność gdy leżeli wtuleni w siebie chichocząc z powodu tego że Bucky wysypał sobie na podołek garść orzeszków (ponieważ Steve potrafił być naprawdę nieskoordynowanym idiotą który _wytrącił mu je z rąk)_ a Steve stwierdził że zjadanie orzeszków z, cóż, „orzeszków” Bucky’ego było naprawdę śmieszne.

O drugiej nad ranem, po porządnym przerżnięciu swojego chłopaka, przytulony do niego i zaspokojony Bucky był w stanie zdecydowanie się z nim zgodzić. Zasnęli nadal chichocząc, Steve od czasu do czasu parskał. Bucky z głową opartą o klatkę piersiową Steve’a i jego palcami wplątanymi w  długie ciemne kosmyki włosów.


	21. Rozdział 21

Bucky i Natasha rozejrzeli się po salonie, spojrzeli na siebie i jednocześnie westchnęli. (Natasha westchnęła. Bucky posłał jej cierpiętnicze spojrzenie.)

Sam wrócił z pracy, kiwnął im głową na powitanie i dopiero po chwili zauważył że Natasha sortowała pocztę podczas gdy Bucky mył okna.

– O kurczę. Dzięki. To może ja… przygotuję kolację?

Oboje spojrzeli na niego beznamiętnie i wrócili do sprzątania salonu.

Jak oni mogą tak żyć? Zamigała Natasha. Czasami dobrze było mieć własny, cichy język. 

Powiedziałbym CHŁOPCY. Ale za dobrze mnie znasz . Zachichotał cicho Bucky. 

– Kiepska wymówka. Parsknęła Natasha. – Myślisz że mają tu gdzieś odkurzacz?

Mieszka z nimi ktoś jeszcze, kogo nawet nie widziałem na oczy. Nie mam pojęcia czy w ogóle mają odkurzacz.  Wzruszył ramionami Bucky. 

– Och! Ja ją raz widziałam. – Nat roześmiała się i podeszła do niego pomóc mu umyć poplamione tafle szkła. – Nazywa się Sue Snow. Ma super nadzianego faceta i właściwie z nim mieszka.

To szalone. 

– Jeśli się nad tym zastanowić czynsz za mieszkanie może okazać się niższy od opłaty za wynajem magazynu. Czekaj, jesteś ode mnie wyższy, odkurz regał a ja w tym czasie skończę okna?

Bucky skinął głową. Może i traktował każdą wolną przestrzeń swojej kawalerki jako szafę ale jednocześnie był niemal pewien że tutaj nikt  _ nigdy _ nie sprzątał. I tak się złożyło że on i Nat mieli trochę czasu zanim ich partnerzy wrócą z pracy do domu. 

Clint wszedł do mieszkania chwilę po tym jak okna zostały umyte, pogwizdując niewinnie starał się umknąć dopóki Natasha dosłownie nie złapała go za kołnierz.

– Jesteś beznadziejny. – Poinformowała go. – I pomożesz Samowi w przygotowaniu kolacji.

– Tak, kochanie? – Zaoferował Clint.

– Bucky i ja nie będziemy Wam ciągle potem sprzątać, zrozumiano?

– Ojej. Przepraszam. – Clint wyglądał na naprawdę zawstydzonego. - Gdybyście trochę poczekali pomógłbym Wam.

Wiem. Ale to i tak było trochę obrzydliwe.  Zamigał Bucky. 

– Hmm, oboje jesteście super? – Powiedział Clint po czym podszedł do Natashy i pocałował ją w policzek. – Bucky pocałowałbym też Ciebie ale Steve’owi może się to nie spodobać. 

On wcale nie jest zaborczy w stosunku do mnie. A poza tym udało mi się wywabić plamę z kanapy. 

– _Okej_. – Clint podszedł do niego i przechylił Bucky’ego całując go z odpowiednią dozą dramatyzmu. Niestety, opatrzność nie sprawiła by Steve wrócił do domu w tym właśnie momencie, ale Natasha zrobiła im zdjęcie i wysłała mu je. – Rzeczy jakie muszę tutaj znosić.

Teraz mogę powiedzieć że całowałem się z prawie wszystkimi którzy są tutaj obecni.  Powiedział z wyższością Bucky, tuż przed tym jak w jego telefonie pojawiło się co najmniej trzydzieści esemesów od Steve’a zaczynających się od słów  _ DLACZEGO CLINT MNIE NIE POCAŁOWAŁ? JESTEM OD CIEBIE PRZYSTOJNIEJSZY _

 

Cześć Steve , zamigał Bucky i pochylił się, żeby pocałować kochanka na dzień dobry w samym środku zatłoczonej kafejki  przepraszam za spóźnienie . Minęło kilka dni odkąd Bucky i Nat wzięli się za sprzątanie i nagle miał więcej pracy i dlatego spóźnił się na spotkanie w kafejce. 

Nie martw się . Wzruszył ramionami Steve.  Byłeś zajęty?

Bucky westchnął kiwając głową. Bardzo. To dobrze. Jestem zmęczony. Ciągle mam za mało czasu. 

Steve złapał Bucky’ego za rękę i pocałował ją. Mam dla Ciebie prezenty. Idź kupić sobie kawę. 

Bucky tak właśnie zrobił i dopiero po powrocie do stolika zorientował się, że odbyli całkiem cichą konwersację. Sprawdził i… – ha to było coś nowego. Wyjąłeś aparaty słuchowe? Wszystko w porządku?

Steve wzruszył ramionami. Tak. Zaczynała mnie boleć głowa. Miganie jest w porządku? Roześmiał się widząc spojrzenie Bucky’ego. Dorosłem, bądź ze mnie dumny. 

Bucky pokazał mu palec. A Steve parsknął. Jestem. Zamigał szybko korzystając z tego że Steve był rozkojarzony.

Steve tylko uśmiechnął się i podał mu dużą tekturową teczkę. To dla Ciebie. Bądź ostrożny z przyglądaniem się zawartości w miejscu publicznym. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego ciekawie i zajrzał do środka pomiędzy arkusze cienkiego kartonu.

Gwałtownie przełknął ślinę.

Był to piękny, narysowany węglem, autoportret Steve’a prawie na pewno przygotowany przy pomocy lustra. Steve leżał na niepościelonym łóżku doprowadzając się do orgazmu. A raczej, właśnie doprowadził się do orgazmu biorąc pod uwagę to jak wygląda. To było… cudowne. Idealne. Oszałamiająco intymne. Ile razy Steve walił konia przed lustrem żeby złapać ten właśnie moment?

Bucky długo wpatrywał się w rysunek, krzywiznę szczęki kochanka, jego wyciągnięte na łóżku ciało, pełne piękna i wrażliwości, na rysunku który Steve wykonał specjalnie dla niego. To było idealne, i Bucky powiedział mu o tym. Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję.

Steve zarumienił się a potem usmiechnął.

– Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Tylko proszę, nie wieszaj go tam gdzie ktoś inny mógłby go zobaczyć?

_Z nikim się tym nie podzielę._ Poinformował go Bucky wyjmując laptopa i ustawiając go tak żeby Steve widział pisany przez niego tekst.  _Będę samolubny. Ten rysunek jest tylko mójjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj._

– Tak to prawda. Och. – Steve uśmiechnął się całując Bucky’ego w ramię a potem wrócił do migania. Zilustrowałem też wszystko co napisałeś do komiksu. I chyba mam pomysł na to co między nimi zaszło. 

Bucky zachłannie potarł ręce a potem sprawdził konto na dropboxie z którego obaj korzystali. Ilustracje które wykonał Steve były, zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, piękne – osobiste, surowe, pełne niezbyt dobrze skrywanej miłości łączącej Kapa z Żołnierzem. Bucky zatracił się w historii, opierając głowę o ramię Steve’a w niezwykle bolesnym momencie i pocałował go w policzek kiedy skończył. _Uwielbiam to. Jesteś fantastyczny, wiem już dlaczego ciągle jesteś zajęty. Jesteś taki DOBRY_.

Steve zarumienił się a Bucky zapamiętał żeby powiedzieć coś o jego talencie następnym razem kiedy będzie wykorzystywał to jak działają na niego pochlebstwa.

– Dzięki. – Powiedział cicho Steve. – Ja… wiem że jestem dobry, Buck. Ale dziękuję.

Bucky objął ramieniem ramiona Steve’a i lekko ścisnął. _Nie ma za co. Opowiesz mi o ich przeszłości?_

– Myślę że Żołnierz… przeszedł pranie mózgu. Kap myślał że on nie żyje, ale on został schwytany przez nieprzyjaciela i zmieniony w ciemne odbicie tego kim był. Wojownika, strzelca wyborowego, bojownika, kogoś kto żył w cieniu, ale nie robił tego żeby chronić ludzi. – Wyjaśnił Steve. – A potem w jakiś sposób udało mu się wrócić, ale wszystkie straszne rzeczy które zrobił, mimo że nie był wtedy _sobą_ , nadal w nim siedzi, rozumiesz?

TAK . Zamigał z entuzjazmem Steve a potem zaczął pisać.  _ Steve to jest genialne! Właśnie to tkwi między nimi. Po pierwsze to iż Kap sądził że stracił swoją drugą połowę. I że to jakkolwiek zginął Żołnierz stało się z winy Kapa. A raczej Kap myśli, że to jego wina. I nadal wierzy w dobroć Żołnierza ale… nie potrafi zrozumieć tego co się stało. –  _ Bucky odwrócił się i spojrzał Steve’owi głęboko w oczy starając się przekonać go jakie to dla niego ważne. –  _ Nie potrafi zrozumieć tego co Żołnierz widział i zrobił, i dlatego po raz pierwszy nie mogą dojść do porozumienia. Jak udaje im się przez to przebrnąć? _

– Kap ma bardzo proste podejście do Żołnierza. – Odpowiedział Steve patrząc na Bucky’ego równie odważnie. – Widzi w nim swego przyjaciela, kochanka, źródło największej dobroci jakiej zaznał w życiu. Nie rozumie go,  _ nie może  _ go zrozumieć. Jedyne co może zrobić to kochać go najmocniej jak potrafi. 

W odpowiedzi Bucky tylko się uśmiechnął.  _ I to nie jest nic złego. To nigdy nie jest złe. Tego właśnie potrzebuje Żołnierz. Ale to im przeszkadza i muszą to przedyskutować albo nie będą mogli razem współpracować, nie we właściwy sposób.  _

– To jest to. To jest nasze dlaczego. Na tym opiera się nasza historia. – Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko. – To jak sobie z tym radzą. Nigdy o tym nie zapomną, ale muszą odbudować swoje życie, i za żadne skarby nie zamierzają się poddać. 

_ Dokładnie! Jasna cholera Steve świetnie będzie się to pisało.  _

– Ty po prostu chcesz pisać więcej scen erotycznych. – Zaśmiał się Steve. 

_ No BA. Ale pomyśl co możemy napisać o bliskości. O przeszłości i tym jak kształtuje ludzi. Możemy napisać coś NIESAMOWITEGO.  _

– Nigdy w to nie wątpiłem. – Zauważył Steve dając Bucky’emu lekką sójkę w bok. 

Bucky zachichotał cicho i oddał mu.  _Dupek. Steve to będzie naprawdę super._ Zawahał się ale potem wrócił do pisania _. To będzie także naprawdę, naprawdę osobiste. Nie wpadłeś od tak na to jaki wpływ na człowieka może mieć przebyta trauma._

– Nie. Ale jestem pewien, że będziemy na siebie uważać pod tym względem. – Steve uśmiechnął się kwaśno. – Wzasadzie to jestem pewien że Ty będziesz na siebie uważał i że skopiesz mi tyłek jeśli tego nie zrobię. 

_ Dokładnie. Nie zamierzam jednak pozwolić temu wszystkiemu mi zaszkodzić.  _ Uśmiechnął się kwaśno Bucky, opierając głowę o ramię Steve’a.  _ Wiele w życiu przeszedłem. To będzie dla mnie bezpieczne jeśli nie zejdziemy na temat tego co przeżyłem w dzieciństwie.  _

– Właśnie dlatego to Ty jesteś odpowiedzialny za treść. – Powiedział stanowczo Steve. – Nad innymi aspektami będziemy współpracować ale do tego nie będę się nawet zbliżał. Ty sam upewnisz się że jest Ci z tym dobrze, okej?

_ Zgoda. Dzięki. Nie mówię tego często ale naprawdę dziękuję Ci za zrozumienie.  _

– Bucky ja tego _nie rozumiem_. – Powiedział delikatnie Steve. – Ale Cię szanuję. I kocham. A Tobie wydaje się to nie przeszkadzać…

Bucky uśmiechnął się i pocałował Steve’a w ramię.  _To mało powiedziane._

– Ha ha. Więc… – Steve potrał nieśmiało swój kark. – Jesteś świetnym pisarzem. Jak powinniśmy teraz pokierować historią?

_ Może ja napiszę krótkie streszczenie tego co spotkało Żołnierza, Ty to przejrzysz i zobaczymy gdzie nas to poprowadzi? _ Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.  _ Mamy też główną historię do opowiedzenia, pozwolić im walczyć ze złoczyńcami itd. Musimy też wysłać tych frajerów na randkę.  _

– To ma być jakaś aluzja? – Zaśmiał się Steve. 

_ Moooooooooże?  _ Mrugnął do niego Bucky.  _ Naprawdę chcę się Tobą pochwalić na mieście.  _

– Ja też. – Steve ścisnął pod stołem udo Bucky’ego tam gdzie nikt inny tego nie widział. – Masz jakieś plany na sobotę?

Bucky potrząsnął głową szeroko się uśmiechając. 

– Teraz już masz. – Steve odpowiedział mu takim samym uśmiechem. – Nazwiemy to badaniem tematu. 

To jak Bucky popchnął Steve’a było kompletnie usprawiedliwione. 

 

Steve ziewnął jeszcze raz przytulając Bucky’ego. 

– Jesteś pewien, że nie możesz zostać na noc? – Poszli do Steve’a na szybką kolację i kontynuowali pracę nad komiksem. Steve naprawdę potrzebował tego by Bucky pozował mu do jednej z ilustracji. Nagi od pasa w górę. Naprawdę. 

Bucky potrząsnął głową.  Muszę jutro wcześnie wstać. A Ty jesteś zmęczony. 

– Możemy też razem po prostu spać. – Zauważył Steve jeszcze raz go całując. – Słodkich snów. Do zobaczenia jutro w kafejce?

Bucky uśmiechnął się i skinął głową oddając Steve’owi pocałunek, ciesząc się przeskakującymi między nimi iskrami, odrobiną tego czegoś co nadal lśniło kiedy się tak całowali.  Kocham Cię. 

– Ja też Cię kocham. – Spojrzenie Steve’a złagodniało mimo jego wyraźnego zmęczenia. – Uważaj na siebie w drodze do domu, kochanie. – Ostatni pocałunek i Bucky wyszedł a Steve położył się do łóżka przeciągając się z zadowoleniem. 

Obudził się powoli, zamroczony w atramentowej ciemności zbyt wczesnego poranka. Obudziło go światło ekranu jego komórki i jej uporczywe brzęczenie a potem dzwonienie nareszcie otrzeźwiło go z resztek snu, docierając do niego mimo jego kiepskiego słuchu. Steve usiadł i sięgnął po telefon wpatrując się w nieznany numer. Telefony o drugiej nad ranem nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. 

– Halo? – Powiedział trzymając telefon przy zdrowym uchu. A przynajmniej tym zdrowszym. 

– Pan Steven Rogers? Mówi Bonnie z Oddziału Ratunkowego Szpiatala Św. Tomasza. 

– Przy telefonie. – Powiedział przełykając ślinę. To nie było nic dobrego a Steve myślał tylko o swojej matce, to że ten spokojny głos powie mu że jego matka była chora, że…

Nie. Nie mógł nawet myśleć o czymś takim. 

– Dzwonię w imieniu Jamesa Barnesa…


	22. Rozdział 22

Serce Steve’a zmieniło się w bryłę lodu. Dosłownie.

– Bucky? – Zapytał łamiącym się głosem. – To znaczy… o co chodzi? Czy on jest ranny? Co się stało?

– James siedzi obok mnie i mamy włączony głośnik. – Powiedziała Bonnie nadal spokojnym głosem. – W jego bloku mieszkalnym wybuchł pożar a pański chłopak potrzebował opieki medycznej z powodu nawdychania się dymu bycia wystawionym na mróz. Zapewnił nas że jest pan w stanie zapewnić mu schronienie na resztę nocy?

– O mój Boże. Tak, tak, o mój Boże, oczywiście. – Mamrotał Steve. – Zaraz tam będę kochany, oczywiście że możesz ze mną zostać tak długo jak będzie trzeba. Skarbie, oczywiście że możesz. – Mocno potarł oczy. – Gdzie, um, gdzie jesteście?

Bonnie podała mu adres, a Steve rozpoznał nazwę; szarego ceglanego budynku oddalonego o nie całą milę od jego mieszkania.

– Będę tam za dziesięć minut. Potrzebujesz czegoś kochany?

– Potrząsnął głową, ale dobrze byłoby przynieść mu jakieś ubranie na zmianę. I buty, jeśli je pan ma. – Powiedziała Bonnie. – Kiedy tu przyjdziesz Steve, po prostu o niego zapytaj.

– Okej. Przyniosę Ci piżamę którą u mnie zostawiłeś, dobrze? Czy powinienem zahaczyć po drodze o aptekę czy coś w tym stylu?

– James jest gotów do wypisu. – Powiedziała Bonnie. – I mówi nie. Chociaż jeśli nie znasz języka migowego przyda Ci się notes i długopis.

– Znam migowy. – Powiedział Steve starając się nie denerwować. – Dziękuję

– Nie ma za co. – Odpowiedziała Bonnie. – Kiedy się pan tu zjawi porozmawiamy o obecnym stanie zdrowia Bucky’ego i o tym czego będzie potrzebował przez kilka najbliższych dni.

– Cokolwiek. Cokolwiek zechcesz, wiesz o tym. – Powiedział Steve wrzucając przy okazji dżinsy i płaszcz kiedy jego ciało obudziło się na tyle by mógł się ruszyć. Przejrzał zawartość szuflady którą przejął Bucky, znalazł w niej spodnie od dresu i t-shirt, dodał do nich swoją najgrubszą bluzę z kapturem oraz parę grubych wełnianych skarpet. Jego stopy były komicznie wręcz większe od stóp Bucky’ego ale Steve znalazł w salonie parę trampek Clinta i był absolutnie pewien że jego współlokator nie miałby nic przeciwko temu by pożyczyć je im na kilka chwil. Wrzuciwszy ubrania Bucky’ego do torby Steve wyszedł z mieszkania i ruszył pędem przez zimne, opustoszałe ulice z płucami piekącymi go z każdym krokiem.

Zwolnił na tyle by móc złapać oddech tak by _móc_ zapytać o Bucky’ego w recepcji, gdzie skierowano go do… Chryste, Bucky nie dostał nawet wydzielonego zasłoną miejsca tylko łóżko na zatłoczonym korytarzu i wyglądał na takiego maleńkiego i przerażonego, owinięty w srebrny foliowy koc, absolutnie brudny, zdecydowanie zbyt cienko ubrany jak na panujące na zewnątrz warunki atmosferyczne. 

Steve ruszył prosto do niego i nic nie miało większego znaczenia niż to by mocno objąć Bucky’ego, całując jego włosy, policzki i tulić go do tak mocno że ich serca biły obok siebie. Bucky przytulił go równie mocno i schował twarz w jego szyi. Jego dłonie były niesamowicie zimne i Steve energicznie potarł jego plecy chcąc fizycznie przekazać swojemu chłopakowi chociaż odrobinę własnego ciepła.

– Kochanie. Kochanie… – Szeptał Bucky’emu do ucha. – Jesteś bezpieczny. Jestem przy Tobie. Jesteś _bezpieczny,_ zabiorę Cię do domu, zapakuję do swojego łóżka i już zawsze będzie Ci ciepło. 

Bucky tylko wtulił się w niego mocniej a Steve głaskał go po plecach tylko odrobinę płacząc w jego włosy, które nawiasem mówiąc strasznie śmierdziały. Dymem, spalonym plastikiem, a Bucky zwykle spał jak kłoda, co by się stało gdyby nie obudził się na czas, gdyby…

Steve odetchnął głęboko i odsunął się na tyle aby móc bardzo delikatnie ucałować spierzchnięte wargi Bucky’ego

– Nic Ci nie jest? – Zapytał najdelikatniej jak potrafił.

Bucky potrząsnął głową.  Nawdychałem się dymu Zmarzłem. Bardzo zmarzłem. Bolały mnie dłonie, stopy i twarz. Żadnych oparzeń. Z płucami już w porządku. 

– Przynajmniej u jednego z nas. – Powiedział Steve tylko po to by go rozweselić. – Przyniosłem Ci ubrania i pojedziemy do mnie taksówką w której będzie Ci ciepło. – A potem Steve podkręci ogrzewanie i obieca spłacić cały rachunek z własnych pieniędzy jeśli tylko będzie to oznaczało że Bucky rozluźni się i znowu poczuje się bezpiecznie.

– Ty musisz być Steve. – Powiedział znajomy głos i Steve odwrócił się wdzięczny samemu sobie za to, że pamiętał o włożeniu aparatów słuchowych.

– Bonnie. – Zgadł i uścisnął jej dłoń, nadal obejmując Bucky’ego ramieniem. – Przyniosłem najcieplejsze ubrania jakie udało mi się znaleźć.

– To dobrze. – Uśmiechnęła się Bonnie słysząc jego słowa. – Bucky może pójdziesz się przebrać a potem omówimy kilka spraw zanim dostaniesz wypis?

Bucky skinął głową, wziął przyniesioną przez Steve’a torbę i zniknął w łazience na końcu korytarza. Steve przygryzł dolną wargę patrząc jak odchodzi. Bucky był  _bardzo brudny_ co oznaczało, że coś musiało się stać żeby był w tym stanie. 

– Obiecuję Steve. – Powiedziała cicho Bonnie. – Nic mu nie będzie.

– Zawsze świetnie radził sobie z trudnościami. – Powiedział pod nosem Steve i uśmiechnął się do Bonnie.

Bucky przebrał się szybko i wrócił do nich siadając na łóżku obok Steve’a. Oczywiście milczał ale teraz był zgarbiony i malutki jak Steve nigdy przedtem go nie widział.

– Hej. – Powiedział Steve biorąc go w ramiona i przypominając sobie że Bucky był dobrze zbudowany i niemal równy mu wzrostem, solidny i żywy.

– Przez kilka następnych dni będziesz czuł się jak gówno. – Powiedziała bez ogródek Bonnie. – Odpoczywaj tyle ile możesz i trzymaj się ciepło. Wiem że wiele przeszedłeś, ale staraj się rozluźnić najbardziej jak możesz. Twoje ciało musi jeszcze dojść do siebie. Skontaktuj się ze swoim lekarzem jeśli pojawią się jakiekolwiek problemy z oddychaniem.

Bucky skinął głową i oparł ją o ramię Steve’a który obiecał sobie, że Bucky nawet nie kiwnie palcem do końca tygodnia.

– To ze strony fizycznej. Jeśli chodzi o tę mentalną… – Uśmiechnęła się cierpko. – Zdaje się że nie muszę prawić Ci kazań na temat radzenia sobie z traumą, co?

Bucky roześmiał się cicho co sprawiło że w świecie Steve’a wszystko trafiło na swoje miejsce. To był _Bucky._ Nic nigdy nie powstrzymywało go na dłużej.

Mimo wszystko Steve nie zamierzał wypuszczać go z sypialni przez co najmniej kilka dni.

– Aha, tak też myślałam. Masz za sobą straszną noc kochanie i musisz o siebie zadbać. Masz terapeutkę, która wie wszystko o Twojej historii. Porozmawiaj z nią w razie czego. Użyj swojej sieci wsparcia. – Dodała uśmiechając się do Steve’a. – I kiedy tylko będziesz mógł wymień wszystkie urządzenia które do tej pory Ci pomagały – ubezpieczenie powinno Ci w tym pomóc. W ciągu najbliższych kilku dni masz sporo do załatwienia i Twoja niepełnosprawność nie powinna Ci w tym przeszkadzać.

– Możesz używać mojego telefonu i komputera. – Obiecał Steve. – Cokolwiek zechcesz. I jestem pewien, że Sam pożyczy Ci swojego iPada. A każde z nas będzie Twoim tłumaczem ASL.

Bucky pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się lekko do Steve’a.

– Wiele dziś przeszedłeś. – Powiedziała Bucky’emu Bonnie. – Jedź do domu swojego chłopaka i spróbuj się przespać, dobrze?

Bucky pokiwał głową i zamigał dziękuję. Zakończenie sprawy zajęło im trochę więcej czasu, i musieli zrobić sobie przerwę na kolejną inhalację kiedy oddech Bucky’ego stał się świszczący, ale w końcu dostał pozwolenie na opuszczenie szpitala. Steve wezwał taksówkę kiedy Bucky zajmował się papierami i zapakował ich do samochodu tak że spędzili na zimnie zaledwie kilka sekund. Przez całą krótką drogę do domu nie wypuszczał Bucky’ego z rąk.

Taksówka jechała trasą obok kamienicy Bucky’ego. A raczej. Tego co z niej _zostało,_ i Steve nie potrafił powstrzymać westchnięcia kiedy zobaczył dymiące się jeszcze ruiny. Bucky. Tam był. W środku. _Jego Bucky._

Odwrócił wzrok i natrafił na przerażone i szkliste oczy Bucky’ego i potrząsnął głową a potem przyciągnął do siebie swojego chłopaka. Obaj trzymali się mocno siebie nawzajem dopóki nie dotarli do mieszkania Steve’a.

Było tak późno, że w zasadzie był już wczesny ranek. Co oznaczało że Clint, Nat i Sam byli (mniej więcej) na chodzie kiedy Steve otworzył drzwi mieszkania.

– Hej nie śpisz już… Jasna cholera _co się stało?_ – Zapytał Clint wystawiwszy z kuchni głowę a potem podszedł do nich szybciej niż Steve kiedykolwiek widziałby chodził. – O mój Boże, Bucky.

Jego słowa oczywiście wywabiły z kuchni Nat i Sama którzy praktycznie przybiegli do salonu.

Bucky spojrzał błagalnie na Steve’a.

– W nocy wybuchł pożar. Mieszkanie Bucky’ego. Um. Spłonęło. – Steve potarł dłońmi twarz chcąc żeby jego umysł lepiej pracował. Był w tej chwili najgorszym chłopakiem na świecie. – Właśnie wracamy ze szpitala.

Po tych słowach zostali wręcz otoczeni przez jego współlokatorów (oraz w przypadku Nat dziewczynę jednego z jego współlokatorów) którzy natychmiast zamknęli ich w swego rodzaju grupowym uścisku.

– Ja pierdolę. – Mruknął Clint.

– Możesz zostać z nami tak długo jak to konieczne. – Dodał Sam klepiąc Bucky’ego po plecach. – Zajmiemy się Tobą.

– Zatrzymaj sobie moje buty tak długo jak zechcesz. – Zapewnił go Clint. – Będę nosił stare.

Nat po prostu objęła rękoma twarz Bucky’ego i oparła się czołem o jego czoło.

– Nic Ci nie jest. – Wymruczała. – Nie martw się o nic, po prostu zajmij się sobą. We wszystkim Ci pomożemy.

Bucky w końcu się uśmiechnął a Steve starał się nie rozpłakać z powodu tego jak wspaniali okazali się być jego przyjaciele.

– Proszę. – Powiedział Clint podając Bucky’emu kubek z kawą który trzymał w ręku. – To pozwoli Ci wziąć prysznic i pod nim nie zasnąć. – Jest nieruszana, obiecuję. Idź zmyć z siebie popiół i się przespać, zostawimy Ci coś na śniadanie.

Bucky skinął głową biorąc w dłoń kubek i mignął dziękuję wolną ręką a potem ruszył przez ciemne mieszkanie do łazienki.

– Zostawię mu swojego iPada. – Obiecał Steve’owi Sam. – Przed wyjściem do pracy postaram się załadować na niego przynajmniej kilka aplikacji których zwykle używał. A jeśli będzie potrzebował ubrań zajrzyj do mojej szafy.

– Upewnij się że on wie, że może z nami zostać. – Powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony Clint. – I zadzwoń gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali. Wszystko z nim w porządku? To znaczy fizycznie?

– Tak. Tak, po prostu nawdychał się dymu. I przemarzł. – Steve potarł twarz i przyjął kubek kawy. – Dziękuję Wam. Za wszystko.

– O nic się nie martw. – Powiedziała cicho Nat. – Znam kilkoro ludzi którzy mogą pomóc przyspieszyć papierologię. – Dodała ostrożnie obejmując Steve’a. – Zaopiekuj się nim, okej? Bądź przy nim a my zajmiemy się resztą.

– Nic mi nie jest. – Zapewnił ich Steve.

– Aha, jasne. Właśnie wróciłeś do domu ze szpitala ze swoim chłopakiem któremu spłonęło mieszkanie. To wcale nie jest stresująca sytuacja. – Stwierdził kwaśno Sam. – Popieram to co powiedział Clint. Dzwoń jeśli będziecie czegokolwiek potrzebowali.

Steve objął ich wszystkich ciesząc się z tego że ma takie dziwacznie długie ramiona.

– Naprawdę bardzo Wam dziękuję. Za wszystko.

– Idź już. – Powiedział Sam i mocno go uścisnął.

Kiedy Steve wychodził z kuchni Nat wisiała już na telefonie mówiąc do słuchawki czystym ożywionym głosem.

– Pepper? Cześć, przepraszam że dzwonię o tak wczesnej porze… och, och to dobrze. Cóż, pamiętasz o tym że Tony jest mi winien przysługę? Tak _Tak._ Okej, chodzi o mojego przyjaciela…

Steve zrzucił buty i położył się do łóżka, zmuszając się do tego by nie zasnąć dopóki nie wrócił Bucky czysty i z wilgotnymi włosami. Przebrał się z powrotem w przyniesione przez Steve’a ubrania, ale wydawał się bardziej rozluźniony, nie wyglądał już na tak bardzo przerażonego i zagubionego.

– Cześć. – Wymruczał Steve wyciągając ramiona i wdychając zapach Bucky’ego który natychmiast się w niego wtulił. Przykrył obydwu kołdrą i objął Bucky’ego ramionami i nogami z zadowoleniem stwierdzając że jest ciepły i zaróżowiony po kąpieli. – Potrzebujesz czegoś? Wody? – Oparł dłoń o plecy Bucky’ego i czuł jak oddycha.

Bucky potrząsnął głową i Steve znowu go pocałował.

– Kocham Cię.

Bucky uśmiechnął się, rysując serduszko na boku Steve’a i wtulił się w niego. Steve przytulił go, delikatnie głaszcząc jego plecy dopóki Bucky nie zasnął a potem sam pogrążył się we śnie.

 

Bucky obudził się czując się ociężale i bardzo, bardzo ciepło. I nie tylko dlatego, że był otulony kołdrą, narzutą na łóżko, zapasową poduszką i Steve’em. Nadal był wyczerpany ale poprzednia noc wydawała się niesamowicie odległa. Zapach dymu, płomienie i zimno kiedy stał na ulicy; to wszystko było niesamowicie odległe od jego przytulnego gniazdka i jego śpiącego tuż obok chłopaka.

Bucky zatrzymał się by pocałować Steve’a, tego wspaniałego mężczyznę który ruszył mu na pomoc w środku nocy i dał mu schronienie, czyste ubrania i ciepłe łóżko, w czoło. Kolejny czuły pocałunek i Bucky ostrożnie uwolnił się spod przykrycia, łapiąc koc przewieszony przez wezgłowie łóżka i owijając się nim, usiadł przed komputerem Steve’a i zalogował się na swoje konto e-mail z ulgą stwierdzając że wszystkie jego siostry również były _on-line_ i otworzył okienko czatu.

 **Buckyball:** _Czas na pogawędkę rodzinki Barnesów. Więc, zeszłej nocy spaliła się moja kamienica. Żyję. Ale tak jakby straciłem wszystko. Chciałem żebyście o tym wiedziały. Jestem u Steve’a, który pozwolił mi zostać tak długo jak zechcę, więc nie martwcie się o to. Ale wszystko zostało zniszczone. W tym mój niebieski album ze zdjęciami. Za co bardzo Was przepraszam._

Minęło sześć sekund zanim dostał pierwszą odpowiedź.

 **Emma_B:** _Jeśli naprawdę nic Ci nie jest inne rzeczy nie mają znaczenia._

**Jenny Nie Z Twojej Dzielni Frajerze:** _ Popieram. Z kasą w porządku? Daj mi znać. Przeleję Ci tyle ile potrzebujesz.  _

**Becca Jest Fantastyczna:** _ Pieprzyć album ze zdjęciami jeśli nadal mamy Ciebie.  _

Bucky uśmiechnął się lekko popijając swoją zimną kawę.

**Buckyball:** _ Nic mi nie jest. Mam nawet kawę. Steve wygląda jak idiota kiedy śpi. Szkoda, że nie mogę przesłać Wam zdjęcia.  _

**Emma_B:** _ Ojeeeeej! _

**Buckyball:** _ Z kasą też w porządku. Mam oszczędności. I ubezpieczenie. Po prostu muszę stanąć na nogi. Chcę nowych rysunków od wszystkich maluchów.  _

**Jenny Nie Z Twojej Dzielni Frajerze:** _ Posadzę ich do tego jak tylko wrócą ze szkoły. Obiecujesz o siebie zadbać? Skontaktuję się też ze Steve’em.  _

**Becca Jest Fantastyczna:** _ A ja przyjadę w odwiedziny.  _

**Emma_B:** _Przesłałyśmy już Steve’owi nasze e-maile i numery telefonów. Powiedz mu że jego Tumblr jest super._

**Buckyball:** _ Nie zastanawiałyście się przypadkiem nad pracą w CIA? Wszystkie trzy? _

**Jenny Nie Z Twojej Dzielni Frajerze:** _Skąd wiesz, że już dla nich nie pracujemy?_

 **Becca Jest Fantastyczna:** _A poza tym to Ty, frajerze, pokazywałeś nam jego prace przez CAŁE ŚWIĘTO DZIĘKCZYNIENIA_. 

**Buckyball:** _Kocham Was._

**Emma_B:** _ My też Cię kochamy Misiaczku. Melduj się od czasu do czasu, dobrze? _

**Buckyball:** _ Obiecuję. Nic mi nie będzie. Mam po prostu mnóstwo pracy. Ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Steve się obudził, lepiej pójdę do niego żeby sobie nie pomyślał że zniknąłem.: )  _

**Becca Jest Fantastyczna:** _ Dobrze. Daj mi znać kiedy mogę wpaść z wizytą? _

**Buckyball:** _Zrobi się. Naprawdę Was kocham._

Steve podniósł się i przecierał oczy kiedy nadal owinięty kocem Bucky odwrócił się na krześle

– Cześć. – Steve rozglądał się dopóki nie zlokalizował Bucky’ego, i spojrzał mniej więcej w jego stronę. – Miałeś odpoczywać.

Bucky wrócił do łóżka łapiąc po drodze telefon Steve’a i przysunął się do niego.  _ Musiałem powiedzieć siostrom co się stało.  _ Steve sięgnął po okulary i włożył je. 

– O cholera. Jasne. – Steve skrzywił się i objął Bucky’ego ramieniem opierając głowę o jego ramię tak, żeby móc spojrzeć na ekran telefonu. – Podaj im mój numer telefonu, dobrze?

_ Wszystkie wysłały Ci swoje informacje kontaktowe przez Tumblra.  _ Odpisał Bucky.  _ Czy mogę podać im Twój adres? Becca chciałaby mnie odwiedzić. Poprosiłem też o rysunki od moich siostrzeńców i siostrzenic.  _

– Tak, oczywiście. Cokolwiek potrzebujesz, kochanie. A Becca może wpaść w każdej chwili. – Steve pocałował ramię, o które opierał głowę. – Wiesz że nie jesteś tutaj zamknięty. Jeśli wolałbyś zamieszkać u jednej ze swoich sióstr to byłoby w porządku. Cokolwiek co dałoby Ci szczęście.

Bucky odwrócił głowę i pocałował go w policzek.  _ Lubię z Tobą mieszkać, szczerze mówiąc praktyczniej też będzie jeśli zostanę w mieście.  _

Steve skinął głową i objął Bucky’ego w pasie ramionami lekko go przytulając.

– To dobrze. Lubię mieć Cię blisko siebie. – Kolejny delikatny pocałunek. – Chcesz jeszcze trochę pospać?

_Już wstałem._ Potrząsnął głową Bucky. 

– Więc zostań tutaj a ja przyniosę śniadanie. – Powiedział Steve ściskając go po raz ostatni. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Wiesz, że nie możesz się przemęczać. 

_Steve, spacer do Waszej kuchni nie jest męczący._

– Ale może być. – Steve spojrzał na niego poważnie. – Kochanie, Twoje płuca nie są teraz w najlepszej formie, co może Cię zmęczyć. Proszę zostań tutaj gdzie jest ciepło i przytulnie a ja obiecuję, że wrócę za dosłownie kilka minut.

_Zachowywałeś się tak kiedy byłeś chory?_

– Och Boże, nie. Byłem jak wrzód na tyłku.

Bucky zachichotał wtulając się w pościel i przykrywając kołdrą prawie po same uszy a potem pokazał Steve’owi język. Steve roześmiał się i pochylił, całując go w czubek języka.

– Aha. Tylko kilka minut. Obiecuję. – Steve dotknął dłonią policzka Bucky’ego i pocałował go w skroń, szczerze mówiąc chciałby obsypać pocałunkami całe jego ciało, i się odsunął.

W kuchni odkrył przygotowany do użytku ekspres do kawy oraz muffinki przyniesione przez kogoś – prawdopodobnie przez Clinta – z kafejki więc Steve’a naprawdę nie było tylko kilka minut. Ułożył jedzenie na tacy z którą wrócił do Bucky’ego i ramię w ramię oraz biodro w biodro zjedli razem śniadanie delektując się kawą.

Steve całował Bucky’ego tak jak przyszła mu na to ochota; w linie jego włosów, wierzchołek kości policzkowej, Bucky pozwalał mu na to i odstawiwszy pusty kubek przysunął się bliżej Steve’a i pozwalał mu dalej się adorować.

– Kocham Cię. – Powiedział cicho Steve i najprostsze słowa były teraz najważniejsze.

Kocham cię . Zamigał Bucky i pocałował go w policzek.  Dziękuję Ci. Potrzebuję Cię. 

– Jestem Twój kochanie. Czegokolwiek zechcesz. – Powiedział Steve starając się ukryć to jak bardzo dotknęły go te słowa.

Całusków?

Steve roześmiał się i pocałował Bucky’ego w sam czubek nosa.

– Oooooch, muszę się nad tym mocno zastanowić. – Zażartował i przyciągnął Bucky’ego bliżej.

Całowali się niespiesznie dopóki Steve nie zaczął bardziej stanowczo przyciskać ust do ciała Bucky’iego od góry do dołu przy okazji go rozbierając. Delikatne, łaskoczące pocałunki na twarzy. Wilgotne pocałunki na klace piersiowej po czym Steve zaczął ssać sutki Bucky’ego aż Bucky zaczął poruszać biodrami. Lekkie ukąszenia w pasie i w linie krocza. Delikatny pocałunek w jego na wpół twardego członka. Niedbałe pocałunki na udach oraz całuski i ukąszenia najpierw jednej a potem drugiej łydki i kostki zakończone pocałunkiem w śródstopie z jednej a potem także z drugiej strony.

Bucky wyciągnął ramiona po Steve’a który przysunął się bliżej przyciskając się do niego całym ciałem nawet wtedy kiedy Bucky go rozbierał. Steve wydał z siebie lekko zbolały dźwięk kiedy nadzy wtulili się w siebie a Bucky pocałował go zaciskając palce w jego włosach.

Zaczęli się kołysać, ich twarde członki ocierały się o siebie a Steve jęknął głośno w usta Bucky’ego kiedy zmienili pozycję i Bucky spoczął na nim niczym jako wielki ale bardzo mile widziany ciężar.

Steve poruszył biodrami uśmiechając się kiedy Bucky’emu zabrakło tchu. To nie mogło trwać długo, ale wcale go to nie obchodziło. Chciał by obaj poczuli się żywi, kochali się i dać Bucky’emu choć odrobinę radości. Sięgnął więc pomiędzy ich ciała biorąc ich obydwu do ręki i nawet nie starając się ich drażnić.

Oddech Bucky’ego stał się nierówny ale Steve przysłuchiwał mu się uważnie i nie usłyszał żadnego świstu, żadnej oznaki zmęczenia ze strony płuc, tylko ocierający się o niego Bucky.

Bucky doszedł nagle, niespodziewanie i gwałtownie a Steve tulił go do siebie i całował jednocześnie mocno sobie obciągając. Doszedł z cichym okrzykiem czując na powiekach i policzkach pocałunki leżącego na nim ociężale Bucky’ego.

– Mój piękny. – Mruknął Steve i przewrócił ich na bok wtulając się w ciało ukochanego. – Ja pierdolę jesteś po prostu… – Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim, każdym wschodem słońca, jesteś szczytem wszystkiego, każdą kiedykolwiek napisaną piosenką o miłości. Steve pocałował go delikatnie modląc się o to by móc czuć to do końca życia.

Bucky nadal leżał na nim lekko drzemiąc kiedy Steve lekko się odsunął a oba ich brzuchy lepiły się od spermy. Przewrócił kochanka na plecy i pochylił się dokładnie wylizując go do czysta. Bucky delikatnie położył na jego głowie swoją ciężką dłoń a Steve trącił nosem skórę na jego brzuchu. Bardzo, bardzo delikatnie wylizał do czysta członek Bucky’ego całując luźny napletek.

– Proszę, tak jak być powinno.

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko i przesunął palcem po brudnym brzuchu Steve’a.

– Jeśli pobrudzisz pościel, zmuszę Cię do tego żebyś zrobił pranie. – Zagroził Steve.

Nie, nie zrobisz tego. Dobrze wiesz jak bardzo będziesz mnie teraz rozpieszczać. 

Zrozumienie tego co zamigał Bucky zajęło Steve’owi chwilę.

– Cóż, nie mylisz się. – Steve pochylił się i delikatnie go pocałował. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Zasługujesz na to.

Mimo to, Ty pierwszy weźmiesz prysznic. 

Steve pokiwał głową i usiadł na łóżku.

– Zgoda. Chcesz pożyczyć jakieś świeże ubrania? Dżinsy Sama chyba pasowałyby na Ciebie.

Dobrze mi w tym co mam. Prawdopodobnie nie będę dziś nigdzie wychodził.  Wzruszył ramionami Bucky. Steve przytaknął skinieniem głowy i usiadł na łóżku. 

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho. – Wiele ostatnio przeszedłeś. To żebyś zajął się sobą jest w tej chwili najważniejsze, okej

Bucky pokiwał głową, ale odsunął się potrząsając nią kiedy Steve próbował go objąć.  Zmykaj pod prysznic! A potem mnie przytul. 

–  _ O matko _ , dobrze już dobrze. Kocham cię

Bucky narysował serce na klatce piersiowej Steve’a i pozwolił mu doprowadzić się do porządku a potem na to żeby przytulił go kiedy wrócił i położył się z powrotem do łóżka. 

Nie powinieneś wziąć się do pracy?

– Praca może poczekać.

Steve. 

– Praca poczeka. Ty jesteś ważniejszy. – Steve znowu go pocałował. 

Ja tylko tu leżę. Naprawdę możesz pracować. 

– Okej, może i mam ochotę przytulić Cię i nie puszczać co najmniej tydzień. – Przyznał Steve. Pogłaskał Bucky’ego po głowie – Czy może Ty starasz się grzecznie poprosić o chwilę samotności?

Bucky mocno pokręcił głową.  NIE CHCĘ BYĆ SAM. Proszę, proszę, proszę. Ale pracuj tak żebym mógł Cię widzieć i słyszeć kiedy będę odpoczywał?

Steve poczuł jak coś w nim się roztopiło. Dosłownie roztopiło się i wsiąkło w materac łóżka. 

– Nie będziesz sam. – Obiecał Steve przytulając Bucky’ego mocniej. – Nie mogę jednak pracować w łóżku. Przepraszam, kochanie. Czy zgadzasz się żebym pracował przy biurku? Niecały metr dalej. Cały czas w Twoim polu widzenia. 

Bucky skinął głową całując Steve’a w szyję.  Idealnie. Cały czas będę Cię widział. Nie będę czuł się winny. 

– Nie powinieneś czuć się winny. – Argumentował Steve ale Bucky dał mu do zrozumienia że był skłonny spróbować onieśmielić go z tego powodu spojrzeniem. Niestety przerwał mu atak kaszlu po którym Steve masował jego plecy starając się rozluźnić napięte mięśnie. 

To pozbawiło Bucky’ego możliwości patrzenia na niego wilkiem ale przynajmniej nie potrwało to długo. 

– Chciałbym żebyś wiedział że robię to tylko dlatego, że w tej chwili jesteś groźny niczym kociak. – Powiedział z godnością Steve i owinął jego ramiona jeszcze jednym kocem a potem wstał z łóżka, ubrał się i zabrał do pracy. Przedtem jednak przymilając się do Bucky’ego podał mu jeszcze jedną poduszkę. I otrzymał w podziękowaniu wulgarne spojrzenie po którym pogwizdując zabrał się za odpowiadanie na poranne e-maile. 

Pracował spokojnie i udało mu się zrobić więcej niż sobie wcześniej zakładał. Świadomość tego, że Bucky jest tuż za nim, drzemiący lub bawiący się telefonem Steve’a czasami odpowiadając na SMSa od którejś z sióstr. Steve przygotował im lekki lunch który zjedli razem siedząc przy kuchennym stole pod którym stykały się ich nogi. W pewnym momencie Bucky wstał żeby przynieść iPada którego Sam zostawił dla niego w salonie i zatrzymał się aby pocałować Steve’a w czubek głowy. Poza tym jednak zostawili się nawzajem w spokoju. 

Dopiero wieczorem, na długo po tym jak Clint i Sam wrócili do domu (Clint z butelką burbona a Sam z hamburgerami i uściskami dla nich obu) i znowu wyszli, Bucky w końcu się załamał. 

Cieszył się tym, że nie było to ani gwałtowne ani dramatyczne. W jednej chwili wszystko było w porządku, a Bucky pomagał Steve’owi sprzątać kuchnię, a chwilę później rozpłakał się i nie mógł przestać. 

– Och Buck. – Ramiona Steve’a były ciepłe i silne i trzymały go tak jakby Bucky miał się rozpaść na kawałki. Co nie było wcale takie niemożliwe biorąc pod uwagę to jak czuł się w tym momencie. Kto wybucha płaczem widząc deskę do krojenia? Bucky. 

(Jego własna była małym dziełem sztuki. Bucky kupił ją na targu rękodzieła po tym jak flirtował z facetem który je sprzedawał. Była wyrzeźbiona z wiśniowego drewna i teraz stracona na zawsze. Nawet jeśli Bucky’emu udałoby mu się odnaleźć tego faceta i znowu zapłacić mu nie małą fortunę, nowa deska nie miałaby niewielkiej plamki krwi pozostałej po tym jak Bucky prawie odciął sobie czubek palca krojąc bajgla i śladów po krojeniu mięsa na gulasz. Jego deska była piękna teraz nic mu po niej nie zostało.) 

– Moje biedactwo. – Szepnął mu do ucha Steve obejmując go jedną ręką w pasie a wolną dłonią łapiąc go za tył głowy. – Mój biedny Bucky. Jestem przy Tobie. Płacz ile chcesz. 

Bucky szlochał mocniej  _ wiedząc _ , że jego cichy płacz jest bardzo dziwny i odrażający ale Steve zdawał się tego nie zauważyc tylko dalej głaskał go po plecach. 

Bucky płakał do momentu gdy, może nie poczuł się lepiej, ale po prostu nie mógł już dłużej płakać i nie mógł też protestować gdy Steve podniósł go trzymając tuż pod pośladkami a kolana Bucky’ego objęły Steve’a w pasie. Nie należał do najlżejszych facetów ale Steve zaniósł go do swojej, w tym momencie ich wspólnej, sypialni lekkim kopnięciem zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Bucky zsunął się po ciele Steve’a i opadając na łóżko natychmiast wsunął się pod kołdrę ponieważ dorosłemu facetowi wolno było się pod nią chować jeśli poprzedniej nocy omal nie umarł, nadal nie mógł głęboko oddychać, stał na zewnątrz w trzaskającym mrozie tak długo, że do tej pory trochę bolały go palce u stóp a także dlatego że jedynymi rzeczami jakie mu zostały były dwie pary spodni od dresu (jedne ubrudzone sadzą), trzy komplety bielizny (jeden czysty), trzy (nie pasujące do siebie) skarpetki i jeden t-shirt ponieważ zwykle pożyczał koszule od swojego chłopaka dlaczego więc miałby trzymać u niego więcej rzeczy? Była też szczoteczka do zębów którą dzielił z Clintem (kiedy Clint nie mógł znaleźć swojej) ale to było w porządku ponieważ buty Clinta umożliwiły mu powrót ze szpitala. 

Steve położył się obok niego ponieważ Steve był najlepszym chłopakiem na świecie który kupował za duże bluzy i rzadko je prał dzięki czemu ciągle nim pachniały. Bucky zwinął się w kłębek chowając twarz w zgięciu szyi Steve’a i szczerze modlił się o to by cały świat dał mu w końcu święty spokój. 

– Moje biedactwo. – Szepnął Steve a Bucky poczuł jego pocałunki na głowie i ramieniu. – Wszystko będzie dobrze Bucky. Żyjesz, tylko to się liczy. To że  _ żyjesz _ . To jest najważniejsze. 

Bucky odepchnął Steve’a na tyle by móc migać.  TO NIE JEST NAJWAŻNIEJSZE! Straciłem wszystko! Zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, wspomnienia, pamiątki, rzeczy które KOCHAŁEM, prezenty od Ciebie, prezenty od rodziny, piękno, wspomnienia, spinki do mankietów mojego ojca, pierścionek matki. WSZYSTKO STRACONE. 

Steve zrozumiał tylko część tego co Bucky chciał mu przekazać ale z trudem nabrał tchu kiedy to do niego dotarło. 

– Och, och Bucky, to nie jest w porządku. – A Bucky był na tyle przytomny by zauważyć jak Steve zaczyna płakać zanim drżąc wtulił się w swojego chłopaka. Stracił tak wiele rzeczy których już nie odzyska. Tyle piękna, rysunki od Steve’a, rysunek od jego pierworodnej siostrzenicy na którym miał trzy ramiona i nosił imię Borky i który został profesjonalnie zmatowiony i oprawiony w ramę. Zdjęcia rodziców. Do diabła, nawet stary sweter w którym wyglądał na bardzo umięśnionego. Nadal miał wspomnienia które jednak wydawały się puste bez skojarzonych z nimi przedmiotów. 

Steve trzymał go w ramionach nie ruszając się ani nic nie mówiąc dopóki Bucky się nie uspokoił. 

Jasne. Bucky będzie musiał stanąć na nogi. Znowu. Ile razy będzie musiał jeszcze to robić?

– Hej Buck. – Powiedział zachrypniętym głosem Steve a jego usta były słone kiedy Bucky go pocałował. – Wiem, że to tylko jedna rzecz. – Dodał cicho. – Ale narysuję Ci nowe rysunki. Piękne rysunki do nowego domu. Nie w ramach zastępstwa, tylko czegoś zupełnie nowego. 

Bucky skinął głową dotykając czołem czoła Steve’a. Nowe piękno. Jasne.  Nie obrazisz się jeśli przestanę migać i pisać?

– Oczywiście że nie. Poczekaj chwilę. Uwiję Ci gniazdko w którym będziesz mógł trochę poleżeć. – Uśmiechnął się Steve dotykając jego policzka. – I zamień się ze mną bluzami? Ta jest cieplejsza.

Pachniała też mocniej Steve’em więc Bucky z chęcią się zamienił i pozwolił swojemu chłopakowi usypać na łóżku górę kołder i poduszek które otoczyły miękkością jego ciało. Miał niewywołany absolutnie niczym atak kaszlu ale Steve pomógł mu usiąść ostrożnie prostując go żeby rozluźnić jego klatkę piersiową a potem położył go na nowej górze poduszek.

– Śpij tak dzisiaj, dobrze? – Powiedział. – To pomoże Ci oddychać. Och nie patrz tak na mnie. Myślisz, że nie ukradnę Ci czegoś w nocy? – Zażartował.

Bucky wreszcie zdobył się na uśmiech.

– Aha. – Steve raz jeszcze go pocałował. – Nie mogę się doczekać by narysować Ci coś pięknego. – Chwila milczenia. – I coś sprośnego.

Słysząc to Bucky nie mógł się powstrzymać i zachichotał bezgłośnie.

– Poczekaj, zacznę już teraz. – Steve sięgnął po pożyczonego od Sama iPada i uruchomił prosty program graficzny. Koniuszkiem palca narysował dwóch ludzików i każdemu dorysował wielkiego członka. Narysowane członki stykały się ze sobą. Pod spodem umieścił napis STEVE I BUCKY i zachował rysunek.

Bucky wyciągnął ręce po tablet i kiedy tylko Steve mu go oddał ustawił ten rysunek jako tapetę wywołując u Steve’a atak śmiechu.

Bucky cmoknął go w policzek i wsunął się pod kołdrę. Kiedy nie leżał płasko na plecach było mu rzeczywiście łatwiej oddychać.

Steve musiał zająć się przed snem jeszcze kilkoma rzeczami ale pracował przy biurku tak, żeby Bucky mógł na niego spojrzeć w każdej chwili. Bucky zrobił listę rzeczy które musiał wymienić począwszy od wysłania _z samego rana_ Steve’a do sklepu z ubraniami uzbrojonego w listę rozmiarów ubrań Bucky’ego i jego kartę debetową i leniwie przeglądał stronę Craigslist szukając mieszkania w okolicy.

– Cześć. – Steve wrócił do łóżka i oparł podbródek o ramię Bucky’ego, delikatnie całując go w ucho.

Bucky uśmiechnął się oddając pocałunek. Może udałoby mu się namówić Sama i Clinta do tego żeby pozwolili mu tutaj zamieszkać. Sue prawie tutaj nie bywała, więc mieszkanie nie było jakoś szalenie zatłoczone…

– Kocham Cię.

Bucky był uroczy. A teraz był także _bezdomny_ i _żałosny_. Sam i Clint na pewno pozwolą mu zostać.

– Wiem, że straciłeś ważne dla siebie rzeczy. – Powiedział z wahaniem Steve. – I nie chcę tego umniejszać. Chodzi o to że… Żyjesz i wyszedłeś z pożaru właściwie bez szwanku a przecież tak łatwo mogłoby być inaczej. – Jego głos się załamał. – To jedyna rzecz na której mogę skupić się w tej chwili. To że tutaj _jesteś,_ mimo wszystko. Jest mi strasznie przykro z powodu tego co straciłeś ale…

Bucky przerwał mu biorąc go w ramiona. Steve nie mógł tego zrozumieć i wiedział o tym ale jego troska pomagała. Może nie była dokładnie tym czego potrzebował w tej chwili Bucky ale nie mógl oczekiwać więcej od drugiej osoby. Jego chłopak kochał go i troszczył się o niego i to było w tej chwili dla niego najważniejsze.

Zasnęli przytuleni a Steve ukradł Bucky’emu tylko jedną kołdrę przez całą noc używając Bucky’ego jako wielkiej poduszki.


	23. Rozdział 23

– Hej, jak się masz? Och, kawa jest świeża jeśli masz ochotę?

Dzięki.  Zamigał Bucky i nalał sobie trochę do kubka zanim dołączył do siedzącego przy stole Sama. Ułoźył iPada tak żeby Sam mógł widzieć ekran i zaczął pisać.  _ Tak w ogóle to dzięki że mi go pożyczyłeś! Jutro powinienem mieć już własny sprzęt.  _

– Nie spiesz się i oczywiście nie ma za co. – Uśmiechnął się Sam. – Obiecuję że nie pytam jako psychoterapeuta ale jako Twój przyjaciel, jak się masz?

_ Ciągle płaczę, boli mnie klatka piersiowa, Steve patrzy na mnie z dosłownymi sercami w oczach. Jeszcze nie umarłem.  _ Wzruszył ramionami Bucky.  _ W sumie całkiem w porządku.  _

– To rzeczywiście całkiem nieźle. – Powiedział Sam niezbyt subtelnie przesuwając torbę ciastek w kierunku Bucky’ego.

_Właściwie to cieszę się że na Ciebie wpadłem. Chciałem pogadać z Tobą i Clintem. Czy nie miałbyś nic przeciwko temu żebym wprowadził się do Steve’a dopóki nie wygaśnie jego umowa najmu? Powiedział że zostały mu jakieś trzy miesiące._

– Poczekaj, niech no chwilę pomyślę… oczywiście że nie. – Powiedział z kompletnie kamienną twarzą Sam.

_ Pytałem poważnie! _ Bucky przewrócił oczami. 

– A ja poważnie Ci odpowiadam, oczywiście że nie Bucky. Świetnie będzie z Tobą mieszkać. – Sam uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. – Zamierzacie ze Stevem nas opuścić kiedy minie mu termin najmu?

Bucky uśmiechnął się do niego.  _ Być może. Prawdopodobnie. Aż tak bardzo lubisz słuchać nas kiedy uprawiamy seks? _

– Masz trochę racji. – Skrzywił się Sam. – Ale tak oczywiście że nie mam nic przeciwko temu. A znając Clinta on prawdopodobnie nawet niczego  _ nie zauważy _ . Jakbyś nie wiedział obaj bardzo Cię lubimy. A poza tym. Chłopie nawet gdybyśmy Cię  _ nie lubili _ musisz gdzieś mieszkać. Nie wyrzucilibyśmy Cię na ulicę. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się.  _ Nie zamieszkałbym na ulicy. Wprowadziłbym się do którejś sióstr. Ale dzięki. Dorzucę się do czynszu i innych opłat.  _

– Jestem pewien że dojdziemy do jakiegoś porozumienia. – Obiecał Sam i przysunął torbę z ciasteczkami jeszcze bliżej Bucky’ego.

_ Czy wszyscy tutaj mają jakiś fetysz na punkcie karmienia innych? _ Zapytał z rozbawieniem Bucky. 

– Ty mi powiedz. W końcu z własnej woli wprowadziłeś się do mieszkania pełnego ludzi z kompleksem zbawiciela. – Wzruszył ramionami Sam.

Bucky roześmiał się bezgłośnie i sięgnął po ciasteczko tylko po to by zadowolić Sama.  _ Hej, jutro wpadnie do mnie z wizytą siostra jeśli masz trochę wolnego i chciałbyś ją poznać? _

– Będę przez chwilę w domu więc może uda mi się ją złapać. – Powiedział Sam również częstując się ciastkiem. – W sumie masz trzy siostry, prawda?

Bucky potwierdził skinieniem głowy i spędzili trochę czasu jedząc ciasteczka i gawędząc o rodzinie dopóki Sam nie musiał wyjść do pracy.

Rozmowa z Clintem okazała się dużo ławiejsza. Kiedy Bucky podał mu kubek z kawą Clint sam zaproponował mu żeby oficjalnie wprowadził się do mieszkania. Bucky oczywiście natychmiast się zgodził.

_Naprawdę nie będzie Ci przeszkadzało że pomieszkam tutaj do wygaśnięcia umowy najmu Steve’a?_

– Chłopie, oczywiście, że nie. Stwierdziłem że taką właśnie podjąłeś decyzję? – Clint opróżnił jednym haustem pół kubka. – Hej. – Dodał dużo ciszej. – Wiem, że miałeś ubezpieczenie itd., ale nie masz problemu z kasą ani innymi rzeczami których potrzebujesz?

Bucky pokiwał głową starając się zignorować rosnącą w jego gardle gulę. Chociaż nie musiał starać się z nią mówić.  Naprawdę mam wszystko czego mi trzeba. Steve wyszedł żeby kupić mi ubrania.  Ilu ludzi zaproponowało mu pieniądze, meble, cokolwiek czego potrzebował? Nie polecał tej metody ale utrata wszystkiego w pożarze bardzo pomagała w przypomnieniu jak bardzo jest się kochanym. 

– Dobrze. Ale jeśli pojawią się jakieś problemy daj mi znać. Mówię poważnie. Wystarczy że poprosisz.

Zrobi się. Dziękuję. Tak bardzo Ci dziękuję. 

Clint tylko uśmiechnął się, przeczesał palcami włosy i zmienił temat.

 

– Okej, to powinno Ci wystarczyć na następnych kilka dni. – Oznajmił wchodząc do sypialni Steve objuczony kilkoma wielkimi torbami. – Albo do czasu kiedy Nat będzie miała wolne i będzie mogła wybrać się z Tobą na zakupy ponieważ oboje jesteście jednakowo  _ szaleni _ . 

Bucky splótł dłonie pod brodą i spojrzał z miłością na Steve’a.

– Mam nadzieję że rozumiesz jak bardzo muszę Cię kochać skoro zgodziłem się to dla Ciebie zrobić.

Bucky uniósł koszulkę obnażając się przed Steve’em.

– To jedna setna tego ile jesteś mi winien, Barnes.

Bucky spróbował polizać własny sutek ale zaniechał dalszych prób kiedy Steve dosłownie przewrócił się ze śmiechu i spojrzał na niego wilkiem.

– Naprawdę, naprawdę Cię kocham. – Zapewnił go Steve z miejsca w którym leżał rozwalony na podłodze. – Chodź tutaj i uściskaj swego udręczonego chłopaka a potem sprawdźmy czy te rzeczy w ogóle na Ciebie pasują. – Dodał wyciągając ramiona a Bucky ukląkł między jego nogami i pochylił się lekko go ściskając

Przymierzył przyniesione przez Steve’a dżinsy i koszule – wszystkie w jego zwykłym rozmiarze i wszystkie nieco luźne co sprawiło że Steve zmarszczył brwi.

To ze stresu. Jeszcze przed pożarem. Daj mi miesiąc i dużo ciasta. 

Steve skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej ale nic nie mówił. W końcu ubrania całkiem dobrze pasowały.

Bucky usiadł na łóżku i gestem poprosił Steve’a by także usiadł przysuwając mu stopą stojące przy biurku krzesło. Masz chwilę?

– Dla Ciebie? Tak, wydaje mi się że znajdę dla Ciebie trochę czasu. – Powiedział Steve i usiadł splatając swoje stopy ze stopami Bucky’ego. – Co się stało?

Czy mogę oficjalnie zamieszkać z Tobą do czasu aż wygaśnie Twoja u-m-o-w-a n-a-j-m-u? Migał powoli Bucky żeby mieć pewność że Steve go zrozumie.  Rozmawiałem już z Clintem i Samem. Zgodzili się. 

Steve roześmiał się lekko kopiąc Bucky’ego w łydkę.

– Głuptasie, myślałem że wiesz, że nie musisz pytać mnie o takie rzeczy. Oczywiście, że możesz u mnie zostać.

Tylko się upewniam.  Bucky z uśmiechem wzruszył ramionami. 

– Tak. Tak, Jamesie Buchananie Barnes, możesz ze mną zamieszkać. – Steve objął dłońmi jego ręce lekko je ściskając. – Niczego bardziej nie pragnę.

Bucky zrobił głupią minę i postanowił zignorować fakt że nagle poczuł się lżejszy o całe pięćdziesiąt funtów. Nie sądził, że Steve mógłby mu  _ odmówić _ . Nie naprawdę. Po prostu. Przynajmniej to miał już z głowy. 

Steve oczywiście wyczuł, że nadszedł czas na przytulanki a Bucky rozpłakał się chyba kilku tysięczny raz z rzędu więc Steve trzymał go w ramionach dopóki się nie uspokoił.

 

_** Becca:  ** Będę za dziesięć minut. Mam ze sobą niespodziankę. ORZEŁ LĄDUJE O PÓŁNOCY.  _

_** Steve:  ** MÓJ EMU ZROBIONY JEST ZE ZŁOTA _

_ Żałuję że Was sobie przedstawiłem.  _ Poinformował Steve’a Bucky używając swojego nowego iPada na który ładował właśnie swoje ulubione aplikacje. (Ze zdumieniem odkrył, że brakowało mu możliwości czytania Steve’owi dzięki magii audiobooków. Może tego wieczora.) 

– Formalnie nas sobie nie przedstawiłeś. Wymieniłem z nią tylko kilka SMSów. – Powiedział z zadowoleniem Steve.

_ I tak tego żałuję _ .  _ Co to za niespodzianka? _

Steve tylko na niego spojrzał.

_ Proszę Cię Steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeve.  _ Bucky przewiesił się przez stół

Steve pokręcił głową.

Bucky przyjął pozycję nieboszczyka, co odsłoniło jego brzuch i dlatego Steve nie mógł się powstrzymać żeby go nie połaskotać.

Bucky zgiął się w pół i spojrzał na niego wilkiem.  _ Jesteś wredny.  _

– A Ty jesteś dramatyczny. – Odpowiedział Steve masując jego, lekko zaokrąglony po obfitym śniadaniu, brzuch. Obaj z Samem odkryli że Bucky miał niezwykle, nazwijmy to, niezobowiązujący stosunek do posiłków i robili co w ich mocy żeby to zmienić.

W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek i obaj mężczyźni rzucili się w kierunku drzwi wejściowych. Po drodze cały czas walcząc o to który z nich dotrze tam pierwszy.

Wyższy, bardziej umięśniony i zacieklej walczący Steve wygrał. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył nie tylko Beccę ale również Emmę stojące na progu.

– Niespodzianka! – Zawołały jednocześnie kobiety a potem wyminęły Steve’a by uściskać swego mile zaskoczonego brata.

Bucky pociągnął lekko Emmę za kucyk i objął każdą z sióstr ramieniem. Uśmiechał się szerzej niż kiedykolwiek odkąd Steve go poznał.

– Co, miałam _nie przyjechać_ do Becci i się z Tobą nie zobaczyć? – Spytała Emma. – Och, i cały czas mamy robić zdjęcia i wysyłać je Jen więc mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu Steve?

– Nie śmiałbym _odmówić_. _–_ Przyznał Steve zamykając za nimi drzwi. Nadal trwało ochłodzenie więc poprowadził wszystkich do ciepłego mieszkania.

Więc o to moje siostry.  Zamigał Bucky kiedy byli już w środku a dziewczyny zdjęły płaszcze. 

– Um. Cześć. – Powiedział nagle onieśmielony Steve. Czy powinien sobie pójść? Dać im trochę czasu dla siebie? Czuł się do tego wszystkiego zdecydowanie nie przygotowany.

Tylko że po chwili znalazł się w uścisku Barnesa Co samo w sobie nie byłoby niezwykłe tylko że tym razem obie siostry Bucky’ego rzuciły się na niego niemal zwalając go z nóg siłą swojego uścisku.

–  _ Bardzo, bardzo _ Ci dziękuję. – Westchnęła Emm a próbując złamać mu żebra. 

Szósty miesiąc ciąży ograniczał nieco odległość na jaką Becca mogła się do niego zbliżyć ale ale jej uścisk był nadzwyczaj silny. 

– Tak, zostawiony sam sobie jest właściwie bezużyteczny. – Zażartowała a Steve roześmiał się i odwzajemnił ich uścisk. Bucky uśmiechał się jakby właśnie trafił szóstkę w totka.

– Dobra, rozgośćcie się a ja pójdę zaparzyć kawę. – Zaproponował Steve. – Jesteście głodne?

– Zawsze. – Powiedziała z uśmiechem Becca. – Czy mógłbyś, jeśli to nie problem, zaparzyć mi herbarę? Bardzo proszę.

Steve zapewnił ją że to żaden problem i zostawił całą trójkę w salonie z Buckym który już bardzo szybko migał.

Wrócił z herbatą, kawą i talerzem kanapek. Dziewczyny siedziały na sofie a Bucky na zwróconym w jej stronę głębokim fotelu który Sam odziedziczył po dziadku. Fotel miał z pięćdziesiąt lat i był prawdopodobnie najwygodniejszym meblem na świecie.

Steve zignorował pierwszy instynkt by usiąść na poduszce u stóp Bucky’ego. Przez ostatnich kilka dni przeszło mu uczucie przymusu trzymania kochanka w zasięgu ręki, a poza tym chciał widzieć co Bucky miga. Więc poszedł na kompromis przyciągając sobie wypełnione kuleczkami siedzisko, które kiedyś mogło być psim legowiskiem, i siadając na nim obok Bucky’ego.

Spojrzenia jego i Emmy skrzyżowały się i Emma uśmiechnęła się do niego a Steve, pewien że właśnie zdał jakiś egzamin, odwzajemnił jej uśmiech.

– Mamy dla Ciebie prezenty. – Poinformowała brata Emma i zwróciła się do siostry. – Ty pierwsza/

Emma uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła do torby.

– Reszta jest w drodze ale Grace i May zaczęły od tego. – Powiedziała podając mu cienką papierową teczkę po otwarciu której Bucky odkrył stos rysunków od swoich małych siostrzenic.

– Powiedziałam im trochę o tym co się stało. Że spłonęło Ci mieszkanie ale że nic Ci nie jest. Dobrze będzie jeśli wkrótce pogadasz z nimi przez Skype’a

Bucky uśmiechnął się szeroko przeglądając dziecięce rysunki, a w szczególności jeden wyraźnie wykonany z pomocą kogoś dorosłego ponieważ zawierał trzy bezkształtne plamy pomocnie podpisane jako WUJEK BUCKY, GRACE i MAY otoczone sercem.

Podziękuj im i powiedz że je kocham. Obiecuję zgłosić się na Skypie jak tylko wrócisz do domu.  Zamigał Bucky. Przez chwilę trzymał jeszcze porysowane kredkami świecowymi kartki a potem odłożył je na bok. 

– A my obie zrobiłyśmy dla Ciebie to. – Powiedziała Becca podając mu album w brzydkiej ciemnobrązowej okładce. – Przepraszam za kolor ale tylko ten udało mi się znaleźć najszybciej. Zawiera dodatkowe odbitki wszystkich zdjęć jakie miałyśmy. Jen dośle Ci swoje. – Wyjaśniła kiedy Bucky niemal z czcią otworzył album.

Steve dyskretnie zrobił zdjęcie i wysłał je do Jennifer.  _ Jestem Ci winien najlepsze prezenty w historii Gwiazdki. Właśnie TO zasmuciło go najbardziej, to że utracił te wszystkie wspomnienia.  _

Bucky przewracał kartki albumu z narastającym uśmiechem. Przywołał do siebie gestem Steve’a aby także spojrzał na zdjęcia. Były one ułożone w mniej więcej chronologicznej kolejności począwszy od fotografii Bucky’ego jako niemowlęcia spoczywającego w ramionach ciemnowłosej kobiety. 

Steve oparł się głową o głowę Bucky’ego objąłwszy go wcześniej ramieniem i dalej przeglądali zdjęcia. Sióstr Bucky’ego. Jego rodziców. Innych krewnych. Bucky’ego jako uroczego szczerbatego malucha. Potem przerwa – Steve domyślił się z okresu gdy Bucky przestał mówić nie było żadnych zdjęć i z tego powodu przytulił kochanka trochę mocniej. Więcej zdjęć z okresu dorastania Bucky’ego. Całkiem sporo domu w którym prawdopodobnie dorastał Bucky, zachód słońca nad oceanem i inne urywki z życia. 

Bucky uśmiechał się  _ szeroko _ zamykając album,  dziękuję zamigał wyraźnie przytłoczony. 

– Jest jeszcze jedno zdjęcie. – Powiedziała z wahaniem Emma wyciągając małą kopertę. – Powinieneś je mieć. – Steve nie patrz na nie dopóki Bucky Ci na to nie pozwoli, dobrze?

Steve spojrzał ze zdumieniem na Bucky’ego ale odsunął się patrząc jak Emma wstała z kanapy i podeszła do Bucky’ego podając mu kopertę.

Bucky wyjął zdjęcie i spojrzał na nią ostro.

– Przepraszam! Nie wiem co sobie myślałam, wiem że nie chciałeś żadnych zdjęć czy innych pamiątek. Ja… Sama nie wiem, prawdopodobnie nawet nie chciałam zrobić tego zdjęcia. – Wyjaśniła, a jej niebieskie oczy niemal identyczne z oczami Bucky’ego, wyrażały frustrację jej własnym zachowaniem. – Jest tylko jedno, obiecuję. Możesz je zniszczyć jeśli chcesz. _Naprawdę_ cię przepraszam.

Bucky spojrzał na nią i ścisnął jej ramię. W porządku. Straszny był wtedy ze mnie dupek. Już w porządku, Emmo. Nie denerwuj się. 

– Poważnie? – Emma spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.

Jak najbardziej.  Bucky uśmiechnął się nagle i czule. –  To było dawno temu. Nie jest już ważne. Przepraszam że tak bardzo się przeze mnie martwiłaś. 

– Kim jest ten pogodzony z życiem facet i co zrobiłeś z naszym Buckym? – Zapytała stanowczo Becca podczas gdy Steve niemal wychodził z siebie chcąc zobaczyć co jest na zdjęciu. 

Bucky przywołał go gestem łapiąc go tak że obaj siedzieli razem w fotelu i pokazał Steve’owi zdjęcie. 

Przedstawiało Bucky’ego, i musiało zostać zrobione wkrótce po jego wypadku motocyklowym. Jego twarz nadal była pokaleczona a Steve aż cofnął się na widok jego podbitych oczu. Jego skóra była zbyt blada, nawet usta były niemal białe. Był taki  _ młody,  _ na jego twarzy widać było jeszcze widać resztki dziecięcego tłuszczu, nadające mu niewinny wygląd. A jego lewe ramię, uwięzione pod ciężkim gipsem od barku aż po koniuszki palców i wyraźnie widocznym aparacie utrzymującym jego ramię w odpowiednim położeniu, podobnie jak wychodzące z jego ciała pręty stabilizacyjne. 

Steve odwrócił głowę i pocałował Bucky’ego w skroń zastanawiając się ile razy musiał zaczynać wszystko od nowa. 

Bucky lekko uderzył go głową i uśmiechnęli się do siebie. 

– Hej. – Powiedział cicho Steve i pochylił się by czule go pocałować a potem odsunął się pozwalając by to  _ on  _ zdecydował co chce zrobić. Możliwe, że obaj bardzo dorośli odkąd się poznali. Bucky wzruszył ramionami i schował zdjęcie z powrotem do koperty którą umieścił z tyłu albumu. 

Emma i Becca patrzyły na niego zaskoczone. 

– No co? – Zapytał zdziwiony Steve. 

– Całymi miesiącami nie pozwalałeś  _ nam  _ się odwiedzać! – Wybełkotała Becca. 

– A przez całe następne lato nosiłeś koszule z długim rękawem. – Dodała Emma

– Wiem też że  _ ukrywałeś _ swoje ramię przed wieloma  _ byłymi partnerami _ . – Krzyczała Becca. 

Steve spoglądał na nich wszystkich podejrzewając że coś przegapił. 

– Strasznie się o to pokłóciliśmy. A potem przegadaliśmy wiele spraw. Bucky ustawił granice tak żeby było mu wygodnie i żeby czuł się bezpiecznie. – Powiedział chcąc bronić swojego chłopaka chociaż w sekrecie wkurzał go jego ośli upór pod tym względem. – Wiem jednak co mu się wtedy stało, widziałem jego ramię i nikt z tego powodu nie zstąpił do Asgardu. 

Bucky zaczął chichotać.  Posłuchajcie, mogę się zmienić. Przepraszam za to że byłem taki głupi. Steve jest bardzo skromny ale naprawdę bardzo mi pomógł. To nadal jest drażliwy temat i nie zamierzam oprawiać tego zdjęcia w ramki ale podchodzę do tego dużo spokojniej. 

Emma wstała z kanapy i podeszła do fotela.

– Ty. – Powiedziała wskazując Steve’a. – Tutaj. Przytul mnie. _Natychmiast._

Steve nie mógłby jej zlekceważyć nawet gdyby chciał. Nie kiedy mówiła tym tonem glosu. Może wiązało się to ze zmianą jakaą przechodziła każda będąca matką kobieta, pomyślał wstając i pozwalając Emmie się przytulić.

Odwzajemnił jej uścisk przypominając sobie to co Bucky opowiedział mu o siostrach i obronnej sile jaką dla niego były chroniąc go niczym Walkirie będąc jego ustami i walcząc z każdym kto krzywo na niego spojrzał.

Może uda mu się zostać honorowym członkiem klubu.

– Dziękuję Ci. – Szepnęła mu do ucha Emma. – Dziękuję, dziękuję. Steve jesteś poprostu…

– Nie mogę obiecać że nazwę to dziecko Twoim imieniem ale jest na to duża szansa. – Zażartowała Becca która nagle znalazła się u jego boku i dołączyła do mocnego uścisku.

– Posłuchajcie. To Bucky odwalił całą robotę. – Napomknął Steve.

Pozwólcie mu oddychać.  Zamigał Bucky klepiąc Emmę w ramię. 

– Nie. Jest nasz. Zatrzymujemy go. 

– Czy możemy nazwać się Strażą Bucky’ego Barnesa? – Zapytał z nadzieją Steve. – I mieć stosowne koszulki?

– Nauczymy Cię sekretnego uścisku dłoni. – Obiecała mu Becca a Bucky schował twarz w dłoniach. – Och, zamknij się frajerze i zrób nam zdjęcie żebyśmy mogli wysłać je Jen. 

Steve wybuchł śmiechem i upewnił się że jego pozycja rodem z Aniołków Charliego była idealna chociaż sprawiła ona że Bucky patrzył na niego wilkiem.  _ Szczególnie _ dlatego. 

Reszta popołudnia minęła im zdecydowanie mniej emocjonalnie, głównie na rozmowach o dzieciach Emmy i innych krewnych. Ciąża Becci była już naprawdę widoczna i Steve i Bucky mogli poczuć kopnięcia dziecka. („Dobry Boże. ” Skomentował to Steve. „Mnie to mówisz?” Odparła cierpko Becca) Sam wpadł na chwilę do domu i zauroczył wszystkich ale musiał lecieć zanim dostarczono im zamówioną pizzę. 

– Obiecaj mi proszę że przyślesz nam SMSa kiedy dotrzecie do domu. – Powiedział Steve kiedy nadszedł czas by dziewczyny ruszyły w drogę powrotną. 

– Obiecuję. Po drodze będę Was pewnie informować na bieżąco. – Emma uściskała go raz jeszcze i pocałowała w policzek. – Opiekuj się Buckym. I uważaj na siebie. Dobrze?

– Obiecuję. – Steve pocałował w policzek najpierw ją, a potem Beccę – Bezpiecznej podróży drogie panie. 

Bucky uściskał siostry na pożegnanie, trochę mocniej niż zwykle. Emma powiedziała mu coś na ucho zbyt cicho żeby Steve mógł to podsłuchać ale on pogłaskał ją tylko po plecach i skinął potwierdzająco głową. 

Niedługo Was odwiedzimy.  Obiecał i czekali w korytarzu, ze Steve’em od tyłu obejmującym Bucky’ego w pasie dopóki dziewczyny nie zniknęły za zakrętem gdzie zaparkowały samochód. 

Nie umrę od stania na zewnątrz przez pięć minut Stwierdził Bucky kiedy wrócili do mieszkania. Uśmiechał się jednak a Steve wymierzył mu sójkę w bok. 

– To miłe. Zwykle zaczynasz się trząść stojąc przy otwartym oknie. – Powiedział tylko trochę, a raczej bardzo naginając prawdę. 

Bucky zachichotał cicho i wziął Steve’a w ramiona opierając podbródek na jego barku i kołysząc nimi obydwoma tak dla zabawy. 

– Twoje siostry są super. – Powiedział Steve, nieuchronnie dodając. – Co się z Tobą stało?

Bucky parsknął a potem wymierzył Steve’owi mocną sójkę w bok i go pocałował.  One Cię UWIELBIAJĄ . 

– Och. Po prostu udało nam się znaleźć wspólny język. – Steve podrapał się z zawstydzeniem w kark. – Miło oglądało się Twoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa. 

Bucky potwierdził to mocno kiwajac głową i wolno prowadząc ich do sypialni.  Naprawdę uwielbiam ten album. Powiedziałeś im że ta strata zabolała mnie najbardziej?

– Właściwie to nie. Dostałem tylko ostrzeżenie, że Becca chce Cię zaskoczyć przywożąc Emmę. – Obiecał Steve a potem lekko się zawahał. – Hej. – Powiedział cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi sypialni. – Dzięki że pozwoliłeś mi zobaczyć to zdjęcię przedstawiające Ciebie po wypadku. Wiem, że nadal jest to dla Ciebie cholernie trudne. 

Bucky wzruszył ramionami uciekając wzrokiem w bok.  Głupio byłoby je ukrywać. Ciebie to nie obchodzi. 

– Nie. Bardzo mnie to obchodzi. – Argumentował Steve. – Obchodzi mnie to że zostałeś ranny i że to nadal tak bardzo Cię dręczy. Nie dbam o to, że od wypadku Twoje ramię wygląda inaczej i że potrzebujesz pomocy w przenoszeniu ciężkich rzeczy. 

Bucky uśmiechnął się i ponownie wtulił w ramiona Steve’a. 

– No dalej. – Steve pocałował go w czoło a potem w bark. – Mamy kilkanaście odcinków Burgerów Boba które musimy jeszcze raz obejrzeć. 

Bucky zachichotał i przebrał się w piżamę a potem obaj położyli się do łóżka wtulając się w siebie tak że Bucky mógł oprzeć głowę o ramię Steve’a. Bucky narysował serduszko na klatce piersiowej Steve’a i zapadł się z zadowoleniem w materac, rozluźniony i szczęśliwy kiedy Steve w odpowiedzi pocałował go w ucho i także narysował na nim serduszko. 


	24. Rozdział 24

Epilog: Noc Sylwestrowa

– Okej, więc siedem oznacza niebo! – Krzyknał Clint sprawdzając reguły gry na telefonie i podnosząc rękę, najwyraźniej rad z tego że po raz pierwszy udało mu się niczego nie przegrać. Mąż Becci który przegrał kolejkę wypił dwa konieczne porcje piwa podczas gdy jego żona skrytykowała go za to że przyniósł hańbę rodowemu nazwisku.

Bucky parsknął bezgłośnie opadając na oparcie sofy i opierając stopy o stół. Miło było odwiedzić stare mieszkanie chociaż on i Steve nadal praktycznie tu mieszkali więc właściwie nic się nie zmieniło. Kiedy Steve i Bucky znaleźli mieszkanie kilka przecznic dalej do starej sypialni Steve’a wprowadził się Thor. Sam i Clint również zostali w starym mieszkaniu podobnie jak Sue, którą jednak widywano tam średnio raz na sześć tygodni.

Steve leżał rozciągnięty z głową na kolanach Bucky’ego ponieważ był frajerem który nie znosił dobrej zabawy. Poza tym nie powinien mieszać nowych leków z alkoholem, ale _również_ dlatego że był nieznoszącym świetnej zabawy frajerem co było najważniejsze. 

Bucky objął dłonią policzek Steve’a dotykając kciukiem kości policzkowej i ledwie głaszcząc delikatną skórę.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie czule i intymnie a Bucky pochylił się żeby położyć na stół kartę specjalnie próbując przydusić przy tym Steve’a. Jeśli miał nadal upierać się przy zmuszaniu Bucky’ego do jedzenia (a on rzeczywiście przybrał trochę na wadze odkąd razem zamieszkali i musiał przyznać że całkiem nieźle z tym wygląda) mógł znieść to chwilowe przyduszenie.

– Cztery! Cztery to _Fuck_. – Clint znowu rzucił okiem na wyświetlone na ekranie telefonu reguły gry. To była najlepsza a za razem najgorsza pijacka gra na świecie.

– Cześć. – Powiedział Steve a Bucky pstryknął go czule w czubek nosa. Był _zakochany_ i zbyt dobrze bawił się mogąc otwarcie to ukazać. (Był także lekko pijany.)

Chwilę później grę przerwano a Steve i Bucky zostali odciągnięci w dwa różne kąty pokoju by rozmawiać z różnymi grupami przyjaciół prawie do północy.

Bucky migał właśnie z Beccą gdy Steve zaszedł go od tyłu i objął ramionami w pasie i całując w policzek. Bucky oparł się o niego i dotknął jego dłoni swoimi.

– Cześć. – Powiedział przeciągle i uśmiechnął się do Becci. – Sprawdziłem co u Grainne, która nadal śpi.

– Och, dzięki. – Odpowiedziała Becca. – Ma bardzo mocny sen.

– Jak jej imiennik. – Zauważył Steve co wynagrodzono mu uderzeniem głową.

Z zegara na ekranie telewizora wynikało że do końca roku została mniej niż minuta więc Bucky odwrócił się i mocno objął Steve’a.

– Taa… Ja też mam ochotę pożegnać już ten rok. – Wymruczał Steve głaszcząc tył jego głowy.

Bucky wzruszył ramionami. Okej, to nie był najlepszy rok. Pożar. Jesienny atak depresji Steve’a. Ale teraz miał nowy dom wraz ze swoim chłopakiem, odbudował swoje życie, a Steve miał się dużo _lepiej_ , lepiej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. A Bucky miał nową, maleńką siostrzenicę Grainne, która była jego chrześnicą i dlatego uwielbiał ją najbardziej ze wszystkich swoich siostrzenic i siostrzeńców. (Bucky uwielbiał wszystkie dzieciaki w takim samym stopniu.)

Potrząsnął głową i odchylił się na tyle by Steve mógł zobaczyć jak miga. W ostatniego Sylwestra bałem się, że w tym roku nie będziemy razem. 

– W ostatniego Sylwestra obaj byliśmy chujami. – Steve uśmiechał się tak mocno że w kącikach jego oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki. 

Chodzi Ci o to że to ja się chujowo zachowałem

– Weź przestań. – Powiedział mu Steve. A potem rozbiła się kula, wybiła północ a Bucky został mocno przytulony i pocałowany przez Steve’a który delikatnie głaskał go po plecach podczas gdy stary rok stał się nowym. – Kocham Cię. – Szepnął Steve całując go w ucho. – Kocham Cię Bucky Barnesie.

Bucky przytulił go mocno do siebie rysując serce na plecach Steve’a. Swego kochanka. Najlepszego przyjaciela. Swojej drugiej połówki. Och tak, przyszłego Sylwestra _zdecydowanie_ również spędzą razem.

Noworoczny poranek był rzeźki i mroźny. Bucky otulił się mocniej kołdrą. Nie czuł kaca. Raczej miłe rozleniwienie. Miał _wolny_ dzień więc miał pozwolenie na to by tak się czuć. Steve odwrócił się na bok i przewiesił przez ciało Bucky’ego niczym żywy koc elektryczny opierając swą ciężką głowę o ramię Bucky’ego. Co było całkiem miłe. Bucky pocałował go w czoło niemal natychmiast znowu zapadając w drzemkę. Mieli cały rok aby robić rzeczy inne niż przebywanie razem w ciepłym łóżku. Dlaczego więc miałby z tego teraz rezygnować?


End file.
